


Das grüne Leuchten

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Internat, Krimi, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 62,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex ist 16, geht auf ein Internat und gehört dort mit seiner Band zu den beliebtesten Schülern. Eigentlich hat er alles, was er sich wünschen kann, doch irgendwie scheint nach den Sommerferien plötzlich alles anders. Nicht nur, dass er plötzlich mit Fabian, einem Außenseiter, das Zimmer teilen soll, er hat auch noch Stress mit seinen besten Freunden. Zu allem Überfluss geschieht auch noch ein Kunstraub, der unter den Teppich gekehrt werden soll und bei dem irgendwie nichts ist, wie es scheint...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gelände des Internats Schloss Felsenstein  
19:37 Uhr  
Samstag

"Hey Tobi, schmeiß mal 'ne Coke rüber." Alexander winkte über den Lärm der Anwesenden und die Entfernung seinem Kumpel zu. Er war vollkommen verschwitzt, durstig und einfach fertig.  
"Klar Lex!" Eine ungeöffnete Dose trat ihre kurze Reise über die Köpfe der Umstehenden an und landete sicher in den Händen des dunkelhaarigen Jungen.

Es war Ende August. Vor wenigen Tagen hatte der Schulalltag auf dem Internat Schloss Felsenstein wieder begonnen. Alexander, Lex genannt, und seine Freunde besuchten mittlerweile die elfte Klasse. Und obwohl sie erst seit knapp einer Woche wieder Unterricht hatten und das Leben hier keinesfalls langweilig wurde, war die Feier zur Eröffnung einer Kunstausstellung im alten Burgturm eine willkommene Abwechslung.  
Bei dem Burgturm handelte es sich um einen Teil der ursprünglichen Burganlage, die im späten Mittelalter zu einer Sommerresidenz des hiesigen Landesherrn umgebaut worden war. Heute befand sich das Internat in den alten Mauern und nur die Unterrichtsräume waren in einen Neubau verlegt worden.  
Im Laufe der Zeit hatte man den Turm für Besucher zugänglich gemacht. Der Schuldirektor Herr Waldorf überließ es dabei gerne den älteren Schülern gemeinsam mit dem Kulturbüro der nahegelegenen Stadt Ausstellungen und deren Eröffnungen zu organisieren.  
Und wenn die Schüler ihre Finger im Spiel hatten, dann fiel so eine Eröffnung auch einmal etwas größer aus. Da Lex und seine Band bei solchen Anlässen öfter auftraten und auch sehr beliebt waren, konnte man mit viel Besucherandrang aus der Umgebung rechnen.

Einen Auftritt hatten die Jungen an diesem Nachmittag schon hinter sich gebracht, danach hatten sie das Festgelände unsicher gemacht. Da die Schüler die Gelegenheit genutzt hatten, an diesem Abend auch den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres zu feiern, war das Fest noch viel größer ausgefallen als sonst.  
Weil es bereits Abend wurde, versammelten sich die fünf Jungs der Band langsam wieder in der Nähe der Bühne und machten sich startklar. Mike, der zweite Mann an der Gitarre neben Lex, kam lässig angeschlendert und kaute auf einem Lutscher rum.  
"Leute, habt ihr schon das Neueste gehört?" Er sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. "Fabian, diese Niete aus der Stadt, soll im Internat einziehen. Seine Alten ziehen wegen eines neuen Jobs oder so weg und er soll hier die Schule fertig machen." Er schob den Lutscher, den er beim Sprechen nicht aus dem Mund genommen hatte, mit der Zunge von einer Seite zur anderen.  
"Die hätten diese Flasche ruhig mitnehmen können." Verächtlich verzog er das Gesicht. Die anderen stimmten ihm geschlossen zu.  
"Hast recht. Hab mich schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum der nicht letztes Jahr raus ist. Der schafft die Elfte doch nie, geschweige denn den Abschluss in der Dreizehnten." Sebastian unterstützte Mike tatkräftig während sich Lex mit einer Äußerung zurück hielt. Er wusste noch nicht so recht, was er von der Sache halten sollte.

Als vor einigen Jahren aus verschiedenen Gründen die Jugendlichen der umliegenden Ortschaften auf das ehemals reine Jungeninternat gekommen waren, war das von Anfang an nicht reibungslos verlaufen. Während die Mädchen mit offenen Armen begrüßt worden waren, waren die Jungen als Rivalen betrachtet worden und das hatte nicht selten zu handfesten Auseinandersetzungen geführt. Mittlerweile war daraus ein ewig währender Wettstreit um den Titel des Besseren geworden. Die Mädchen ließen sich davon nicht stören. Sie feuerten lediglich ihre jeweiligen Favoriten an und genossen die größere Auswahl.

Es gab aber auch Schüler, Außenseiter, die nur ihre Ruhe haben wollten und sich aus diesem Wettstreit raus hielten. Diese Einzelgänger wurden dann entweder ignoriert oder aber als Ziel von Streichen, Mobbing oder auch mal einer Abreibung von beiden Seiten auserkoren.

Und Fabian war einer von ihnen. Er war ein Durchschnittstyp und hielt sich in der Schule gerade so über Wasser, was sein Ziel, das Abitur zu erreichen, sehr hochgesteckt erscheinen ließ. Die Mädchen sagten zwar hin und wieder, er wäre recht süß, doch sein Desinteresse an ihnen und sein Ruf als Schlaffi hielten sie davon ab, Partei für ihn zu ergreifen.  
Fabian hatte schon mehr als einmal ein blaues Auge abbekommen.

Lex hielt sich bei der ganzen Diskussion zurück. Er mochte den Wettstreit, denn es forderte von ihm bessere Leistungen, aber aus allem anderen versuchte er sich heraus zu halten. Immerhin hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren. Einmal hatte er versucht, Fabian zu helfen, doch der hatte ihn abgewiesen und Lex Freunde hatten auch gleich Stunk gemacht. Trotzdem tat ihm der Junge aus der Stadt jetzt schon leid. Wenn er erst einmal hier wohnen würde, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass das Schikanieren noch schlimmer wurde. Unbemerkt schüttelte er den Kopf, griff nach seiner Gitarre und ging zur Bühne. Was ging ihn das schon an? Er hatte mit Fabian nichts weiter zu tun und das würde sich auch nicht ändern.

"Los Jungs. Den Weiberklatsch könnt ihr auch nachher noch austauschen, jetzt wird gerockt." Die Jungen grölten zustimmend und folgten ihrem Bandleader lachend die wenigen Stufen auf die Bühnenplattform.  
Tobi setzte sich ans Schlagzeug, Sebastian ging hinters Keyboard und stellte an ein paar Reglern herum. Max schnappte sich seine E-Geige, ein ungewöhnliches Instrument für eine Band ihrer Art. Aber sie hatten schnell herausgefunden, wie gut sich der Klang mit den anderen ergänzte und ihre Wirkung noch verstärkte. Das Publikum liebte die Geige. Und auch Max, den schlanken, schüchtern wirkenden Jungen mit den blaugrauen Augen und der unerschütterlichen Energie.  
Mike nahm seine Gitarre auf, er spielte den Rhythmus während Lex die Leadgitarre übernahm. Lex war mit seiner starken Stimme auch ihr Sänger, während die anderen ihn im Hintergrund begleiteten oder nur einfachere Stellen übernahmen.  
Ein letztes Mal überprüfte jeder sein Instrument, dann nahm Lex das Mikro in die Hand. "Tja Leute, nach einer großen Pause und einem hoffentlich für euch alle angenehmen Nachmittag, kommt nun unser zweiter Auftritt. Viel Spaß."  
Lex war kein Mensch großer Worte. Er gab das Zeichen und dann spielten sie wie immer mit voller Kraft. Sie hatten zwar auch ein paar eigene Songs komponiert und getextet, aber überwiegend spielten sie bekannte Lieder, deren einstudieren genauso harte Arbeit gewesen war.

Alle waren begeistert und nach einer Stunde wurde auch lautstark nach einer Zugabe gerufen. Schließlich kamen die Jungs vollkommen kaputt aber von dem Adrenalin, das durch das Spielen freigesetzt wurde, total überdreht von der Bühne. Eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen kam ihnen bereits entgegen und reichte ihnen kühle Getränke.  
"Ihr ward einfach super, Jungs." Maria, die Anführerin der Mädchenclique, die auch inoffiziell so etwas wie ihren Fanklub bildete, setzte ihr Verführerlächeln auf. Mike begann auch sofort mit ihr zu flirten. Zusammen suchten die Jugendlichen sich einen ruhigeren Platz zum Quatschen.  
Lex setzte sich unauffällig ab und ging in Richtung See, der hinter einem Waldstück östlich des alten Hauptgebäudes lag.

Er hatte festgestellt, dass er sich nach so einem aufreibenden Auftritt besser nicht in der Nähe von zu vielen Menschen aufhielt. Die Musik, das Singen, das Publikum. Das alles verursachte in ihm eine innere Unruhe, die ihn aggressiv und ungeduldig werden ließ, obwohl das sonst nicht seine Art war. Wenn er für sich spielte oder wenn sie übten, dann entspannte er sich und wurde ruhig.  
Einmal war er nach einem Auftritt so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass er wegen einer Kleinigkeit mit jemandem eine Prügelei begonnen hatte. Doch damals war zum Glück nichts weiter passiert und mit ein paar fadenscheinigen Ausreden war das alles schnell vergessen gewesen. Seit dem hatte er sich immer ganz gut unter Kontrolle behalten, weshalb auch niemand dumme Fragen stellte oder überhaupt etwas bemerkte.

Auf dem Weg durch die Menschenmengen, die sich nur langsam zerstreuten, traf Lex auf Herrn Bluminger, der von den Schülern liebevoll Blümchen genannt wurde. Er war Mathe-, Sport- und Ethiklehrer und hatte außerdem noch die Position des Schülerberaters und Erziehers im Internat. Bei den Schülern war er sehr beliebt, wahrscheinlich auch, weil er noch recht jung war.

Mit einem freundlichen Grinsen blieb er vor Lex stehen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass mit Lex etwas nicht stimmte, doch deshalb wollt er im Moment nicht mit ihm reden. "Lex. Kann ich eben etwas mit dir besprechen?"  
Er bekam ein knappes Nicken als Antwort. "Aber nur kurz."  
Der Lehrer machte eine Geste in Richtung Park. "Da wolltest du bestimmt so wie so gerade hin. Ich lauf ein Stück mit." Schweigend gingen sie weiter und als sie die letzten herumstehenden Besuchergrüppchen hinter sich gelassen hatten, begann der Lehrer auch schon zu reden. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du's schon gehört hast, aber Fabian zieht ins Internat." Herr Bluminger machte eine kurze Pause, doch Lex nickte nur wieder schweigend.  
"Du teilst dir zwar im Moment mit Tobias ein Zimmer wie es auch schon die letzten Jahre war, aber leider steht es so nicht in den Akten. Das war wohl ein Versehen der neuen Sekretärin. Laut Unterlagen hast du zurzeit jedenfalls ein Zimmer für dich allein und nach Abstimmung mit anderen Lehrern erachten wir es als das Beste, wenn wir Fabian mit zu dir aufs Zimmer legen. Um es kurz zu sagen, Fabian zieht morgen bereits hier ein und dies wird die letzte Nacht sein, in der du den Raum mit Tobias teilst. Du kannst es ihm heute Abend schon einmal sagen, weil ich nicht weiß, ob ich ihn noch abpassen kann. Es ist leider alles etwas kurzfristig, aber die Umstände haben es nicht anders zugelassen. Spätestens morgen werde ich es dann offiziell machen und mit Fabian bei euch vorbei kommen." Als er geendet hatte, wartete Herr Bluminger auf eine Reaktion seines Schülers.  
Doch Lex wusste selbst nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. "Warum ausgerechnet ich?", fragte er schließlich ruhig.  
"Wie gesagt", begann der Lehrer etwas unbehaglich. "Ich habe mich mit anderen Lehrern unterhalten und wir wissen alle, dass Fabian ein Außenseiter ist und sich mit seinen Zensuren gerade so hält, während dir das Ganze recht leicht fällt. Außerdem sind mir die Sticheleien und Sonstiges nicht entgangen, es liegt aber nicht in meiner Macht immer einzuschreiten. Das würde es wahrscheinlich noch verschlimmern, nicht? Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass du dich da eher zurück hältst. Ich hoffe ehrlich gesagt, dass du ihm sowohl schulisch als auch privat ein wenig unter die Arme greifst."  
Herr Bluminger sah nun nicht mehr so fröhlich aus wie sonst, doch Lex zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht kann ich ihm helfen, vielleicht nicht…", sagte er dann gleichgültig und ging einfach weiter. Sein Ziel war der kleine See, der ruhig zwischen den Bäumen lag.  
Herr Bluminger fand diese Antwort zwar nicht sonderlich zufriedenstellend, aber sie war besser als eine direkte Ablehnung. Er konnte Lex nicht zwingen. "Lex, du weißt, dass du so nicht ewig weiter machen kannst. Also, wenn du reden willst… ich finde immer Zeit oder kann dir Leute nennen, die dir helfen können."  
Lex ignorierte die Worte und lief schweigend weiter. Herr Bluminger hatte ihn schon öfter gebeten, mit ihm zu reden. Nur brachte das nichts, wenn es nichts zu reden gab.  
Der Lehrer spürte deutlich, dass Lex immer abweisender wurde und es brauchte nicht viel Phantasie, um zu wissen, dass das Gespräch beendet war. "Ich danke dir jedenfalls dafür, dass du mir zugehört hast. Wir sehen uns dann morgen Früh. Gute Nacht." Er wartete noch, bis Lex ebenfalls ein leises ‚Gute Nacht’ gemurmelt hatte, dann ging er zurück zu den Feiernden.

Einige Minuten später erreichte Lex das Ufer des kleinen Sees. Früher hatte er den Burggraben gespeist und heute bildete er eine der Grenzen des Internatsgeländes.  
Die Sonne war schon vor einiger Zeit untergegangen, weshalb es mittlerweile dunkel war. Trotzdem fand Lex seinen Weg ohne Probleme, denn in den sechs Jahren, die er nun schon auf diesem Internat war, hatte er genug Zeit gehabt, um sich das Gelände einzuprägen. Hier unten war es ruhig. Kaum ein Laut drang vom Schlosshof bis hier her.  
Vor einer uralten Trauerweide machte Lex schließlich halt. Zögernd strich er über die raue Oberfläche der Rinde, dann schlug er ein paar Mal hart mit der Faust dagegen. Der Schmerz, der sich daraufhin in seiner Hand breit machte, überdeckte eine Weile das Chaos in ihm und ließ ihn langsam wieder ruhiger werden. Erschöpft ließ er sich zwischen die dicken Wurzeln des alten Baumes sinken, lehnte sich gegen den Stamm und schloss die Augen.

Wie er dieses Spiel satt hatte. Wer war der Beste, der Klügste, der Beliebteste bei den Mädchen. Er mochte den Wettstreit an sich, aber dieses Gehabe, das immer schlimmer wurde, je älter sie wurden, kotzte ihn mittlerweile an. Vor Jahren waren sie einfach nur beste Freunde gewesen, hatten Blödsinn gemacht, waren durch dick und dünn gegangen. Und jetzt?  
Ständig hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er sich mehr und mehr von den anderen entfremden. Er konnte nicht mehr offen mit ihnen reden. Jedes Wort könnte schließlich das Falsche sein und er wollte seine Freunde nicht verlieren.  
Wie die Sache mit der inneren Unruhe. Er verstand es selbst schon nicht, wie sollten es da Tobi und die Anderen verstehen. Würden die es überhaupt ernst nehmen? Lex schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber sollte er sich keine Gedanken machen. Früher oder später würde das hoffentlich von allein verschwinden.  
Ein viel größeres Problem würde die Sache mit Fabian werden. Ihm gefiel es nicht, was die Anderen taten, aber ändern konnte er es auch nicht. Tobi würde bestimmt einen riesigen Aufstand machen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er umziehen musste.  
Mit zitternden Händen rieb sich Lex über seine Augen, die zu jucken begonnen hatten. Er hasste das nach den Auftritten. Erst diese Aggressionen und dann kam die Sentimentalität. Als wäre er so ein dämliches Weichei. Aber egal wie sehr es ihn durcheinander brachte. Die Musik würde er auf keinen Fall aufgeben, dafür liebte er sie zu sehr.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihm schien, stand Lex schließlich auf und lief zu den Gebäuden zurück. Ohne noch einmal bei den Anderen vorbeizusehen, verschwand er im Schlaftrakt und ging auf sein Zimmer. Jetzt erst fielen ihm die Schürfwunden an seinen Handrücken auf. Nichts Schlimmes, das hatte er schon öfter gehabt. War es verrückt, dass er über seine Gedanken den Schmerz vergessen hatte?  
Nachdem Lex sich sein Waschzeug geholt hatte, ging er in die Waschräume um zu duschen, Zähne zu putzen und seine Hände zu versorgen. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Zimmer begegnete er niemandem, denn fast alle waren noch draußen auf dem Schlosshof bei der Feier. Erschöpft löschte er das Licht als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, ging zu seinem Bett und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke.

Halbdösend nahm er nach einer Weile wahr, wie sich jemand über ihn beugte. Lex blinzelte kurz und erkannte Tobi im Licht der Nachttischlampe.  
"Alles klar Alter? Du bist einfach verschwunden."  
Lex ging darauf nicht ein, drehte sich nur zur Wand und schloss die Augen wieder. "Du musst morgen hier ausziehen, ab morgen ist Fabian mein Mitbewohner...", meinte er ruhig, bevor er sich umdrehte, um weiter zu schlafen. Tobias ungläubige Fragen ignorierte er solange, bis er aufgab.

 

Wohntrakt/Lex Zimmer  
6:37 Uhr  
Sonntag

Ein paar freche Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die dünnen Vorhänge vor dem Fenster fielen, weckten Lex am frühen Morgen. Noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanke fassen konnte, hatte er bereits beschlossen, dass dies ein beschissener Tag werden würde. Dafür hatte er normalerweise ein gutes Gespür, auch wenn er es nie begründen konnte.  
Er öffnete die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal und orientierte sich dann. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn er lag völlig schief auf dem Bett und seine Decke war total verknotet. Allem Anschein nach hatte er also keinen sonderlich ruhigen Schlaf gehabt.  
Lex fühlte sich auch nicht besonders ausgeschlafen. Alles fühlte sich schwer an und die Schürfwunden an seinen Händen kribbelten unangenehm unter den Verbänden. Träge rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blickte dann zu dem Bett auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Tobias schlief noch tief und fest und hatte ihm dabei den Rücken zugekehrt. Jetzt erst kam Lex der vergangene Abend wieder voll zu Bewusstsein. Resigniert schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht. Die nächste Zeit würde wohl eine Katastrophe werden. Dabei hatte er sich auf die Rückkehr hierher so gefreut, denn die letzten Ferienwochen, die er bei seinen Eltern verbracht hatte, waren nicht wirklich erholsam gewesen.

Er gähnte ausgiebig und stand dann mit mehr Schwung auf, als er eigentlich verspürte. Leise stolperte er Richtung Waschräume. Niemand war an einem Sonntagmorgen schon auf den Beinen, schon gar nicht nach einer solchen Feier. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel und ein paar Hand voll kaltem Wasser beschloss er, in den Park joggen zu gehen. Vielleicht würde die frische Luft ihn einigermaßen wach machen. Das Wasser hatte jedenfalls nur wenig geholfen.  
Da es draußen trotz der frühen Stunde schon beachtlich warm war, schlüpfte Lex nur in eine leichte Shorts und ein dünnes Shirt, bevor er noch seine Sportschuhe aus dem Schrank kramte. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Erdgeschoss.  
Über einen der schmalen Nebengänge nahm er eine Abkürzung, mit deren Hilfe er anderen Frühaufstehern auswich und schneller im Park war. Langsam joggte er zwischen den dicht belaubten Bäumen entlang und versuchte dabei so zu atmen, wie sie es im Sportunterricht gelernt hatten.  
Ein durch die Nase.  
Aus durch den Mund.  
Ein durch die Nase.  
Aus durch den Mund.  
Wenn er sich genug darauf konzentrierte, blieb kein Platz mehr für andere Gedanken. Während der Ferien war Lex kaum zum Laufen gekommen und seit er wieder im Internat war, war es das erste Mal. Aber so wie es schien, würde er das jetzt wieder öfter machen.

Nach einer Weile wich Lex vom Hauptweg ab, folgte verschiedenen kleineren Pfaden und umrundete so einmal den ganzen See. Nach knapp einer Stunde erreichte Lex schließlich wieder die Internatsgebäude.  
Eines der kleineren Häuser barg den Esssaal. Dort traf er auf eine Hand voll Hartgesottener, die sich müde durch Cornflakes, Toast und Brötchen wühlten. Kurz sahen sie auf, als er vorbei lief, doch dann schenkten sie ihm keine weitere Beachtung. Lex stibitzte sich aus der großen Obstschale am Buffet einen süßen, knackigen Apfel und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Ein richtiges Frühstück verschob er auf später.

Alle wichtigen Gebäudekomplexe waren durch Gänge und Treppen irgendwie miteinander verbunden und wenn man sie kannte, musste man nicht einmal ins Freie um sich überall hin zu bewegen. Jedoch stellte das ganze System ein wahres Labyrinth dar und nicht selten verliefen sich Neulinge hier. Außerdem konnte das Treppensteigen für einen Ungeübten eine echte Herausforderung sein. Aufzüge gab es hier nicht. Lex musste in den 3. Stock, wo die Elft- und Zwölftklässler ihre Zimmer hatten. Darunter befanden sich die Schüler der fünften bis zehnten Klasse auf den verschiedenen Etagen, während der Abschlussjahrgang die Einzelzimmer im Dachgeschoss bewohnte.

Lex verdrückte seinen Apfel, sammelte in seinem Zimmer sein Duschzeug zusammen und kramte frische Sachen heraus. Gegen halb Neun war er schließlich frisch geduscht, hatte gefrühstückt und war kaum noch müde. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, schlief Tobias immer noch. Lex wusste aus Erfahrung, dass er einen langen und tiefen Schlaf hatte und gerade am Wochenende nur schwer aus den Federn zu bekommen war. Er schaltete seine kleine Anlage ein und stellte sie auf Radioempfang. Dann machte er sein Bett und legte sich auf die Tagesdecke. Während die aktuellen Charts im Hintergrund liefen, döste er doch noch einmal weg.

Verwirrt öffnete Lex die Augen. Irgendein Geräusch hatte ihn geweckt. Da war es wieder. Er schüttelte den Kopf, natürlich, da klopfte jemand an die Tür. Während er sich vom Bett erhob, sah er auf den Wecker, der neben seinem Bett auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Gleich zehn.  
Er rieb sich über die Augen und tappte zur Tür. Hinter sich hörte er Tobias genervt aufstöhnen. Hatte der trotz der Musik immer noch so lange weiter gepennt?  
Schwungvoll öffnete Lex die Tür. Wenig überrascht sah er sich Herrn Bluminger gegenüber. Hinter ihm, halb verdeckt, stand Fabian. Er wirkte wie immer desinteressiert und ein wenig fehl am Platz. "Welch Überraschung zu so früher Stunde", meinte Lex ironisch, trat dann aber einen Schritt beiseite, um die zwei Besucher einzulassen. Da bemerkte er auch die zwei Koffer in Fabians Händen. 'Also offiziell, aber irgendwie stört es mich gar nicht. Es ist mal eine Abwechslung... Ich brauche schon ne Abwechslung nach nur einer Woche Unterricht?' Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf über seine wirren Gedanken. Hinter den beiden schloss Lex die Tür wieder und ließ so die gedämpften Geräusche vom Flur draußen.

Blümchen sah Lex an. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf die verbundenen Hände und Lex wusste, dass er sich seinen Teil dachte, aber zum Glück nichts dazu sagte. Er war im Moment immerhin aus einem anderen Grund hier. "Du hast es ihm noch nicht gesagt?", fragte Blümchen seinen Schüler und deutete auf den schlafenden Tobias.  
"Doch." Lex schnappte sich sein Kissen und ließ sich damit auf sein Bett fallen. Mit dem Rücken lehnte er an der Wand. Aufmerksam beobachtete Lex nun alle Anwesenden und wartete darauf, was als nächstes passieren würde.  
Blümchen zog Tobias die Decke weg, der sich darunter verkrochen hatte, um weiter zu schlafen. "Steh auf, Tobias", meinte der Lehrer gutgelaunt. Es war offensichtlich gespielt. Ihm schien die Sache auch nicht zu behagen.  
"Was denn? Last mich schlafen, es ist Wochenende." Grummelnd drehte Tobias sich zur Wand, bewegte sich aber sonst nicht weiter.  
Fabian stand noch immer regungslos mitten im Raum. Ihm schien das alles ziemlich egal zu sein. Der Lehrer ließ sich auf einem der Stühle am Schreibtisch nieder. "Du kannst auch weiter schlafen, aber bitte im Zimmer von Tom. Du weißt, dass du nach den Unterlagen einen Raum mit ihm teilst. Da ab heute Fabian hier wohnt, ziehst du bitte um."  
"Kann der Typ nicht zu Tom, oder meinetwegen auch in den Keller?", kam es undeutlich aus dem Kissen hervor. Lex achtete genau auf die Reaktionen der Anderen. Fast fühlte er sich wie der Zuschauer einer Soap. Das Gefühl, dass er zu der ganzen Geschichte dazu gehörte, hatte er nicht.  
"Tobias! Beweg jetzt deinen Hintern aus dem Bett und komm in die Gänge", schimpfte Herr Bluminger mahnend.  
Fabian zeigte unterdessen keine Regung auf die Beleidigung.  
"In einer Stunde bist du hier raus, sonst gibt's wirklich Ärger." Langsam stand Herr Bluminger auf und wandte sich an Fabian. "Lass deine Sachen hier stehen, wir regeln in der Zeit noch ein paar Formalitäten. Dann kannst du dich auch noch ein wenig umsehen. Du kennst bisher ja sicherlich nur die Unterrichtsräume."  
Fabian stellte seine Koffer in einer Ecke ab und folgte dem Lehrer aus dem Zimmer. Dann war bis auf die Musik, die im Hintergrund immer noch lief, wieder Ruhe im Raum. Tobias machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und Lex starrte nur Löcher in die Luft. Nach einer Weile drehte Tobias sich endlich zu ihm um und sah ihn ernst an. "Wieso hast du nix dazu gesagt?", fragte er finster.  
Lex fixierte seinen Freund mit einem leicht genervten Blick. "Was sollte ich denn sagen?", meinte er dazu trocken.  
"Wie wäre es zum Beispiel damit, dass du was dagegen hast?", erwiderte Tobias wütend.  
"Und das hätte was gebracht?", konterte Lex kühl. "Dass Fabian hier wohnt, ist beschlossene Sache der Lehrerschaft. Es wird dich nicht umbringen bei Tom zu pennen. Himmel, wir sehen uns den ganzen Tag, du wirst die Nacht auch ohne mich überleben. Außerdem würde jeder Andere genauso protestieren, wenn Fabian zu ihm sollte. Keiner hier mag Fabian wirklich, das weißt du. Und die Lehrer lassen sich bestimmt nicht von uns sagen, was sie tun und lassen sollen. Außerdem..." Er sah direkt in Tobias Augen. "Wieso sollte ich etwas dagegen haben, dass er hier einzieht?" Abrupt stand Lex auf, feuerte sein Kissen in die Ecke. "Ich lauf 'ne Runde. Hab keinen Bock auf 'ne Szene von Blümchen, wenn du nachher immer noch nicht weg bist." Lex hinterließ einen völlig fassungslosen Tobias als er die Tür hinter sich zuknallte.

Nach kurzem Überlegen, schlug Lex den Weg zum Burgturm ein. Am Abend zuvor hatte er von der Ausstellung nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen und das konnte er nun nachholen. Normalerweise kosteten die Ausstellungen Eintritt, doch die Schüler des Internats durften auch so in die Räume. Es kam schließlich selten genug vor, dass sie sich für Ausstellungen interessierten.  
Die große, schwere Tür zum Turm stand offen und die alte Frau, die hier Andenken und Eintrittskarten verkaufte, grüßte ihn freundlich. Wie das in alten Burgtürmen üblich war, waren die Räume eher dunkel und die Treppen schmal und steil. Mit einer gut platzierten, dezenten Beleuchtung kamen die Gemälde und Skulpturen jedoch gut zur Geltung.  
Es war mal wieder eine Kunstausstellung, aber Lex hatte nicht ganz mitbekommen, unter welchem Thema sie lief. Oder was genau diese Objekte gemein hatten. Den Künstler? Die Epoche? Er wusste lediglich, dass die Leihgaben von Museen und Privatsammlern sehr wertvoll waren.  
Nachdem Lex sich eingehend umgesehen hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihm einige der Stücke durchaus gefielen. Er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung von so etwas, aber er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Formen und Farben gehabt.  
Lex wollte sich bereits auf den Rückweg machen, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas grün aufblitzen sah. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf die Vitrine zu, die in einer Ecke stand, wo man sie leicht übersehen konnte. Dort stand eine kleine Figur aus grünem Glas.  
Das Stück war etwa so groß wie seine Hand mit ausgestreckten Fingern und stellte zwei kniende Menschen dar, die sich umarmten. Es gab keine Details in den Gesichtern oder anderen Stellen, die etwas über die beiden Menschen hätten aussagen können. Dem Künstler war es wohl allein um die Umarmung gegangen. Das Glas schimmerte je nach Stärke und Lichteinfall mal hell und dann, an einer anderen Stelle, wieder ganz dunkel. So bewirkte das Material seinen ganz eigenen Zauber. Lex gefiel sie auf Anhieb. Sie war eindeutig das beste Stück in dieser Ausstellung.  
Neben der Glasfigur entdeckte er ein Schildchen, auf dem ein kurzer Text stand.  
'Das Grüne Leuchten'  
Anfang 18. Jahrhundert, Italien  
Künstler unbekannt  
Eine Weile betrachtete Lex noch die Figur. Er hatte immer gegrinst, wenn ihr Zeichenlehrer von der Magie der Kunst gesprochen hatte, doch nun spürte er es selbst. Auf einmal fühlte er sich innerlich ganz ruhig, so, wie es normalerweise auch bei seiner Musik war.  
Ein Magenknurren holte ihn schließlich aus seiner Versunkenheit und energisch schüttelte er die seltsamen Gefühle ab. Der Hunger trieb ihn die vielen Stufen hinab zurück zum Internat und in den Esssaal. Er hatte zum Frühstück schließlich nicht allzu viel gegessen und nach all dem Laufen und der Treppensteigerei war es auch kein Wunder, dass sein Magen sich nun meldete.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Uhr stellte er fest, dass er fast eine Stunde in der Ausstellung verbracht hatte. Er grinste breit und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die kurzen, dunklen Haare. Es war wirklich schön gewesen, wie er für sich feststellen musste.  
Manchmal konnte er sich in solchen Dingen verlieren. Dann vergaß er die Zeit vollkommen. Das war schon so gewesen, als er noch klein gewesen war. In der letzten Zeit war das jedoch selten passiert. Ob das an der Schule, den Bandproben und der Ablenkung durch seine Freunde lag? Sich stundenlang in der Betrachtung von Formen und Farben zu verlieren, war nun mal nicht das erwartete Verhalten eines Jungen in seinem Alter. Soviel wusste er. Die Anderen hatten schließlich nicht so viel Geduld.  
Lex schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, denn er stellte sich dabei immer die gleichen Fragen und kam nie zu einer Antwort.

Entschlossen betrat Lex den Esssaal. Die Mittagessenausgabe hatte gerade begonnen und nach und nach versammelten sich die ersten Schüler. Man konnte sehen, dass nicht wenige eben erst aus dem Bett gefallen waren und dies nun ihr Frühstück darstellte. Lex nahm sich Geschirr und Besteck und lud sich Schnitzel, Kartoffeln und Gemüse auf den Teller. Das andere Essen beachtete er nicht weiter. Es gab immer mehrere Sachen zur Auswahl und mindestens eines davon war dann auch genießbar.  
Mit dem vollen Teller in der Hand überflog er kurz mit Blicken den Raum. Die Tische füllten sich langsam. Tobias, die Jungs aus der Band und ein paar Andere aus seiner Klasse saßen an einem Tisch und diskutierten angeregt, während sie ihr Mittagessen vernichteten. Statt jedoch die Jungs anzusteuern, erklärte Lex eine einsame Gestalt am anderen Ende des Saales zu seinem Ziel. Innerlich hielt er sich für verrückt, weil er damit den Ärger förmlich herausforderte. Aber nach dem Besuch in der Ausstellung war ihm einfach nicht nach der Gesellschaft seiner Freunde. Notfalls konnte er sich mit Fabian einfach nur anschweigen.

"Was denkst du da für einen Schrott, Lexi?", wisperte er zu sich selbst und stellte sich an den Tisch der ziemlich traurig wirkenden Figur. "Ist hier noch Platz?", fragte er leise, ohrfeigte sich innerlich aber gleich darauf, weil er der Meinung war, dass das total klischeehaft nach einer Anmache klang. 'Der Tag ist wirklich nicht das Gelbe vom Ei.'

Fabian blickte langsam auf. Erstaunen und Misstrauen lag in seinem Blick, als er Lex erkannte, dann erschien seine gleichgültige Maske wieder. "Da meine unsichtbaren Freunde sich im Moment am Buffet Nachschlag holen und ich sonst auch niemanden sehen kann, such dir einen dieser eleganten, begehrten Sitzplätze aus." Fabian machte eine weitschweifende Geste, verzog aber während er sprach keine Miene. Lex musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen. Ein Grinsen konnte er jedoch nicht unterdrücken. Schwungvoll setzte er sich dem blonden Jungen gegenüber und begann zu essen.

Auf einmal hatte er richtig gute Laune. "Bist du immer so witzig?", fragte er zwischen einem Bissen Schnitzel und etwas Blumenkohl. Sein Gegenüber antwortete nicht. "Nicht sehr gesprächig, oder?" Fabian stocherte in seinem Essen herum, sah dann aber schließlich seufzend auf. "Was willst du? Seit wann ziehst du die Gesellschaft eines Versagers deinen treuen Freunden vor?", fragte er böse.  
Lex legte sein Besteck beiseite und suchte Augenkontakt mit ihm. "Pass auf. Bei wem ich Gesellschaft suche, ist immer noch meine Sache. Es mag dir entgangen sein, aber wir teilen ab jetzt für eine längere Zeit ein Zimmer. Wir werden also zwangsläufig mehrere Stunden am Tag zusammen in einem Raum verbringen müssen. Ich möchte nachts ruhig schlafen, und um dies zu können, muss ich mich mit meinem Mitbewohner vertragen." Lex holte kurz Luft. "Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir denkst, aber eins steht fest, ich hege keine bösen Absichten dir gegenüber. Die Pläne der Anderen, wie auch immer diese aussehen, und meine haben nichts mit einander zu tun." Er brach den Blickkontakt, nahm sein Besteck wieder auf und aß seelenruhig weiter. Als er fast fertig war, sprach Fabian doch noch, obwohl Lex schon gar keine Reaktion mehr erwartet hatte.  
"Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Deine Freunde sind schließlich diejenigen, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als mich zu schikanieren."

Lex schluckte das letzte bisschen Gemüse hinunter bevor er antwortete. "Du brauchst mir nicht glauben oder mir zu vertrauen oder was auch immer. Aber unterhalte dich normal mit mir, ich mag es nicht sonderlich die kalte Schulter einer Person zu sehen, der ich nix getan habe." Lex fuhr sich genervt über die Stirn, nahm sein Geschirr und stand auf. "Oh Mann, was labere ich hier eigentlich? Mir kann es doch egal sein, was du tust.“ Den letzten Satz hatte er nur noch leise vor sich hingemurmelt, während er sich von einem verwirrt blickenden Fabian entfernte.

Auf dem Weg in den Wohntrakt musste er am Tisch von Tobias und den anderen Jungs vorbei. "Hey Lex, seit wann quatschst du mit diesem Versager?", fragte Mike so laut, dass es für alle, die in der Nähe saßen verständlich war. Tobias blickte ein wenig säuerlich. Lex tippte auf Schlafmangel. Er musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen bei dem Witz, den die Anderen kaum lustig gefunden hätten. Irritiert richtete Lex seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mike.  
"Seit wann muss ich mir ne Erlaubnis dafür bei euch holen, mit wem ich rede?" Er beachtete sie nicht weiter und verschwand aus dem Esssaal.  
Im Zimmer stellte er fest, dass Tobias tatsächlich das Feld geräumt hatte. Auf dem nun unbezogenen Bett lagen Fabians Koffer. Die von Tobias benutzten Regale, der Schreibtisch und der Schrank waren leer.  
Gähnend ließ Lex sich auf seinem Bett nieder. Er spürte noch immer die Nachwirkungen des schlechten Schlafes der letzten Nacht. Er fühlte sich müde und erschlagen. In Ermangelung anderer Beschäftigungspläne, legte er sich noch mal eine Runde aufs Ohr und war nach wenigen Minuten tatsächlich weggedöst.

***

 

Mensa  
12:28 Uhr

Lustlos stocherte Fabian noch immer in seinem kalt gewordenen Essen herum. Er war tief in Gedanken. Seine Eltern hatten ihm wirklich erst in allerletzter Minute mitgeteilt, dass sie wegen eines neuen Jobs wegziehen müssten und ihn hier im Internat lassen würden. Fabian hatte nicht weiter darauf reagiert, wie immer. Was sollte er auch sagen? Gegen seine Eltern kam er nicht an. Deren Wunsch war es auch, dass er sich noch drei weitere Jahre auf der Schulbank rumdrückte. Das war jetzt schon die reinste Quälerei für ihn.

Langsam stand Fabian auf, brachte sein Geschirr weg und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Zimmer. Er musste noch auspacken. Die Jungen aus seiner Klasse, die an einem Tisch versammelt saßen, umging er so gut es ihm möglich war. Auf dem Weg nach draußen, versank er wieder in Gedanken, wie er es so oft tat. Ihm wollte einfach nicht in den Kopf, warum Lex, einer der beliebtesten und coolsten Jungen der Schule, sich freiwillig mit ihm abgab. Er hätte ihn zumindest einfach ignorieren oder schlimmer, ihn fertig machen können. Stattdessen suchte der attraktive Junge ein Gespräch mit ihm. Er konnte hier keinem wirklich trauen. Hier hatte er keine Freunde. Fabian würde immer als Außenseiter gelten und dabei wusste er nicht einmal warum. Ihm war klar, dass er einfach nicht dem Bild eines durchschnittlichen Jugendlichen entsprach. Doch wer tat das heute noch?

Er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich von diesen lästigen Gedanken zu befreien und betrat den Wohntrakt. Das hier würde nun also für die nächste Zeit sein Zuhause sein.  
Als er im 3. Stock vor der Tür zu seinem Zimmer stand, wollte er zuerst anklopfen, besann sich dann aber anders und holte seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und schloss auf. Ein wenig erstaunt fand er seinen Mitbewohner schlafend vor. Sein größerer Mitschüler hatte sich im Schlaf zusammen gerollt und machte einen entspannten und sanften Eindruck. Fabian musste lächeln, denn so kannte er Lex nicht. Das war auch so eine Sache, von der er noch nicht so recht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Jetzt wo er ein Zimmer mit dem anderen Jungen teilte, würde er viele neue Seiten an ihm kennenlernen und umgedreht würde auch Lex Dinge erfahren, die Fabian eigentlich nicht Preis geben wollte.

Abrupt wandte er sich seinem Bett und somit seinen noch ungeöffneten Koffern zu. Er sollte nicht schon wieder solches Zeug denken. Leise machte Fabian sich ans Auspacken. Er hatte nur die wichtigsten Sachen dabei, der Rest würde in Kisten mit seinen Eltern umziehen und in deren neuem Haus irgendwo herumstehen und verstauben. Schnell hatte Fabian seine paar Klamotten in den Schrank gehängt und seine Schulsachen in eines der Regale gepackt. Zuletzt verstaute er die Koffer oben auf dem Schrank.

Was nun? Zu Hause hätte er sich jetzt ins Netz eingeloggt und ein wenig gesurft. Ja, sein PC. Den vermisste er jetzt schon. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, ob er hier auch irgendwo während der Freizeit an einen PC konnte, oder sogar ins Internet. Einen Computerraum gab es auf jeden Fall, da manchmal auch im Unterricht mit ihnen gearbeitet wurde.  
Gedankenverloren sah Fabian aus dem Fenster über seinem Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf den Park im Osten des Geländes. Zwischen den dicht belaubten Zweigen hindurch glaubte er sogar den See schimmern zu sehen. Fabian wusste, dass dies allerdings nicht möglich sein konnte, da er einfach zu weit weg und von den Bäumen gut verdeckt lag. Plötzlich fiel ihm die Ausstellung ein. 'Natürlich!' Die hatte er sich noch gar nicht angesehen. Auf dem Eröffnungsfest am Vorabend war er nicht gewesen. Leise nahm er seinen Schlüssel vom Schreibtisch, wo er ihn vorher abgelegt hatte und blickte noch einmal kurz zu Lex, der friedlich schlief. Dann verließ er den Raum und zog die Tür geräuschlos hinter sich ins Schloss.

Langsam ging Fabian die vielen Stufen ins Erdgeschoss hinunter. Unterwegs traf er immer wieder auf andere Schüler der unterschiedlichsten Altersgruppen. Einige wirkten geschäftig und recht gestresst, andere hatten die Ruhe weg und sahen eher gelangweilt aus. Fabian achtete nicht weiter auf sie und strebte stetig auf sein Ziel zu.

Die Kühle in den Ausstellungsräumen bildete einen angenehmen Kontrast zu der abgestandenen, heißen Luft, die auf dem Gelände herrschte. Erleichtert atmete Fabian ein. Die Hitze nahm langsam unerträgliche Ausmaße an und es war sicher nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis sich die gestaute Luft in einem Gewitter abkühlen würde. Der Wetterbericht hatte diesbezüglich aber nichts erwähnt. Fabian sehnte sich dieses Ereignis herbei, denn die Hitze drückte auch aufs Gemüt und manche Menschen waren bei solchen Temperaturen noch aggressiver und unausstehlicher als sonst.  
Blinzelnd gewöhnte er seine Augen an das hier herrschende Licht, das im Vergleich zu dem grellen Sonnenlicht draußen eher schummrig wirkte. Dann sah er sich neugierig um. Nur wenige Leute hielten sich hier auf. Ein paar Schüler, die sich speziell für das Thema der Ausstellung interessierten. Ältere Leute, die sich bei der Hitze hinaus getraut hatten und nach dem Mittag ein Verdauungsspaziergang mit Zwischenstopp Ausstellung machten.

Fabian machte sich daran, sich alles anzusehen und blendete seine Umgebung dabei vollkommen aus. Er betrachtete die abstrakten Bilder und Skulpturen und interpretierte eigene Formen und Figuren hinein. Das war eine Eigenart, die er sich in den letzten Jahren eher unbeabsichtigt angewöhnt hatte. So wie andere irgendwelche Figuren in zufälligen Wolkenformationen sahen, konnte er in fast allem Formen und Muster erkennen.  
Schon gleich zu Beginn bemerkte Fabian die Figur aus grünem Glas. Er stand vor der beleuchteten Vitrine und verfolgte mit den Augen die Linien der Figur. Auf ihn wirkte das Glas weich und warm, vollkommen im Kontrast zu den eigentlichen Eigenschaften des Materials. Bei dieser Figur gab es nichts, was man hineininterpretieren konnte. Sie sprach vollkommen für sich selbst.  
Nach einer Weile verließ Fabian die Ausstellung und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Zimmer. Er konnte sich schwach erinnern, dass er zuvor noch ein angefangenes Buch in der Hand gehabt hatte. Jetzt musste ihm nur wieder einfallen, wo er es abgelegt hatte.

Lex erwachte als jemand das Zimmer betrat. Er streckte sich lang auf dem Bett aus, gähnte herzhaft und warf dann einen Blick auf seinen Wecker. Es war kurz nach drei. Schwerfällig setzte er sich auf und blinzelte den Schlaf aus den dunkelbraunen Augen.  
Fabian kramte mit dem Rücken zu ihm in einem der Regale herum. Als Lex' Blick auf das Bett fiel, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sein neuer Mitbewohner seine Koffer wohl bereits ausgeräumt hatte. Leise schwang er seine Beine aus dem Bett, stützte dann seine Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und sein Kinn in die Handflächen. So beobachtete er den Anderen einen Moment. Der schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken.  
Nach einer Weile sprach Lex ihn schließlich leise an. "Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"  
"Uhaah." Ein paar Bücher begleitet von einem gezischten Fluch segelten wenig elegant dem Bett entgegen. "Musst du mich so erschrecken?", fragte Fabian finster und drehte sich zu Lex um. Der konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er stand auf, um seinerseits herumzukramen. Aus dem Schrank suchte er sich sein Badezeug zusammen. Der Großteil des Internats hatte sich wahrscheinlich schon längst am See versammelt. Während er sich auszog und in seine Badehose schlüpfte, wiederholte er seine Frage. "Also, suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?"

Fabian ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und ignorierte die verstreuten Bücher. "Ich hab ein Buch gesucht. Ich weiß, dass ich es vorhin beim Ausräumen noch in der Hand hatte", meinte er leise. Die Stirn hatte er nachdenklich in Falten gelegt.  
"Wenn du es nicht findest… du müsstest eigentlich wissen, wo die Bibliothek ist. Aber..." Lex rollte ein großes Badehandtuch zusammen. "...du solltest lieber mit an den See kommen. Ein wenig Sonne schadet dir bestimmt nicht. Du siehst aus wie Frischkäse."  
Fabian tippte mit dem Zeigefinger gegen seine Unterlippe. "Warum tust du das?", meinte er dann.  
"Was?" Lex sah verwirrt von seinem Tun auf.  
"Du verhältst dich komisch, du bist... nett zu mir."  
Lex sah ihn skeptisch an. "Komisch verhalten? Ich verhalte mich weder komisch noch nett. Ich unterhalte mich einfach normal mit dir. Das haben wir vorhin doch schon geklärt, oder? Was hast du erwartet?"  
"Alles, aber nicht das", kam die prompte Antwort.  
"Hä?" Der Größere ließ sich auf sein zerwühltes Bett fallen.  
Fabian tippte wieder mit dem Finger gegen die Unterlippe, ein kleiner Tick, den er selbst kaum bemerkte. "Die Fakten: ich bin ein Außenseiter, du bist einer der coolsten und beliebtesten Typen der Schule. Ich habe hier keine Freunde, während deine Freunde mir das Leben schwerer machen, als es eh schon ist. Jetzt frag ich dich, wieso machst du mich nicht fertig oder ignorierst mich einfach? Stattdessen setzt du dich beim erst möglichen Essen zu mir statt zu deinen Freunden, redest mit mir und fragst mich auch noch ob ich mit baden gehe. Meine Zweifel sind berechtigt, oder?" Fabians Blick barg Neugier und wirkliches Interesse an einer Antwort.  
"Du überforderst meine grauen Zellen gerade aufs Äußerste", meinte Lex ernst und seufzte dann. "So gesehen, deine Zweifel sind berechtigt, auch wenn ich mir kaum Gedanken darüber gemacht habe. Ich brauche mein Verhalten nicht vor dir zu rechtfertigen, aber deinem Seelenfrieden zuliebe", er machte eine weitschweifende Geste. "Zu dir habe ich mich gesetzt, weil ich in dem Moment einfach keine Lust auf die Anderen hatte. Keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht weil Tobi sauer ist und das allzu deutlich spürbar war. Frag jetzt nicht warum ich mich dann nicht irgendwo alleine hingesetzt habe", drohte Lex, in seinen Augen blitzte jedoch ein Lachen.  
"Ich wollte mich halt einfach mit dir unterhalten, deshalb der Versuch eines Gespräches. Und was das Letzte betrifft: ich halte es für selbstverständlich jemanden zu fragen, ob er bei einem solchen Wetter mit zum Baden geht, wenn er als Alternativbeschäftigung versucht, irgendein dämliches Buch aufzutreiben. Lesen kannste wenn’s draußen Hunde regnet oder sonst was. Ach ja, es ist unfair jemanden nach seinen Freunden zu beurteilen." Energisch stand Lex auf. Er wollte endlich ins kalte Wasser. Die Unterhaltung war für ihn erst einmal beendet.  
"Ich habe keine Badehose dabei", kam es ruhig hinter Lex als er schon fast die Türklinke in der Hand hatte. Er drehte sich um. "Ist das das einzige Problem oder eine Ausrede? Ansonsten kannste nämlich eine von mir haben. Ich habe noch genug badetaugliche Shorts mit Bund, die selbst dir passen dürften."  
Lex war trotz der immer weiten Klamotten nicht entgangen, dass sein neuer Mitbewohner mit den grünen Augen doch ein ganzes Stück dünner als er selbst sein musste. Und Lex an sich hatte schon eine schlanke, durchtrainierte Figur. Fabian schien mit sich zu kämpfen, dann nickte er langsam. "Okay, ich komm mit, aber nicht lange."  
"Na Hauptsache, du kommst überhaupt. Hier." Lex hielt Fabian eine dunkelblaue Shorts hin, setzte sich dann wieder aufs Bett und wartete darauf, dass er sich umzog. Fabian wirkte ein wenig ratlos und stand einfach nur mit der Hose in der Hand da. Lex verdrehte die Augen, grinste und legte dann die Hände über die Augen. "Du brauchst dich eigentlich nicht vor mir zu genieren. In den Gemeinschaftsduschen wird‘s auch nicht anders sein. Jetzt beeil dich endlich, ich will ins Wasser." Lex begann zu pfeifen, behielt die Hände aber vor dem Gesicht. Er hörte das Rascheln von Klamotten.  
"Fertig."  
Noch immer grinsend, ließ Lex die Hände sinken und musterte sein Gegenüber. Dünn traf es gerade noch so. Beim Sport hatte er noch nie so richtig darauf geachtet, aber nun war es umso deutlicher. Fabian bestand fast nur aus Haut und Knochen. Gut, er hatte schlimmere Fälle gesehen, aber ein paar Tage ohne Essen würde der bestimmt nicht überleben. Muskeln wären bestimmt auch keine schlechte Sache.  
Lex bemerkte, dass Fabian begonnen hatte, unruhig zu zappeln und blickte auf. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass es ihm gar nicht gefiel, so gemustert zu werden. "Du gehörst wirklich in die Sonne und ordentlich gefüttert", meinte Lex nur achselzuckend und ging dann erneut zur Tür. "Können wir jetzt endlich?" Fabian zog sich noch schnell ein Shirt über und folgte ihm dann. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude und machten sich auf den Weg zum See.  
Fabian folgte Lex durch den schattigen Park. Er kannte ihn und war auch schon ein paar Mal am See gewesen. Aber er war immer allein hier spazieren gegangen. In dem klaren Wasser hatte er auch noch nie gebadet.

Schon von weitem war die lärmende Schülerschar zu hören. Als sie um ein dichtes Gestrüpp liefen, öffneten sich vor ihnen mit einem Mal die Bäume. Ein eher schmaler Streifen Wiese trennte sie nun nur noch vom Ufer. Dicht an dicht lagen hier Handtücher und Decken, teilweise auch unter den Bäumen. Die Meisten waren im Wasser und nur wenige lagen im Schatten, quatschten, spielten Karten oder dösten vor sich hin. Fabian blieb hinter Lex und beobachtete genau was er tat. Der Größere hatte schnell einen kleinen Platz unter einem der Bäume gefunden und breitete das Handtuch aus, als sie den schattigen Fleck erreichten.

Aufatmend ließ Lex sich fallen, schloss die Augen und legte einen Arm darüber. Fabian stand unschlüssig daneben und sah sich unsicher um. "Jetzt setz dich halt endlich hin", kam es knurrig von unten. Langsam setzte sich Fabian auf eine Ecke des Handtuches und überblickte unbehaglich die Umgebung. Auch wenn es hier wirklich schön war, so machten ihn die vielen Leute doch nervös, wo er solche Menschenansammlungen doch nicht mochte. Nach ein paar Minuten kam Lex wieder in eine sitzende Position. "Na los, zieh dieses Shirt schon aus und komm mit ins Wasser." Er zupfte an dem Kleidungsstück.

Nur langsam kam Fabian der Bitte nach. Mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln ließ er das Shirt hinter sich fallen und stand dann auf, wie es Lex auch schon getan hatte. Gemeinsam gingen sie die paar Schritte bis zum Ufer und versuchten dabei auf den wenigen Metern dorthin über niemanden drüber zu laufen. Am Wasser angekommen, sprintete Lex sofort in das kühle Nass.  
Fabian blieb unschlüssig am Rand stehen und spritzte nur ein wenig mit den Füssen während er versuchte den vielen anderen Jungen auszuweichen. Die meisten Gesichter hier kannte er, nur wenige allerdings mit Namen. Zögernd ging er ein paar Schritte tiefer ins Wasser. Für seine Verhältnisse war es doch ganz schön kühl. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und ging ganz hinein, bis ihm das Wasser bis zum Bauchnabel ging. Er tauchte kurz unter und kam prustend wieder hoch.  
Mit weiten, gleichmäßigen Schwimmzügen entfernte er sich schnell vom Ufer und suchte eine ruhigere Stelle, wo er seine Runden drehen konnte. Hatte man sich erst einmal an die Wassertemperatur gewöhnt, war es richtig angenehm und Schwimmen hatte Fabian eigentlich schon immer gemocht. Leider kam er viel zu selten dazu. Die langsamen Bewegungen beruhigten und entspannten ihn und so hatte er schnell alles andere vergessen. Der blonde Junge genoss einfach das Gefühl, ein wenig frei von allem zu sein.

Lex tauchte übermütig unter. 'Endlich Erfrischung!' Es war einfach viel zu heiß, den ganzen Tag schon. Warum hatte er aber auch nicht eher daran gedacht, baden zu gehen? Schnell entdeckte er ein paar andere aus seiner Klasse und schwamm zu ihnen. Wie kleine Kinder spritzten sie sich gegenseitig voll, jagten sich durchs Wasser und tauchten einander unter. Als Lex wieder einmal auftauchte, dem Täter Rache schwörend, fiel ihm Fabian wieder ein. 'Der war doch vorhin auch noch irgendwo.' Lex sah sich suchend um, konnte ihn aber nicht entdecken.  
Dafür fiel sein Blick jedoch auf alle vier Mitglieder seiner Band. Sie standen im brusttiefen Wasser, dicht bei einander, nahe der Uferbiegung. Dort verschwand der See hinter Büschen und bildete eine kleine Bucht.  
Neugierig schwamm er auf die kleine Gruppe zu. In ihm wuchs der Gedanke, sich bei Tobias zu erkundigen ob zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Dass sein etwas größerer Freund in ein anderes Zimmer umziehen musste, war nun wirklich keine große Sache und kein Grund sich zu streiten. Als Lex nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war, bewegten sie sich jedoch auf einmal auf die Uferbiegung zu und waren nach wenigen Momenten hinter den Büschen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.  
'Was hecken die nun schon wieder aus?' Lex wusste, dass Mike immer irgendwelche idiotischen Ideen hatte und die Anderen diesen nur zu gern folgten. Langsam schwamm er ihnen nach und tauchte dabei auch ein paar Züge.  
Als er endlich die kleine Bucht erreicht hatte und Einblick in sie bekam, erschrak er ein wenig. Die Jungen hatten sich um eine fünfte Person versammelt und tauchten sie immer wieder unter Wasser, lachten dabei unangenehm. Vorsichtig schwamm Lex näher. Was trieben diese Idioten da schon wieder? Die Jungs hatten ihn noch nicht bemerkt, dafür konnte er sie jetzt jedoch ziemlich gut verstehen.  
"Weißt du..." Mike hielt den Jungen an den Haaren über Wasser, Lex konnte noch nicht erkennen, um wen es sich eigentlich handelte, denn die Anderen verdeckten ihn mit ihren Körpern.  
"Es geht das Gerücht um, du würdest auf Kerle stehen. Mich persönlich würde das ja nicht wundern, du kleine Schwuchtel. So wie du aussiehst und dich immer aufführst."  
Der Junge wurde erneut unter Wasser gedrückt, als er prustend wieder hoch kam, sprach Tobias weiter. "Ich schätze da wird was dran sein, so wie er Lex nachrennt. Aber weißt du, wir sehen es nicht gerne, wenn man unseren Freund belästigt."  
Mehr brauchte Lex nicht zu hören, endlich hatte er verstanden was hier ab ging. Mit wenigen Bewegungen war er bei der kleinen Gruppe und zog Fabian, den sie schon wieder geditscht hatten, an sich. Äußerlich ruhig versuchte er Fabian, der hustend um sich schlug, zu beruhigen, dann wandte er sich den Jungs zu. "Sagt mal spinnt ihr? Habt ihr jetzt vollkommen den Verstand verloren? Was soll die Scheiße? Diesmal seid ihr wirklich zu weit gegangen, viel zu weit." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, zog er Fabian mit sich aus dem Wasser. Wortlos gingen sie zu Lex Handtuch zurück. Fabian stolperte eher als dass er richtig ging, während er immer wieder hinter sich blickte, doch die Anderen folgten ihnen nicht.

Fabian war noch immer geschockt. Trotz der Hitze zitterte er und als Lex ihm das Handtuch zum Abtrocknen gab, nahm er es nur zögernd. Entspannt und in Gedanken versunken war Fabian seine Bahnen geschwommen, als Tobias und Co ihn überrascht hatten. Er hatte absolut keine Chance gegen sie gehabt. Noch immer konnte er nicht glauben, dass Lex ihm geholfen hatte.  
"Gehen wir zurück aufs Zimmer? Mir ist die Lust aufs Baden vergangen."  
Fabian sah Lex mit großen Augen an und brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was er von ihm wollte. Schließlich nickte er nur. Er fühlte sich hier auch nicht mehr wohl, obwohl niemand etwas von dem kleinen Zwischenfall mitbekommen zu haben schien. Schweigend verließen sie den See. Als sie zurück im Zimmer waren, schnappte Fabian sich sein Duschzeug und verschwand Richtung Waschräume, bevor Lex etwas sagen konnte.

Nachdem Fabian sich aus seinen Sachen gekämpft hatte, ging er unter die Dusche und drehte das lauwarme Wasser auf. Wenige Momente später hatte er sich so weit entspannt, dass das Zittern endlich verschwand. Nachdem er sich eingeseift hatte, schloss er seine Augen und versuchte alles andere auszuschalten. Als er die Augen nach einer Ewigkeit widerwillig wieder öffnete, blickte er direkt in Lex Gesicht.  
Erschrocken angelte er nach seinem Handtuch, drehte das Wasser ab und wickelte sich das Frottee um die Hüfte.  
Lex konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Normalerweise wimmelt es hier nur so von anderen Jungen. Was gedenkst du dann zu tun?" Fabian wurde leicht rot um die Nasenspitze, sagte aber nichts. Er wusste ja, dass sein Verhalten kindisch war, aber es war schwierig sich gewisse Dinge ab- oder anzugewöhnen. Außerdem war es nun mal nur ein Reflex gewesen, um die Narbe von der Blinddarmoperation, die er so hässlich fand, zu verbergen. "Was willst du eigentlich hier?", fragte Fabian schließlich mürrisch.  
Lex legte den Kopf schief und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wollte fragen, ob alles in Ordnung ist, aber mir kommt die Frage irgendwie doof vor. Es tut mir wirklich leid, was die Jungs getan haben."  
Fabian zog das Handtuch enger um sich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Du kannst nichts für deren Verhalten und ich muss mich eher bei dir für deine Hilfe bedanken", erwiderte er zögernd.  
"Die haben mich als Grund für ihr Tun angegeben." Lex hatte sich von der Bank, die zum Ablegen von Klamotten und anderem Zeug hier stand, nicht weg bewegt.  
"Du hast gehört was sie zu mir gesagt haben?", wollte Fabian leise wissen.  
"Hm."  
"Und?"  
"Was und?"  
"Das Gerücht..."  
"Was soll damit sein?"  
"Interessiert es dich nicht?"  
"Ob es stimmt oder nicht ist deine Sache. Mir ist es egal. Du solltest dir lieber etwas anziehen. Kaum zu glauben, wie sehr du dich genierst." Grinsend erhob Lex sich von seinem Platz. Die Hitze und das Schwimmen hatten ihn schon wieder müde gemacht. Als er den Waschraum verließ, wehte ihm noch ein leise gehauchtes 'Danke' hinterher. Nur kurz blieb er stehen, dann ging er wieder auf ihr Zimmer, wo er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. In einer halben Stunde würde es Abendessen geben, vielleicht konnte er bis dahin noch ein wenig dösen. Zurzeit schien er für nichts wirklich Energie aufbringen zu können und da war schlafen noch der angenehmste Zeitvertreib.

 

Fabian war schnell in seine frischen Sachen geschlüpft, nachdem Lex den Raum verlassen hatte. Als er zurück ins Zimmer kam, lag Lex mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett. Fabians schweifender Blick fiel auf die kleine Stereoanlage in Lex Regal. Kurz überlegte er, dann konnte er sich doch dazu durchringen zu fragen. "Du, kann ich deine Anlage an machen? Ich mag die Stille nicht so." Aus Lex' Kopfkissen kam nur ein leise genuscheltes 'Ja', dann war der Dunkelhaarige auch schon wieder ruhig. Fabian schaltete die Anlage ein und packte dann sein Schulzeug für den nächsten Tag. Danach schnappte er sich das Buch, das er mittlerweile gefunden hatte.

Pünktlich halb sieben machte sich sein Magen lautstark bemerkbar. Unsicher blickte er zu Lex und wusste nicht, ob er ihn wecken sollte oder nicht. Doch mit den Halbsiebennachrichten wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen. Die Zeitansage des Radiosprechers holte Lex von allein in die Realität zurück. Grummelnd wälzte er sich auf dem Bett herum.  
"Lex, kommst du mit zum Abendbrot?" Fabian stand bereits an der Tür, er hatte wirklich Hunger. Lex blinzelte ihm ziemlich zerknautscht entgegen und erhob sich dann wankend von seiner Schlafstätte. "Wenn..." Mit einem Gähnen unterbrach Lex sich selbst. "Wenn du mir 'ne Minute gibst, um richtig wach zu werden." Nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt und sich bei einem erneuten Gähnen wieder mal fast den Kiefer ausgerenkt hatte, nahm er seinen Zimmerschlüssel und grinste Fabian an. "Fertig, stürmen wir das Buffet." Fabian erwiderte das Grinsen nur mit einem leichten Lächeln und folgte ihm durch die vielen verwirrenden Gänge zum Esssaal. Kaum jemand war schon beim Essen, die meisten waren noch am See oder kamen gerade erst wieder. Nachdem sie sich vom Buffet Brötchen, Belag und andere Sachen geholt hatten, setzten sie sich weit hinten in eine ruhige Ecke. Schweigend verdrückten sie ihr Essen bis Lex die Ruhe schließlich auf die Nerven ging.  
"Was machst du eigentlich außerhalb der Schule so?", versuchte er ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte seinen letzten Bissen erst einmal herunter.  
"Am Computer sitzen, lesen, weiß nicht. Gibt nicht viele Sachen. Sport ist nicht so mein Ding. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Darf ich nicht fragen? Bin halt neugierig."  
"Und was machst du so?" Fabian hatte seine letzten Krümel zusammen geputzt und schob sein Geschirr nun beiseite.  
"Alles Mögliche. Im Park joggen, mit den Anderen Fußball oder Volleyball spielen, manchmal surfe ich ein wenig im Netz oder lieg einfach nur auf dem Bett und höre Musik. Wozu ich halt gerade Lust habe. Hier kann man schon 'ne Menge tun, wenn man wirklich will." Nun schob auch Lex sein Geschirr beiseite. "Und was jetzt? Ich bin zwar müde, aber wenn ich jetzt schon ins Bett gehe, werde ich unter Garantie mitten in der Nacht wach. Außerdem ist es gerade mal sieben."  
Fabian kam eine Idee, als er seinen Blick unsicher über den langsam voller werdenden Saal schweifen ließ. „Warst du schon in der Ausstellung?“ Nervös spielte er mit seinen Händen, er wollte unbedingt irgendwo hin, wo sie nicht unbedingt den anderen Jungen über den Weg liefen.  
„Japp, war wirklich interessant. Warst du schon?“ Langsam stand Lex auf und wollte sein Geschirr wegbringen. Es gab eigentlich keinen Grund noch länger hier sitzen zu bleiben.  
„Ich war auch schon, aber ich würde gerne noch mal hin gehen.“ Fabian war aufgestanden und seinem Mitschüler gefolgt.  
„Nimmst mich mit? Ich hab, wie gesagt, nichts zu tun und in dem alten Turm ist es außerdem so schön kühl.“ Lex steuerte auf die große Eingangstür zu, nachdem sie ihre benutzten Sachen weggebracht hatten. Sie würden über den Hof gehen müssen.  
Fabian nickte nur und folgte Lex aus dem Saal. Schnell hatten sie den Turm erreicht. Auf den ersten Blick hielt sich hier niemand weiter auf. Besucher von Auswärts saßen wohl jetzt genauso wie die meisten Internatsbewohner beim Abendessen. Außerdem würde der Turm auch nicht mehr lange geöffnet sein.

„Was hat dir hier am meisten gefallen?“, fragte Fabian nach einer Weile in der sie schweigend an einigen Objekten vorbei gegangen waren. Lex brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Grinsend nahm er Fabian an der Hand und zog ihn zielstrebig hinter sich her die Treppen hinauf.  
„Hey!“ Fabians erschrockener Protest brachte allerdings wenig.  
Plötzlich blieb Lex stehen und strahlte Fabian begeistert an. Mit dem Finger deutete er auf die Vitrine mit dem grünen Glasobjekt. „Das hier hat mir am meisten gefallen. Als ich heute Morgen hier war, hat es mich magisch angezogen. Was denkst du? Klingt blöd, oder?“ Lex wirkte direkt ein wenig verlegen.  
Fabians Augen leuchteten kurz auf, dann hatte er wieder sein neutrales Gesicht. „Klingt nicht blöd. Mir ging es, um ehrlich zu sein, genauso als ich heute Mittag hier war... Könntest du jetzt trotzdem meine Hand wieder los lassen?“  
Lex zog lachend seine Hand weg. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er Fabians warme Finger noch immer in seinen gehalten hatte. Es war eine Angewohnheit, die er bei seinem kleinen Bruder entwickelt hatte und die normalerweise nicht zu Tage trat. Etwas ernster blickte er wieder zu der Vitrine. „Wirklich ein seltsames Stück, oder?“  
Fabian antwortete nicht und so sahen sie gedankenverloren auf das grünschimmernde Glas, wie sie es schon eher am Tag, jeder für sich allein, getan hatten.  
„Du, Lex?“ Fabian schielte zu ihm.  
„Ja?“  
„Das Gerücht...“ Fabian wusste nicht, wie er das, was er sagen wollte, in Worte fassen sollte.  
„Was ist damit?“ Lex wandte seinen Blick nicht von dem Kunstobjekt ab.  
„Es... stimmt nicht.“ Lex nahm die Worte mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, dann ließ er sich im Schneidersitz auf den kühlen Boden sinken.  
„Woher kommt das Gerücht?“ Fabian ließ sich ebenfalls am Boden nieder.  
„Weiß nicht.“  
„Glaub ich dir nicht.“ Endlich konnte Lex seinen Blick von dem Glas losreißen und richtete ihn auf den Jungen neben sich. „Auch wenn die Anderen Idioten sind, einen Grund gibt es immer. Ich muss dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn man mich anlügt.“ Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich in Lex Mundwinkel. „Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du es nicht weißt.“  
Verschämt sah Fabian zu Boden. Woher wusste er, dass er log? „Ich kann’s mir denken, aber ich möchte es nicht sagen. Außerdem ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie die Leute hier Wind davon bekommen haben.“  
„Oh, mich wundert das nicht. Hier verbreiten sich Gerüchte, ob neuere oder ältere, von hier oder aus der Stadt, wie Lauffeuer.“ Lex stand etwas wackelig auf und reichte Fabian die Hand um ihm ebenfalls aufzuhelfen. „Und danke, dass du ehrlich bist. Also, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zurückgehen? Ich kann dir noch ein paar Ecken zeigen, die Blümchen bestimmt ausgelassen hat.“  
Fabians Blick fiel auf die aufgeschürften Handrücken und so überging er Lex Frage erst einmal. Er hatte die Wunden schon zuvor bemerkt, aber nichts gesagt. „Woher stammen die?“, fragte er, nun wo er wieder auf seinen Füßen stand. Er hatte Lex Hände festgehalten und die Handrücken nach oben gedreht.  
„Würdest du ein Ich-will-nicht-darüber-reden akzeptieren?“ Lex meinte seine Frage nicht ernst, Fabian machte aber deutlich, dass er es so aufgefasst hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen.“ Verlegen ließ er die Hände los und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ich hab ein paar Mal mit den Fäusten gegen die alte Trauerweide unten am See geschlagen.“ Lex hatte den blonden Jungen bereits eingeholt, als der sich erschrocken umdrehte. „Du hast was? Aber wieso?“  
Lex überlegte kurz. Eigentlich erzählte er es nicht gerne, denn er wollte sich keine dummen Ratschläge oder Sprüche anhören. Aber obwohl er Fabian nicht wirklich kannte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass es bei ihm okay war.  
„Nach den Auftritten bin ich nicht ich selbst. Ich kann dann extrem aggressiv werden, ohne gereizt worden zu sein und in der nächsten Sekunde bin ich total melancholisch. Total bescheuert. Jedenfalls sollte ich dann immer allein sein, um mich abzureagieren und die Weide eignet sich wirklich gut dazu. Außerdem merke ich es in dem Moment gar nicht. Aber vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft vorher Verbände tragen, dann platzt die Haut wenigstens nicht so auf.“ Lex hatte im lockeren Plauderton gesprochen, während sie Richtung Wohntrakt liefen. Neugierig sah er seinen Begleiter an und wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
Fabian brachte nur ein kleines gezwungenes Lächeln zustande. „Es ist nicht schön, sich selbst zu verletzen, das solltest du nicht tun.“  
„Die Alternative wäre, es an anderen auszulassen“, meinte Lex trocken.  
„Aber...“  
„Weißt du noch letzten Sommer bei dem einen Fest die Schlägerei? Du warst da sicherlich auch da, oder?“ Fabian nickte zustimmend. „Damals war es genauso. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, warum ich zugeschlagen habe. Ich glaube, einer aus der Stufe über uns, hat einfach nur was Dummes gesagt.“ Lex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tja, und da bin ich halt ausgetickt. Schluss jetzt damit. Ich will nicht mehr darüber reden.“  
Fabian traute sich nicht, noch etwas dazu zu sagen, also wurde das Thema erst einmal fallen gelassen. Ihr Weg führte sie schließlich in den Computerraum, wo sich im Moment nur wenige andere aufhielten. Sie nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ein bisschen im Netz zu surfen, bevor sie schließlich doch zu ihrem Zimmer zurückkehrten.

Während Lex duschen war, versuchte Fabian sein Buch noch ein wenig weiter zu lesen. Seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer wieder zu den Gesprächen ab, die sie im Laufe des Tages gehabt hatten. Was sollte er nur von Lex halten? Eins stand fest, sein Mitbewohner war nicht der, für den er ihn bis jetzt immer gehalten hatte.  
Fabian verschob diese Gedanken abrupt auf ein andermal, als der Mittelpunkt eben dieser erneut das Zimmer betrat. Beide machten sie sich schließlich zum Schlafengehen fertig und so war es gegen zehn schließlich still im Zimmer der beiden Jungen.

 

Zimmer von Fabian und Lex  
6:00 Uhr  
Montagmorgen

Murrend schlug Lex den lärmenden Wecker k.o. Wie er Montagmorgen hasste. Der Zeitpunkt, der dem herbeigesehnten Freitagnachmittag am fernsten war. Gähnend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Noch fünf Minuten, dachte er, dann versank er wieder in verwirrenden Träumen. Von einem energischen Rütteln an seiner Schulter wurde er schließlich unsanft in die Gegenwart geholt. "...nder... Alexander… Lex... hey." Eine Stimme zwang ihn die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Verdammt, was denn?", murrte er das verschwommene Gesicht über sich an, das er nur langsam als Fabian identifizierte. "Oh Mann, ich weiß ja nicht wie lange du morgens brauchst, aber es ist kurz nach halb sieben, dein Wecker hat schon vor 'ner halben Stunde geklingelt." Fabian blickte etwas unsicher. Er hatte sich bereits angezogen und war mit allem so weit fertig.  
"Hä... oh shit." Es brauchte einen Moment bis die Worte zu Lex vordrangen, dann schnellte er hoch und stieß dabei unglücklich mit Fabian zusammen, der noch immer über ihn gebeugt war.  
"Autsch." Fabian rieb sich leise wimmernd die Stirn. Das hatte wirklich wehgetan. Er ließ sich auf seinem bereits gemachten Bett nieder und atmete tief durch, um die Sternchen vor seinen Augen weg zubekommen.  
Lex hatte unterdessen nicht ganz so viel von dem Zusammenstoß abbekommen, rieb sich aber trotzdem fluchend die Stirn. "Tut mir leid, mein Fehler. Was hängst du deine Birne aber auch in meine Bewegungslinie. Verdammt, jetzt ist der Waschraum garantiert übervoll." Vorsichtig stand er auf und streckte sich ausgiebig.  
"Die meisten schieben das Aufstehen solange wie möglich auf, deshalb ist es dann immer total überfüllt in den Waschräumen. Wenn du deine Ruhe haben willst, ist es deshalb angebracht, ein wenig eher aufzustehen." Während Lex gesprochen hatte, hatte er seine Waschutensilien zusammengesucht. "Ich schätze, dass du da aber schon selbst dahinter gekommen bist", wandte er sich noch an Fabian, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Zehn Minuten später gingen sie gemeinsam zum Esssaal. Der war übervoll und sie brauchten einen Moment, um zwei freie Plätze zu finden. Die Stimmen der Anwesenden vermischten sich zu einem gleichmäßigen Summen, das den gesamten Raum ausfüllte. Schnell leerten beide Jungen ihre Schüsseln mit Schokomüsli, sodass sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf dem Weg zu ihrem Zimmer waren, um ihre Schulsachen zu holen.  
In der ersten Doppelstunde hatten sie Deutsch. Lex saß halb dösend im Unterricht und hatte wirklich Mühe dem Stoff zu folgen. Er würde später nacharbeiten müssen. Gelangweilt schweifte sein Blick zu Fabian, der offensichtlich konzentriert dem Unterricht folgte. Dass er gerade mal die Hälfte verstand, war genauso klar. ‚Der quält sich doch hier nur.’  
Am Ende der neunzig Minuten sah Fabian bereits richtig fertig aus. Lex erhob sich seufzend von seinem Platz, um zu ihm zu gehen. Lässig lehnte er sich vor ihn an den Tisch. „Hey, alles verstanden was die Müller da vorne von sich gegeben hat?“  
„Nicht mal die Hälfte. Scheiß Grammatik“, gab der Kleinere resigniert zu. „Ich schaff das nie.“  
„Kopf hoch. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns heute Nachmittag zusammen hinsetzen und uns das Ganze noch einmal ansehen? Ich hab die letzten neunzig Minuten mehr geschlafen, als der da vorne zu gehört. Nacharbeiten muss ich das also sowieso. Wenn wir uns zusammen hinsetzen, ist das doch viel effektiver, oder?“  
„Echt, du willst mir helfen?“ Ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer erschien in Fabians Augen und erhellte sein ganzes Gesicht.  
„Ich helfe mir nur selbst. Alleine lernen macht keinen Spaß“, meinte Lex mit einem Zwinkern. „Und jetzt Kopf hoch, das wird schon.“ Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und schlenderte dann zurück an seinen Fensterplatz, die Blicke und das Getuschel seiner Mitschüler ignorierend. Ihm war schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn aufgefallen, dass die Anderen ihn auf einmal so komisch ansahen. ‚Idioten.’ Wie oberflächlich die doch waren. Während er sich hinsetzte, packte er sein Gemeinschaftskundezeug aus. Sie hatten jetzt Unterricht bei Herrn Malevski, da musste er wenigstens ein wenig mitmachen.  
Dass der Montag aber auch immer so extrem langweilig sein musste. Mehr schlecht als recht hielt er sich während des eintönigen Gebrabbels des Lehrers wach. Schließlich glitt sein Blick aus dem Fenster, über den sonnengefluteten Hof, die alten Fassaden der anderen Gebäudeteile, den Streifenwagen und...  
‚Streifenwagen?’ Lex stutzte. Was zum Teufel hatte ein Streifenwagen der ortsansässigen Polizei hier zu suchen? Neugierig fixierte er seinen Blick auf die kleine Menschengruppe auf dem Hof, die ihm nun auch auffiel. Er konnte zwei Streifenpolizisten, ihren Direktor Herrn Waldorf, und zwei ihm unbekannte Männer erkennen. Das Ziel der kleinen Gruppe war anscheinend der alte Burgturm.  
„Was ist da nur los?“, murmelte Lex leise vor sich hin, während er vollkommen vergessen hatte, wo er war.  
„Alexander, haben sie uns etwas zu sagen?“, unterbrach Herr Malevski seinen Redeschwall und sah ihn abwartend an. Lex sah nur verständnislos zurück. Die Augen aller in der Klasse waren auf ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich habe mich gerade gefragt, was die Polizei wohl hier auf dem Gelände macht“, meinte er und zeigte lässig mit dem Daumen aus dem Fenster. Sofort ging ein Raunen durch die Klasse und der Lehrer hatte einige Mühe, die Schüler wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen.  
„Nun“, begann Herr Malevski wie immer mit einer Stimme, die selbst noch den wildesten Löwen in den Schlaf geredet hätte. „Die Frage kann ich ihnen leider nicht beantworten, aber sollte es von irgendeiner Wichtigkeit für sie sein, werden sie wohl noch früh genug erfahren, worum es geht. Bis dies der Fall ist, wäre ich ihnen aber sehr verbunden, wenn sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meinen Unterricht lenken und Fragen stellen würden, die auch mit dem Stoff zu tun haben.“  
Lex konnte sich nur mit wenig Begeisterung zu einer Antwort durchringen. „Wenn sie meinen.“ Um des Lehrers Frieden Willen zog er sich sein Buch näher und täuschte Interesse an dem so langweiligen Stoff vor. So ging der Rest des Unterrichts ohne weitere Störungen vonstatten. Mit dem Pausenklingeln verließen alle das Zimmer, um in den Chemiefachraum zu wechseln. Vor dem Raum wartete Lex auf Fabian, der sich viel Zeit ließ, um in die Klasse zu kommen.  
„Hat der Malevski während der letzten anderthalb Stunden irgendetwas Wichtiges von sich gegeben?“, fragte Lex grinsend, als der Kleinere schließlich vor ihm stand.  
„Das wüsste ich auch gerne. Du bist heute nicht so bei der Sache, oder?“  
„Bin müde, obwohl ich diese Nacht eigentlich relativ gut geschlafen habe. Die Hitze macht mich total fertig.“ Lex zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na los, bringen wir es hinter uns.“ Gemeinsam betraten sie das modern eingerichtete Chemielabor. Lex wollte seinen Platz neben Tobias ansteuern, als er stutzte.  
‚Wieso sitzt Steffen denn auf meinem Platz?’ In Chemie hatte jeder seinen festen Partner für praktische Experimente. Die jeweiligen Personen saßen auch immer zusammen. Während Tobias eigentlich Lex Partner war, gehörte Steffen eher unfreiwillig zu Fabian.  
Lex reichte ein Blick in Tobias starres Gesicht um den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort lief er zu Fabian, der sich bereits auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte und ihn nun fragend ansah. Schweigend ließ Lex sich neben ihm nieder und wartete auf ihren Chemielehrer. ‚Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass sie mich nicht mehr haben wollen. Diese Idioten, nur weil ihnen Fabian nicht in den Kram passt.’ Es schmerzte Lex ein wenig, denn immerhin waren Tobias, Sebastian, Mike und Max seine Freunde. Außerdem bedeutete dies auch, dass die Band kaputt gehen würde. ‚Bleibt nur noch zu hoffen, dass ich jetzt nicht auch auf ihrer Abschussliste stehe. Und wenn schon, dann werden sie was erleben.’  
Gerade als der dunkelhaarige Junge seinem Banknachbarn ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte, betrat ihr Lehrer, ein älterer, angegrauter Professor, den Raum. Für die nächsten neunzig Minuten kämpften sie sich durch Stoffe, ihre Eigenschaften und was die netten kleinen Atomchen so mit einander trieben.


	2. Chapter 2

Esssaal  
12:27 Uhr

„War das wegen mir?“ Fabian hatte gerade seine Spaghetti herunter geschluckt und spielte nun auf den Platzwechsel im Chemieraum an. Lex und er saßen wieder mal zu zweit in einer ruhigeren Ecke des Esssaals und aßen zu Mittag. Sie hatten eine Weile einfach nur geschwiegen.  
Lex zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte erst einmal hinunter. „Ich kann mir keinen anderen Grund vorstellen.“ Er sah den verlorenen Ausdruck in Fabians Blick und grinste schief. „Hey, das ist doch kein Problem. Wenn diese Idioten meinen, dass sie unbedingt so kindische Spielchen spielen müssen. Und außerdem wäre es eh nicht gut gewesen, wenn ich ein Experiment, bei dem einiges schief gehen kann, mit jemandem mache, der sauer auf mich ist und bei dem das Vertrauen angeknackst ist.“  
Fabian seufzte nur wehleidig und stocherte nun lustlos in seinem Essen. „Ich mache dir nur Ärger, tut mir leid. Mir wäre es auch lieber, wenn ich hier endlich verschwinden könnte. Aber noch kann ich mich nicht gegen meine Alten durchsetzen.“  
„Quatsch mit Soße, du bleibst gefälligst hier und machst die drei Jahre noch fertig. Und denk nicht mehr daran, iss lieber auf. Du bist eh viel zu dünn.“ Energisch wandte Lex sich wieder seinem mittlerweile geschrumpften Nudelhaufen zu und aß weiter. Fabian fiel dazu nichts mehr ein und so schwieg er. Eine Weile saßen sie so, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Der Esssaal wurde in der Zeit immer voller und der Geräuschpegel stieg an. Einzelne Gesprächsfetzen drangen auch immer wieder zu ihnen durch.  
„Hast du’s schon gehört? In die Ausstellung soll eingebrochen worden sein.“  
„Nee, ich dachte, der Turm wäre einsturzgefährdet und deshalb gesperrt worden.“  
„Es ist doch unmöglich in den Turm zu kommen, es sei denn man hat einen Schlüssel.“  
„Aber dass es da von einem Tag auf den anderen Probleme gibt, der sieht doch total stabil aus.“  
„Da wurde wohl voll wertvolles Zeug geklaut, oder?“  
„Was wurde denn geklaut? Die Ausstellung ist ja groß.“  
„Was glaubst du warum die Polizei vorhin da war?“  
„Keine Ahnung, uns sagt man ja mal wieder nichts.“

Lex wurde hellhörig als sich ein paar Achtklässler in ihrer Nähe laut genug unterhielten, dass sie alles mitbekommen konnten. Er sah Fabian an. „Hast du das gehört? Also ist da doch irgendwas passiert. Ich wusste doch, dass der Direx und die Bullen nicht umsonst da unten rumstanden.“  
Fabian sah von seinem mittlerweile fast leeren Teller auf. „Die werden bestimmt das ganze wertvolle Zeug gestohlen haben. Auswahl hatten die ja genug.“  
Lex musste bei Fabians trockenem Kommentar grinsen. „Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Humor hast.“  
„Ich auch nicht, aber manchmal hat man halt so seine schwachen Momente.“ Nun musste Lex wirklich lachen. „Okay, der Punkt geht an dich.“ Er wurde wieder etwas ernster. „Was denkst du, ob wir herausfinden können, was alles geklaut wurde?“  
Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die werden jetzt kaum jemanden in die Ausstellung lassen, auch wenn es kein Diebstahl war und es sich tatsächlich nur um eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme wegen Einsturzgefahr handelt. Die Einzelheiten werden wir so oder so spätestens morgen in der Zeitung lesen können. Aber egal was, ich bin so voll gefressen, dass ich jetzt erst einmal etwas Ruhe brauche.“ Der blonde Junge strich sich demonstrativ über den nicht vorhandenen Bauch.  
„Tja, wenn du nicht seit neuestem ein totales Genie in Französisch bist, dann wird daraus erst einmal nichts. Wir haben noch zwei Stunden vor uns.“ Lex erhob sich mit seinem Geschirr in der Hand. Fabian stöhnte verhalten und folgte dem Größeren. Es nützte ja doch nichts.

 

Bibliothek  
15:45 Uhr

Nach der letzten Stunde hatten sich Lex und Fabian ihre Schulsachen geschnappt und saßen nun in der Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen und den Deutschstoff noch einmal durchzuarbeiten. „Oh Mann, wozu brauchen wir diesen Müll? Ich versteh es ja doch nicht.“ Jammernd schlug Fabian sein Deutschbuch zu und fläzte sich tiefer in den gepolsterten Stuhl.  
Lex sah auf und lächelte schwach. „Tja, hilft alles nix, Augen zu und durch.“ Er hatte sich den Stoff von heute ein paar Mal durch gelesen und hatte nun keinerlei Probleme mehr in der praktischen Umsetzung der Regeln. Sie hatten eine Hausaufgabe bekommen, in der sie das Verständnis des Stoffes wieder mal unter Beweis stellen sollten.

Fabian hatte seine Augen geschlossen und atmete seufzend aus. Das Ganze klang wie ein „Das schaffe ich nie“. Ergeben legte Lex seinen Kugelschreiber beiseite und klopfte auf den Stuhl neben sich. „Komm zu mir rüber.“  
Blinzelnd sah Fabian ihn an. „Hm?“  
„Na los, komm schon her. Wir schauen uns das noch mal zusammen an.“ Lex machte eine einladende Bewegung mit dem Kopf und langsam erhob Fabian sich. Ziemlich antriebslos kam er um den Tisch herum und ließ sich neben Lex nieder. Seufzend sah er zu ihm ins Buch und zog sich seine eigene Stundenmitschrift näher. Er machte eine weitschweifende Bewegung über die aufgeschlagenen Seiten und grummelte dabei leise vor sich hin. „Ich versteh einfach nicht, was die Müller von mir will. Ich kann keine von diesen beschissenen Regeln anwenden.“

Neugierig beugte sich Lex näher bis sich ihre Schultern berührten, dann versuchte er während der nächsten halben Stunde Fabian ein paar vollkommen überflüssige Grammatikregeln einzutrichtern. Schließlich, Fabian hatte den Stoff wenigstens halbwegs verstanden, schob Lex die Schulsachen weit von sich und ließ sich erschöpft in den Stuhl zurück sinken.  
„Oh Mann, ist das anstrengend Lehrer zu spielen“, gab er mit einem halbherzigen Grinsen von sich. „Sag bloß, du sympathisierst jetzt mit dem Feind“, entrüstete sich Fabian gespielt.  
Lex rang sich ein schwaches Lachen ab und wehrte die Anschuldigung entschieden von sich. „Vergib mir meine unüberlegte Aussage.“ Kurz überdachte Fabian sein Urteil. „Na gut, aber nur, wenn du uns was zu Trinken besorgst. Ich habe mordsmäßig Durst.“  
„Ich eile.“ Leise lachend kämpfte Lex sich hoch und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Getränkeautomaten vor der Bibliothek. Fabian zog derweilen seinen Terminplaner näher. /Wir haben doch auch noch irgendetwas bis morgen auf./ Mutlos ließ er sich zurück sinken, als er entdeckte, dass sie noch Mathehausaufgaben hatten. /Noch so ´ne Quälerei./ Die Arme auf den Tisch gelegt und seinen Kopf darauf gebettet wartete er, bis Lex zurückkehren würde.

Währenddessen besorgte Lex schnell zwei Flaschen Cola. Auch er hatte ziemlichen Durst bekommen. Genussvoll nahm er erst einmal einen großen Schluck von dem süßen Getränk und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg zurück zu seinem neuen Mitbewohner. Sie hatten sich weit hinten in eine versteckte Ecke gesetzt und so musste er erst an einer großen Anzahl Regale voller Bücher vorbei.  
Physik, Chemie, Biologie... Da die Bücher nach Themen geordnet waren, konnte man sich sehr gut zurechtfinden, wenn man wusste, wonach man suchte. Aus dem Regal mit den Büchern für Kunst blitzte Lex schließlich ein dunkelblauer Band entgegen, der unter anderem auch durch seine Größe auffiel. /Oh Mann, auf den warte ich schon seit Ewigkeiten./ Vor den Sommerferien hatte das Buch über besondere Kunst- und Bauwerke auf der ganzen Welt schon einmal sein Interesse erregt. Allerdings hatte er zu dem Zeitpunkt keine Zeit dafür gehabt und als er es sich endlich hatte ausleihen wollen, war es immer gerade vergeben gewesen.  
Über seinen Fund erfreut, nahm Lex sich das schwere Buch aus dem Regal, um es später beim Verlassen der Bibliothek gleich auf seinen Namen ausschreiben zu lassen. Ein dumpfer Laut in seiner Nähe ließ ihn aufsehen. In seiner eigenen Reihe war niemand zu sehen, doch durch das Regal konnte er Bewegungen auf der anderen Seite ausmachen. Leises Flüstern klang durch die Buchreihen.

„...würde ich nicht machen. Du hängst da so oder so mit drin.“ Die Stimme klang tief und aggressiv und nicht sehr angenehm. Eine jüngere Stimme versuchte sich zu verteidigen, so wie es sich anhörte. „Ich dachte, dass du nur etwas für die Ausstellung erledigen solltest, deshalb hab ich dir den Schlüssel gegeben. Davon, dass ihr Sachen aus der Ausstellung klaut und verscherbelt war nicht die Rede.“  
„Naiver Idiot, hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass wir uns so eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen?“  
„Aber...“  
„Kein aber, wenn du’s Maul aufmachst und irgendeinem etwas sagst, machen wir dich fertig. Ohne die gestohlenen Sachen, kannst du uns eh nichts nachweisen.“ Hastige Schritte waren zu hören, ohne, dass eine Antwort auf die Drohung folgte.

Lex konnte kaum fassen was er da gerade mit angehört hatte. Als er endlich reagierte und in die nächste Bücherreihe sah, von wo die Stimmen gekommen waren, war bereits weit und breit niemand mehr zu sehen. Der Besitzer der jüngeren Stimme war kurz nach dem anderen ebenfalls verschwunden. Tief in Gedanken versunken, Getränke und das Kunstbuch bei sich, ging er zu Fabian zurück. „Ich fass es einfach nicht.“ Er stellte seine Mitbringsel auf dem Tisch ab und ließ sich dann wieder auf seinen Platz neben Fabian sinken. „Ich glaub es einfach nicht.“  
Fabian sah ihn nur verständnislos an. „Was’n mit dir los? Ist der Preis für die Coke gestiegen oder was?“ Er nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Flasche und ließ sich aufatmend zurück sinken.  
„Es waren Schüler des Internats.“  
„Hä?“  
„Der Diebstahl, Schüler unseres Internats stecken dahinter.“ Abermals in Gedanken versunken begann Lex ein wenig auf einem Blatt herum zu kritzeln.  
„Wie kommst’n darauf?“ Fabian konnte nur wenig mit diesen Neuigkeiten anfangen, deshalb wendete er sich auch wieder den Matheaufgaben zu, die sich kaum von allein lösen würden.  
„Man, da haben sich gerade zwei unterhalten. Weißt du, was das heißt?“ In Lex kam langsam wieder Leben.  
„Nope“, meinte Fabian nur desinteressiert und kämpfte sich durch ein paar quadratische Gleichungen. Lex nahm ihm genervt den Stift weg und sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Mensch, das heißt, die gestohlenen Sachen sind noch hier und selbst wenn nicht, wäre es möglich sie zurückzuholen.“ Lex redete sich in Feuer und Eifer und konnte nur schwer seine Stimme gesenkt halten, um in den stillen Räumen der Bibliothek keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Fabian seufzte auf. „Hast du zu viel ferngesehen? Wir sind hier nicht in irgendeinem Teeny Film, in dem ein Haufen Halbstarker eine Hand voll unterbelichteter Ganoven jagt und stellt. Lass das die Polizei machen. Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, was genau passiert ist. Und jetzt würde ich gerne meine Aufgaben beenden. Nicht jeder versteht diesen Schwachsinn so gut wie du und wenn ich meine Hausaufgaben mache, wenn auch falsch, wird Blümchen mich, so gut er kann, durch das Jahr schleusen. Du hast schließlich gesagt, ich soll die Schule zu Ende bringen.“ Entschlossen holte er sich seinen Stift zurück, funkelte Lex noch einmal böse an und widmete sich wieder den Formeln in seinem Heft.

Lex schwieg daraufhin und sah auf seine Kritzelei. Das Geschmiere hatte entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit dem ‚Grünen Leuchten’, wenn man seine Fantasie anstrengte. Irgendwo sah Lex ja ein, dass Fabian recht hatte. Er wusste schließlich nicht einmal wer die Besitzer der Stimmen waren. Ein kurzer Blick zu seinem Tischnachbarn zeigte ihm, dass der sich ziemlich abquälte. Seufzend schob er seinen Kram etwas zur Seite und zog Fabians Heft zwischen sie. „Warte, ich helfe dir. Deshalb sind wir schließlich hier.“  
Fabian lächelte dankbar und dann waren sie für eine Weile in das Lösen der verschiedenen Aufgaben versunken. Lex erklärte und Fabian begann, das was sich vor ihm bis jetzt unüberwindbar verschlossen hatte, zu verstehen. Als sie schließlich vollkommen geschafft und mit erledigten Hausaufgaben die Bibliothek verließen, war es bereits kurz vor sechs. Von dem Diebstahl und allem, was damit zu tun hatte, war kein weiteres Wort gefallen.

Nachdem sie ihr Zimmer betreten hatten, pfefferte Lex seine Sachen erst einmal aufs Bett und würdigte sie keines zweiten Blickes. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir noch ´ne Runde runter an den See schwimmen gehen?“, fragte er nach einem Moment des Überlegens.  
„Jetzt noch?“ Fabian wirkte skeptisch. „In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen.“  
„Und? Essen gibt’s bis acht und ich brauch nach dieser enormen geistigen Anstrengung auf jeden Fall Bewegung und bei der Hitze bietet sich schwimmen gehen doch geradezu an.“  
Fabian zuckte daraufhin mit den Schultern. „Was soll’s. Das Essen kann warten.“

 

Am Seeufer des Schlossgeländes  
18:55 Uhr

„Los, noch ´ne Runde!“, rief Lex übermütig und schwamm wieder auf den See hinaus.  
Etwa hundert Meter vom Ufer entfernt hatten schon vor Jahren ein paar Bewohner des Internats eine Plattform aus Holzplanken befestigt. Der kleine See war nicht all zu tief und so hatte man ein paar große Gewichte an extra starke Ketten gehängt, die lang genug waren, um bis auf den Boden zu reichen. Das jeweils andere Ende war an den Ecken der Plattform verhakt.  
Fabian und Lex drehten nun seit etwa einer halben Stunde zwischen dem Ufer und den Holzplanken ihre Runden. Vorher hatten sie sich am Ufer ausgetobt. Da Essenszeit war und wieder eine neue Schulwoche begonnen hatte, war nur wenig am Ufer los und sie hatten mehr als genug Platz.

Fabian war von Lex’ Vorschlag allerdings weniger begeistert. „Lex, nein. Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
Lex stoppte in seinen Bewegungen und drehte sich zu dem Blonden um, der ein wenig zurück gefallen war und nun am Ufer saß, während Lex selbst schon wieder ein paar Meter auf den See hinaus geschwommen war. „Komm schon, die eine Runde noch und dann gehen wir auch essen. Versprochen.“  
Fabian verdrehte nur die Augen, ließ sich dann aber breit schlagen. Mittlerweile doch ein ganzes Stück langsamer, holte er Lex ein, der auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Aber dann ist Schluss.“  
Ruhig schwamm Fabian neben Lex, der sein Tempo etwas zurück genommen hatte und selbst nur noch langsame, gemütliche Züge machte. Fabians Glieder fühlten sich bereits schwer an und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, kaum noch von der Stelle zu kommen. Doch er ignorierte es, denn sie brauchten nur noch wenige Meter bis zur Plattform, dann konnte er sich ausruhen. Er hatte sein Ziel fast erreicht, als er das Ziehen eines Krampfes spürte. Es zog sich durch seine Wade, während sein absackender Kreislauf ihn förmlich lähmte. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und für einen Augenblick war alles was er spürte, das Gefühl des Schwebens, als er unter Wasser sank.  
Doch plötzlich fühlte Fabian zwei starke Arme um seinen Oberkörper und im nächsten Moment war sein Kopf wieder über der Wasseroberfläche. Hustend und wasserspuckend holte er Luft und versuchte sich panisch an die warmen Arme um seine Brust zu klammern.  
„Ist ja gut, alles in Ordnung. Schhh. Beruhige dich, sonst kann ich dich nicht halten.“  
Er hörte Lex’ beruhigende Stimme dicht hinter sich und versuchte so gut es ging, ruhiger zu werden. Ein wenig ungelenk zog Lex ihn die wenigen Meter bis zur Plattform und half ihm gemeinsam mit einem anderen Jungen etwas ungeschickt auf die Holzplanken.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Junge unsicher.  
„Ich denke schon, danke“, antwortete Lex für Fabian und ließ sich dann neben ihm auf den Rücken sinken. „Soll das zur Gewohnheit werden, dass ich dich aus dem Wasser rette?“ Seine Stimme, im Gegensatz zu den spöttisch gemeinten Worten, klang ein wenig nervös und zittrig. „Scheiße, jag mir nie wieder so ´nen Schrecken ein!“, setzte Lex etwas entschiedener nach. Er hatte wirklich Angst bekommen, als Fabian plötzlich neben ihm verschwunden war und nicht wieder auftauchte. Er hätte nicht gewusst, was er hätte tun sollen, wenn dem Kleineren etwas passiert wäre. In seinem Bekanntenkreis war bisher noch nie irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen und so war er eher unvorbereitet auf solche Ereignisse.  
Fabian setzte zu sprechen an, brachte aber nur einen krächzenden Laut hervor. Nachdem er sich geräuspert hatte, versuchte er es noch einmal. „Das habe ich bestimmt nicht vor.“ Seine Stimme klang schwach und kratzig und in dem Moment wirkte er in der weiten Badehose von Lex sehr zerbrechlich.

Sie lagen eine Weile in der sich langsam dem Horizont neigenden Sonne, sahen sich dabei nicht ein einziges Mal an. Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber stark kribbelnd lösten sich Fabians Muskeln und er war wieder in der Lage sich zu bewegen. Auch hatte die Sonne begonnen, ihn wieder aufzuwärmen, so dass er nicht mehr ganz so blass aussah.  
Schließlich tastete Lex nach Fabians Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger kurz miteinander. „Es tut mir leid. Ich werde dich nie wieder zu etwas überreden, wenn du es nicht willst.“ Dann zog er seine Hand auch schon wieder zurück. Das Kribbeln, das er bei der Berührung verspürt hatte, irritierte ihn. Fabian schwieg darauf hin nur, denn er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
„Hey, Lex. Ich denke, ihr könnt die gebrauchen.“ Der angesprochene Junge richtete sich auf und sah in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Der Schüler von vorhin war wohl in der Zwischenzeit am Ufer gewesen und hatte nun eine Luftmatratze bei sich. Dass der Jüngere Lex beim Namen kannte, wunderte ihn kaum. Schließlich gehörte er wegen der Band und ihrer Musik zu den beliebtesten und bekanntesten Jungen der Schule.

Er schenkte dem unbekannten Jungen ein dankbares Lächeln und nickte zur Bestätigung. „Hey Fab, dein Taxi ist da“, meinte er grinsend zu dem neben ihm Liegenden, nicht bemerkend, dass er seinen Name einfach abgekürzt hatte. Fabian richtete sich langsam auf und verzog das Gesicht. Sein Bein tat noch weh, doch das würde sich wieder legen. „Danke“, brachte er schwach dem fremden Jungen entgegen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf die Matratze gleiten und paddelte zum Ufer zurück, während Lex neben ihm her schwamm.  
Als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zu den Gebäuden machten, Fabian auf Lex gestützt, wurden sie von unverhohlen neugierigen Blicken verfolgt. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie ihr Zimmer erreichten. Geflissentlich ignorierten sie die fragenden Blicke derer, die ihnen auf dem Weg dorthin begegneten. Erschöpft ließ Lex Fabian auf sein Bett sinken und legte sich auf sein eigenes. „Oh Mann, war das anstrengend. Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Lex drehte seinen Kopf schwerfällig zu Fabian und sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an.  
„Geht schon, ich fühl mich nur ziemlich schwach. Ich muss nur was essen, vor allem Zucker.“ Er verzog die Lippen zu einem freudlosen Grinsen. „Egal was, ich hab ´nen Riesenhunger und Durst und ich denke nicht, dass ich mich auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen kann.“  
Lex setzte sich langsam wieder auf und streckte sich. „Dann geh ich jetzt eben schnell was Essen und wenn ich zurückkomme, bring ich dir was mit. Gib mir zehn Minuten. Ich hab noch Schokoriegel da, bedien dich solange davon.“ Er stand auf, schaltete das Radio ein und holte eine Packung Schokoriegel aus seinem Regal, die er neben Fabian legte. Dann verließ er das Zimmer.  
Vor der Tür blieb er einen Moment stehen und atmete tief durch. Was für ein Schock. Das war wirklich etwas viel für seine Nerven gewesen und jetzt wo er einigermaßen zur Ruhe kam, konnte er das auch deutlich spüren. Seine Hände zitterten leicht und er ballte sie zu Fäusten, denn seine Shorts hatten keine Taschen, in denen er sie verstecken konnte.

Mit den Gedanken noch immer am See, steuerte er den Esssaal an. Auf dem Weg zum Buffet und der Essensausgabe konnte er immer wieder Blicke im Rücken spüren und das Tuscheln der kleinen beieinander sitzenden Grüppchen wurde lauter, wenn er an ihnen vorbei lief.  
‚Wie ein Lauffeuer…’, dachte er erneut.  
Schnell holte Lex sich etwas zu Essen und setzte sich in eine ruhigere Ecke. Innerhalb von fünf Minuten hatte er seine belegten Brote hinuntergeschlungen. Sorgfältig suchte er dann etwas für Fabian zusammen. ‚Gestern hatte er, glaub ich, nur Käse.’ In Rekordzeit hatte er Schnitten mit verschiedenen Käsesorten und ein paar Gurkenscheiben belegt. Das Ganze packte er in Servietten ein, schnappte sich noch zwei rot leuchtende Äpfel und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Am Automaten besorgte er schließlich noch eine Cola und ein Wasser.

Lex kam an den Jungs seiner Band vorbei, die ihn aber stur ignorierten. Am großen Haupteingang stieß er schließlich mit Herrn Bluminger, der etwas mitgenommen wirkte, zusammen. „Stimmt es?“, brachte der junge Lehrer etwas atemlos klingend hervor. „Stimmt es, dass Fabian beinahe ertrunken wäre?“ Er hatte die Stimme ein wenig gesenkt und sah Lex ernst an. Der nickte. „Aber es ist nichts passiert und es geht ihm gut.“  
„Warum kommt er dann nicht selbst zum Essen und wieso seid ihr nicht zum Krankenzimmer gegangen?“ Der Vertrauenslehrer deutete auf das verpackte Essen in Lex’ Hand.  
„Müde“, meinte der dunkelhaarige Junge knapp und machte sich daran, seinen Weg fortzuführen. „Le-ex!“ Herrn Blumingers Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton. Der Angesprochene drehte sich genervt seufzend zu seinem Lehrer. „Kommen sie halt mit hoch, fragen sie ihn selbst.“

Fabian lag in seinem Bett und döste vor sich hin. Der Tag war einfach nur anstrengend gewesen. Als Lex und Herr Bluminger ins Zimmer kamen, reagierte er nicht darauf. Sein Magen konnte nach dem Schokoriegel auch noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis es etwas Richtiges zu essen gab.  
„Fabian?“  
Verwirrt blinzelte jener um klare Sicht zu bekommen. “Herr Bluminger? Was gibt’s?” Fabian hatte keine Lust sich zu bewegen, dann würde sich nur wieder alles drehen.  
„Ich hab gehört, was passiert ist. Wie geht es dir?“ Der Vertrauenslehrer kam näher, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben Fabians Bett.  
„Ganz gut, ich hab mich einfach nur etwas überanstrengt. Manchmal macht das mein Kreislauf nicht mit. Das geht bis morgen wieder.“ Kraftlos hob er seine Hand und rieb sich über die Augen. „Ich brauch nur etwas Schlaf. Ich bin total fertig.“  
„Wie genau ist es eigentlich dazu gekommen?“, wollte der Lehrer wissen, als er sah, dass Fabian in Ordnung zu sein schien. Eigentlich hätte er darauf bestehen müssen, dass er sich im Krankenzimmer durchchecken ließ.  
„Das war meine Schuld“, meinte Lex, bevor Fabian etwas sagen konnte. Herr Bluminger hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
„Wir waren nach dem Lernen unten am See und sind ein paar Runden geschwommen. Ich hab ihn überredet weiter zu schwimmen obwohl er ausdrücklich gesagt hatte, dass er nicht mehr könne. Und außerdem hatten wir nichts gegessen. Es tut mir leid.“ Lex hatte die belegten Schnitten und die beiden Äpfel auf Fabians Schreibtisch abgelegt, sich auf sein Bett gesetzt und sah nun wirklich schuldbewusst drein. Doch dann sprang er wieder auf, kramte einen Becher und ein Calciumpräparat aus seinem Schrank und reichte dieses schließlich zusammen mit etwas Wasser an Fabian. Vielleicht würde das auch ein wenig helfen.

„So ein Quatsch.“ Etwas umständlich setzte Fabian sich auf, stopfte sich sein Kissen in den Rücken und nahm eine der Schnitten, nachdem er eine der löslichen Tabletten in dem mit Wasser gefüllten Becher versenkt hatte.  
„Konnte keiner ahnen, dass ich wegen so 'nem bissel Anstrengung gleich schlapp mache. Ist schließlich ewig nicht passiert und ich sollte selbst wissen, wo meine Grenzen sind.“ Langsam kaute er auf seinem Käsebrot herum und nahm dann auch einen Schluck zu trinken. „Jedenfalls“, er wandte sich wieder an ihren Lehrer. „Wir wollten noch ´ne Runde schwimmen. Ich hab plötzlich 'nen Krampf bekommen, mein Kreislauf ist weggesackt und mir ist schwarz vor Augen geworden. Als ich untergegangen bin, hat Lex mich wieder hoch geholt und zu dieser Plattform gezogen. Ein anderer Junge hat vom Ufer 'ne Luftmatratze geholt und darauf bin ich zurück zum Ufer gekommen. Ende der Geschichte.“ Ein Gähnen bahnte sich an die Oberfläche und unterbrach Fabian kurz beim Essen.  
„Kreislaufprobleme sollte man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen. Soll ich nicht doch den Internatsarzt herholen?“ Herr Bluminger sah skeptisch aus.  
„Bloß nicht, mir geht’s wunderbar“, meinte Fabian genervt und griff nach der nächsten Schnitte. „Wenn sonst nichts weiter ist, würde ich jetzt gerne in Ruhe aufessen und schlafen. Wie bereits gesagt, ich bin ziemlich fertig.“ Ein erneutes Gähnen unterstrich Fabians Worte, er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust sich mit seinem Lehrer zu unterhalten. Herr Bluminger wusste dazu nicht mehr viel zu sagen und verließ das Zimmer deshalb. Nicht ohne jedoch noch einmal einen besorgten Blick zurück zu werfen.  
Fabian atmete erleichtert auf und schielte zu Lex hinüber, der plötzlich ziemlich still geworden war. „Was haben wir morgen eigentlich noch alles für Fächer außer Mathe“?  
Lex sah ihn erst ein wenig verwirrt an, er musste wohl in Gedanken gewesen sein, antwortete dann aber nachdenklich. „Ich glaube, Bio und Englisch und am Nachmittag Sport. Bei der Hitze wird das bestimmt wieder 'ne totale Selbstmordaktion.“  
Mit nur wenig Schwung stand er wieder auf und machte sich an seinem Schrank zu schaffen. „Was hältst du von duschen? Ich bin auch irgendwie geschafft und wenn wir es jetzt hinter uns bringen, haben wir den Waschraum sowieso fast für uns.“  
Nachdem er die Schnitten endlich vollständig verputzt hatte, erhob Fabian sich unter Anstrengung und mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. „Hatte sowieso vor gehabt, das so schnell wie möglich zu machen und dann hab ich ein Date mit meinem Kissen“, meinte er ironisch, als er endlich etwas wackelig auf seinen Beinen stand. Schnell trank er sein Wasser noch leer.

Mit Waschzeug und Handtüchern bewaffnet, machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen. In der Tat waren nur zwei jüngere Schüler da, als sie die Sanitäranlagen erreichten. Nach wenigen Minuten waren sie jedoch fertig und hatten sich aus dem Staub gemacht.  
Schweigend entledigten sie sich ihrer Klamotten und stiegen unter die Duschen. Fabian drehte das Wasser nur lauwarm auf und genoss den harten Strahl aus der Brause auf seinen verspannten Muskeln. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und versank wieder in seiner eigenen Welt. Ein Geräusch holte ihn in die Realität zurück und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er wieder einmal in Lex dunkelbraune Augen. Er unterdrückte einen erschrockenen Laut und sah verlegen auf seine Füße. Lex Augen brachten ihn jedes Mal vollkommen durcheinander.  
„Wir sollten das vielleicht nicht unbedingt zur Gewohnheit machen.“ Lex grinste ein wenig. „Im Stehen unter der Dusche zu schlafen, wird deinen angespannten Muskeln auch nicht sonderlich gut tun. Wasch dich lieber, ich warte vorne.“ Und schon war Lex, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, aus Fabians Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Fabian schnappte sich vor sich hin grummelnd sein Duschgel und begann sich einzuseifen. Das war schon das zweite Mal gewesen, dass Lex ihn beim Träumen unter der Dusche überrascht hatte. Er musste sich unbedingt zusammen reißen. Sein Mitbewohner ging noch, aber was passierte, wenn irgendjemand anderes ihn beim Träumen erwischte? Da kam er bestimmt nicht so leicht davon.  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand Fabian schließlich neben Lex, der sich, bereits angezogen, mit Zähneputzen beschäftigte. Trotz protestierender Muskeln beeilte Fabian sich mit dem Anziehen und belegte dann das Waschbecken neben Lex.

„Denkscht du wirklisch, dasch allesch in Ordnung ischt? Du scholtescht dir lieber einen Tag frei nehmen.“ Lex versuchte so gut es ging den Spiegel vor sich nicht mit Zahnpastaspritzern zu übersähen, während er an seiner Zahnbürste vorbei nuschelte.  
Fabian schüttelte nur den Kopf und spuckte erst den Schaum aus, bevor er antwortete. „Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich kenne das. Ich brauch nur Schlaf. Und wenn wir im Unterricht sitzen, brauchen wir uns ja kaum zu bewegen und Sport kann ich mir noch mal überlegen. Außerdem kann ich mir Fehlstunden nicht leisten, das weißt du ganz genau.“ Er nahm etwas Wasser auf seine Zahnbürste und putzte dann weiter.

Als sie wieder ins Zimmer zurückkamen, ließ Fabian seine Sachen an Ort und Stelle auf den Boden fallen und verzog sich in sein Bett. Umständlich zog er sich seine Decke über den Kopf und gab keinen Ton mehr von sich. Lex schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sein Mitbewohner war ja total am Ende. Bevor er sich selbst jedoch in sein Bett legen konnte, musste er noch seine Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag packen. Am nächsten Morgen würde er dazu bestimmt weder Zeit noch Lust haben. Als er fertig war, sah er zu Fabian.  
„Hey Kleiner, soll ich deine Sachen auch packen?“ Fabian würde wohl genauso Probleme haben, am nächsten Morgen aus den Federn zu kommen, wie er selbst. Ein leises Grummeln unter der Bettdecke antwortete ihm.  
Da Fabians wenige Sachen recht übersichtlich im Regal über dem Bett untergebracht waren, hatte sich das Packen in diesem Fall auch schnell erledigt. Nur kurz fragte Lex sich, ob Fabian nicht mehr Sachen besaß, denn was er mitgebracht hatte, sah nach ziemlich wenig aus und als ob er nicht lange bleiben wollte. Als Lex sich endlich auf seinem Bett nieder ließ, an einem der Äpfel rum knabbernd, und einen Blick auf seinen Wecker warf, schüttelte er ein wenig verständnislos mit dem Kopf. Es war gerade mal kurz nach neun. Noch letzte Woche war er nie vor zehn oder elf ins Bett gekommen. Na gut, die Ferien waren eben erst vorbei, aber normalerweise machte er da kaum einen Unterschied.

Mit wenigen Handgriffen stellte er den Wecker für den nächsten Morgen, schaltete mit der kleinen Fernbedienung sein Radio aus, das die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund leise vor sich hin gedudelt hatte, und machte es sich in seinem Bett bequem. Stille kehrte in dem kleinen Zimmer ein. Von draußen drangen schwächer werdende Sonnenstrahlen in den kleinen Raum und so lag Lex wach, starrte die Zimmerdecke an und ließ seine aufgewühlten Gedanken schweifen, während er den Apfel verputzte.  
Der Vorfall am See hatte ihm wirklich einen riesigen Schrecken eingejagt. Er hatte begonnen Fabian als Freund zu mögen. Er war umgänglich, nicht aufdringlich und man konnte mit ihm Spaß haben. Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen konnte man sich mit ihm aber auch einmal ernst unterhalten. Wie zum Beispiel als sie zusammen in der Ausstellung gewesen waren. Lex hatte Fabians Anwesenheit als angenehm empfunden. Keiner der Jungs hätte es geschafft, so lange still zu sein und einfach nur etwas auf sich wirken zu lassen. Dafür waren Tobias und Co. einfach zu... zu... normal? Lex´ Gedanken brachten kein passendes Wort zustande. Sie waren halt einfach ein Haufen Jugendlicher deren Interessen bei anderen Dingen lagen, als bei Kunst und der Geschichte der Vergangenheit.  
Beim Gedanken an die Ausstellung fielen ihm auch wieder der Diebstahl und das Gespräch ein, das er am Nachmittag mit angehört hatte. Wer wohl dahinter steckte? Ein Bild des ‚Grünen Leuchtens’ drängte sich vor sein inneres Auge und ließ ihn etwas ruhiger werden. Lex nahm sich vor, sich darüber mal näher zu erkundigen. Irgendjemand musste doch etwas darüber wissen. Die Schatten im Zimmer verschmolzen langsam mit der Dunkelheit und der Schlaf nahm schließlich auch Besitz von ihm.

***

Das nervtötende Klingeln des Weckers riss am nächsten Morgen sowohl Lex als auch Fabian aus ihren tiefen Träumen. Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung brachte Lex das Teufelsgerät zum Schweigen. „Fabian, bist du wach?“, murmelte er dann schwach, während er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb.  
„Nein, ich schlafe noch tief und fest“, kam es gedämpft von der anderen Seite des Zimmers. Lex grinste schwach und schwang sich, entgegen seiner Gewohnheit, kraftvoll aus dem Bett. Er stellte das Radio ein und machte sich auf den Weg in die Waschräume. Als er etwa zehn Minuten später fast vollkommen wach wieder zurückkam, war von Fabian noch immer nicht mehr als ein kleiner Berg unter der Bettdecke zu sehen.  
Lex schüttelte den Kopf und kramte seinen noch nass-kalten Lappen, den er wohlweislich eingepackt hatte, aus seiner Waschtasche. In einer Bewegung zog er Fabian die Decke ein wenig weg und legte ihm den Stoff in den Nacken. Kurz darauf war ein schriller Schrei zu vernehmen und schon im nächsten Moment saß Fabian aufrecht im Bett und schimpfte wie ein Rohrspatz. Als ihm nach ein paar Sekunden allerdings auffiel, dass er nicht wirklich fit war, ließ er sich stöhnend wieder in die Kissen sinken. Lex, der die ganze Zeit nur breit grinsend daneben gestanden hatte, war fasziniert von der plötzlichen Energie des Kleineren. Er glaubte etwas wie „Vollidiot“ und ähnlich schmeichelhafte Bezeichnungen vernehmen zu können.  
„Jetzt steh schon auf Fab. Du wolltest schließlich in den Unterricht gehen. Oder hast du es dir anders überlegt?“  
Fabian sah kurz verwundert ob der vertraulichen Anrede auf, schüttelte dann aber ergeben den Kopf. Ächzend stemmte er sich aus dem Bett. „Ich fühl mich noch immer wie erschlagen“, gähnte er schwach.

Pünktlich zu Unterrichtsbeginn saßen die beiden schließlich in ihrem Klassenzimmer. Sie sahen sogar munterer aus als ein Großteil ihrer Mitschüler. Viele saßen unverhohlen gähnend und recht fertig aussehend auf ihren Plätzen und schienen Herrn Bluminger beim besten Willen kein Interesse für mathematische Formeln und irgendwelche Kurven entgegen bringen zu können.  
Der Lehrer sah immer wieder zu Fabian. Man konnte sehen, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Fabian sich den Tag frei genommen hätte. Nachdem er sich aber sogar mal am Unterricht beteiligte und ein paar richtige Lösungen beisteuern konnte, hellte sich Herrn Blumingers Gesicht auf und er schenkte dem Blonden ein anerkennendes Lächeln. Ausnahmsweise verging Mathe für Fabian mal sehr schnell und sein Kopf rauchte auch nicht am Ende der beiden Stunden, da sie nur Wiederholungsaufgaben dran nahmen. Biologie ging ohne irgendwelche besonderen Ereignisse vorüber und in Englisch passierte auch wenig Interessantes.

Lex ließ den Tag mit wenig Elan an sich vorüber ziehen. Er war in Gedanken schon wieder bei der Ausstellung. Außer einem Verbot, den Turm zu betreten wegen Einsturzgefahr, hatte man ihnen nichts gesagt. Die wenigsten glaubten das, denn der Bau war mehr als stabil und es hatte nach der letzten Sanierung nie Probleme gegeben. Dass es sich also um einen Diebstahl handeln musste, war ein offenes Geheimnis. Auch in der Zeitung, die Lex in der ersten Pause zwischen die Finger bekommen hatte, hatte nur ein kleiner Artikel über die kurzzeitige Schließung gestanden. Aus Sicherheitsgründen hieß es da. Lex war schon gespannt, ob das wirklich alle glauben würden.

Aber was ihn am meisten interessierte, war die Frage, wie wertvoll die gestohlenen Sachen eigentlich waren. Lohnte es sich, sie unter der Hand zu verkaufen? Denn offen irgendwo anbieten, ging ja schlecht. Außerdem fragte er sich, was nun eigentlich alles gestohlen worden war. Und was war mit dem Gespräch vom Vortag? War das nur ein dummer Zufall gewesen oder handelte es sich bei den Dieben um Schüler des Internats?  
Beim Mittagessen war Lex noch immer am Grübeln und so brauchte Fabian mehrere Versuche, um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich zu lenken.

„Erde an Lex, Killerameisen greifen die Schule an!“ Fabian überlegte ernsthaft, seinen Freund mit einer Ladung Möhrenmischgemüse als Wurfgeschoss in die Realität zurückzuholen. Da er seinen eigenen Fähigkeiten im zielgenauen Werfen aber nicht wirklich traute und ihm das Essen auch viel zu schade dafür war, ließ er es lieber bleiben und war froh, dass sein Gegenüber endlich reagierte.  
„Hä?“ Sehr intelligent, aber hatte jemand etwas anderes erwartet? Fabian schüttelte nur ergeben den Kopf. „Ich versuche seit etwa fünf Minuten mit dir zu reden? Was ist los? Träumst du?“  
„Ich denke nach.“ Lex sah sein kalt werdendes Essen an und schien zum ersten Mal richtig wahr zu nehmen, was er da eigentlich auf dem Teller hatte. „Die Sache mit der Ausstellung geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf.“  
Fabian seufzte auf. „Nicht schon wieder.“  
„Du hast doch gefragt“, grummelte Lex.  
„Schon gut, schon gut.“ Abwehrend hob Fabian die Hände. „Also, sag an.“  
„Was?“ Verständnislos kaute Lex auf einem Stück Schnitzel herum.  
„Na ja, wenn man ausspricht, was einem durch den Kopf geht, dann werden die Dinge manchmal klarer und außerdem, ich kann dir schlecht verbieten über die Dinge nachzudenken.“ Fabian sah auf seinen nun leeren Teller. War der nicht eben noch voll gewesen? In den zwei Tagen, die er schon hier war, hatte er begonnen, ordentlich zu spachteln. Das war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Lex sah unterdessen sein Schnitzel kurz fragend an, legte sein Besteck zur Seite und nahm es in die Hand. Scheiß auf die Manieren, sonst würde er heute gar nicht mehr mit essen fertig werden.  
„Wie gesagt, die Ausstellung geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Diese Meldung über die Einsturzgefahr glaubt doch keiner. Außerdem...“  
„Was, außerdem?“  
„Das Gespräch in der Bibliothek.“ Wieder starrte Lex seinen Teller an. Irgendwie hatte er heute gar keinen richtigen Appetit und er legte das Schnitzel nach einem Bissen wieder zurück. Unter seinen fragenden Blicken zog Fabian den Teller zu sich und aß Lex Mittagessen.  
„Du willst also Detektiv spielen, oder?“ Der Blumenkohlhaufen auf Lex ehemaligem Teller nahm rapide ab.  
„Das hab ich nicht gesagt.“  
„Das ist aber die einzige Schlussfolgerung aus deiner ganzen Grübelei.“ Auch die Anzahl der Kartoffelstücken sank.  
„Vorausgesetzt du würdest jetzt versuchen wollen herauszufinden wer etwas mit der Sache zu tun haben könnte, was würdest du tun?“  
„Du isst gerade mein Mittagessen.“ Lex sah etwas verwirrt auf den fast leeren Teller.  
„Du hast nur drin rumgestochert und es kalt werden lassen. Außerdem hast du ja wohl an meiner schlanken Figur herum gemeckert... Ich hab dir 'ne Frage gestellt.“ Fein säuberlich wurde das mittlerweile kalte Schnitzel kleingeschnitten und vernichtet.  
„Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich würde ich zu Pinsel gehen.“ Lex zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Nun war Fabian allerdings daran verwirrt aus der Wäsche zu gucken. „Pinsel? Was ´n das?“  
„Nicht was, wer.“ Lex schnappte sich ein letztes Stück seines ehemaligen Schnitzels, das Fabian noch nicht gegessen hatte, fuchtelte damit erst in der Luft herum, bevor er es aß. „Pinsel ist eine aus der Zwölften. Sie heißt mit richtigem Name Vivian. Etwas eigenartig, aber eigentlich ganz nett. Ich mag sie. Wenn hier etwas passiert, dann weiß sie normalerweise Bescheid. Da alle sie für nicht ganz dicht halten, wird sie nicht weiter beachtet.“  
„Und wo findet man diese Pinsel?“ Fabian schob die Teller aufeinander und legte das Besteck fein säuberlich darauf.  
„Im Keller, wenn sie nicht schon nach Hause gefahren ist, aber das ist eher unwahrscheinlich.“ Lex war bereits aufgestanden, bevor sein Gegenüber noch irgendetwas fragen konnte. „Komm mit, ich stell sie dir vor. Ich war sowieso schon ewig nicht mehr bei ihr.“  
Während Fabian noch schnell das Geschirr weg brachte, ging Lex schon einmal zum Ausgang und wartete dort auf seinen Mitbewohner.  
„Wir müssen aber noch zu Sport und bist du dir sicher, dass sie nicht gerade Unterricht hat?“, wand der ein, als er bei Lex angekommen war.  
„Stimmt ja, ich kenne ihren neuen Stundenplan noch gar nicht.“ Er stöhnte genervt und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also gut. Gehen wir unsere Sachen holen, dann zum Sport und im Anschluss aber direkt zu Pinsel. Ich hätte auch selbst mal drauf kommen können, sie zu fragen.“

Kurze Zeit später trafen sie sich mit ihren Klassenkameraden in den Umkleiden der Sporthalle wieder. Herr Bluminger weigerte sich Fabian mitspielen zu lassen. So endete er mit der Aufgabe, am Spielfeldrand zu stehen und zu pfeifen, während Lex mit den Anderen einem Basketball hinterher rannte. Wenn Fabian es recht überlegte, war ihm das Pfeifen dann doch lieber als sich mit den anderen Schülern sinnlos abzuhetzen. So gingen auch die zwei Sportstunden vorüber. Vollkommen verschwitzt schleppten sie sich in die Duschen. Fabian trottete relativ frisch hinter her.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten verließen Lex und Fabian gemeinsam die Jungenumkleiden in Richtung Wohntrakt. Auf der Treppe in den labyrinthartigen Keller hinunter konnte Fabian seine Frage schließlich nicht mehr für sich behalten. „Was macht diese Pinsel hier unten eigentlich die ganze Zeit, wenn du davon ausgehst, sie hier generell zu finden?“  
Lex sah sich um und musste sich selbst erst einmal wieder orientieren. Der Keller war aufwändig ausgebaut worden und nun hatten die Bewohner des Internats hier jede Menge Aufenthaltsräume. Auch die Bandproben waren immer hier unten gewesen. Wenn man hier Lärm machte, dann störte es keinen.

„Pinsel kann voll gut zeichnen und malen. Deshalb auch der Name. Wenn sie den Pinsel in die Hand nimmt, kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen. Ein Großteil der Sachen hier an den Wänden sind von ihr, natürlich mit der Erlaubnis des Direx.“ Mit einer weitschweifenden Geste deutete er auf die niedrigen Kellerwände. Von unten bis oben waren sie bunt bemalt worden. Mit Fantasiewesen und Sternenwelten, mit Szenen aus dem Internat und Karikaturen oder Porträts von einzelnen Schülern. Fabian war noch nie hier unten gewesen, da er bis vor kurzem noch nicht zu den Bewohnern gehört hatte, sondern lediglich hier am Vor- und Nachmittag im Unterricht war. Nur wenige blieben wegen der Clubaktivitäten hier und da hatte Fabian nicht dazu gehört.  
„Wahnsinn. Die sind wirklich klasse.“ Erstaunt blieb er vor einem recht dunkel gehaltenen Bild stehen. „Ist das etwa die Band?“ Es zeigte Lex, Tobias und die anderen Drei mit ihren jeweiligen Instrumenten. Alles wirkte irgendwie lebendig.  
„Sie hat uns immer bei den Proben beobachtet und Skizzen gemacht. Die Jungs haben das am Anfang gar nicht gemerkt. Wenn Pinsel will, kann sie sich regelrecht unsichtbar für ihre Umgebung machen. Voll unheimlich. Komm weiter.“ Lex drängelte ein wenig. Er wollte Vivian endlich seine Fragen stellen. Außerdem war ihm das Bild auch irgendwie unangenehm, da es ihn in den Vordergrund stellte.

Schließlich hatten sie ihr Ziel erreicht. Die knallbunte Tür vor der sie standen, unterschied sich durch ihre vielen Farben bei weitem von den vielen anderen Türen. Ein großes Schild war darauf gemalt auf dem in gutleserlicher aber verschnörkelter Schrift stand:  
‚Farblabor – Schwarz-Weiß-Maler sind hier unerwünscht.’

Lex klopfte nicht, sondern trat einfach ein. Während auf dem Gang nur Dämmerlicht herrschte, war der Raum voll erleuchtet. Man konnte das, was man sah, eigentlich nur mit einem Wort beschreiben: Chaos. Die simpel zusammen gebastelten Regale und Schränke gingen bis zur Decke und waren über und über mit Farben, Pinseln, Papierstapeln und mit für Lex undefinierbarem Krimskrams zugestellt. Mitten im Raum standen Staffeleien, Tische und ein paar Stühle. Das Chaos aus den Regalen machte auch vor diesen und dem Boden nicht halt.  
Und im Zentrum dieser künstlerischen Unordnung stand ein großes schlankes Mädchen mit pechschwarzen Haaren, die nachlässig zu einem Knoten hochgebunden waren. Sie hatte der Tür den Rücken zugewandt und sang leise immer wieder ein paar Zeilen des Liedes mit, das aus dem Radio kam, welches sich irgendwo in dem Chaos befinden musste. Außerdem lag ein intensiver Geruch von Farbe und Lösungsmitteln in der Luft, der einem glatt ein wenig den Kopf vernebelte. Die kleinen Kellerfenster unter der Decke schafften es kaum, den Raum genügend zu durchlüften.

Vorsichtig trat Lex näher. Den Fehler Pinsel beim Malen zu erschrecken, hatte er nur einmal und nie wieder gemacht. Als er sah, dass sie den Pinsel gerade von ihrer Leinwand nahm, sprach er sie an. „Vivian?“ Erschrocken ließ sie den Pinsel fallen und drehte sich zur Quelle ihres Beinaheherzinfarktes um.  
„Lex! Meine Güte, du sollst mich doch nicht immer so erschrecken.“ Missmutig sah sie den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an, der sich gerade kniete um das fallengelassene Werkzeug aufzuheben.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich kann doch auch nichts dafür, dass du immer so in deiner Arbeit versinkst.“  
Seufzend nahm Pinsel ihr gleichnamiges Malwerkzeug entgegen und grinste schelmisch. „Wo du recht hast. Schön, dass es dich auch mal wieder hier her verschlägt.“ Beherzt zog sie ihn an sich, nachdem sie ihre farbverschmierten Hände an ihrem vollgeklecksten Shirt gesäubert hatte.  
„Hab dich vermisst“, sagte sie leise und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, als sie Lex auch schon wieder von sich schob.  
„Klingt ja fast so, als würdest du mich mögen“, lachte er leise.  
Fabian, der noch unbemerkt an der Tür stand, musste feststellen, dass es recht vertraut wirkte, wie die beiden miteinander umgingen. Irgendwie machte es ihn traurig, obwohl er nicht verstand, warum. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte Vivian ihn auch schon bemerkt. Mit funkelnden braunen Augen sah sie ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Du musst Fabian sein, nicht wahr?“ Sie nahm ihren Pinsel wieder auf und begann weiter zu malen, beobachtete den Blonden dabei jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln.  
„Ja, aber woher...?“ Fabian war ein wenig verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, diesem Mädchen je über den Weg gelaufen zu sein.  
„Das ist nicht allzu schwer. Du bist der Junge, der zu Lex ins Zimmer gezogen ist und Tobias den Platz streitig macht, der gestern beinahe ertrunken wäre und der nun ständig an Lex Seite ist. Hier gibt es mehr als genug Tratsch und du gehörst zur Zeit zu den Top-Five-Themen, neben dem Diebstahl, den es offiziell nicht gegeben hat und dem klasse Auftritt, den Lex und seine Leute am Wochenende mal wieder hingelegt haben. Wie geht es den Anderen eigentlich?“ Abrupt wandte sie sich wieder an Lex neben sich.

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah eher weniger begeistert von dem Themenwechsel aus. „Keine Ahnung, ist auch nicht meine Sache.“  
Vivian ließ den Pinsel sinken, den sie gerade zu einem neuen Strich hatte ansetzen wollen. „Das klingt, als hättet ihr Stress gehabt.“  
Lex hob eine Augenbraue. „Steht das nicht irgendwo auf deiner Tratschliste? Fabian gehört nicht gerade zu den beliebtesten Schülern. Tobias war total stinkig, weil er wegen ihm seinen Platz räumen musste und nun ist die gesamte Truppe nur am Stressen. Oder besser gesagt, im Moment ignorieren sie mich eher, was mir auch recht sein soll.“ Er hatte die Worte widerwillig gesprochen. Ein anderes Thema wäre ihm allemal lieber.  
„Wieso ist Fabian eigentlich zu dir ins Zimmer gekommen, wenn Tobias dein eigentlicher Mitbewohner ist?“ Das war eines der Dinge, die sie noch nicht richtig verstanden hatte.  
Seufzend ließ Lex sich auf einem Stuhl nieder, nachdem er die darauf stehenden Dinge einfach auf den Boden verfrachtet hatte. „Weil Tobias nicht mein, sondern Toms Mitbewohner ist.“  
Ein verwirrter Blick aus braunen Augen traf ihn.  
„Tobias und ich haben uns schon seit Jahren ein Zimmer geteilt, weil wir uns einfach immer gut verstanden haben und weil es sich so ergeben hat. Wir waren mal unzertrennliche Freunde. Dieses Jahr hat die neue Sekretärin aus Versehen irgendetwas durcheinander gebracht und Tobias mit Tom in ein Zimmer gesteckt und mich alleine untergebracht. Blümchen meinte, das wäre nicht das Problem und dass Tobias trotzdem in meinem Zimmer bleiben könnte, solange es keine Beschwerden geben würde. In den Unterlagen würden sie deshalb jedoch nicht extra etwas ändern. Alle waren damit einverstanden. Als die Frage aufkam, wo Fabian untergebracht werden sollte, muss Blümchen auch seine Finger mit im Spiel gehabt haben. Vermute ich zumindest. Tom hätte Fabian wahrscheinlich nie akzeptiert und darauf bestanden, dass Tobias in sein Zimmer zieht, schließlich steht es so in den Unterlagen. So oder so, keiner wäre zufrieden gewesen. Das Ende vom Lied kennst du ja.“

Auch Fabian hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Deshalb war Tobias also so kurzfristig aus dem Zimmer geschmissen wurden. Kein Wunder, dass der nun so sauer war. Die Anderen gegen ihn zu hetzen, war dann bestimmt nicht mehr allzu schwer gewesen, da er ja sowieso ein beliebtes Ziel für sie war. „Tut mir leid. Hätte ich das gewusst, dann hätte ich Blümchen gebeten ´ne andere Möglichkeit zu finden.“  
„Dass du zu Tom ins Zimmer gekommen wärst? Was anderes war ja nicht frei. Quatsch nicht. Diese Idioten sind für ihr bescheuertes Verhalten selbst verantwortlich. Wenn sie wirklich meine Freunde wären, würden sie mich nicht schneiden, sondern vernünftig mit mir reden.“ Lex spielte unbewusst mit einem Becher voller Pinsel während Fabian noch immer nahe der Tür stand. ‚Als würde er jeden Moment flüchten wollen’, dachte Lex plötzlich, doch der Gedanke hielt sich nicht lange.

Vivian gefiel die Stimmung, die sich im Raum gerade aufbaute überhaupt nicht, vor allem nicht Lex dunkler Gesichtsausdruck. Sie mochte es lieber, wenn er lachte oder fröhlich grinste.  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Leinwand zu, während sie auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute, was sie immer tat, wenn sie nachdachte oder nervös war. „Seid ihr eigentlich aus einem bestimmten Grund hier?“, brach sie schließlich das Schweigen, das immer unangenehmer wurde.  
Lex sah auf und nickte, obwohl es Vivian, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, nicht sehen konnte. „Wir wollten dich was wegen der Ausstellung und dem Diebstahl fragen. Was weißt du alles darüber?“  
Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen horchte auf, drehte sich aber nicht zu den beiden Jungs um. „Kommt drauf an, worauf ihr hinaus wollt.“

 

Kellerräume des Wohntrakts, Kunstraum  
16:13 Uhr  
Dienstagnachmittag

Fabian sah Vivian fragend an, die sich gerade sehr intensiv mit ihrem Zeichenzeug beschäftigte. „Wie meinst du das?“  
„Na, was genau ihr wissen wollt. Es gibt vieles zu der Ausstellung zu sagen. Ich könnte euch stundenlange Vorträge darüber halten“, meinte sie lapidar. Sie wusste nicht, was die beiden wollten.  
„Weißt du etwas über die Kunstgegenstände im Speziellen? Ich meine, ob ein paar besonders wertvolle Stücke dabei waren. Außerdem, wie schwer ist es wohl so etwas zu verkaufen ohne gleich die Bullen am Hals zu haben?“, mischte sich nun auch Lex wieder ein.  
Empört drehte Vivian sich zu ihm um. „Sag mal spinnst du? Woher soll ich wissen, wie man gestohlene Kunstgegenstände verhökert? Wenn du den Wert der Stücke wissen willst, schau im Internet nach. Es gibt ´ne Homepage zu der Ausstellung, da müsste alles stehen, was du wissen willst.“ Sie sah ihn finster an und hatte die letzten Worte eher kühl gesprochen.  
„Vivian? Was ist los?“ Lex war verwirrt. Warum fühlte sich das Mädchen so von seinen Fragen angegriffen.  
„Nichts. Lass gut sein. Warum wollt ihr das eigentlich alles wissen?“, erkundigte sie sich nun wieder etwas freundlicher.  
Die beiden Jungen sahen sich an und Lex zuckte nur die Schultern. Er vertraute Vivian und Fabian kannte sie nicht gut genug, um über sie zu urteilen und schließlich sollte sie ihnen ja helfen. Langsam begann sich der blonde Junge ebenfalls dafür zu interessieren, was passiert war. Es war immerhin eine willkommene Abwechslung zu dem langweiligen Alltag. Offen wandte er sich an das Mädchen.  
„Lex hat gestern durch Zufall in der Bibliothek ein Stück eines Gespräches von zwei Schülern mit angehört.“  
Der nickte und fuhr an Fabians Stelle fort zu sprechen. „Es ging darum, dass einer dem Anderen die Schlüssel zur Ausstellung besorgt hat. Der jüngere Schüler dachte wohl, dass der Andere und seine Freunde nur etwas für die Ausstellung erledigen sollten. Er hat mit dem Älteren diskutiert, dass er das nie gemacht hätte, wenn er über die Pläne der Anderen Bescheid gewusst hätte. Dann hat der Ältere dem Jüngeren gedroht und das Gespräch war beendet.  
Wir, oder zumindest ich, glaube, dass hinter dem Diebstahl, der ja keiner sein soll, Schüler unseres Internats stecken“, endete Lex seine Erklärung.

Nachdenklich wusch Vivian ihren Pinsel aus. Solange die Jungs hier waren, würde sie nicht zum weitermalen kommen und wenn die Farbe trocknete versaute sie sich nur ihre Arbeitsmittel. Schließlich sah sie Lex direkt an. „Das ist ´ne ziemlich heftige Vermutung. Das solltest du keinen hören lassen.“  
„Das war auch nicht geplant. Also, kannst du uns helfen?“ Unbewusst drehte er den Becher mit Pinseln zwischen den Händen.  
„Weißt du, wer die Jungs waren, die du belauscht hast? Oder hast du sie gesehen?“  
„Nein. Ich hab das Gespräch nur durch ein Bücherregal mit angehört. Ehe ich reagiert habe, waren die beiden schon längst weg.“  
Wieder malträtierte Vivian ihre Unterlippe. „Wisst ihr was? Ich räum schnell meine Sachen zusammen, dann spendiert ihr mir eine Cola und wir können uns woanders in Ruhe weiter unterhalten. Was haltet ihr davon?“  
Während Fabian mit den Schultern zuckte und etwas skeptisch blickte, nickte Lex zustimmend und gab seinen Platz auf dem Stuhl auf. Gemeinsam mit Fabian wartete er an der Tür bis Vivian fertig war und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Freie, wo es zwar heiß war, aber nicht so penetrant nach Lösungsmittel roch.

Sie hatten sich einen schattigen Platz am Rande des Parks gesucht. Alle drei saßen auf dem warmen Gras unter einem der alten großen Bäume und tranken ihre Cola. Schließlich sah Lex wieder direkt zu Vivian. „Weißt du nun, ob es ein paar sehr wertvolle Stücke in der Ausstellung gab?“  
Ein ruhiges Nicken antwortete ihm. Offensichtlich war Vivian jetzt eher gewillt mit ihnen zu reden. Lex tat ihr vorheriges abweisendes Verhalten als eine ihrer Launen ab, die ein Grund dafür waren, dass man sie für nicht ganz dicht hielt.  
„Also, eigentlich hat jedes Stück einen gewissen Wert in der Sammlerszene. Ein paar wenige Objekte würden sich aber für mehrere tausend Euro verkaufen lassen. Das sind unter anderem zwei, drei Gemälde, ein paar Figuren und ein Objekt das den Namen ‚Das Grüne Leuchten’ trägt. Die Ausstellung wandert von Ort zu Ort und ist sehr beliebt bei Kennern und auch Laien. Die Zeitungen schreiben nur Gutes. Fast alle Exponate sind Leihgaben von Privatbesitzern. Bis jetzt gab es noch keinen Diebstahl in der Ausstellung und wenn der Vorfall hier an die Öffentlichkeit kommen würde, dann würde das dem Ruf des Internats beziehungsweise dem Ausstellungsturm ganz schön schaden.“

Fabian und Lex hörten ihr aufmerksam zu. Man sah richtig wie Vivian in ihren Erklärungen aufging. Überlegend nippte sie wieder an ihrer Colaflasche. „Wenn wir wüssten, was gestohlen wurde, dann könnten wir zumindest feststellen, ob der Dieb wusste, was er da tat oder ob er einfach nur auf Gut glück Sachen mitgehen lassen hat.“  
„Das wird ziemlich schwierig“, wandte Fabian ein. „Wir kommen nicht in die Ausstellungsräume, solange sie gesperrt sind und sagen tut uns das auch keiner.“  
Lex stimmte ihm nickend zu. „Wir sollten uns darauf konzentrieren, herauszufinden, wo die gestohlenen Sachen versteckt sein könnten und wie sie verkauft werden sollen.“  
Vivians Augenbrauen wanderten skeptisch gen Haaransatz. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass wir uns hier auf einem riesigen Schloss- und Parkgelände befinden. Ohne Anhaltspunkte könnte es Jahrhunderte dauern, hier etwas zu finden.“ Obwohl es nicht wirklich witzig war in ihrer Situation, musste Fabian grinsen. „Wo sie recht hat.“  
„Na danke, verbündet euch ruhig gegen mich.“ Lex zog eine Schnute. Er wollte doch einfach nur die Diebe ausfindig machen und stellen. Nie hatte er behauptet, ein Superdetektiv zu sein. Fast synchron boxten Vivian und Fabian ihm gegen die Schultern, da er praktischerweise zwischen ihnen saß.  
„Armer Lex“, grinste das Mädchen und schließlich mussten alle drei lachen. Doch schnell beruhigten sie sich wieder und Fabian brachte ihr wichtigstes Problem mit einer Frage auf den Punkt. „Aber wo sollen wir sonst anfangen? Wir haben doch keinerlei Anhaltspunkte.“  
Während sie darüber nachdachten, verfielen sie in Schweigen. Sie hatten ein Rätsel zu lösen und jeder für sich nahm es als selbstverständlich, dass sie das nun gemeinsam tun würden. Ein Aufgeben kam gar nicht in Frage. Schließlich zog Vivian, die das Papier an ihrer Colaflasche bereits in lauter kleine Schnipsel zerlegt hatte, mit einem Räuspern die Aufmerksam der beiden Jungs wieder auf sich.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob euch das gefällt, aber wir könnten Tim um Hilfe bitten.“ Unsicher sah sie sie an. Fabian erwiderte den Blick fragend, da er diesen Tim nicht kannte, während Lex weniger begeistert aussah. Seiner Skepsis machte er auch sofort Luft. „Meinst du diesen Computerfreak? Wie kommst du denn jetzt auf den?“  
„Na ja, er weiß ne Menge mehr als ich.“  
„Und wie vielen willst du noch sagen, was wir machen? Da können wir ja auch gleich direkt rumfragen, wer der Dieb ist.“  
„Wer ist denn dieser Tim?“, mischte sich Fabian nun endlich ein. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, dass die beiden so aussahen, als würden sie gleich anfangen, richtig zu streiten. Vivian wandte sich ihm zu.  
„Tim geht in meine Klasse. Er ist ein absoluter Computerspezialist. Ich glaube, er würde mit diesen Dingern sogar schlafen, wenn er könnte. Deshalb beschwert er sich auch ständig darüber, dass hier keine Laptops erlaubt sind.“ Vivians Wangen hatten einen leichten Rothauch bekommen, als sie von ihrem Klassenkameraden erzählte.  
„Und was weiß er, was du nicht weißt?“, fragte Lex mürrisch.  
„Das werden wir herausfinden, wenn wir ihn fragen“, meinte Vivian trocken und trank den letzten Schluck ihrer Cola.  
„Komm schon Lex, wo liegt das Problem?“ Fabian stand auf und sah in Richtung Gebäude. „Oder magst du diesen Tim nicht?“  
Lex antwortete nicht. Grummelnd stemmte er sich hoch und wartete bis auch Vivian auf die Füße kam. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu den Gebäudekomplexen zurück und entsorgten dabei unterwegs noch ihre leeren Flaschen.

Es wunderte Fabian absolut nicht mehr, als sie einige Minuten später vor einem der Computerräume standen. Vivian öffnete die Tür und trat, gefolgt von Fabian und Lex, in den kleinen Raum. Es war einer der PC-Räume, die nicht für den Unterricht genutzt wurden. Es gab sechs PCs, einen Drucker, einen Scanner und noch eine Menge anderes technisches Zeug, das Fabian nicht zuordnen konnte. Nur eine, in helle kurzgeschnittene Jeans und ein Trägerhemd gekleidete, Person hielt sich in dem stickig warmen Raum auf und auf diese ging Vivian nun entschlossen zu. Erst als das langhaarige Mädchen direkt neben dem blonden Jungen stehen blieb und ihm auf die Schulter tippte, bemerkte er sie. Überrascht sah er das lächelnde Mädchen an. „Pinsel? Was machst du denn hier?“ Er zog sie an sich und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Während Vivian wieder ein wenig rot wurde und Fabian sich an der ganzen Sache überhaupt nicht störte, bekam Lex große Augen.

„Pinsel, seit wann...?“ Verwirrt sah er zwischen dem Mädchen und Tim, der sie nun auch endlich bemerkt hatte, hin und her. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass seine beste Freundin mit diesem Typen zusammen war, was aber offensichtlich der Fall zu sein schien.  
Tim erwiderte Lex’ misstrauischen Blick ebenso unfreundlich. Fabian konnte spüren, dass die beiden sich absolut nicht leiden konnten.  
„Was wollt ihr?“, fragte er ein wenig kühl, während er besitzergreifend einen Arm um Vivians Taille schlang. Seine Arbeit am PC, in die er bis eben noch so vertieft gewesen war, hatte er anscheinend erst einmal vergessen.  
Lex setzte gerade zu einer unfreundlichen Antwort an, als Fabian seine Hand auf seinen Unterarm legte und er so ein wenig verwirrt schwieg und zu dem Kleineren sah. Fabian wusste nicht warum, aber dass dieser Tim seinen Mitbewohner so wütend machte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Als er sich seiner Hand bewusst wurde, nahm er sie wieder weg. Dann lächelte er zu Tim und versuchte es auf einer neutralen Ebene.  
„Wir haben uns gerade über ein kleines Problem unterhalten, bei dem wir einfach nicht weiterkommen. Da meinte Vivian“, er deutete mit einer leichten Geste zu dem Mädchen, „dass du uns vielleicht helfen könntest. Wir hoffen, wir stören dich nicht bei etwas Wichtigem.“ Fabian fing einen dankbaren Blick von Vivian auf, der das Ganze offensichtlich auch nicht gerade angenehm war. Innerlich seufzend nahm Fabian sich vor, sich einmal mit den Verhältnissen diverser Leute untereinander auseinander zu setzen. Auch wenn ihn das normalerweise nicht interessierte, so hatte er zurzeit immer wieder das Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges zu verpassen, wenn er sah, wie einzelne seiner Mitschüler mit einander umgingen. Vor allem konnte er so vielleicht ein paar Fettnäpfchen vermeiden.

Tim jedenfalls schien erst einmal von Lex abgelenkt und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit Fabian, während er Vivian noch immer an sich gedrückt hielt. „Dich kenn ich vom Sehen her. Wie heißt du?“ Dem Jungen gegenüber war Tims Stimme nicht mehr so kühl und Neugier lag in seinem Blick. Bevor Lex’ Mitbewohner jedoch antworten konnte, tat Vivian das für ihn. „Das ist Fabian. Du weißt, Lex neuer Mitbewohner.“ Tim nickte bestätigend.  
„Was ist das für ein Problem?“ Seine Frage war nun an alle drei gerichtet.  
Fabian schloss schnell die Tür, die immer noch offen gestanden hatte, und nahm sich dann einen Stuhl, da es ihm zu dumm war, die ganze Zeit hier rumzustehen. Vivian, die sich entschuldigend lächelnd aus Tims Umarmung befreite, und Lex taten es ihm gleich. Ungeduldig hob Tim eine Augenbraue. „Also?“  
Da Lex anscheinend keine Lust hatte, sich mit Tim zu unterhalten und Vivian zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf ihre noch leicht farbverschmierten Hände zu starren, übernahm Fabian das Wort. „Ich mach es kurz. Wir glauben, dass der Diebstahl, sofern es einer ist, in der Ausstellung von einem oder mehreren aus unserem Internat begangen wurde. Wir haben nur ein belauschtes Gespräch und ansonsten keinerlei Hinweise. Wir wissen nicht wo wir anfangen sollen.“  
Tim machte ein verächtliches Geräusch. „Ihr spielt also Detektiv?“  
„Tim, bitte!“ Vivian mochte es nicht, wenn ihr Freund so überheblich war. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie den Jungen früher nie leiden konnte. Aber irgendwann waren sie Freunde geworden und in den Sommerferien war es auf einmal etwas mehr geworden.  
„Schon gut. Also, was war das für ein Gespräch?“ Kurz drehte Tim sich auf seinem Stuhl, um ein paar Programme zu schließen, an denen er wohl gearbeitet hatte, dann wandte er sich wieder an Fabian. Lex schwieg die ganze Zeit und fast schien es, als würde er schmollen. Fabian ignorierte dieses kindische Verhalten erst einmal und erzählte Tim in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung was sie wussten. Der dunkelblonde Junge sagte daraufhin eine Weile nichts. Dafür meldete Lex sich nun endlich wieder zu Wort.  
„Ich hab doch gewusst, dass der uns nicht helfen kann. Komm Fab, wir gehen.“ Er stand auf und wollte zur Tür. Fabian rührte sich allerdings nicht vom Fleck. Er sah weiterhin erwartungsvoll zu dem älteren Schüler.

„Markus“, meinte der schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern. Alle sahen ihn verwirrt an, denn keiner von ihnen konnte etwas mit dem Name anfangen.  
Seufzend drehte Tim sich wieder zu seinem PC und klickte ein wenig auf dem Desktop herum, während er sich erklärte. „Das Ehepaar Schuster ist hier doch die Hausmeisterfamilie. Sie sind eben für alles verantwortlich was so gemacht werden muss, damit es hier ordentlich aussieht. Klar haben sie Hilfe, aber sie sind sozusagen die Chefs. Die beiden haben jedenfalls einen Sohn namens Markus. Er ist in der 8. Klasse oder so. Logischerweise lebt er hier im Internat und geht hier zur Schule.“ Tim hatte aufgehört herum zu klicken und schien gefunden zu haben, wonach er suchte. „Eurer Erzählung nach, handelt es sich bei Person A, nennen wir sie einfach mal so, um Markus, denn ich kann mir niemanden sonst vorstellen, der so einfach an irgendwelche Schlüssel für die Ausstellung kommt. Bei Person B muss es sich um den Vertreter einer Gruppe von mindestens zwei Leuten handeln, da er in der Mehrzahl gesprochen hat, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe.“

Lex hatte sich wieder hingesetzt und hörte widerwillig zu. Was Tim da sagte, klang einleuchtend und so wartete er, was er noch weiter sagen würde. Der dunkelblonde Junge sprach auch gleich weiter.  
„Was ich allerdings nicht verstehe ist, wie sie unbemerkt reingekommen sind. Schaut her.“ Vivian, Fabian und auch Lex kamen näher und sahen über Tims Schultern auf den Monitor. Eine Datei mit alten Grundrissen war zu sehen.  
„Also, das hier ist ein Grundriss des Turms, recht simpel. Hier ist der Eingang.“ Er deutete auf eine Stelle am unteren Bildrand. „Es gibt nur diesen Zugang, wenn sie einen Schlüssel hatten, aber ich frage mich, wie sie die Überwachungskameras und die Alarmanlage umgehen konnten. Die Kameras sind keine große Sache, dafür gibt es ja Masken, die einen unkenntlich machen. Aber für die Alarmanlage braucht man den Code und den kennt Markus garantiert nicht.“ Kurz griff Tim in eine Box mit Notizzetteln und nahm sich einen Stift.  
„Wir haben also Folgendes:  
1\. Bei Person A muss es sich um Markus Schuster handeln. Genauere Angaben lassen sich schnell herausfinden.  
2\. Wir haben es mit mindestens zwei Personen zu tun, die aus einer der höheren Stufe stammen.  
3\. Die Diebe waren im Besitz eines Schlüssels und waren entweder maskiert oder haben die Kameras und Alarmanlage lahm gelegt. Eventuell sucht ihr einen Technikfreak.“  
Grob hatte Tim seine Aufzählungen mitgeschrieben, denn so hatten sie einen viel besseren Überblick über die ganze Sache. Ihm gefiel die Idee auf Ganovenjagd zu gehen irgendwie. Es wäre mal wieder eine Abwechslung zu dem Schulalltag, auch wenn der gerade erst begonnen hatte und er mehr als genug Arbeit hatte.  
Die beiden Jüngeren und Vivian hatten indes staunend zugehört. Jetzt wo Tim dies alles so aufzählte, klang es sowas von einfach. Während Lex nun wirklich schmollte, dass er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war und Fabian sich das Gesagte durch den Kopf gehen ließ, hing Vivian an Tims Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du bist unglaublich. Ich wusste, dass du uns helfen kannst.“

Der blonde Junge lächelte zur Antwort und wandte sich wieder an Fabian. „Du meintest, es würde helfen, wenn ihr wüsstet, was alles gestohlen wurde, nicht wahr?“  
Fabian nickte bestätigend. Er war gespannt, in wieweit der Ältere ihnen noch helfen konnte.  
„Nun es gäbe da eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden, allerdings...“ Unsicher sah er zu Vivian, dann begann er wieder ein paar Daten aufzurufen. „Vor ein paar Jahren haben ein paar Andere und ich im Auftrag des Direktors die Webseite des Internats überarbeitet. Ihr dürftet sie sicherlich kennen. Jedenfalls hing unsere Arbeit mit sehr viel Recherche zusammen. Wir sind in der alten Bibliothek über Unmengen von verstaubten Büchern gestolpert, die seit Jahren keiner mehr angefasst zu haben schien. Wir haben alles gelesen und haben dabei ´ne Menge Sachen entdeckt. Ein paar der Informationen haben wir zurück gehalten. Unter anderem etwas, was uns jetzt helfen könnte.“ Mittlerweile hatte Tim einen anderen Grundriss geöffnet, der, wie es schien, die ganze Internatsanlage umfasste.  
„Was ist eines der am weitesten verbreiteten Klischees von alten Gemäuern?“, fragte er plötzlich.  
„Gespenster?“, meinte Vivian grinsend. Sie wusste nicht ganz, worauf ihr Freund hinaus wollte.  
„Versteckte Schätze?“, antwortete Fabian achselzuckend.  
Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ihr habt mir nicht zugehört. Wie sollte uns das denn helfen?“  
„Geheime Gänge“, kam es kühl von Lex. „Und das ist kein Klischee. Ich habe bereits zwei entdeckt. Wobei ich glaube, dass auch ein paar andere diese Wege kennen.“  
Spöttisch klatschte Tim Applaus. „Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte. Deine Gänge sind tatsächlich nicht die einzigen. Unter dem Gelände befindet sich ein ganzes Netz kleiner, enger Geheimgänge. Bei unseren Nachforschungen stießen wir auf ein altes vergilbtes Buch in dem mehrere lose Seiten lagen. Wir konnten die Schrift nicht einmal richtig lesen. Weiß der Geier, was für ´ne Art von Dialekt das war. Jedenfalls handelte es sich bei einer der Seiten um eine Karte des Gebäudes. Wir konnten damit erst nichts anfangen, da wir schon andere Karten gefunden hatten, die weitaus aufschlussreicher waren. Aber als wir aus Neugier einmal ein paar Angaben auf der Karte überprüft haben und sie mit anderen verglichen, kamen wir zu dem Schluss, dass da Wege und Gänge eingezeichnet waren, die es eigentlich gar nicht geben konnte.  
Während der darauffolgenden Tage machten wir uns mit Taschenlampen und der Karte daran, alles auszukundschaften. Nach ein paar erfolglosen Versuchen, fanden wir schließlich einen der Eingänge zu dem unterirdischen Netz und wir hatten den Beweis, dass es sich bei der Karte um Aufzeichnungen über die hier existierenden Geheimgänge handelte.  
In der folgenden Zeit stellten wir fest, dass ein Teil nicht mehr zugänglich oder eingestürzt war. Wir fertigten uns eine eigene aktuelle Karte an und während wir alle Bücher wieder ablieferten, behielten wir die ursprüngliche Karte zurück. Wir wollen sie abgeben, wenn wir unseren Abschluss gemacht haben. Das Wissen über die Gänge hat seine Vorteile und es wäre dumm, wenn alle davon wissen würden“, endete Tim seine Erzählung.  
„Warum erzählst du uns dann jetzt davon?“ Alle drei hatten ihm aufmerksam zugehört, doch Lex war am ehesten skeptisch, denn er kannte ja schon ein paar der Gänge und so aufregend waren die nun auch wieder nicht.  
Tim sah Lex einen Moment einfach nur musternd an, dann sah er wieder zu Fabian mit dem er sich allemal besser unterhalten konnte. „Es gibt einen intakten Gang, der direkt in die Ausstellung führt. Wenn ihr wisst, was es alles für Exponate gibt, könntet ihr selbst nachsehen was fehlt.“  
Vivian bekam große Augen und sprang dann auf. „Sag mal spinnst du? Was soll das?“  
Tim zog das aufgebrachte Mädchen ruhig zu sich und hielt sie auf seinem Schoß fest. „Pscht, nicht so laut. Ihr habt mich um Hilfe gebeten und ich habe einen Vorschlag gemacht, das ist alles. Keiner hat gesagt, dass ihr meinen Vorschlag befolgen müsst.“ Sein Blick fiel auf seine Armbanduhr. „Wir sollten erst einmal Schluss machen. Das Abendessen hat bereits begonnen. Ich mach euch ´nen Vorschlag. Ihr schlaft erst einmal ´ne Nacht über das Ganze und kommt morgen wieder zu mir. Ich hab hier noch zu tun.“  
Schwungvoll kam er auf die Beine und zog Vivian mit hoch. „Und du Pinselchen, schau nicht so finster. Die beiden müssen selber wissen, was sie tun. Ich denke, die sind alt genug.“ Lächelnd hauchte er dem schmollenden Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Nase. Dann machte er sich daran die Dateien zu schließen.

Lex stand bereits an der Tür. Er hatte dazu erst einmal nichts mehr zu sagen und er würde wirklich darüber nachdenken müssen. Fabian wandte sich unterdessen an Tim. „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich glaube, wir wären nie auf so etwas Simples gekommen.“ Lächelnd hielt er den Notizzettel hoch, den er sich vom Schreibtisch genommen hatte.  
„Schon okay, ich liebe Herausforderungen. Und Pinsel hätte mir in den Hintern getreten, hätte ich meine Hilfe verweigert“, erwiderte Tim das Lächeln grinsend.  
Fabian lachte leise, verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Winken von dem Pärchen und zog den finster blickenden Lex mit sich aus dem Raum. Als die Tür hinter ihnen wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, seufzte Vivian schwer. „Musste das mit den Gängen wirklich sein? Ich meine, den Vorschlag in die Ausstellung einzubrechen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich sowieso sauer bin, dass du mir nie etwas davon erzählt hast.“ Sie zog eine Schnute und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.  
„Och, komm schon, jetzt sei halt nicht so. Du hast auch deine kleinen Geheimnisse, oder?“ Als Vivian nicht darauf antwortete, lachte Tim leise bevor er wieder ernst wurde. „Aber weißt du was ich nicht verstehe? Warum diesen Fabian keiner leiden kann. Ich fand ihn ziemlich nett und irgendwie niedlich.“ Ein breites Grinsen zog sich über sein Gesicht und Vivian boxte ihn dafür in die Seite.  
„Hey, wofür war das?“, protestierte der hellhaarige Junge und rieb sich gespielt leidend die lädierte Stelle.  
„Das weißt du ganz genau“, meinte sie schnippisch und ging nun ebenfalls zur Tür. „Lass uns essen gehen. Ich hab ´nen Bärenhunger.“ Grinsend trabte Tim Vivian auf dem Weg zum Esssaal hinterher.


	3. Chapter 3

Zimmer von Lex und Fab  
20:07 Uhr  
Dienstagabend

Nach einem Abendessen, das eher schweigsam verlaufen war, waren Lex und Fabian in ihr Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Seit ihrem Treffen mit Tim war Lex in Gedanken versunken und machte einen etwas missmutigen Eindruck. Der Junge hatte sich auf sein Bett zurückgezogen und Fabian beschloss erst einmal duschen zu gehen. Schnell hatte er alles Nötige zusammen gesucht und ging dann ohne ein Wort an seinen Zimmerkameraden, der ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, in die Waschräume.  
Während er sich das lauwarme Wasser über den Körper rinnen ließ, dachte er über Tims Worte nach. /Was er gesagt hat, klingt wirklich einleuchtend. So sind wir auf jeden Fall schon mal ein ganzes Stück weiter. Aber ob es eine gute Idee ist, in die Ausstellung einzubrechen? Wir werden kaum allen Kameras ausweichen können und wahrscheinlich sind die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen noch verstärkt worden. Vielleicht haben sie die Ausstellung auch abgebrochen, dann würde das eh nichts bringen. Frag mich, wie es unsere Diebe geschafft haben, unerkannt zu bleiben. Wie haben die nur die Kameras ausgeschaltet? Oder sie wurden gefilmt, hatten sich aber getarnt, wie Tim schon erwähnt hat. Wenn die Bullen nur mal was sagen würden./

Das lauwarme Wasser hatte die Hitze und den Schweiß des Tages von Fabians Körper gewaschen und während er sich noch ein wenig mehr entspannte, begann er sich einzuseifen. Gleichermaßen wandten sich seine Gedanken einem anderen Problem zu. /Was zwischen Tim und Lex wohl vorgefallen ist, dass sie sich nicht leiden können? Da war bestimmt irgendetwas. Vielleicht wegen Pinsel. Logisch wäre es ja. Lex scheint sie ziemlich zu mögen. Aber er schien überrascht, von dem Umstand, dass die zwei was miteinander haben. Also kann das eigentlich nicht der Grund sein./  
Lautes Scheppern holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verwirrt sah Fabian sich um, aber im Bereich der Duschen konnte er nichts sehen. Schnell spülte er sich den Seifenschaum vom Körper, wickelte sich in ein Handtuch und verließ die Dusche. Nach einem Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die auf einer Bank zwischen seinen Sachen lag, stellte er fest, dass er schon wieder viel zu lange unter der Dusche gewesen war und nichts mehr mitbekommen hatte. Zum Glück hatte Lex ihn nicht erst wieder in die Realität zurückholen müssen. Die ersten beiden Male reichten vollkommen aus. Wer wusste, was Lex noch von ihm denken würde.

Schnell schlüpfte Fabian in seine Klamotten und ging in den Vorraum, wo die Waschbecken und großen Spiegel waren. Ein paar jüngere Schüler waren dort gerade unter Lachen und Wasserspritzen mit Zähneputzen beschäftigt. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer seinen Zahnputzbecher fallen lassen, was das Scheppern verursacht haben musste. Fabian suchte sich ein freies Becken und machte sich daran, ebenfalls die Zähne zu putzen. Seine vom Duschen nassen, kurzen Haare begannen bereits wieder zu trocknen und nahmen ihre eigentliche blonde Farbe an. Manchmal hasste er seine hellen Haare, aber er wollte sie nicht dunkler färben, weil ihm das nicht unbedingt stand und wenn die Ansätze nachwuchsen sah es auch scheiße aus. Das wollte er sich nicht wirklich antun.

Seufzend spülte er sich den weißen Schaum aus dem Mund. Als er sich wenige Minuten später auf den Weg zurück zum Zimmer machte, waren die Jüngeren noch immer mit Rumalbern beschäftigt.  
Die Klänge einer Gitarre kamen ihm entgegen, als er die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer aufschloss. Und tatsächlich saß Lex auf dem Bett, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und spielte auf seiner Gitarre. Leise ging Fabian zu seinem Schrank, verstaute sein Duschzeug und setzte sich dann schweigend auf sein eigenes Bett. Eine Weile hörte er Lex zu, der nichts Bestimmtes spielte, sondern der Gitarre nur immer wieder ein paar verschiedene Melodiefragmente entlockte.  
Ein paar davon erkannte Fabian fast sofort und als er eines seiner Lieblingslieder hörte, konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, ein paar Zeilen des Textes leise mitzusingen. Plötzlich erklang ein Misston und als Fabian aufsah, sah er in Lex erschrockenes Gesicht.  
„Fab! Du bist schon zurück? Ich hab dich gar nicht kommen hören.“ Lex strich sich verwirrt ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. Zögernd legte er die Gitarre zur Seite und stand dann auf.  
„So versunken wie du warst, wundert mich das nicht. Ich wollte dich mit meinem Gesinge nicht erschrecken.“  
„Deine Stimme ist gar nicht so schlecht. Singst du gerne?“, fragte Lex während er in seinem Schrank herumkramte. Seine Bewegungen wirkten ein wenig fahrig. Fabian hatte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt und ließ seine Füße über den Bettrand baumeln. „Ja, aber ich klinge schrecklich und normalerweise treffe ich keinen Ton... Mensch Lex, jetzt setz dich doch wieder hin. Du machst einen ja ganz nervös.“  
Für seine Worte erntete Fabian nur einen fragenden Blick. Offensichtlich beschäftigte Lex irgendwas und Fabian konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu fragen. „Was ist los, Lex? Sagst du es mir?“  
Mit seinem Waschzeug in der Hand ließ Lex sich zurück aufs Bett sinken. Seine Gitarre schob er ein wenig zur Seite. „Spielst du jetzt meinen Therapeuten?“  
„Ich frag ja nur“, schmollend zog Fabian sich ein Buch aus seinem Regal und legte sich damit aufs Bett. Er hörte das Klappen der Tür und Lex war verschwunden. Seufzend versuchte Fabian sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten später kam Lex frisch geduscht wieder. Er war noch immer in Gedanken. /Dass Pinsel ausgerechnet mit Tim zusammen ist. Warum hat sie mir das nicht schon eher gesagt?/ Seufzend packte er seine Gitarre, die noch immer auf dem Bett gelegen hatte, wieder in den Schrank. Nach dem Duschen hatte er nur dunkelblaue Shorts und ein helles Trägershirt angezogen. Das Shirt zog er nun wieder aus, wickelte sich dann in seine dünne Bettdecke und setzte sich auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch. Er sah Fabian eine Weile beim Lesen zu, während er mit einem Bleistift spielte.  
Als Fabian sich schließlich beobachtet fühlte, blickte er von seinem Buch auf und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Was hältst du von Tims Vorschlag, in die Ausstellung einzubrechen?“, fragte Lex leise ohne seinen Blick von Fabian zu wenden. Der schien erst ein wenig irritiert von der Frage, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. „Die Idee klingt aufregend, aber sie ist nicht richtig durchdacht. Tim hat das Problem der Kameras selbst erwähnt. Und um ehrlich zu sein, möchte ich nicht zu illegalen Mitteln greifen nur um ein paar Diebe zu erwischen.“ Fabian legte sein Buch weg und drehte sich ganz zu seinem Mitbewohner. Wie der nur in Shorts und in die Decke gewickelt da saß, hatte etwas sehr Kindliches an sich und Fabian musste lächeln. „Und was hältst du von der Idee?“  
„Sie ist von Tim. Was soll ich davon halten?“, kam es wenig aufschlussreich als Antwort.  
„Du magst ihn nicht, stimmt’s? Wieso?“ Auch Fabian hatte sich aufgesetzt und lehnte mit dem Rücken wieder an der Wand. Aufmerksam beobachtete er Lex Reaktion. Der gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich und sah gebannt auf seine Finger, die noch immer unkoordiniert mit dem Stift spielten. „Wir sind mal ziemlich gut miteinander klar gekommen. Zu der Zeit konnte Pinsel ihn überhaupt nicht leiden. Tim und ich hingen ab und zu zusammen rum, allerdings...“ Unruhig zog er seine Decke enger um sich.  
„Wir waren zusammen im Park, an einer eher versteckten Stelle beim See. Dieser Idiot. Erzählt der mir doch tatsächlich, dass er mich anziehend finden würde, und dass er mich sehr mögen würde. Der hat mich angebaggert, als ob ich ein Mädchen wäre.“  
„Soll das heißen...?“ Fabian sah Lex verwirrt an.  
„Tim ist bi.“ Lex legte den Stift beiseite und sah nun wieder zu Fabian.  
Der hatte sich schnell wieder von seiner Überraschung erholt und erwiderte den Blick seines größeren Mitschülers gelassen. Bei seinen nächsten Worten kam wieder seine Neugier durch. „Was ist danach passiert?“  
„Ich hab ihn dort sitzen lassen und jedes Mal wenn er in den nächsten Tagen versuchte mit mir zu reden, hab ich ihn einfach ignoriert. Irgendwann hat er aufgegeben. Seitdem haben wir kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen.“  
„Hast du was dagegen, dass er auf Jungs steht?“  
„Nein, wenn ich was dagegen hätte, dann hätte ich nicht zu dir gesagt, dass es mir egal ist, ob die Gerüchte über dich stimmen oder nicht.“  
„Wieso hast du dann nicht einfach versucht mit ihm zu reden?“ Nervös fummelte Fabian an seiner Decke herum, weil er doch ein wenig verlegen wegen des Themas war.  
„Keine Ahnung. Was weiß ich.“ Lex fühlte sich eigenartig. Das war das erste Mal, dass er jemandem von der Sache erzählte. Dieses Gespräch. Es war, als würde er sich mit einem wirklichen Freund unterhalten, mit jemandem, dem er vertrauen konnte.  
„Fab? Sind wir Freunde?“  
„Klar... denke ich. Wieso fragst du?“ Verwundert sah Fabian von seiner Bettdecke auf. Sie wohnten zwar erst seit zwei Tagen zusammen, aber es fühlte sich tatsächlich so an, als würden sie sich schon viel länger kennen und Freunde sein.  
Lex zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er wusste auch nicht so recht, was er eigentlich mit seiner Frage hatte bezwecken wollen. „Schon gut. Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich bin müde und werd jetzt am besten schlafen gehen.“ Er stand auf und legte sich ins Bett.  
Fabian legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. Schlafen konnte er jedoch noch nicht. Nach einigen Minuten des an die Decke Starrens, wandte er sich wieder Lex zu. „Lex? Also sagen wir Tim morgen, dass sich das mit dem nächtlichen Besuch in der Ausstellung erledigt hat?“  
„Ja, mach das. Wir werden schon irgendwie anders weiter kommen. Wenn wir erst mal mit dem Sohn des Hausmeisters gesprochen haben.“  
„Lex. Rede du mit Tim.“  
Lex wollte widersprechen, tat es dann aber doch nicht. Etwas in Fabians Stimme sagte ihm, dass der seine Worte nicht als Bitte gemeint hatte, und dass er seine Meinung auch nicht ändern würde. Nachdenklich wickelte er sich trotz der Wärme enger in seine Decke. Bald waren beide eingeschlafen.

***

Der Mittwochvormittag verlief genauso träge und langweilig wie die Tage zuvor. Fabian kam zwar einigermaßen gut in Mathe mit, desto weniger verstand er dafür allerdings in Physik. In Ethik machte er es dann genauso wie ein Großteil der anderen Schüler, die sich statt für Religion für dieses Fach entschieden hatten, und döste vor sich hin. Lex hatte das schon den ganzen Tag getan. Abgesehen davon, dass bei ihm irgendwie total die Luft raus war, dachte er schon die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie er ein Gespräch mit Tim anfangen sollte. Sie hatten sich schließlich seit über einem Jahr nichts zu sagen gehabt. Okay, vielleicht doch, aber er hatte nie zugelassen, dass sie auch miteinander sprachen.  
Nach einem eher spärlichen und schweigsamen Mittagessen machte Lex sich auf den Weg in den Computerraum. Er ging davon aus, dass Tim bereits aus hatte und dort sein würde. Gleichzeitig hoffte er jedoch, dass er Tim nicht finden würde, dann hatte er eine Entschuldigung für einen Aufschub.  
Tim saß jedoch tatsächlich wieder am Computer, war diesmal allerdings nicht alleine im Raum. Ein wenig unsicher ging Lex zu dem dunkelblonden Jungen und tippte ihm auf die Schulter. „Tim?“ Nervös fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Haare. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um und sah erst einmal suchend an Lex vorbei. Als er allerdings weder Fabian noch Vivian entdecken konnte, sah er den jüngeren Schüler ein wenig überrascht und auch fragend an. „Lex?“  
„Können wir uns unterhalten?“ Er deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür, während er sich von Minute zu Minute weniger wohl fühlte. Es störte ihn, dass er absolut nicht definieren konnte, was ihn so an Tims Gegenwart nervös machte.  
„Okay.“ Tim stand auf und gemeinsam suchten sie sich einen ungestörten Platz in einem der kleinen Aufenthaltsräume, die um diese Zeit noch größtenteils leer waren.  
„Also was gibt’s? Wo ist Fabian?“ Schwungvoll ließ sich Tim auf ein dunkelblaues Sofa fallen, schob dabei ein paar Dekokissen beiseite und sah dann abwartend zu Lex.  
Der hatte sich in einen Sessel ihm gegenüber gesetzt und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „Fabian muss noch irgendwelche Aufgaben erledigen. Ihm fällt das alles nicht so leicht. Ich soll dir sagen, dass sich die Sache mit den Geheimgängen erledigt hat. Wir werden schon irgendwie anders an unsere Infos kommen.“  
„Wenn ihr meint. Eure Sache. Ich habe noch was für euch.“ Gelassen zog Tim einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und reichte ihn an Lex, der ihn fragend ansah. „Das sind die Daten über Markus. Reden müsst ihr selbst mit ihm. Mehr kann ich nicht für euch tun.“  
Lex nickte und steckte den Zettel, ohne ihn sich anzusehen, in seine Hosentasche. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, wie Tim daran gekommen war. Er kannte seine Fähigkeiten noch ziemlich gut. „Danke.“  
Dann sah Lex wieder auf seine Hände. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass er sich vollkommen entgegen seines normalen Verhaltens benahm. Seit wann wusste er nicht mehr, wie man sich ganz einfach mit jemandem unterhielt? Wieso fehlten ihm die Worte? Okay, er war nie der große Redner gewesen, aber er hatte immer Worte gefunden, wenn er sie brauchte, und schlagkräftig war er allemal. Ja, wann hatte das angefangen?  
Schließlich holte Tim ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Lex? Ist sonst noch was? Ich hab noch zu tun.“ Er war bereits im Begriff aufzustehen.  
„Du hast immer zu tun...“ Es klang ein wenig vorwurfsvoll und Lex wusste nicht warum er das überhaupt gesagt hatte. „Fabian hat gesagt, ich soll mit dir reden.“  
Tim ließ sich verwirrt wieder in die Sitzpolster sinken. „Du hast doch mit mir gesprochen.“ Den vorherigen Satz überging er, da er damit nichts anfangen konnte.  
„Nicht wegen dem Diebstahl... wegen der Sache damals.“  
„Was meinst du?“ Tim ahnte worauf Lex hinaus wollte, wollte aber aus seinem Mund hören, wie er seine Worte damals aufgefasst hatte. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass der jüngere Schüler nicht mehr mit ihm sprach und ihn vollkommen ignorierte, sogar zu hassen schien.  
Lex wurde unterdessen so unruhig, dass er aufstand und begann, im Raum Kreise zu laufen. Warum war er auch wie Fabian es gesagt hatte, zu Tim gegangen? „Liebst du Pinsel?“, fragte er schließlich ohne Zusammenhang.  
„Was soll die Frage denn jetzt?“, kam es von Tim ein wenig verwirrt zur Antwort.  
„Sag schon.“ Lex war doch wieder stehen geblieben und sah sein Gegenüber direkt an.  
„Klar liebe ich sie, sonst wäre ich ja nicht mit ihr zusammen.“  
„Wie lange schon?“  
„Noch nicht wirklich lange... Lex, was soll das? Was willst du eigentlich? Spielst du jetzt den Eifersüchtigen?“ Tim verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Lex verhielt sich heute einfach nur seltsam. Was war nur los mit dem Jungen, in den er sich damals so vollkommen unerwartet verknallt hatte?  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe nicht den geringsten Schimmer, was ich eigentlich will.“ Seufzend ließ Lex sich wieder in den Sessel fallen. „Ich glaube, ich falle gerade in eine tiefe Depression und werde für alle anderen ungenießbar“, schnaubte er schließlich verächtlich.  
„Spinner, sowas ist doch gar nicht deine Art. Komm mal her.“ Tim deutete auf den freien Platz neben sich. Als er Lex finsteren Blick sah, lachte er nur leise. „Keine Angst, ich fummle nicht und ich beiße auch nicht… nur auf Wunsch“  
„Haha.“ Widerwillig kam Lex jedoch der Bitte nach und ließ sich mit etwas Abstand neben Tim aufs Sofa fallen. Demonstrativ legte er die Füße auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich und verschränkte die Arme. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass jetzt kein Lehrer oder eine andere Aufsichtsperson hereinplatzte. Die konnten einem bei so etwas immer höllisch Feuer unterm Hintern machen.  
„Manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein kleines Kind.“  
„Danke, sonst noch was?“ Lex verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ich meinte damit, dass du genau so stur sein kannst. Wieso hast du dich immer geweigert mit mir zu reden? Ich hab mich damals richtig scheiße gefüllt, schließlich waren wir ziemlich gute Freunde. Wir hatten mal ausgemacht, dass wir uns immer sagen, was wir denken. Weißt du noch? Meine Güte, wie kleine naive Kinder. Aus diesem Grund hab ich dir auch gesagt, dass ich dich mehr mochte, als ich es sollte. Ich habe absolut nichts von dir erwartet, höchstens vielleicht ein wenig Verständnis.“ Tim hatte seine Füße aufs Sofa gezogen und saß nun im Schneidersitz.  
Ein paar jüngere Schüler kamen lachend in den Raum, doch nach einem „Verzieht euch!“ und einem finsteren Blick von Tim verzogen sie sich wieder. Es war nicht klug sich mit älteren Schülern anzulegen.  
Lex musste lachen. „Es wundert mich, dass du nicht ein gefürchteter Cliquenführer oder so bist. Autorität hast du mehr als genug. Stattdessen sitzt du den ganzen Tag am PC.“  
„Ich mach mir nichts aus diesen oberflächlichen Leuten. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie du es mit diesen Typen aus der Band aushältst“, erwiderte Tim grinsend.  
„Hey!“ Empört zog Lex seine Beine ebenfalls in einen Schneidersitz und sah Tim schmollend an. „Das sind meine Freunde.“  
„Ja, klar, und deshalb versteht ihr euch wegen Fabian ja auch bestens.“ Die Stimme des Älteren klang sarkastisch. Selbst er bekam es mit, wenn es Spannungen und Stress in diversen Cliquen gab. Und da es sich bei dieser Clique auch noch um die beliebte Schülerband des Internats handelte, konnte wirklich keiner erwarten, dass sich solche Dinge nicht herumsprachen.  
„Du bist gemein... und hast ja recht. Die benehmen sich total daneben.“  
„Du magst Fabian, stimmt’s?“  
„Ja, aber das ist kein Grund so dämlich zu grinsen.“  
„Tu ich ja gar nicht“, schmollte Tim, was bei dem großen dunkelblonden Jungen doch ein wenig eigenartig aussah.  
„Tust du doch. Ich weiß was du denkst, aber es ist nicht jeder so verdreht wie du.“  
Tim wirkte einen kurzen Moment lang verletzt, dann hob er abwehrend die Hände. „Schon gut. Könnten wir jetzt wieder zum Thema zurückkommen?“  
„Welches denn? Wir haben bereits ein halbes Dutzend verschiedene Themen begonnen.“ Lex wurde es ein wenig unbequem und so drehte er sich so, dass er mit dem Rücken an der Armlehne des Sofas lehnte und Tim direkt ansehen konnte. Langsam wurde es ihm doch zu doof ihm ständig auszuweichen.  
Tim tat es ihm gleich. „Warum du damals nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen hast. Eine gewisse Zeit zum Überlegen hätte ich verstanden, aber du hast mich permanent gemieden. Hasst du mich?“ Er suchte den Blickkontakt mit Lex, verlor ihn aber nachdem er seine Frage gestellt hatte.  
„Tim, bitte. Ich hasse dich nicht.“ /Hab ich nie getan./ Lex wusste, dass es so war, ohne darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Nun fühlte er sich doch wieder unwohl. /Dabei hatte es gerade wieder richtig Spaß gemacht mit Tim zu reden. So wie damals./  
„Sag es mir Lex. Was hat dich daran so gestört, dass ich auf dich stand?“ So direkt hatte es noch keiner von ihnen beiden ausgesprochen, wenn sie zusammen waren.  
Schweigen trat ein. Tim hatte seine Frage gestellt und wartete auf eine Antwort von Lex, die zu geben er nicht in der Lage schien. Schließlich versuchte es Lex doch. Als er sprach, kamen seine Worte jedoch leise und zögernd. „Ich weiß es doch auch nicht. Du hast mich einfach total verunsichert. Wäre ich damals auf deine Worte eingegangen, dann wäre da wohl schon das passiert, was jetzt bei Fabian passiert. Wir hätten es nicht ewig für uns behalten und keiner hätte es verstanden. Tobias und die Anderen sind schließlich schon seit Jahren meine Freunde.“  
„Oberflächliche Freunde, die Fabian nicht akzeptieren, weil es uncool wäre und die mich genauso wenig akzeptiert hätten, weil es nicht ihrem Denken entspricht. Wenn die überhaupt denken können“, widersprach Tim ein wenig aufgebracht. Es tat doch ein wenig weh, dass das alles nur wegen der Meinung von ein paar Idioten schief gelaufen war.  
„Du machst es dir einfach. Dir ist es ja egal, was andere von dir denken und du weißt, dass ich nicht immer so selbstsicher war.“  
„Ich weiß, aber es sollte dir jetzt egal sein. Mensch Lex, du hast einen verdammt starken Charakter. Du hast es nicht nötig, dich mit irgendwelchen Oberflächlichkeiten abzugeben. Du kannst dir deine Freunde aussuchen. Nicht jeder hat die Wahl. Wenn dir so viel an der Band liegt, dann geh zu den Jungs und sag ihnen was Sache ist. Sie werden dir bestimmt zuhören. Wenn Tobias und Co. Fabian nicht akzeptieren, dann sind sie deine Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert.“ Tim fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare und seufzte geräuschvoll. „Was auch immer du tust, pass auf Fabian auf. Ich denke, er braucht einen guten Freund und er kann genauso gut einer sein.“  
„Was für ne Wahnsinnspredigt, oh großer Bruder“, kam es ein wenig lahm von Lex. Doch er sah ein, dass es wahrscheinlich genau das war, was er brauchte; ein offenes Gespräch mit Tobias, Mike, Sebastian und Max. Er war dankbar für Tims Worte.  
„Hey, ich will dir nur helfen. Das machen Freunde schließlich“, meinte Tim grinsend.  
„Wir sind noch Freunde?“, fragte Lex leise und ein wenig erstaunt.  
„Klar, oder nicht?“  
„Doch, wenn du einen Idioten wie mich noch als Freund haben willst.“  
„Klar. Bekomm ich jetzt ne Umarmung.“ Tim grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und breitete die Arme einladend aus.  
„Tim!“ Lex verdrehte genervt die Augen. Doch nachdem er sich kurz umgesehen hatte, ob auch niemand in der Nähe war, beugte er sich vor und umarmte Tim ganz kurz. „Nur das eine Mal und eins sag ich dir gleich: wenn du Pinsel wehtust, dann zerleg ich dich in deine Einzelteile. Dann war es das mit Freundschaft, klar?“, drohte er, als er sich auch schon wieder von seinem Gegenüber löste.  
„Schon gut. Ich liebe sie viel zu sehr, um ihr irgendwie wehtun zu wollen.“ Lachend wehrte Tim die Drohung ab, aber man konnte hören, dass es ihm ernst war. „Du liebst sie auch, oder?“  
„Wie eine große Schwester...“  
„Gut, wäre doof, wenn wir Rivalen wären und keine Angst, ich pass auf sie auf.“  
Lex stand auf und streckte sich kurz. „Du hattest gesagt, du hast noch zu tun und Fabian ist bestimmt auch froh, wenn ich ihn von seiner Qual mit den Hausaufgaben erlöse.“  
„Stimmt, aber für dich werd ich immer Zeit finden, keine Angst.“ Tim tat es Lex gleich und stand ebenfalls auf. Nebenbei sah er auf seine Uhr. „Oh Mann, wir saßen fast ne Stunde hier. Ich sollte mich wirklich wieder an den PC setzen. In den nächsten Tagen muss ich ein größeres Projekt beenden.“  
„Gut, dann geh ich mal Fabian suchen. Danke für deine Hilfe.“  
„Schon in Ordnung. Ich würde mich nur freuen, wenn du mich auf dem Laufenden halten würdest und auch so ab und zu mal bei mir vorbei schaust.“  
„Mach ich.“ Gemeinsam verließen sie den kleinen Raum, doch bevor Tim sich abwenden konnte, hielt Lex ihn noch einmal kurz zurück. „Ich hab dich vermisst, ich meine die Gespräche und die Zeit mit dir.“ Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, das zu sagen und Tim wusste die Worte zu schätzen. „Ich auch Lex, ich auch.“ Er lächelte sanft und ging dann zum PC-Raum zurück. Er mochte den Jüngeren noch immer aus tiefstem Herzen und noch einmal würde er es nicht zulassen, dass sie sich so entfremdeten.  
Lex dachte fast ähnlich, während er sich sehr erleichtert auf den Weg zu Fabian machte.

 

Bibliothek  
15:28 Uhr

Fabian saß tatsächlich noch über seinen Aufgaben, als Lex in die Bibliothek kam. Seine Haare waren total durcheinander und sein Gesicht wirkte müde, als er aufsah. Lex setzte sich neben ihn und lächelte mitfühlend. „Hey, alles klar?“, fragte er leise, um nicht den Unmut der Bibliothekarin auf sich zu ziehen.  
Fabian stöhnte entnervt auf und raufte sich die Haare. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er am liebsten alles hin geschmissen hätte. „Ich hab absolut keine Lust mehr. Mir platzt gleich der Schädel.“ Ein weiteres Seufzen und Fabians Kugelschreiber landete mit einem unwilligen Geräusch auf dem Tisch.  
„Dann mach erst mal Pause.“ Lex begann bereits Bücher und Hefter zusammen zu räumen. „Tim hat mir die Infos über Markus gegeben. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns jetzt was zu trinken besorge und wir danach gleich mal zu diesem Markus gehen?“  
Fabian wirkte einen Moment lang skeptisch, doch im Grunde genommen war er über jede Ablenkung froh. Eine Pause konnte er wirklich gebrauchen und verdient hatte er sie sich allemal, wie er fand. „Okay. Aber könntest du heute Abend noch mal kurz in meine Unterlagen schauen und überprüfen, ob meine Ergebnisse so stimmen?“  
Ein zustimmendes Nicken kam von Lex’ Seite. „Geht klar. Ich muss die Aufgaben selbst auch noch rechnen. Heute Mittag habe ich nur Physik gemacht. Das hatte ich wieder mal bis zum Letzten aufgeschoben.“  
Schnell waren Fabians Sachen gestapelt und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort ließ Fabian seinen Schulkram einfach aufs Bett fallen und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Lex kramte den Zettel von Tim aus den Untiefen seiner Hosentasche, las ihn kurz und reichte ihn an seinen Mitbewohner weiter. „Ich denke, wir sollten einfach mal zu Markus gehen und ein wenig mit ihm reden, oder?“  
Fabian nahm das kleine Stück Papier entgegen und las es ebenfalls. „Tja, ist wohl das Beste. Was Besseres fällt mir auch nicht ein.“ Noch einmal überflog Fabian den kleinen Zettel. „Hier steht, Markus sei 14 und gehe in die 9b. Kennst du jemanden aus der Klasse?“  
„Nee, mit den Jüngeren hab ich absolut keinen Kontakt. Ich glaube aber, Max’ jüngerer Bruder geht in die Neunte, allerdings weiß ich absolut nicht, in welche und sicher bin ich mir da auch nicht.“ Lex überlegte laut, aber er hatte tatsächlich keinen Kontakt zu den Jüngeren. Weshalb auch? Es war normal, dass die einzelnen Altersstufen unter sich blieben und sich kaum mit den jüngeren oder älteren abgaben, es sei denn es ging um Clubaktivitäten. Es gab zwar Ausnahmen, wie Lex bei sich selbst sah, wenn er an Vivian und Tim dachte, aber Kontakte bei so großen Altersunterschieden waren da was ganz seltenes.  
Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern und kramte ein paar Kaugummis aus seiner Tasche, bot auch Lex einen an, was der dankend annahm. „Ist auch egal. Gehen wir einfach hin. Tim schreibt, dass Markus gar nicht im Wohntrakt schläft, sondern mit seinen Eltern im alten Dienstbotentrakt wohnt, das ist das kleine Nebengebäude am Ostflügel, oder?“  
„Ja, das ist es. Gut, dann wird es wohl leichter, ihn zu finden.“ Lex hatte sich auf sein Bett fallen lassen und lang ausgestreckt. Ihm steckte schon wieder die Hitze in den Knochen.  
„Faulpelz. Komm schon, gehen wir. Du hattest mir was zu trinken versprochen.“ Fabian war bereits an der Tür. Er wollte jetzt endlich wissen, ob dieser Markus ihnen weiter helfen konnte oder ob das Ganze nur eine Sackgasse war und sie vollkommen falsch mit ihren Überlegungen gelegen hatten. Doch dann fiel ihm auch noch etwas anderes ein. „Sag mal, wie war eigentlich das Gespräch mit Tim. Es scheint ganz gut gelaufen zu sein, oder täusche ich mich da?“  
Lex brummelte nur träge vor sich hin, rappelte sich dann aber doch auf. „Wir haben uns unterhalten und irgendwie sind wir miteinander ins Reine gekommen. Dass wir so miteinander reden, war schon lange überfällig. Ich glaube, wir sind jetzt wieder Freunde und können noch mal neu anfangen.“  
„Freut mich für euch.“ Fabian lächelte sacht, auch wenn es ein eigenartiges Gefühl in ihm auslöste. Dass Lex und Tim sich wieder miteinander verstanden, gönnte er ihnen, aber hatte sein Mitbewohner dann noch Interesse daran, mit ihm befreundet zu sein?

„Also gut, gehen wir auf Verbrecherjagd.“ Lex holte seinen Mitbewohner aus den grüblerischen Gedanken und kam zu ihm, damit sie los konnten.  
„Spinner“, lachte Fabian und gemeinsam verließen sie ihr Zimmer.  
Auf den Stufen in die zweite Etage wurden sie von einer Gruppe jüngerer Schüler überholt. Den Handtüchern und Decken zufolge, die sie bei sich trugen, waren sie auf dem Weg zum See. Auf der engen Treppe drängelten sie sich übermütig an den beiden Älteren vorbei, ohne weiter auf sie zu achten. Fabian verlor in dem Gewusel auf den alten unebenen Holzstufen das Gleichgewicht und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich. Instinktiv schloss er die Augen und wartete auf den schmerzhaften Aufprall, doch der kam nicht. Stattdessen konnte er zwei Arme um sich spüren und Lex’ laute Stimme hören.  
„Ihr Trampel, passt doch auf.“ Doch die Jungen waren bereits außer Sichtweite und über ihren Lärm hatten sie Lex wohl kaum verstanden. Schnell hatte Fabian seine Balance wieder, aber irgendwie waren Lex Arme immer noch um ihn geschlungen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, kam es dann besorgt von dem Größeren und Fabian nickte zaghaft.  
„Öhm... ja, könntest du vielleicht...“ Mit einer Spur von Rot um die Nasenspitze tippte er gegen die ihn haltenden Arme und Lex zog sie sofort weg. Fabian hatte die Umarmung zwar für einen Moment genossen, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es nicht gut war, sich auf solche Gedanken einzulassen.  
„Tschuldige“, grinste Lex verlegen und ging dann abrupt weiter, während er leise über die jüngeren Schüler vor sich hin fluchte. Lex’ Meinung nach lief hier etwas gewaltig falsch, denn es hatte sich gut angefühlt, Fabian so zu halten. Kopfschüttelnd lief er weiter und versuchte, nicht mehr auf Fabian zu achten.  
Der atmete unterdessen ein paar Mal tief durch, zuckte verwirrt mit den Schultern und folgte Lex hinaus auf den Hof.

Ein Teil des von Gebäuden umschlossenen Geländes lag bereits im Schatten und so war der Lichtunterschied nicht allzu stark als sie aus den dunklen Gängen ins Freie traten. Gemeinsam überquerten die beiden Jungen den fast leeren Hof und standen schon bald vor dem kleinen zweistöckigen Haus, das sich im Schatten einiger alter Bäume an das Hauptgebäude schmiegte. Kurz sah Fabian fragend zu Lex, dann drückte er auf die Klingel über der mit schnörkliger Schrift Schuster stand. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie Glück hatten und jemand da war. Nach wenigen Momenten öffnete ihnen tatsächlich eine Frau um die vierzig. Die lockigen braunen Haare hatte sie in einem lockeren Zopf zusammen genommen und um ihre Hüfte war eine alte Blümchenschürze gebunden.  
„Hallo. Wollt ihr zu Markus oder zu meinem Mann?“, fragte sie die beiden Jungen lächelnd, während sie ihre Hände an einem Tuch abwischte.  
Fabian und Lex erwiderten die Begrüßung genauso freundlich, dann übernahm der Kleinere wieder einmal das Reden. „Wir wollten zu Markus. Ist er denn da?“  
„Klar, kommt rein. Ich hol ihn kurz runter. Zieht ihr bitte die Schuhe aus?“ Die schlanke Frau bat sie in den Flur des Hauses und wandte sich dann zur Treppe, die nach oben führte. „Maaaarkus? Du hast Besuch. Kommst du runter?“  
„Wer ist es denn Mom?“ Und im nächsten Moment waren auch schon schnelle Schritte auf der alten Holztreppe zu hören.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, rief Frau Schuster zurück.  
„Das ist eine der Stimmen aus der Bibliothek. Ganz sicher“, wisperte Lex zu Fabian und lächelte wieder zu Frau Schuster, die sich nun abwandte und hinter irgendeiner Tür verschwand. Dann kam Markus auch schon die Treppe herunter. Er war nur wenig kleiner als Fabian, hatte kurze schwarze Haare, die durch Gel wild in alle Richtungen abstanden, und trug im Moment nur eine simple abgeschnittene Jeans und ein dünnes dunkelrotes Shirt. Als er Fabian und Lex sah, hielt er in seinen Schritten inne und blieb auf den letzten Stufen stehen. Fragend sah er zu den beiden Älteren.  
„Du bist Lex, stimmt’s? Was wollt ihr hier?“ Lex nickte zustimmend und trat dann etwas näher. „Wir wollten dich was fragen. Hast du etwas Zeit für uns?“  
Ein Schulterzucken antwortete ihm, dann deutete Markus die Treppen hoch. „Kommt mit rauf in mein Zimmer. Ich hab 'nen Ventilator, da ist es etwas angenehmer.“ Hintereinander stiegen sie den engen Gang hoch und folgten Markus in sein Zimmer. Es war nichts Besonderes aber es schien sehr bequem. Auf dem Bett waren Hefter und Schulbücher verteilt, die der Jüngere schnell zusammen raffte und auf dem Schreibtisch stapelte.  
„Das neue Schuljahr ist gerade mal zwei Wochen alt und schon bekommen wir gleich wieder Unmengen an Hausaufgaben aufgebrummt“, fluchte er dabei leise. „Macht’s euch bequem“, meinte er mit einer Geste auf das nun freie Bett und ließ sich selbst auf den Stuhl am Schreibtisch sinken. „Also, was wollt ihr mich fragen?“  
Die beiden Elftklässler hatten sich ebenfalls hingesetzt. Lex merkte, dass Fabian sich bei der Sache nicht ganz wohl zu fühlen schien, so übernahm er das Reden, schließlich war das Ganze seine Idee gewesen. Ein wenig verlegen strich er sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn und sah dann Markus direkt an. „Du weißt von dem Diebstahl in der derzeitigen Ausstellung, zumindest, dass keiner an die Ausrede mit der Einsturzgefahr glaubt, ja?“ ‚Klar weiß er davon, jeder hat das mitbekommen’, schalt Lex sich einen Idioten. Ein Nicken und eine leicht gehobene Augenbraue bestätigten ihm seine Gedanken.  
„Nun, also...“ Lex schien nach Worten zu suchen. Er wusste wohl auch nicht so recht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte und so übernahm Fabian mit einem leisen Seufzen doch das Gespräch. „Du weißt, dass die Diebe vom Internat sind.“ Er redete nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum und formulierte seine Worte auch eher als Feststellung anstatt als Frage.  
Für einen Moment bekam Markus große Augen, doch dann hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sah seine beiden Gäste erstaunt an. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass die Diebe von hier sind und vor allem, woher sollte ich das wissen?“ Markus Stimme war längst nicht so sicher wie sie sein sollte. Fabian konnte die leichte Unsicherheit heraus hören und die erste Reaktion des Jungen war auch sehr eindeutig gewesen. Er lächelte sacht und schüttelte den Kopf. „Markus, wir wissen, dass du damit zu tun hast, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt. Lex hat durch Zufall ein Gespräch zwischen dir und einem anderen Schüler in der Bibliothek mit angehört. Erzähl uns was passiert ist.“  
Lex beobachtete das Ganze schweigend und konnte nicht umhin, Fabian ein wenig zu bewundern. Der Jüngere war im Moment regelrecht von einer Aura aus Sicherheit und Überzeugung umgeben, wo er sonst doch eher ein wenig unsicher und zurückgezogen wirkte. Schnell wandte Lex seine Aufmerksamkeit Markus zu, der eher weniger begeistert von Fabians Worten schien.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr auf so etwas kommt, doch das ist absoluter Schwachsinn. Außerdem könnt ihr ja wohl nichts beweisen.“  
Fabian blickte nun ernster und hielt Markus mit seinen grünen Augen gefangen. „Wir wollen dir nichts anhängen oder dir schaden, wir wollen dich nur um deine Hilfe bitten. Es kann durchaus sein, dass du Ärger bekommst, aber dir wird nicht viel passieren, wenn du uns hilfst. Alle werden erfahren, dass du von den Diebstahlplänen nichts gewusst hast.“  
Als Markus nun zögerte und ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken schien, wussten Fabian und Lex, dass sie gewonnen hatten.  
„Erzähl, was du weißt“, drängte Fabian noch einmal sanft und Markus senkte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht mehr als ihr. Letzte Woche, als das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hatte, kam Simon...“  
„Welcher Simon?“, unterbrach Lex ungeduldig und bekam auch gleich einen Klaps von Fabian.  
„Aua.“  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe erzählen, Fragen kannst du hinterher stellen.“ Der Blonde schickte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln Richtung Markus und der fuhr ein wenig irritiert mit seiner Erzählung fort, während Lex etwas vor sich hin schmollte.

„Also, Simon aus der 12. kam zu mir und fragte mich, ob ich ihm nicht einen kleinen Gefallen tun könnte. Er müsste noch dringend ein paar Bilder in der Ausstellung machen, keine Ahnung für was, und dass er deshalb den Schlüssel zum Turm bräuchte. Ob ich sie nicht besorgen könnte, schließlich ist mein Dad ja der Hausmeister und hat alle Zweitschlüssel in Verwahrung. Ich wollte erst nicht, aber dann hat er mich doch überredet. Ich hab ihm den Schlüssel besorgt, weil ich nicht wusste, was er vorhatte. Als dann das Gerücht von dem Diebstahl aufkam, wurde mir alles klar und ich hab Simon zur Rede gestellt, aber er sagte, dass ich genauso mit drinnen stecken würde. Wenn ich den Mund aufmachen würde, bekäme ich nicht nur Ärger mit der Polizei, sondern auch mit Simon und seinen Freunden. Die würden mich windelweich prügeln. Außerdem flippen meine Eltern total aus, wenn sie das erfahren. Es würde ja schließlich auch auf sie zurückfallen und sie könnten ihren Job verlieren.“  
Markus Stimme war zum Ende hin immer leiser und verzweifelter geworden. Er hatte offensichtlich Angst und Fabian konnte das verstehen. Der Ärger mit der Polizei schien von allem wohl wirklich noch das kleinste Übel für den Jungen. Die Aussicht auf eine Abreibung von weitaus stärkeren war alles andere als beruhigend, wie er aus eigener Erfahrung wusste.

Lex unterdessen rutschte unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her und löcherte Markus schließlich ungeduldig mit seinen Fragen. „Hat dieser Simon auch ´nen Nachname? Wie sieht er aus? Weißt du wo die Beute ist? Hast du... Aua! Für was war das denn jetzt wieder?“  
Diesmal hatte Fabian seinem Freund auf den Fuß getreten, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich selbst an Markus.  
„Entschuldige, mein Freund hier ist einfach vollkommen untalentiert für diesen Job.“ Markus musste trotz seiner unangenehmen Situation leise lachen. „Schon okay. Aber zu deinen Fragen, Lex. Den Nachname kenn ich nicht. Aussehen? Etwa 1,95m groß, dunkle kurze Haare und ein Piercing in der rechten Augenbraue, eher etwas kräftiger gebaut. Mehr fällt mir da auch nicht ein. Ich könnte ihn euch ja mal auf dem Gelände zeigen. Es darf bloß keiner mitbekommen. Wo die gestohlenen Sachen sind, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe Simon nur den Schlüssel gegeben und ihn dann wieder zurückgebracht“, beantwortete Markus die Fragen kurz und knapp, während er weiter zu Fabian sah. Der Kleinere seiner beiden Gäste war ihm irgendwie sympathischer, auch wenn er Lex wegen dessen Popularität an der Schule ein wenig besser kannte.

Fabian nickte verstehend, während Lex neben ihm noch immer schmollte. Wie konnte sein Mitbewohner ihn nur wie ein kleines Kind behandeln. Trotzdem dachte er über das, was Markus gesagt hatte, nach. „Ich kann Tim nach diesem Simon fragen. So viele wird es da nun auch nicht geben.“  
„Gute Idee, aber was machen wir dann?“  
„Geht ihr zur Polizei?“, fragte Markus unsicher und malträtierte den Saum seines Shirts. Irgendwie war es gut, dass er endlich mal über die Sache reden konnte, doch leichter wurde es deshalb auch nicht.  
„Noch nicht“, meinte Fabian nachdenklich. „Wir haben nur deine Aussage und keine Beweise. Simon und seine Freunde, soweit wir denn herausfinden, wer die sind, werden alles abstreiten. Uns wird keiner glauben.“  
„Wir müssen herausfinden, wo die Beute ist“, gab Lex seinen schlauen Kommentar dazu und Fabian klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. „Wie genial du heute wieder bist. Aber du hast recht, wenn wir die Kunstgegenstände finden und sie mit Simon und Co. in Verbindung bringen, dann können wir sie sofort der Polizei überreichen.“  
„Wie wollt ihr das machen?“ Markus wirkte eher skeptisch. „Ich kenn mich da zwar nicht aus, aber die werden das Zeug früher oder später verscherbeln, ihr habt nicht ewig Zeit. Und versteckt können sie es überall haben. Das Gelände ist riesig, vorausgesetzt, die Sachen sind überhaupt noch hier.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Beute noch hier ist“, widersprach Lex. „Die glauben, dass sie sicher sind und wie du schon sagtest, das Gelände ist riesig. Es gibt hier tausende von Verstecken.“  
Fabian stöhnte entnervt auf und rieb sich über die Augen, da er schon wieder ziemlich fertig war. „Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen? Okay, dann gehen wir als erstes wohl zu Tim und fragen ihn über Simon aus und danach werden wir weiter sehen.“ Er stand auf und streckte sich kurz. „Komm Lex, es gibt bald Abendessen und ich hab Hunger.“ Markus und Lex erhoben sich ebenfalls. Zu dritt liefen sie die Treppe hinab, wo ihnen Frau Schuster gerade entgegen kam.  
„Markus, da bist du ja. Ich wollte dich gerade zum Essen holen. Essen deine Freunde mit?“ Sie lächelte freundlich, während sie ihre Hände wieder einmal an einem Geschirrtuch trocknete.  
„Nein Mom, Lex und Fabian wollten gerade gehen. Ich komm gleich.“ Frau Schuster verabschiedete sich von den Jungen und ging wieder in die Küche zurück.  
„Sie ist nett“, meinte Fabian leise und schlüpfte genau wie Lex wieder in seine Schuhe. Er kannte so ein häusliches Verhalten von seiner Mutter nicht und so wurde er fast ein wenig neidisch, doch er war es gewohnt und im Internat war es eh egal.  
Sie versprachen Markus ihn auf dem Laufenden zu halten, dann machten sie sich direkt auf den Weg zum Esssaal.

 

Zimmer von Lex und Fabian  
19:17 Uhr

Fabian hatte sich wieder einmal auf sein Bett verzogen. Mit seinem Buch, das er endlich einmal zu Ende lesen wollte, in der Hand, lehnte er an der Wand. Obwohl die Geschichte spannend war, schweifte sein Blick immer wieder zu Lex, der gedankenversunken auf seiner Gitarre spielte. Fabian hatte bereits mitbekommen, dass Lex das Spielen fehlte. Wegen dem ganzen Stress seit seinem Einzug ins Internat, hatte der dunkelhaarige Junge bereits zwei Bandproben verpasst. Ob die überhaupt einfach weiterprobten?  
„Du vermisst das Spielen mit der Band, nicht wahr?“ Fabian klappte das Buch zu, einen Finger zwischen den Seiten.  
Lex antwortete erst nicht, sondern spielte eine Reihe von Akkorden zu Ende, die er in den letzten Minuten stetig wiederholt hatte. Doch schließlich ließ er die Gitarre in seinen Schoß sinken und sah zu Fabian. Seine dunkelbraunen Augen blickten traurig und auch seine Körperhaltung hätte dem blonden Jungen Antwort genug sein können.  
„Ich geb’ es nur ungern zu, aber es ist eigenartig sie nicht um mich zu haben...“ Lex musste nicht weiter erklären, wen er meinte. Fabian verstand es auch so. Er verstand auch, dass Lex seine Freunde vermisste. Auch wenn er in den letzten Tagen immer wieder gesagt hatte, wie oberflächlich sie waren und dass er auch ohne sie auskam, so waren die Jungs der Band doch Lex’ jahrelange Freunde, die er nicht von heute auf morgen aus seinem Leben streichen konnte.  
„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihnen reden?“, schlug Fabian vor und wusste nicht, dass er somit Tims Worte wiederholte, die Lex schon die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf gingen.  
„Ja, vielleicht... aber ich weiß nicht wie. Es ist mir ja bei Tim schon schwer gefallen, aber bei Tobias und den Anderen...“ Lex wusste nicht, wie er ausdrücken sollte, dass die Vertrauensbasis zwischen ihm und Tim einfach eine ganz andere war, als zwischen ihm und den Jungs.  
Fabian wollte zu einer Frage ansetzen, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. Sie sahen sich fragend an, bevor Lex zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen. Es war bereits kurz nach neun, wer wollte denn jetzt noch was von ihnen? Sprachlos sah er auf Max, der vor ihm im Türrahmen stand.  
„Kann ich rein kommen?“, fragte der rothaarige Junge leise, sah sich verstohlen um und wirkte dabei ein wenig nervös.  
Lex nickte nur, wartete bis Max eingetreten war und schloss dann hinter ihm die Tür wieder. Unaufgefordert setzte Max sich auf Lex’ Schreibtischstuhl, der zwischen den beiden Betten stand, und versuchte dabei zu vermeiden, allzu oft zu Fabian zu schielen. Er hatte all seinen Mut zusammen nehmen müssen, um bei den beiden zu klopfen. Dieser Mut verflüchtigte sich aber gerade zusehends. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, strich sich eine vorwitzige lockige Strähne hinters Ohr und sah dann erneut zu Lex, der sich wieder aufs Bett gesetzt hatte und ihn nun abwartend beobachtete.  
„Du warst gestern und heute nicht bei der Probe. Du hast doch noch nie ´ne Probe verpasst...“  
Lex wartete, dass Max weiter sprach, doch es kam nichts mehr. „Das wundert dich?“, wollte er wissen und wartete nun gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort. „Ihr habt euch ziemlich daneben benommen... vielleicht hab ich auch was falsch gemacht, keine Ahnung, aber glaubst du wirklich, bei den derzeitigen Spannungen, wäre es zu einer vernünftigen Probe gekommen?“  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und sah nun wirklich elend aus. „Die Proben sind auch so nicht zustande gekommen. Mike und Tobi sind nur noch am Zoffen. Sie bekommen sich ständig in die Haare wegen allem Möglichen.“ Müde strich Max sich über die Augen und senkte den Blick wieder. „Ich will, dass es wieder wie vor unserem Konzert ist. Irgendwie ist seit unserem letzten Auftritt alles anders.“  
Lex seufzte leise und wusste auch nicht so recht, was er nun machen sollte. Max war noch immer der Vernünftigste von allen gewesen. Warum er den ganzen Mist überhaupt mitmachte, hatte Lex eh nie verstanden. Ein wenig unsicher sah er zu Fabian, der nur ruhig auf seinem Bett lag, ihnen zuhörte und sie beobachtete.  
„Können wir nicht einfach alles vergessen und du kommst am Freitag wieder ganz normal wie immer zu den Proben?“, wollte Max wissen. Ein wenig Hoffnung schwang in seinen Worten mit, obwohl er wusste, dass seine Frage naiv war. Lex schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte es kaum mit ansehen, wie elend Max da vor ihm saß. „Du weißt selbst, dass sich sowas nicht einfach vergessen lässt... ihr habt Fabian wirklich verletzt und ich...“ Ungeduldig zuckte Lex mit den Schultern. Was sollte er denn noch sagen?  
„Schieb mich nicht als Ausrede vor Lex“, tadelte Fabian leise und versuchte Lex’ Blick einzufangen.  
„Das tue ich nicht“, meinte der trotzig. Er hatte doch gar keinen Grund, so etwas zu tun.  
„Dann sag Max, weshalb du dich von ihnen fern hältst. Du wolltest eh mit der Band reden und Max ist doch ein guter Anfang.“  
Lex brummte leise und brach den Blickkontakt. Wieso zum Teufel mischte Fabian sich da ein und wieso verdammt noch mal, musste er auch noch recht haben? „Hör zu Max. Ich bin gerade einfach nicht ich selbst. Auf der einen Seite vermiss ich euch und würde am liebsten alles vergessen, wie du gesagt hast, aber auf der anderen Seite brauch ich 'ne Auszeit. Der Sommer hat irgendwie alles verändert. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ihr seid oder wer ich bin...“  
Max sah Lex etwas sprachlos an und räusperte sich dann verlegen. „Ich denke... also, ich glaub, ich weiß was du meinst“, stotterte er unsicher und malträtierte dabei den Saum seines knappen Shirts.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Lex skeptisch.

Fabian stand abrupt auf und schnappte sich sein Duschzeug. „Ich bin duschen, unterhaltet ihr euch ruhig noch ein wenig.“ Und im nächsten Moment war er auch schon aus der Tür. Er hatte sich das einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen können. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, dass er da einfach störte. Eigenartig wie kompliziert das Internatsleben sein konnte. Er musste grinsen. Und dabei hatte er immer gedacht, dass sein Leben kompliziert wäre, aber anderen schien es auch nicht anders zu gehen. Unter der Dusche spülte er jedoch erst einmal alle Gedanken weg und genoss einfach nur das lauwarme Wasser, das ihn umgab.

Lex und Max saßen sich unterdessen noch immer gegenüber. Ersterer mit müdem Blick und ein wenig angespannt auf dem Bett, der Andere ziemlich verloren und händeringend auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Max hielt die unangenehme Stille, die nach Fabians Verlassen des Zimmers eingetreten war, aber nicht lange aus. Wieder räusperte er sich nervös. „Wie ist es so mit ihm?“ Er deutete hinter sich auf das nun verwaiste Bett.  
Lex zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte schwach. „In Ordnung? Fab ist witzig und wirklich nett. Ich glaube, wir sind richtige Freunde, jetzt...“ Wieder einmal hatte er Fabians Namen abgekürzt, ohne es wirklich zu merken.  
„Und was ist mit Tobias?“, wollte Max wissen. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er mit Lex’ Aussage anfangen sollte.  
„Was soll mit ihm sein?“, antwortete Lex mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Na ja, weiß nicht. Willst du ihn nicht wieder im Zimmer haben?“  
„Solange er sich so daneben benimmt, bestimmt nicht. Ob wir uns nun ein Zimmer teilen oder nicht, sollte eigentlich keinen Unterschied machen. Wir sind schließlich nicht verheiratet. Er benimmt sich fast schon eifersüchtig... Oh man, wieso ist das alles nur so kompliziert? Könnt ihr Fabian nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, generell mit diesem dummen Zeug aufhören? Wir sind so gut wie siebzehn.“ Lex raufte sich die Haare. Sie kamen mit ihrem Gespräch kaum weiter und sicherlich würde es bei einer Aussprache mit den anderen Jungs genauso werden.  
Max zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stand auf. Für ihn ergab das auch alles keinen Sinn mehr. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei der Tür. „Du hast recht Lex, ich verstehe dich nicht wirklich. Aber das ist okay. Wir brauchen wohl alle 'ne Pause von einander. Die Band sollten wir wohl auch 'ne Weile auf Eis legen. Ich red mit den Anderen. So wie es jetzt ist, geht’s jedenfalls nicht mehr, das ist mir auch schon klar geworden... Grüß Fabian von mir.“ Im nächsten Moment hatte er das Zimmer auch schon verlassen und zog die Tür von außen ins Schloss.

Lex starrte ihm perplex hinterher. Was war das denn für ein Abgang gewesen? „Verdammt!“ Er boxte ein paar Mal in sein Kissen, ließ sich dann der Länge nach aufs Bett fallen und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn, alles viel zu kompliziert.

Als Fabian vom Duschen zurückkam, lag Lex noch immer so da und hatte sich nicht bewegt. Fabian räumte seine Sachen beiseite und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem vor einigen Minuten noch Max gesessen hatte. „Hey Lex, was is los?“, wollte Fabian leise wissen, doch er bekam keine Antwort.  
“Hey, ich red mit dir.” Er zog Lex das Kissen weg und ließ es außerhalb seiner Reichweite fallen.  
„Max ist gegangen“, brummte Lex und legte einen Arm über seine Augen.  
„Das hab ich bereits gesehen. Was hat er gesagt?“, drängte Fabian ein wenig ungeduldig. Dass man Lex aber auch alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.  
„Wir werden die Band auf Eis legen. So wie es im Moment aussieht werden die Anderen kaum etwas gegen den Vorschlag haben... Lass mich jetzt in Ruhe, okay?“ Lex drehte sich auf die Seite und starrte die Wand an. Hoffentlich würde sich das alles bald wieder legen, denn lange konnte er das nicht mehr aushalten. Langsam wurde er wahnsinnig.

Fabian verzog sich wieder auf sein Bett und überlegte. Er wollte Lex gerne helfen, denn schließlich waren sie Freunde und er war der Erste seit langem, den Fabian so bezeichnete. Aber er hatte absolut keine Idee, was er tun konnte. Vielleicht sollten sie erst einmal den Diebstahl aufklären und warten, bis sich alles beruhigt hatte. Ob es dann einfacher wurde? Ob Lex sich überhaupt von ihm helfen lassen wollte? Im Moment sah es ja nicht so aus, aber wahrscheinlich war er nur zu aufgewühlt wegen dem Gespräch mit Max.  
Das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür holte Fabian aus seinen Gedanken, Lex war verschwunden. Ob er duschen war? Oh Mann, war das alles verwirrend, da wünschte er sich ja fast schon wieder seine einsamen Nachmittage und Abende mit seinem PC zurück. Doch er verbat sich den Gedanken. Die letzten Tage hier wollte er auf keinen Fall missen, auch wenn ein paar unschöne Dinge passiert waren, so hatte er mit Lex doch auch einigen Spaß gehabt. Normale Gespräche, Hilfe bei den dämlichen Schulaufgaben und das Gefühl, mal nicht allein der Außenseiter zu sein. Das alles hatte er Lex zu verdanken. Er fühlte sich wohl bei dem etwas größeren Jungen, erwünscht und nicht als Last empfunden, wie von allen Anderen, wie von seinen Eltern. Seufzend wühlte er sich unter seine Decke und rollte sich darunter zusammen. Über seinen Grübeleien schlief Fabian schließlich ein.

Lex kam erst eine halbe Stunde später zurück. Obwohl noch einige andere Jungs im Duschraum gewesen waren, hatte er sich Zeit gelassen und ein wenig abgeschaltet. Er hatte seine verwirrenden Gedanken vom warmen Wasserstrahl der Brause wegspülen lassen und versucht, mal eine Weile zu vergessen. Als sein Kopf endlich leer war und vor seinen geschlossenen Augen nur noch reine wohltuende Schwärze herrschte, tauchte plötzlich ein Bild von Fabian in seinen Gedanken auf. Wie er gedankenverloren neben ihm in der Ausstellung gesessen hatte und sie einfach nur schweigend das grüne Leuchten betrachtet hatten.  
Lex seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf um das Bild weg zubekommen. Nein, an Fabian wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Nicht an seine strahlend grünen Augen und nicht an das blonde Haar, das in der Sonne so schimmerte. Erschrocken riss Lex die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollten diese Gedanken? Er stellte das Wasser ab, schnappte sich sein Handtuch und verließ schnell die Duschkabine ohne auf die anderen anwesenden Jungen zu achten.  
Im Vorraum rubbelte er sich grob trocken, zog sich einen frischen Slip und eine abgeschnittene Jeans über und stellte sich dann vor eines der Waschbecken bei den großen Spiegeln, um sich die Zähne zu putzen. Beim Anblick der Zahnbürste fiel ihm ein, dass sein Vorrat an Süßkram fast aufgebraucht war. Er musste am nächsten Tag unbedingt mal wieder in die Stadt. Aus diesen erstickenden Mauern zu kommen, war bestimmt nicht schlecht.  
Auf dem Weg zurück ins Zimmer überlegte er, ob Fabian mitkommen würde. Vielleicht auch Pinsel und Tim, wenn er sich von seinen Projekten lösen konnte. Dann konnten sie sich ein Eis gönnen, das hatte er auch eine ganze Weile nicht mehr getan. Mit seinen Duschsachen unterm Arm, stiefelte Lex zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Auf dem Flur kollidierte er mit Tobias. Einen Moment lang sahen sich beide erschrocken an, dann eilte Tobias wortlos weiter und verschwand in den Waschräumen. Einige Augenblicke lang sah Lex ihm nachdenklich hinterher, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und ging weiter.  
Fabian fand er schlafend in seinem Bett und so packte er nur leise seine Sachen weg, zog die Jeans aus und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Nachdem er den Wecker gestellt hatte, schlief auch er ein.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex wurde von einem Geräusch geweckt. Doch als er müde die Augen öffnete, gab es kein Licht im Zimmer und was ihn aus seinen Träumen geholt hatte, war auch nicht der klingelnde Wecker, wie er erst vermutet hatte. Verwirrt schaltete er das kleine Nachtlicht über seinem Bett an. Es war gerade mal kurz nach eins, mitten in der Nacht. Wieder erklang das Geräusch und nun konnte Lex auch erkennen, dass es von Fabians Seite kam.  
„Fabian?“, fragte er leise, doch es kam keine direkte Antwort, nur leises Murmeln und das unruhige Rascheln von Stoff war zu hören. Langsam stand Lex auf und ging zu Fabian hinüber, der sich total in seiner dünnen Decke verknotet hatte und sehr unruhig zu schlafen schien. Sein Gesicht wirkte angespannt, seine Haare waren vollkommen durcheinander.  
„Fab? Wach auf.“ Offensichtlich hatte der blonde Junge einen schlechten Traum. Unsicher griff Lex nach Fabians Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht, während er immer wieder seinen Name wisperte. Es dauerte eine Weile, doch schließlich wurde Fabian mit einem erschrockenen Laut wach. Sein fliehender Atem ließ seinen Brustkorb schnell auf und absinken. Seine hellen, angstgeweideten Augen sahen sich hektisch im Halbdunkel des Zimmers um und es schien, als würde er einen Moment brauchen, um zu erkennen, wo er sich gerade befand.  
„Fab?“, fragte Lex besorgt und zog seine Hand hastig von Fabians Schulter.  
„Lex?“, erwiderte Fabian unsicher und rieb sich über die Augen. Er musste erst wieder klar werden. Sein Traum hatte seine Gedanken vollkommen umnebelt und ließ ihn nur langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren.  
„Hey, alles in Ordnung? Das war nur ein Alptraum, nix passiert.“ Lex sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er selbst hatte bisher nur selten Alpträume gehabt, an die er sich am nächsten Morgen wirklich noch erinnern konnte, doch er wusste, dass diese düsteren Hirngespinste einen ziemlich mitnehmen konnten.  
Fabian fuhr sich nur schwach durch die Haare und nickte. Er konnte Lex nicht sagen, dass das nicht nur ein Alptraum gewesen war. Es war eine Erinnerung, die er hatte vergessen wollen. Etwas das er nie hatte erleben wollen. Es schmerzte noch immer in seinem Innern, wenn er daran dachte. Erschrocken sah er auf. Hatte er im Schlaf gesprochen, hatte er Lex unfreiwillig etwas verraten? Fragend sah Fabian zu ihm. Er kniete noch immer neben seinem Bett. „Hab ich... irgendwas gesagt... also im Schlaf.“  
„Du hast nur gemurmelt und leise gekeucht. Aber ich konnte nichts verstehen“, antwortete Lex ehrlich. Noch immer stand ein wenig Sorge in seinen Augen.  
Fabian versuchte sich an einem schwachen Lächeln. „Es geht schon. Ich werd bloß nicht gleich wieder schlafen können, so viel Adrenalin wie ich jetzt im Blut hab.“ Während Fabian die Decke um sich herum ein wenig entknotete, schweifte sein Blick zu Lex’ Bett. „Leg dich wieder hin, du siehst müde aus und ich komm hier schon klar.“  
Lex sah ein wenig skeptisch aus, doch er nickte nur. Es war nur ein Alptraum gewesen, mit Fabian war alles in Ordnung. Er legte sich wieder ins Bett und löschte nach einem letzten Blick zu Fabian sein Nachtlicht. Unter der Decke rollte er sich zusammen und schlief nach einigen Minuten tatsächlich wieder ein.  
Fabian lag noch immer still im Dunkeln und lauschte auf die gleichmäßigen Geräusche seines schlafenden Mitbewohners. Nur langsam wichen die Anspannung und das Adrenalin aus seinem Körper. Er starrte an die dunkle Decke während langsam Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. Er hatte doch so gehofft, dass er die Träume endlich losgeworden war. Wieso waren sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder gekommen? Er wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Nur schwer konnte er ein Schluchzen unterdrücken. Schwerfällig drehte er sich auf die Seite, schloss die Augen und schlief erschöpft doch wieder ein.

Donnerstagmorgen, Lex’ und Fabians Zimmer  
06:27 Uhr

Am Morgen wurde Fabian durch Lex geweckt, der geräuschvoll in seinem Schrank herum wühlte. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und sah auf seine Armbanduhr, die er auf dem Schreibtisch neben dem Bett liegen hatte. Gleich Halbsieben.  
„Lex, wieso hast du mich nicht geweckt?“, beschwerte er sich leise. Irgendwie fühlte er sich total erschlagen und seine Augen juckten unangenehm. Hoffentlich sah er nicht auch so schlimm aus, wie er sich fühlte, denn dann wollte er das Bett gar nicht erst verlassen. Doch Lex’ Blick, der eindeutig sagte: ‚Du siehst scheiße aus’, ließ ihn jegliche Hoffnung aufgeben.  
„Guten Morgen, ich wollt dich noch ein wenig schlafen lassen, so lange brauchst du ja morgens nun nicht. Hey, deine Augen sind ganz rot, hast du ´ne Allergie oder sowas?“ Lex schien endlich gefunden zu haben, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er schloss die Schranktür und kam zu Fabian, während er sich seine Beute, ein leichtes Trägershirt, überzog.  
„Keine Ahnung, ist wahrscheinlich nur vom schlechten Schlaf. Ich werd mich erst mal ins Bad schleichen und schauen was sich mit kaltem Wasser retten lässt. Mir graut es jetzt schon vor meinem Spiegelbild.“ Fabian erwähnte nicht, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht noch geweint hatte und die Spuren in seinem Gesicht daher rührten. Er schnappte sich sein Zahnputzzeug und schlurfte ins Bad.

Lex zog sich unterdessen fertig an und packte ihre Schultaschen zusammen. Er konnte sich denken, woher die roten Augen stammen, dumm war er schließlich nicht und er hatte schon genug andere Leute gesehen, die so mitgenommen ausgesehen hatten. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein, um zu wissen, dass das bestimmt an dem Alptraum gelegen hatte. Doch Lex wollte nicht nachfragen, noch nicht. Wenn es wieder passieren würde, dann würde er ein wenig nachbohren, denn er wollte nicht, dass Fabian sich schlecht fühlte und auch so aussah. Jetzt freute er sich jedoch erst einmal aufs Frühstück und dann würde er seine Freunde fragen, ob sie am Nachmittag mit in die Stadt kommen wollten.

Fabian kam zwar ein wenig wacher ins Zimmer zurück, aber es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, bis er nicht mehr wie ein Zombie aussah. Gemeinsam gingen er und Lex in den Esssaal. Das Klirren von Geschirr und das allgegenwärtige Stimmengewirr klangen ihnen entgegen und Fabian verzog das Gesicht, da ihm das ganze eindeutig zu laut war. Mit gesenktem Kopf schlich er Lex zum Frühstücksbuffet hinterher und folgte ihm dann auch in eine ruhigere Ecke.  
„Guten Morgen Lex, Fabian.“ Tims Stimme kam ihnen fröhlich entgegen und als Fabian aufsah, saß Tim ihm direkt gegenüber. „Uh, siehst du fertig aus.“  
„Morgen, danke für deine aufbauenden Worte.“ Fabian gähnte hinter einer vorgehaltenen Hand und vertiefte sich erst einmal in sein Schokomüsli. Lex übernahm derweilen das Gespräch. „Morgen Tim. Die Nacht war etwas zu kurz für ihn.“ Er grinste und löffelte ebenfalls sein Müsli. „Du, Tim, kommste heute Nachmittag mit in die Stadt aufn Eis? Fabian kommt bestimmt auch mit... sobald er wach ist und Pinsel lässt sich sicher auch überreden.“  
Tim sah von seinem Wurstbrötchen auf und überlegte kurz. „Weiß noch nicht. Muss mal schauen, wie ich’s mit der Zeit hinbekomme. Aber cool wär’s schon. Ich muss sowieso wieder ein paar Einkäufe erledigen. Werd schauen, was sich einrichten lässt. Ist es okay, wenn ich euch gegen Mittag Bescheid sage? Ich werd auch Vivian fragen. Die freut sich bestimmt riesig.“  
„Gut.“ Lex grinste breit und freute sich bereits auf den Nachmittag. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, dass sie den Unterricht hinter sich brachten. Fabian stupste ihm in die Seite, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Frag mal wegen Simon“, nuschelte er kaum verständlich in seine halbleere Müslischüssel. Wenn Lex schon mal so in Redelaune war, konnte er das auch gleich mit erledigen.  
Lex sah ihn erst einen Augenblick verwirrt an, bevor er verstand, dann wandte er sich wieder an Tim. „Wir haben uns gestern noch mit Markus unterhalten. Er konnte uns nur sagen, dass der, dem er den Schlüssel gegeben hat, Simon heißt. Kennst du vielleicht jemanden in deiner Stufe mit diesem Name? Dann braucht Markus uns ihn nicht mehr zu zeigen.“  
Tim dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann. „Es gibt zwei Simons, aber einer gehört zu meinen Programmierern, der kommt gar nicht in Frage. Bleibt nur noch einer. Ich werd euch seine Daten zusammensuchen und auch ein Bild ausdrucken. Ihr könnt es ja Markus zeigen, zur Bestätigung.“ Tim warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „So Jungs, ich muss los. Hab noch ein bisschen was zu tun, bevor ich mich wieder von den Lehrern quälen lasse. Wir sehen uns dann beim Mittagessen.“  
„Ja, bis später.“ Lex hob kurz zum Gruß die Hand und widmete sich dann den Resten seines Müslis. Fabian, der alles in Zeitlupe zu machen schien, ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Hey, du Schlafmütze, fall nicht in die Schüssel.“ Breit grinste Lex seinem Gegenüber entgegen. Doch Fabian gähnte nur ausgiebig und schob dann die leere Schüssel von sich. „Ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich jeden Moment wieder einschlafe“, jammerte er mit kaum verständlicher Stimme und legte den Kopf auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Willst du dich wieder hinlegen?“, wollte Lex wissen. „Das kann man sich ja kaum mit ansehen. Wir haben jetzt eh nur Französisch und da bist du eigentlich ganz gut drin. Soll ich dich entschuldigen?“  
„Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie verlockend das klingt“, kam es gedämpft aus Fabians Richtung. „Nein, ich werde Frau Sommer mit meiner körperlichen Anwesenheit beehren... aber ich sollte mir vielleicht noch ein Kissen aus dem Zimmer holen, die Tische im Klassenzimmer sind so unbequem.“  
„Spinner“, lachte Lex leise. „Du musst ja nur Französisch und Wirtschaft überstehen, danach kannst du ganz brav Mittagsschlaf machen, bis ich dich zu Informatik hole.“  
„Hmpf.“ Fabian brummte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, stand aber mit Lex auf und nachdem sie ihre benutzten Sachen weggestellt hatten, gingen sie zurück auf ihr Zimmer und holten ihre Schultaschen. Bevor sie zum Unterricht gingen, warf Fabian aber tatsächlich noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Bett und dachte daran, das Kissen mitzunehmen. Lex bemerkte es sofort und zog den Kleineren unbarmherzig hinter sich her.

Als das Pausenklingeln den Informatikunterricht am Nachmittag endlich beendete, stöhnte Fabian erleichtert auf. Im Gegensatz zu Lex Vorschlag, hatte er sich in der Mittagspause nicht hingelegt und mittlerweile war er auch recht munter. Trotzdem war er froh, dass die Stunde vorbei war, denn so wie Mathe, lag ihm auch Informatik nicht sonderlich. Zu Zahlen, Technik und allem was damit zu tun hatte, hatte er einfach kein gutes Verhältnis.  
„Ob Tim mir das später mal erklärt?“ Fabian wedelte mit den Arbeitsblättern herum, auf denen Diagramme und Schaubilder die Funktion irgendwelcher Systeme erklärten. Der ältere Schüler hatte ihnen in der Mittagspause gesagt, dass er und Vivian am Nachmittag zum Eis essen mitkommen wollten. Sie würden sich in einer halben Stunde bei den Fahrrädern treffen, damit sie gemeinsam in die Stadt fahren konnten. Für den Computerfreak war es bestimmt kein Problem, diese chaotischen Zeichnungen zu verstehen und vielleicht auch verständlich zu erklären.  
„Wenn du ihn fragst, hilft er dir bestimmt. Pass bloß auf, dass er sich dabei nicht in großen Reden verliert. Er vergisst gerne mal, dass andere keinen Schimmer von der ganzen Technik haben.“ Lex wusste, dass Tim sich immer darüber freute, wenn man ihn um Hilfe bat und an Fabian hatte er ja, wie es schien, eh einen Narren gefressen. Den Gedanken behielt er aber lieber für sich.  
Gemeinsam brachten sie ihre Schulsachen aufs Zimmer, bevor sie sich bei der Aufsicht abmeldeten und zum Fahrradkeller gingen. Dort hatte jeder Internatsschüler die Möglichkeit sein Rad abzustellen. Zusätzlich gab es auch noch ein paar alte Räder, die man sich ausleihen konnte, wenn man sein eigenes nicht mit ins Internat brachte.  
Lex und Fabian hatten jedoch eigene Räder und als sie diese aufschlossen und ins Freie brachten, kamen ihnen auch Vivian und Tim entgegen.  
Vivian hatte vor der Hitze kapituliert und trug tatsächlich ein leichtes violettes Sommerkleid, was bei ihr eher selten vorkam. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare waren in einen lockeren Zopf geflochten und auf ihrer Nase saß eine elegante Sonnenbrille. Ihre Schultasche verstaute sie auf dem Gepäckträger. Sie würde später nicht wieder mit ins Internat zurückkommen, sondern nach Hause fahren.  
Tim hielt es wie Lex und Fabian. Er trug nur eine kurze Shorts und ein leichtes Shirt. Seine dunkelblonden Haare verschwanden unter einem Basecap, das einen tiefen Schatten über seine Augen warf.  
Sie stiegen auf ihre Räder und machten sich auf den Weg, der in weiten Kurven erst ein Stück durch den Wald und dann zwischen ein paar mohnblumengesprenkelten Weizenfeldern hindurch zur Straße führte. Nach einer Viertelstunde erreichten sie das Schild, das die Autofahrer in der Ortschaft willkommen hieß.  
Die Hauptstraße führte geradewegs durch das Zentrum, wo um einen kleinen Marktplatz und eine Kirche die nötigsten Geschäfte angesiedelt waren. Dort gab es auch ein Eiscafé, das die vier Schüler zu ihrem Ziel erkoren hatten. Internatsbewohner und Städter waren hier gleichermaßen Stammgäste und so war es bei solch einem Wetter nicht leicht, einen Platz zu bekommen. Doch sie hatten Glück und kurze Zeit später hatten sie bereits ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben.  
Während sie im Schatten eines großen Sonnenschirmes warteten, holte Tim einen gefalteten Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und schob ihn über den Tisch zu Lex und Fabian.  
„Das ist ein Ausdruck, von Leuten, die in Frage kommen. Ich hab überlegt, dass der Simon, den ich zuerst in Verdacht hatte, vielleicht doch nicht der Richtige ist. Markus soll euch zeigen, wem er den Schlüssel gegeben hat. Danach gebe ich euch mehr Informationen zu der entsprechenden Person. Dann dürften wir auf jeden Fall weiter kommen.“  
„Das ist super, danke. Wir werden sehen, dass wir Markus so schnell wie möglich abpassen.“ Lex entfaltete das Blatt und erkannte die meisten Gesichter, doch von keinem kannte er den Name.  
Vivian holte aus ihrem Rucksack ebenfalls ein paar Blätter. „Ich hab im Internet die Seite zur Ausstellung gefunden. Hier ist eine Auflistung aller ausgestellten Objekte mit Bild. Das bringt uns zwar im Moment nicht weiter, aber dann wisst ihr wenigstens, wonach ihr Ausschau halten müsst.“  
„Wow, das ist klasse.“ Fabian sah die Seiten durch und erinnerte sich dabei an das ein oder andere von seinem Ausstellungsbesuch. Auf den kleinen Fotos sahen die meisten Sachen eher unspektakulär aus. Die Kellnerin unterbrach ihn, als sie mit einem Tablett voller Eisbecher zurückkam und diese auf ihrem Tisch abstellte.  
Da sie gerade im Fall Diebstahl nicht weiterkamen, wechselten sie bald zu anderen Gesprächsthemen. Sie genossen den gemeinsamen Nachmittag und Lex wusste jetzt schon, dass sie das auf jeden Fall wiederholen sollten. Ein wenig abgelenkt ließ er seinen Blick über den Marktplatz wandern und entdeckte dabei Markus, der gerade mit ein paar Freunden auf das Café zukam.  
Lex lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Anderen auf sich und deutete zu der kleinen, sich nähernden Gruppe. „Ich glaube, wir bekommen unsere Antwort schneller, als gedacht.“ Er wollte schon aufstehen und dem jüngeren entgegen gehen, als Fabian ihn zurück hielt.  
„Du wolltest doch nicht etwa jetzt direkt zu ihm und ihn vor seinen Freunden fragen? Noch auffälliger geht’s ja nun wirklich nicht.“ Vivian und Tim nickten zustimmend und Lex wusste, dass Fabian recht hatte.  
„Lass mich das erledigen.“ Fabian nahm das Blatt mit den ausgedruckten Fotos an sich und behielt Markus im Auge. Als der ihn bemerkte, deutete er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung Richtung Caféinneres. Markus wirkte erst verwirrt, doch dann nickte er knapp, ohne dass seine Freunde etwas bemerkten. Gerade als sie sich an einen Tisch setzten, entschuldigte er sich kurz und ging ins Café. Fabian folgte ihm unauffällig und kam bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken zurück, während Markus länger brauchte.  
Triumphierend legte Fabian das Blatt vor Tim auf den Tisch und deutete auf einen Jungen mit dunklen kurzen Haaren und einem schmalen Gesicht. „Das ist er“, meinte er mit gedämpfter Stimme und konnte den Stolz darin kaum verbergen.  
Lex sah ihn mit gehobener Augenbraue an und fragte grinsend: „Kann es sein, dass du ein paar Gangsterfilme zu viel gesehen hast?“  
„Gar nicht“, erwiderte Fabian gelassen, zog dabei aber einen Schmollmund.  
„Bist du sicher, dass er es ist?“, wollte Tim wissen und klang dabei eindeutig zu ernst.  
„Ja, ganz sicher. Markus hat ihn sofort erkannt. Außerdem werden auch nicht viele mit einem Piercing in der Augenbraue rumrennen. Das hatte er total vergessen. Wieso, stimmt etwas nicht?“  
„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass der eine Simon nicht in Frage käme, weil er zu meiner Truppe gehört. Da hab ich mich wohl geirrt.“ Tim wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht. „Aber das erklärt schon mal, wie sie die Alarmanlage und die Kameras ausschalten konnten. Für Simon ist das absolut kein Problem… Scheiße, ich hab’s geahnt, deshalb hab ich sein Bild mit unter die anderen Gesichter gemischt. Ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben.“  
Vivian griff nach seiner Hand und streichelte sie sacht, um ihn ein wenig zu trösten. Dieser Simon hatte ihn offensichtlich wirklich enttäuscht. Fabian und Lex wussten nichts dazu zu sagen. Sie wussten beide, dass Tim sich jetzt beschissen fühlen musste.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Fabian schließlich ruhig.  
„Ich werde mit Simon reden.“ Tim sah entschlossen in die Runde, während er das Blatt feinsäuberlich faltete und wieder wegsteckte.  
„Bist du sicher?“, fragte Vivian besorgt und bekam von Tim ein schiefes Grinsen.  
„Ich weiß, was ich tun muss. Ich hab auch den ein oder anderen Gangsterfilm gesehen. Ich werd ihn ausfragen, ohne dass er etwas merkt.“  
„Okay, aber denk dran, dass dir nicht ewig Zeit bleibt. Je länger wir warten, desto schwieriger wird es, ihnen irgendetwas nachzuweisen. Wir müssen vor allem herausfinden, mit wem Simon zusammen gearbeitet hat und wo die Beute versteckt ist. Ich vermute, dass die Sachen noch immer auf dem Internatsgelände sind. In zwei Tagen ist Wochenende, dann ist es kein Problem für die Diebe längere Zeit zu verschwinden und die Spuren endgültig zu beseitigen.“ Lex hatte leise gesprochen, damit niemand ungewollt mithörte. So betrachtet, war das Café nicht wirklich ein geeigneter Ort für ihre Besprechung. Aber das war auch nicht der eigentliche Grund gewesen, warum sie hergekommen waren.  
Die Anderen stimmten ihm zu und Tim versprach, dass er spätestens zum Samstag ein Ergebnis hatte. Ihm war es nur recht, wenn er das so schnell wie möglich erledigen konnte.  
Danach kam kein richtiges Gespräch mehr in Gang. Sie leerten ihre Eisbecher, zahlten und verließen das Café. Vivian und Tim verabschiedeten sich noch ausgiebig voneinander, während Lex und Fabian schon einmal vorausfuhren. Der Rückweg zum Internat ging nicht ganz so schnell, denn stellenweise ging es ein wenig bergauf. Aber sie hatten es auch nicht eilig.  
„Was machen wir, während wir darauf warten, dass Tim mit Simon spricht? Jetzt, wo wir so viel wissen, fällt es mir schwer, einfach nur still nichts zu tun“, stellte Fabian fest, als sie die Felder hinter sich ließen und in den Wald fuhren.  
„Tja, gute Frage. Wir können wohl gerade nicht viel machen.“  
„Diese Geheimgänge…“ Fabian sprach nicht zu Ende, doch Lex wusste auch so, was er dachte.  
„Magst du sie sehen? Wir haben uns zwar von Tim nicht die Karte geben lassen, aber ich kann dir zumindest die zeigen, die ich kenne. Wie gesagt, sie sind nicht sonderlich spektakulär, aber so vertreiben wir uns auf jeden Fall die Zeit. Oder willst du wieder schwimmen gehen?“  
„Nein, danke“, wehrte Fabian sofort energisch ab. Momentan hatte er vom Schwimmen erst einmal genug und die Geheimgänge waren ihm entschieden lieber.  
Lex grinste, denn mit so einer Reaktion hatte er schon gerechnet. Aber sie war auch verständlich, deshalb sagte er nichts weiter dazu. Ihr Erkundungstrip war damit beschlossene Sache. Tim holte auf, sodass sie die letzten Meter zum Internat gemeinsam hinter sich brachten.  
Als sie abstiegen und ihre Räder wieder im Fahrradkeller verstauten, verabschiedete Tim sich auch gleich. „Ich werd mich dann mal wieder an die Arbeit machen und mich um Simon kümmern.“  
„Mach das.“  
„Viel Glück.“  
„Danke.“ Tim winkte noch einmal kurz und eilte dann über den Hof.  
„Hoffentlich geht das gut“, meinte Fabian besorgt. Er beneidete Tim überhaupt nicht um das Gespräch, das auf ihn zukam. Außerdem hatte er irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache.  
„Keine Sorge. Tim kann auf sich aufpassen. Komm, ich hab 'ne Taschenlampe in meinem Schrank. Die holen wir eben und dann können wir uns die Gänge ansehen.“ Lex zwinkerte Fabian aufmunternd zu und lief mit ihm zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Als sie sich kurze Zeit später auf den Weg zum ersten Geheimgang machten, trafen sie auf den Fluren kaum Schüler. Die meisten waren entweder mit Hausarbeiten beschäftigt oder trieben sich am See oder in der Stadt herum und genossen ihre freie Zeit.  
Lex führte Fabian in den zweiten Stock des Schlaftraktes, wo die Acht-, Neunt- und Zehntklässler untergebracht waren. Dort gab es neben der Haupttreppe in der Mitte des Flures, an einem Ende auch noch ein altes, schmales Treppenhaus für die früheren Dienstboten. Das andere Ende führte in eine Sackgasse. Die weiße Wand dort trennte den Schlaftrakt vom Unterrichtstrakt und wirkte eher unspektakulär. Nur im Erdgeschoss und im dritten Stock gab es eine Verbindung zwischen den beiden Gebäudeteilen. Trotzdem lief Lex zielstrebig auf die spärlich beleuchtete Wand zu und grinste breit.  
„Weil die Gänge so lang sind und der darüber eh durch geht, merkt man es nicht, aber hier fehlen einige Zentimeter.“ Lex lauschte, ob auch wirklich niemand in der Nähe war, dann drückte er an einer bestimmten Stelle leicht gegen die Wand. Es gab ein leises Klicken und im nächsten Moment zeichneten sich in der weißen Farbe Fugen ab, die zu einer schmalen, niedrigen Tür wurden.  
„Wow, wie im Film“, stellte Fabian fasziniert fest und ließ sich widerstandslos von Lex in die Dunkelheit dahinter ziehen. Hastig drückte Lex die Tür wieder in ihr Schloss und schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. „Ist eng hier. Sei vorsichtig.“ Lex flüsterte nur, denn er wusste, dass die leichten Wände nicht gerade Schalldicht waren.  
„Wie hast du das entdeckt?“, fragte Fabian genauso leise zurück, man konnte seine Begeisterung jedoch trotzdem deutlich heraushören.  
„Na ja, wozu 'nen Maler oder den Hausmeister bemühen, wenn man so ne Wand auch super von 'nem Schüler als Strafarbeit streichen lassen kann… Während alle anderen sich am See vergnügen.“ Lex wirkte sichtlich verlegen.  
„Echt jetzt? Wann war das denn?“  
„Das muss in der Neunten gewesen sein. Keine Ahnung mehr, was ich da angestellt hatte. Jedenfalls hab ich durch Zufall den Mechanismus ausgelöst. Die Tapete unter der Farbe ist so rau, dass man die feinen Fugen normalerweise nicht sieht. Aber wenn mal jemand auf die Idee kommt, hier richtig zu sanieren, dann fliegt der Gang auf jeden Fall auf. Dass noch niemand nachgeforscht hat, wundert mich sowieso. Wenn man dagegen klopft, hört man deutlich, dass hier hinter der Wand ein Hohlraum ist.“  
Lex deutete mit dem Strahl der Taschenlampe um sich. Abgesehen von einer Menge Staub und der ein oder anderen Spinnenwebe gab es hier eigentlich nichts zu sehen. Eng war es. Das wurde Fabian gerade allzu deutlich bewusst. Er hatte erst gar nicht bemerkt, wie nah er bei Lex stand. Normalerweise wäre das kein Problem gewesen, doch warum klopfte dann sein Herz so laut? Das musste von der Aufregung wegen der Geheimgänge kommen. Schnell versuchte er sich abzulenken. „Wohin führt der Gang denn?“  
Lex spürte auch wieder dieses Herzklopfen, genauso wie in dem Moment, als er Fabian auf der Haupttreppe vor einem Sturz bewahrt hatte. Zu gern nahm er die Ablenkung an. „Wirst du gleich sehen. Nimm die Lampe und geh voraus. Sei aber vorsichtig, die Stufen sind steil und uneben.“  
„Okay.“ Fabian nahm die Taschenlampe entgegen und ging voran. Die Stufen führten geradewegs nach unten, machten eine hundertachtziggrad Kurve und verliefen dann wieder gerade. Jetzt mussten sie sich auf Höhe des ersten Stocks befinden, doch hier gab es keine geheimen Türen. Der Treppenlauf verlief bis in das Untergeschoss in einer Spirale, wo der Gang sich plötzlich teilte und Fabian stehen blieb. Irritiert leuchtete er erst in die eine, dann in die andere Abzweigung, bevor er zu Lex sah. „Und jetzt?“  
„Der Weg geht wohl irgendwann ins Freie. Aber er ist schon nach ein paar Metern unpassierbar.“ Lex deutete nach links und dann nach rechts. „Der andere führt in den Keller des Unterrichtstraktes. Da kommen wir auch wieder raus. Geh weiter.“  
Sie gingen weiter und nach einigen Metern kamen sie tatsächlich an eine Wand, die wie schon die im zweiten Stock, mit einer Tür und einem Öffnungsmechanismus versehen war. Fabian wollte sie sofort öffnen, doch er hielt im letzten Moment inne. „Wo genau kommen wir da raus?“  
„In der Abstellkammer des Technikraums. Also keine Sorge, uns bemerkt keiner.“  
Fabian nickte, öffnete die Tür und stand direkt hinter einem Regal, dass mit den verschiedensten alten Unterrichtsutensilien vollgepackt war. Sie mussten den Kram etwas zur Seite schieben, um durch die zum Glück weit genug auseinanderliegenden Regalböden hindurch zu klettern. Auch in diesem Raum waren die Wände rau und schon eine Weile nicht mehr gestrichen worden. Kein Wunder also, dass der Geheimgang nicht aufgefallen war. Es war kein Problem, von hier ins Freie zu kommen, da die Sicherheitsschlösser dafür sorgten, dass man auch rauskam, wenn man von außen abgeschlossen hatte. Das war Vorschrift für den Fall eines Brandes.  
Das leise Knurren von Fabians Bauch, ließ Lex einen flüchtigen Blick auf seine Uhr werfen. „Wir waren doch eine ganze Weile da drin. Wir sollten den anderen Gang vielleicht auf später verschieben. Es ist eh Zeit für das Abendessen.“  
„Ich muss auch noch Hausaufgaben machen“, murrte Fabian. Auch wenn er sehr neugierig war, so hatte das wohl Vorrang.  
„Okay, dann los zum Esssaal. Notfalls verschieben wir den Rest unserer Erkundungstour auf morgen. Da haben wir dann auch mehr Zeit.“  
Fabian stimmte zu und wusste jetzt schon, dass das an diesem Tag nichts mehr werden würde. Aber die Vorfreude würde ihn immerhin durch den morgigen Unterricht bringen. Also folgte er Lex, denn sein leerer Magen, der vergessen hatte, dass er erst vor kurzem einen ganzen Eisbecher hatte, war erst mal sein dringlichstes Problem.

 

Donnerstagnacht, Lex’ und Fabians Zimmer  
(irgendwann zwischen heute und morgen)

Wieder erwachte Lex in der Dunkelheit von ungewohnten Geräuschen. Doch diesmal wusste er gleich, woher sie kamen. „Verdammt“, fluchte er leise vor sich hin. Unkoordiniert wühlte er sich aus seinem Bettlaken, schaltete das Nachtlicht ein und ging zu Fabian. Der lag halb auf dem Bauch, hatte sich wieder in seine Bettdecke verknotet und flüsterte vor sich hin.  
„Nein… bitte… nicht… bleib…“  
Lex konnte nicht alles verstehen, es ergab keinen Sinn für ihn. Doch Fabian litt offensichtlich und das störte Lex. Mehr noch, als dass er mitten in der Nacht geweckt wurden war.  
„Fabian, wach auf. Es ist nur wieder ein Alptraum… komm schon.“ Lex rüttelte Fabian an der Schulter und nach einigen Momenten zeigte das auch Wirkung. Nur leider vollkommen anders als er gedacht hatte. Ganz plötzlich saß Fabian im Bett und schlang seine Arme wie einen Schraubstock um seinen Nacken. Das Gesicht presste er in Lex Halsbeuge.  
„Geh nicht… bleib hier…“ Er schien noch immer in seinem Traum gefangen zu sein.  
Ein wenig überfordert, wusste Lex nicht gleich, was er tun sollte. Doch viele Auswahlmöglichkeiten hatte er nicht. Er legte seine Arme um Fabians Oberkörper und strich ihm zögernd über den Rücken.  
„Beruhige dich… niemand geht hier weg… du musst aufwachen… du träumst nur…“  
Es wirkte nur langsam, doch Fabian wurde ruhiger. Sein Griff wurde lockerer und schließlich löste er sich von Lex. Mit großen Augen, in denen deutlich die Verwirrung stand, sah er den dunkelhaarigen Jungen an.  
„Was…“ Fabian räusperte sich, denn seine Stimme klang belegt. „Was ist passiert?“  
„Du hast wieder schlecht geträumt. Muss ziemlich böse gewesen sein. Ich hab dich einfach nicht wach bekommen. Du warst vollkommen weg.“ Lex stand langsam auf, denn er hockte die ganze Zeit in einer recht unbequemen Haltung. „Ist es derselbe Traum wie gestern gewesen? Vielleicht solltest du mal jemandem davon erzählen, wenn das immer wieder kommt.“  
Fabian rieb sich müde über die brennenden Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, es ist nichts… tut mir leid, dass ich dich schon wieder geweckt habe. Leg dich wieder hin.“ Er mied Lex forschenden Blick und richtete seine Bettdecke, um sich abzulenken.  
„Naja, musst du selbst wissen.“ Lex zuckte mit den Schultern, legte sich wieder hin und löschte das Licht. Doch eigentlich ließ ihm die Sache keine Ruhe, denn ungewollt machte er sich Sorgen um den blonden Jungen. So ließ der Schlaf auf sich warten.  
Fabian hatte auf seiner Seite des Zimmers ebenfalls Probleme wieder einzuschlafen. Obwohl er es nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, spürte sein Körper noch immer Lex Umarmung. Es brachte ihn durcheinander. Die fremde Wärme schien sich förmlich in seine Haut gebrannt zu haben und hinterließ nun ein Gefühl des Sehnens. Irritiert umarmte Fabian sein Kopfkissen, um diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Er wollte am liebsten an gar nichts denken, was sehr schwer war. Über den Kampf gegen die Gedanken, schlief er wieder ein.

Am nächsten Morgen waren beide Jungen gewillt, das Klingeln des Weckers zu ignorieren, doch sie quälten sich aus den Betten und machten sich für den Tag bereit. Beim Frühstück schwiegen sie und löffelten lustlos ihre Flakes. Als sich Tim zu ihnen gesellte, wurde es auch nicht lebhafter. Der ältere Schüler wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
„Alles okay bei dir? Hast du mit diesem Simon gesprochen?“, fragte Lex zwischen zwei Löffeln besorgt. Tim schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Hab ihn gestern nicht mehr erwischt. Aber wir haben nachher eh zusammen Unterricht. Da kann ich ihn abfangen.“ Man konnte sehen, dass Tim sich darauf wenig freute. Er aß schweigend sein Marmeladebrötchen auf und verabschiedete sich dann wieder mit dem Versprechen, sich später zu melden.  
Lex und Fabian blieb schließlich auch nichts anderes übrig, als das Frühstück zu beenden und zum Unterricht zu gehen.

Zum Mittagessen trafen sie wieder auf Tim. Mittlerweile war es draußen noch heißer als schon in den letzten Tagen, was langsam aber sicher doch aufs Gemüt schlug. Als Lex Tim nach dem Gespräch fragen wollte, winkte der ab. „Nicht hier, nachher am See“, meinte er, bevor er sich diesmal zu seinen Klassenkameraden an den Tisch setzte.  
Obwohl die beiden Jüngeren natürlich wissen wollten, was los war, konnten sie nur abwarten.

Später am See, hielten sie ihre Fragen dann aber nicht mehr zurück. Vivian hatte sich auch wieder zu ihnen gesellt und gemeinsam hatten sie es sich ein ganzes Stück abseits von den anderen Schülern auf ihren Handtüchern bequem gemacht. In Boxershorts und Bikini ließ es sich im Schatten der Bäume so einigermaßen aushalten.  
„Also, was ist nun? Hat er gestanden? Wer war noch dabei?“  
Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Er wirkte müde. „Simon hat erst alles abgestritten. Als er dann gemerkt hat, wie viel ich weiß, meinte er, dass ich ihm nichts beweisen könnte, solange die Beute verschwunden bleibt. Womit er Recht hat…Verdammt!“ Tim schlug wütend auf den grasbedeckten Boden neben dem Handtuch. „Irgendwas stimmt da nicht. So hat er sich noch nie verhalten. Er ist sonst wirklich nicht so.“  
Vivian drückte aufmunternd seine Hand, während Lex und Fabian Tims Worte überdachten.  
„Wie meinst du das mit dem Verhalten?“, wollte Fabian wissen. Sie waren schon wieder in einer Sackgasse und da mussten sie sich an jeden Strohhalm klammern, der sie weiterbringen konnte.  
„Dass er diesen Diebstahl überhaupt mitgemacht hat, ist ja schon nicht normal, aber er hat irgendwie angespannt gewirkt und das bestimmt nicht wegen mir. Ich glaube, da steckt noch was dahinter.“  
„Das hilft uns nur gerade nicht weiter. Es ist also nach wie vor die Beute, die wir brauchen, um irgendetwas machen zu können“, fasste Fabian zusammen.  
„Wir sollten auch ohne Beweise zur Polizei gehen. Die können da eher was ausrichten.“ Vivian hatte bisher nichts zu der Sache gesagt, aber nun meldete sie sich doch zu Wort. Lex fand die Idee nicht so gut.  
„Die nehmen uns doch nie und nimmer ernst, wenn wir nichts vorweisen können. Außerdem müssten wir unseren Verdacht begründen und damit würden wir Markus in die Schusslinie bringen. Das wollten wir ja eigentlich vermeiden.“  
„Lex hat Recht, auch wenn uns kaum noch Zeit bleibt, die Polizei würde uns nicht zuhören. Wenn sie uns ernst nehmen würden, wären sie in unsere Klassen gekommen und hätten uns befragt, Geheimhaltung hin oder her. Aber das haben sie in der ganzen Woche nicht gemacht.“ Fabian unterstützte Lex, während Tim sich aus dem Gespräch heraushielt.  
„Was sollen wir eurer Meinung nach tun? Simon so lange beschatten, bis er uns zu der Beute führt?“, fragte Vivian frustriert.  
„Das wäre zu schön. Aber das lässt sich bestimmt nicht umsetzen. Simon bemerkt uns doch sofort und wir werden wohl auch nicht das Glück haben, dass wir ihn gerade dann abpassen, wenn er ins Versteck der Beute geht.“  
„Tja, aber dann sind uns die Hände gebunden. Denn leider wird niemand ein großes Schild an einen Baum gehängt haben, wo drauf steht ‚Beute hier vergraben‘.“ Der Sarkasmus war offen aus Vivians Stimme herauszuhören. Schweigen antwortete ihr, denn dazu gab es auch nicht viel zu sagen.  
„Mir ist zu heiß zum Denken. Ich werd mal ins Wasser gehen. Kommt einer mit?“ Lex stand auf und ging aufs Wasser zu. Vivian folgte ihm sofort, während Tim einfach liegen blieb und Fabian noch etwas zögerte. „Ich komm dann später nach“, rief er den anderen beiden hinterher und legte sich auch erst einmal hin. Doch er kam nicht zur Ruhe, denn sein Blick schweifte zu Tim. Unerwartet kamen ihm dessen Gefühle für Lex in den Sinn, was es ihm schwer machte wieder wegzusehen. Fabian wusste, dass man es niemandem ansah, ob er schwul war oder nicht. Das war Blödsinn. Aber bei…  
„Alles okay?“ Tim hatte sich beobachtet gefühlt und sich deshalb zu Fabian gedreht. Der war jedoch so in Gedanken versunken, dass er das nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„Ja, sorry, war nur in Gedanken.“  
„Schon okay… hast du dich schon eingelebt? Ist ja doch was anderes hier zu wohnen, als nur zum Unterricht zu kommen.“ Tim wollte sich von den Problemen mit Simon und der Ausstellung ablenken. Da war ein wenig Smalltalk genau richtig.  
Fabian hatte nichts dagegen und ging gerne darauf ein. „Stimmt, ist ein riesen Unterschied. Aber es ist gut. Und Lex… hilft mir sehr. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass wir plötzlich so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen.“  
„Du hast erwartet, dass es so bleibt, wie bisher, oder? Dass du nach dem Unterricht weiterhin alleine herumläufst.“ Tim wusste genau was Fabian meinte. Auch wenn es ihm selbst nie so ergangen war, so kannte er Fabians Typ. Fabian konnte wirklich froh sein, dass er an Lex geraten war. Der würde sich um ihn schon kümmern. Da war Tim sich sicher.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass Lex wegen mir mit der Band Stress hat. Ich hoffe, dass sich das wieder einrenkt. Notfalls…“ Fabian brach ab und sah zu Boden, doch Tim konnte sich denken, was er sagen wollte.  
„Notfalls würdest du dich zurückziehen? Vergiss es. Das wäre der falsche Weg und glaub mir, Lex würde das jetzt auch nicht mehr zulassen. Ihr zwei habt 'ne Menge gemeinsam und kommt super miteinander klar. Das sieht man, wenn man euch eine Weile beobachtet. Das solltest du nicht aufgeben wegen ein paar schlechter Erfahrungen.“  
Fabian sah überrascht auf. Was meinte Tim damit? War das nur so daher geredet oder wusste er etwas?  
„Du bist ziemlich leicht lesbar, weißt du das?“, fragte Tim lächelnd und setzte sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf Vivian und Lex, die im Wasser ein paar Runden drehten. „Entschuldige, aber ich hab mal nachgesehen, was es so über dich zu finden gibt. Ich versuche wohl immer noch, Lex zu schützen… kann aber auch sein, dass ich dich einfach nur niedlich finde“, meinte er zwinkernd.  
Fabian entgleisten sofort die Gesichtszüge. Er wurde blass und Tim wusste, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Dazu brauchte er nicht einmal die Kenntnisse seiner Mutter, die Psychologin war.  
„Scht, ganz ruhig. Das war nur ein Scherz, okay?“ Tim warf einen hastigen Blick zum Wasser. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn die anderen beiden jetzt zurückkommen würden. Das gäbe nur unnötige Fragen. Er holte eine Flasche Wasser unter seinen Sachen hervor und reichte sie an Fabian, während er leise weitersprach.  
„Ich erzähl dir jetzt, was ich gefunden habe und du hörst einfach nur ganz ruhig zu, okay? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemandem etwas erzählt habe und es auch nicht tun werde, denn das alles ist allein deine Sache. Ich wusste nicht, dass bei meiner Suche sowas rauskommt, okay?“  
Fabian nickte stockend und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Die Farbe kehrte nur langsam in sein Gesicht zurück.  
„Also gut. Erst mal die schulischen Fakten. Du bist in der Stadt zur Grundschule gegangen und bis zur siebten Klasse warst du auf dem Gymnasium dort. Als es geschlossen wurde, bist du ab der achten Klasse hierher zum Unterricht gekommen. Der Wechsel war in etwa auch der Zeitpunkt, wo deine Leistungen rapide schlechter wurden. Was viele nicht wissen ist nämlich, dass du ein Einser Schüler warst. Außerdem hattest du Gesangs- und Klavierunterricht.  
In ein paar alten Zeitungsausschnitten wird deine erfolgreiche Teilnahme an diversen Musikwettbewerben erwähnt. Dort warst du immer mit einem zwei Jahre älteren Jungen namens Jonas.“  
Tim konnte deutlich sehen, wie Fabian bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammenzuckte. Trotzdem sprach er weiter.  
„Ihr zwei seit immer zusammen aufgetreten. Doch im Sommer zwischen der siebten und achten Klasse seid ihr beiden plötzlich aus den Zeitungen verschwunden. Es gab nur noch einen kleinen Artikel im Lokalanzeiger über Jonas. Er hatte wegen Krankheit nicht an einem recht wichtigen Wettbewerb teilnehmen können… Danach war nichts mehr über ihn zu finden. Was ist damals geschehen, dass du so abgestürzt bist? Du spielst auch nicht mehr, oder? Ich glaube nicht, dass es wegen des Schulwechsels war. Ist ihm… etwas passiert? Er wäre doch sonst jetzt hier im Abschlussjahrgang“, meinte Tim zögernd.  
Fabian musste ein paar Mal schlucken, bevor er sprechen konnte. Es ging beachtlich gut, wenn man bedachte, dass seine Hände die ganze Zeit zitterten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so einfach ist, das alles herauszufinden.“  
„Naja, man muss nur wissen, wie“, meinte Tim mit einem verschwörerischen Blitzen in den Augen. Fabian schaffte nur ein verzerrtes Lächeln zur Antwort. Es war seit Jahren das erste Mal, dass jemand über Jonas sprach. Es schien, als hätten alle ihn vergessen. Nur Fabian selbst konnte es nicht und das war vielleicht der Grund, warum er Tim seine Frage schließlich beantwortete. Aber ansehen konnte er ihn dabei nicht. Seine Augen waren auf den blauen Himmel gerichtet, der zwischen den Baumkronen hindurch schimmerte.  
„Jonas hat nur wenige Häuser weiter in der gleichen Straße wie ich gewohnt. Unsere Eltern haben uns schon sehr früh bei demselben Musiklehrer untergebracht. Da wir beide anfangs nicht ganz freiwillig beim Musikunterricht waren, wurden wir schnell Verbündete in unserem Leid.“ Bei der Erinnerung huschte ein wehmütiges Lächeln über Fabians Lippen, doch es verschwand schnell wieder.  
„Bald haben wir begonnen zusammen zu üben und der alte Musiklehrer war von unserer Zusammenarbeit begeistert, denn obwohl wir eher unfreiwillig mitmachten, hatten wir beide doch ein gewisses Talent. Dann kam die Zeit der Wettbewerbe. Es war großartig, weil unsere Chancen erstaunlicherweise jedes Mal besser wurden.  
Am Ende der siebten Klasse, Jonas war in der neunten, hieß es dann plötzlich, dass seine Familie wegziehen würde. Er kam zu mir und hat geschworen, dass er auf keinen Fall von mir weggehen würde. Er wollte für immer bei mir bleiben und mit mir Musik machen. Ganz schön naiv, aber ich wollte es genauso. Zu dem Zeitpunkt muss er aber schon eine ganze Weile ziemliche Probleme gehabt haben, nur hab ich das nie bemerkt. Als die Sommerferien begannen, wollte ich mich mit ihm treffen, um schwimmen zu gehen, wie wir das häufiger machten… da hab ich ihn in seinem Zimmer gefunden, mit blutendem Handgelenk. Wie im Film.“ Fabian blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen an, dann sprach er hastig weiter.  
„Sie haben ihn ins Krankenhaus gebracht und gleich nach seiner Entlassung, ist seine Familie ohne ein weiteres Wort weggezogen. Außer einem Zettel mit einem kurzen ‚Es tut mir leid‘ habe ich nie wieder etwas von ihm gehört… ich versteh nicht, warum das immer noch so wehtut.“  
Hilflos zuckte Fabian mit den Schultern. Er hatte darüber einfach zu lange nicht reden können. Seine Eltern wollten von dem Thema Jonas nichts wissen. Deshalb hatte er Tim wahrscheinlich jetzt einfach alles erzählt, obwohl er ihn kaum kannte. Fabian durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, denn sonst würde ihm das Ganze wirklich peinlich sein. So sah er nur weiter hinauf zum Himmel und überlegte, ob er vielleicht doch noch ins Wasser gehen sollte. Langsam wurde es auch hier unter den Bäumen zu warm.  
„Ich denke, Jonas hat dich sehr gemocht“, meinte Tim nach einer Weile. Fabian hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet. „Und aus welchem Grund auch immer der Kontakt abgebrochen ist, es wird ihm schwer gefallen sein.“  
„Du kanntest ihn doch gar nicht, woher willst du das wissen?“, erwiderte Fabian leise.  
„Das was du mir erzählt hast und das Wenige, was ich so erfahren habe, reicht aus, um das zu erahnen. Und ich kenne auch deine Seite. Ich habe es gehasst, als Lex nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen hat. Das hat wehgetan.“ Tim drückte Fabians Schulter sachte und lächelte wehmütig, denn seine eigenen Worte erinnerten ihn an eine Zeit, an die er lieber nicht denken wollte.  
„Und, was schlägst du vor? Soll ich die alte Geschichte einfach vergessen?“, wollte Fabian mit belegter Stimme ungläubig wissen.  
„Nein, aber stütze dich auf die schönen Erinnerungen, nicht auf die schlechten. Und dann versuch irgendwie nach vorn zu sehen. Du hast jetzt Lex und Vivian und mich auch. Und das Leben hier im Internat kann wirklich klasse sein. Lass dich dadurch ruhig etwas ablenken. Mach neue Erinnerungen, die nicht so wehtun.“  
Fabian nickte stumm, denn der Kloß in seinem Hals verhinderte, dass irgendein vernünftiges Wort über seine Lippen kam. Verlegen setzte er sich auf und umarmte Tim fest, weil es gerade seine einzige Möglichkeit war, ihm zu zeigen, wie dankbar er war und weil sonst niemand in der Nähe war, der es sehen konnte. Sonst hielt er sich mit solchen Gesten zurück, weshalb sie nun umso mehr Bedeutung hatte. Ob Tim das wusste, so wie er die Umarmung erwiderte?  
Ein übertrieben künstliches Räuspern ließ Fabian jedoch nach einigen Momenten zurückschrecken.  
„Was tust du da mit meinem Freund?“, wollte Vivian wissen, die tropfnass und mit verschränkten Armen plötzlich vor den beiden Jungs stand. Lex stand neben ihr, nicht weniger tropfend, und guckte etwas ratlos.  
„Wir üben“, erwiderte besagter Freund und lächelte charmant.  
„Wir üben?“, wollte Fabian verwirrt wissen und vergaß darüber die schweren Gedanken.  
„Ihr übt?“, fragte Vivian skeptisch und hob eine dunkle Augenbraue gen Haaransatz.  
Lex verkniff sich seinen Kommentar und trocknete sich lieber ab.  
„Ja, wir üben“, bestätigte Tim, dachte dabei aber gar nicht daran, zu erklären, was sie denn genau üben würden. Stattdessen grinste er Vivian breit an. „Und jetzt schau nicht mehr so finster Pinselchen, du machst unserem Kleinen noch Angst. Ich liebe schließlich nur dich.“  
„Wer ist hier klein?“, wollte Fabian entrüstet wissen, während er bewusst ignorierte, dass die Anderen tatsächlich größer als er waren. Selbst Vivian, die anfing zu grinsen. Sie schnappte sich ein Handtuch und wuschelte Fabian mit einer Hand durch die blonden Haare, während sie begann sich abzutrocknen. Sie hatte das anscheinend nur gespielt.  
Fabian sah sie vollkommen entgeistert an. War er paranoid oder behandelten ihn plötzlich alle wie einen kleinen Jungen. Sein fragender Blick wanderte zu Lex, doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Verstehe einer die Zwölftklässler, konnte das heißen. Oder irgendetwas vollkommen anderes. Fabian wurde das zu bunt. Er stand auf und ging zum Wasser, um sich mit schwimmen abzulenken.  
Lex behielt ihn dabei im Auge. Nicht, dass wieder irgendetwas passierte.  
Vivian legte sich zu Tim und die beiden begannen zu schmusen, was Lex irgendwie nicht lange ignorieren konnte. Irritiert ging er wieder zum Wasser, um Fabian noch ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten.  
Der Freitagnachmittag verging so recht schnell und das Einzige, was sie irgendwann von ihrem Platz am See weglockte, war der Hunger. Gemächlich schlossen sie sich dem Fluss der Schüler an, der sich langsam Richtung Gebäude bewegte. Vivian verabschiedete sich auf dem Hof noch von ihnen, bevor sie nach Hause fuhr.

Nach dem Abendessen wollte Lex gleich wieder aufs Zimmer. Er hatte Lust auf seiner Gitarre zu spielen, um sich ein wenig abzulenken. Denn normalerweise hätte er jetzt mit den Jungs der Band etwas unternommen. Es war eigenartig, wie sehr es seinen Tagesablauf beeinträchtigte, wenn seine Freunde plötzlich nicht mehr um ihn waren. Keine Bandproben, keine Zimmerpartys bis spät in die Nacht… Mit Fabian war das alles irgendwie anders. Der blonde Junge war es auch, der ihn jetzt aus seinen Gedanken holte.  
„Hast du schon was geplant? Es ist immerhin Freitagabend. Wir können morgen ausschlafen. Die Samstagskurse sind ja erst am Mittag.“  
„Ich wollte noch ein wenig auf meiner Gitarre üben, aber sonst… Was hast du vor?“  
„Na ja, ich dachte, da war doch noch dieser andere Geheimgang. Aber wenn du schon beschäftigt bist, dann schau ich mal, was in den Gemeinschaftsräumen so los ist.“ Fabian fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare und brachte sie so etwas durcheinander. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sie recht viel Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Obwohl das nicht nötig gewesen wäre, nur weil sie sich ein Zimmer teilten. Doch Fabian hatte die vergangene Woche wirklich gefallen und die Zeit mit Lex war angenehm. Deshalb freute er sich auch ehrlich, als der größere Junge auf seinen Vorschlag einging. „Klar können wir den anderen Geheimgang ansehen. Gitarre kann ich später immer noch spielen. Lass uns die Taschenlampe holen.“

Kurze Zeit später standen sie in der Internatsbibliothek, die auch jetzt noch geöffnet war. Sie lag im Erdgeschoss und hatte durch Spenden und Neukäufe über die Jahre einen recht beachtlichen Buchbestand angesammelt. Eine ältliche, fast schon klischeehafte Frau mit moderner Lesebrille hatte hier die Aufsicht und wurde von den Schülern beim Einsortieren der Bücher und anderen Aufgaben unterstützt.  
Die Bibliothek setzte sich aus mehreren Räumen zusammen und Lex lief zielstrebig in den hintersten und ruhigsten Teil, wo die ganz alten Bücher standen. Selbst die Regale waren hier uralt und Fabian hatte schon wieder mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Klischees im Kopf. Diese bestätigten sich, als Lex nach einem kurzen Blick in die Runde an eines der Regale trat und an dessen Seitenwand entlang strich. Wieder war dieses Klicken zu hören und das Regal ließ sich samt Wand ein Stück nach hinten schieben und schwang dann auf. „Schnell“, mahnte Lex und zog Fabian wieder mit sich.  
„Mich wundert es wirklich, dass nicht mehr Leute von diesen Geheimgängen wissen. Oder besser gesagt, dass die noch geheim sind. Mal ehrlich, wie offensichtlich kann man eigentlich sein?“, wollte Fabian leise lachend wissen, während er beobachtete, wie Lex die Tür wieder an ihren Platz schob, um keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Es schien verhältnismäßig leicht zu gehen, wenn man bedachte, wie schwer das Wandstück, das Regal und die vielen Bücher darin eigentlich sein mussten.  
„Tja, keine Ahnung. Aber mir ist es recht. Ich denke, die Schulleitung würde die Gänge sofort alle dicht machen, wenn sie davon erfahren würden. Wegen der Gefahren und so. Wobei das nicht mal so unbegründet wäre. Ich glaube deshalb eher, dass durchaus ein paar Schüler über die Jahre den ein oder anderen Zugang entdeckt, es aber nur einfach für sich behalten haben. Komm mit, ich zeig dir was.“ Lex schaltete die Taschenlampe ein und ging diesmal voraus.

In dem schmalen Gang führten ein paar Stufen hinab unter die Erde und Fabian spürte bald, dass sie den Grund unter dem Gebäude verließen. Doch er wusste nicht in welche Richtung es ging. Die Luft hier unten war stickig, reichte jedoch zum Atmen. In gleichmäßigen Abständen war der Gang durch alte Holzbalken gestützt, die bereits starke Anzeichen des Verrottens zeigten. Jetzt wusste Fabian, was Lex mit gefährlich gemeint hatte. Wenn die durch irgendetwas erschüttert werden würden, gäbe der ein oder andere Balken nach und hier unten würde alles einstürzen.  
„Ist der Gang lang?“, wollte Fabian wissen, denn obwohl das alles spannend war, war ihr Ziel viel interessanter.  
„Ein paar Minuten noch. Übrigens bewegen wir uns vom See weg, am alten Turm vorbei. Dort gibt es eine Stelle, wo der Tunnel bereits eingebrochen und unpassierbar ist.“ Lex deutete mit der Taschenlampe in die Richtung und nach wenigen Metern teilte der Weg sich plötzlich. Ein Gang bog rechts scharf ab und war offensichtlich eingebrochen. Der andere Gang führte weiter geradeaus.  
„Was zum…“ Lex stutzte und trat in den verschütteten Gang. Er war allerdings nicht ganz so unpassierbar, wie Lex gesagt hatte. Ein schmaler Durchgang war noch immer frei.  
„Was ist?“, wollte Fabian wissen.  
„Anscheinend sind wir nicht die Einzigen, die in letzter Zeit hier waren. Als ich das letzte Mal hier unten rumgelaufen bin, war der Weg vollkommen dicht. Jemand muss ihn frei geräumt haben. Kommst du mit?“ Lex leuchtete in die Dunkelheit hinter dem eingestürzten Balken und machte sich bereits daran, durch das freigelegte Loch zu klettern.  
„Naja, du hast die Taschenlampe“, meinte Fabian, hatte aber nichts dagegen, Lex zu folgen.  
„Sei vorsichtig“, erklang Lex Stimme von der anderen Seite des Gerölls dumpf. Dort sah der Gang auch nicht anders aus als bisher.  
„Glaubst du, der Gang führt zum Turm?“ Fabian blickte kurz zurück und bekam doch ein mulmiges Gefühl beim Anblick des eingebrochenen Tunnels. Also sah er lieber wieder nach vorn und konzentrierte sich auf Lex Antwort.  
„Ich denke schon, aber das werden wir gleich sehen. Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ Lex blickte über seine Schulter und sah direkt in Fabians Gesicht, denn der kleinere Junge klebte nun fast an seinem Rücken.  
„Ja, bestens… nur etwas unheimlich“, fügte Fabian nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Er wollte vor Lex nicht als Waschlappen dastehen.  
„Keine Sorge, ging mir am Anfang genauso. Hier unten ist es wirklich etwas gruselig und ich bin jedes Mal froh, wenn ich wieder ans Tageslicht komme“, gestand Lex und zwinkerte Fabian kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg konzentrierte.  
Einige Schritte weiter war der Gang auch schon zu Ende und sie standen wieder einmal vor einer Wand. Diesmal war es aber keine Holzkonstruktion, sondern eine massive Steinwand. Und auch nach mehreren Minuten des Suchens fand keiner von ihnen beiden eine Möglichkeit, sie zu öffnen.  
„Tja, Sackgasse.“ Ratlos leuchtete Lex mit der Taschenlampe die Wand vor ihnen an, doch sie schien nicht nachgeben zu wollen.  
„Vielleicht wurde der Gang im Nachhinein gebaut und hier nicht fertiggestellt… oder später doch wieder zugemacht… Aber das hier ist auf jeden Fall der Turm, oder?“  
„Darauf kannst du wetten.“ Lex musste husten, denn die Luft in den Gängen war wirklich nicht gut und sie waren einfach schon zu lange hier unten. „Lass uns erst mal gehen. Wir können ja ein andermal wiederkommen und sehen, ob wir nicht doch etwas finden. Vielleicht gibt es ja in den Aufzeichnungen die Tim erwähnt hat, etwas über diesen Gang.“  
„Gute Idee.“ Fabian rieb sich über die Stirn und hinterließ dabei einen Streifen Dreck. In dem engen Gang war es nicht ausgeblieben, dass sie beide mittlerweile recht eingesaut waren. Sie kehrten zurück zur Abzweigung und gingen in die Richtung weiter, wo sie ursprünglich hin wollten. Da sie nun zügiger vorankamen, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie das Ende erreichten. Dort führten unebene Stufen steil zu einer kleinen Falltür hinauf.  
Lex löste die Verriegelung und drückte die Klappe nach oben. Sofort kam ihnen frischere Luft entgegen. Er half Fabian ebenfalls hinauf, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss. Von oben fügten sich ihre Umrisse nahtlos in das Fugenbild der groben Dielen, so dass man sie nicht sehen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie auch keinen Griff oder ähnliches, denn dieser Gang war wohl wirklich nur als Fluchtweg gedacht gewesen. Dass jemand in die andere Richtung wollte, hatte man nicht eingeplant.  
„Was hättest du gemacht, wenn da etwas drauf gestanden hätte? Und wo sind wir eigentlich?“ Hier oben fühlte Fabian sich schon viel wohler und so sah er sich neugierig um. Sie waren in einem kleinen Raum, der nur ein altes milchiges Fenster und eine Tür hatte. An den Wänden standen Regale mit einigen Werkzeugen und allerlei altem Zeug. Von der Decke hingen diverse getrocknete Blumen und Kräuter.  
„Keiner stellt einfach so etwas mitten in den Raum und falls die Tür doch nicht aufgegangen wäre, dann hätten wir eben den Weg zurück durch die Bibliothek genommen.“ Lex warf ebenfalls einen kurzen Blick in die Runde, während er die Taschenlampe ausschaltete. Er durfte nicht vergessen neue Batterien einzusetzen, denn sonst würde er bei seinem nächsten Ausflug im Dunkeln stehen.  
„Wir sind in einem kleinen Schuppen mitten im Wald, irgendwo hinter dem Turm. Der einzige Grund, warum es diese Hütte gibt, ist wohl der Geheimgang. Allerdings frage ich mich, warum noch niemand dieses alte windschiefe Ding abgerissen hat. Eigentlich ist es ja vollkommen nutzlos. Diese ganzen Werkzeuge könnten genauso im Keller des Internats untergebracht werden.“  
„Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es diese Hütte gibt“, gestand Fabian und trat auf eines der Regale zu. Auch wenn die Sachen alt und verstaubt waren, so fand er sie doch interessant. Er zog ein verstaubtes Tuch beiseite, als ihm etwas Grünes entgegen blitzte. Sofort hatte Fabian das Gefühl, er wäre in einem schlechten Film gelandet.  
„Wir sollten langsam gehen…“, meinte Lex, der nicht mitbekam was Fabian tat.  
„Lex…“  
„Ich glaube, es wird bald dunkel draußen…“  
„Lex!“  
„Die Tür ist wie immer abgeschlossen, also müssen wir wohl durchs Fenster.“  
„LEX!“  
„Was denn?“, fragte der dunkelhaarige Junge irritiert als Fabian ihn so anfuhr. Der trat zur Antwort jedoch nur einen Schritt zur Seite und zog das Tuch, das er in der Hand hatte, ganz fort. Zum Vorschein kamen kleine Gemälde, gerahmte Grafiken, Skulpturen und Figuren aus der Kunstausstellung. Das Grüne Leuchten war ebenfalls dabei.  
„Ach du Scheiße.“  
„Das kannst du laut sagen.“ Fabian hatte sich bereits von seinem Schock erholt und in seinem Kopf begann es zu arbeiten. Um Ordnung zu schaffen, sprach er seine Gedanken laut aus.  
„Der Gang zum Turm ist also eindeutig keine Sackgasse. Simon und sein Komplize wussten, wie sie den Weg frei bekommen. Ich wette, Simon kannte den Gang von Tims Aufzeichnungen, vielleicht gehörte er sogar zu dem Team, das die Recherchen für die Webseite gemacht hat. Sie haben Alarmanlage und Kameras abgestellt, sind oben rein, haben das Zeug geholt und alles nach unten ins Turmverlies abgeseilt. Von da haben sie es dann hierher gebracht, denn in der Nacht konnten sie es wahrscheinlich nicht wegbekommen ohne aufzufallen. Und jetzt warten sie auf eine Gelegenheit, um die Sachen ganz in Ruhe vom Gelände zu schaffen.“

Lex Blick war immer wieder zwischen den Kunstgegenständen und Fabian hin und her gewandert. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Da hatten sie nicht einmal wirklich gesucht und ihre Hoffnungen auf irgendeinen Erfolg schon aufgegeben, und dann stolperten sie einfach so über die Sachen. Wie viel Glück konnte man eigentlich haben? Und Fabians Erklärung klang so logisch und simpel, dass es ein Witz war, dass sie nicht eher darauf gekommen waren.  
„Was machen wir jetzt? Sagen wir der Polizei Bescheid?“, wollte Lex wissen und klang von dem Gedanke selbst nicht so begeistert.  
„Nein, dann war‘s das für Simon und den Anderen. Und keiner kann garantieren, dass sie Markus nicht auch noch mit reinziehen. Das wollten wir ja vermeiden. Geben wir ihnen 'ne letzte Chance, den Mist wieder geradezubiegen. Komm mit. Ich hab 'ne Idee.“  
Schneller als Lex gucken konnte, hatte Fabian das Fenster geöffnet und war hinausgeklettert. Er folgte ihm und zog hinter sich das Fenster zu, sodass die Verriegelung wieder einrastete.  
Gemeinsam rannten sie durch den Wald, auf dessen Boden die untergehende Sonne lange unwirkliche Schatten warf. Jetzt, wo sie endlich wussten was lief, wollten sie keine Zeit mehr verlieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später fanden sich Lex und Fabian in ihrem vollen Zimmer wieder. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf Lex Bett und überlegten sich, was sie als nächstes sagen sollten. Auf dem Weg hier her, hatten sie Markus aufgelesen, der jetzt nervös auf Fabians Bett hockte. Tim war ebenfalls da und saß auf dem Stuhl vor Fabians Schreibtisch. Simon hatte den anderen Stuhl im Raum in Beschlag genommen und sah gelangweilt zu Lex und Fabian. Außerdem stand ein dunkelhaariger Zwölftklässler namens Andreas an die Zimmertür gelehnt und blickte düster umher. Tim hatte den Verdacht, dass er Simons Komplize war und weil er gerade daneben gestanden hatte, als sie Simon aufgesammelt hatten, hatten sie ihn auch gleich mitgenommen.  
Abgesehen von Vivian, die bereits wieder zu Hause war, waren nun also alle versammelt, die irgendwie mit dem Diebstahl und dessen Lösung zu tun hatten. Das war fast ein wenig aufregend und Lex konnte spüren, wie Fabian neben ihm vor Energie förmlich sprühte. Wie ein Kind unterm Weihnachtsbaum.  
„Wieso, zum Teufel, sind wir hier? Was soll dieser Kindergarten?“, fragte Andreas schließlich genervt und machte Anstalten, zu gehen.  
„Na ja, wir dachten, es interessiert euch vielleicht, dass wir die Beute aus dem Kunstdiebstahl gefunden haben. In einer kleinen alten Hütte am Ende eines Geheimganges, der ganz zufällig zum alten Turm führt.“  
Simon und Andreas zuckten zusammen und konnten das nur schwer verbergen. Trotzdem versuchten sie es zu überspielen. Tim und ein sichtlich nervöser Markus beobachteten das Ganze nur schweigend.  
„Oh, das ist großartig. Dann bekommt ihr von der Polizei bestimmt 'nen Finderlohn oder…“  
„Spar dir das Andreas. Wir wissen, dass ihr dahinter steckt. Simon hat es doch schon so gut wie zugegeben, als er sagte, dass wir euch ohne die Beute nichts nachweisen können. Hat er das nicht erwähnt? Und dass du dazu gehörst, hast du mit deiner Reaktion eben bewiesen.“  
Andreas’ Blick huschte unsicher zu Simon, der scheinbar ungerührt zuhörte. Diese Reaktion war nur ein weiteres Geständnis.  
„Wie auch immer. Es steht außer Frage, dass ihr hinter dem Diebstahl steckt. Dafür haben wir genügend Indizien und wenn wir die Sachen der Polizei übergeben, findet die bestimmt Spuren, die man euch ohne Zweifel nachweisen kann. Wie viel Jahre Gefängnis gibt das wohl?“ Lex hatte sich ein wenig vorgelehnt und sah Andreas direkt an, denn der schien der Schwächere von den beiden zu sein.  
„Wenn ihr euch so sicher seid, wieso rennt ihr dann nicht gleich zu den Bullen? Was wollt ihr dann von uns? Wollt ihr uns erpressen?“, fragte Simon kühl und lenkte so die Aufmerksamkeit von Andreas ab, bevor der noch etwas Dummes sagen konnte.  
„Nein, im Gegenteil. Wir wollen euch eine Chance geben.“ Fabian lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Wie Lex schon sagte, gibt das ein paar Jahre Gefängnis. Euer Abi könnt ihr knicken und eure Zukunft wird fraglich sein. Wenn ihr das so möchtet, gehen wir gerne direkt zur Polizei. Andererseits glaube ich nicht, dass ihr das wollt. Und ich glaube auch, dass ihr nur Handlanger seid.“  
Von dieser Theorie hörte Lex zum ersten Mal, weshalb er fragend zu Fabian sah. Auch Tim hob irritiert eine Augenbraue, während Markus hoffte, dass man ihn einfach vergaß. Denn er war noch immer nicht aus dem Schneider.  
„Red weiter“, forderte Simon, der nun endlich einzusehen schien, dass es Zeit wurde, kooperativ zu werden.  
„Ihr habt ´ne Menge Grips bewiesen, was die Geheimgänge und das Ausschalten der Alarmanlage betrifft, wenn auch der Diebstahl an sich eine Dummheit war, aber ihr seid nie und nimmer selbst auf den Gedanken gekommen. Außerdem bezweifle ich, dass ihr die nötigen Kontakte habt, um die Sachen zu verkaufen. Die Kunstwerke wären immerhin illegale Ware, wenn ihr sie auf den Markt bringt. Nein, ich glaube jemand der sich auskennt, hat euch angesprochen und ihr seid aus welchen idiotischen Gründen auch immer darauf eingegangen.  
Mein Vorschlag ist folgender: stellt euch mit der Beute und schlagt den Bullen vor, bei der Ergreifung eures Auftraggebers mitzuhelfen. Ihr seid nur kleine Fische und uninteressant. Die werden sich auf jeden Fall auf 'nen Deal einlassen. Wir werden euch den Rücken stärken, so gut wir können.“  
„Und wenn wir uns nicht stellen?“, schnaubte Simon und rieb sich nachdenklich über die Stirn.  
„Dann greif ich zum Telefon, die Bullen bekommen 'nen Tipp und ihr könnt euch schon mal von eurer Freiheit, euren Freunden und euren Zukunftsplänen verabschieden“, meinte Lex gelassen.  
„Gut, angenommen wir stellen uns und schlagen den Bullen den Deal vor. Keiner kann garantieren, dass die darauf eingehen. Was könnt ihr dann schon ausrichten?“, wollte Andreas wissen, der offensichtlich bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, aber noch zögerte.  
„Wir können dann nicht viel tun, aber es gibt da jemand auf dem Revier, der mir bestimmt gerne einen Gefallen tut. Also sollte das schon funktionieren.“ Fabian lächelte hintergründig und zupfte beiläufig an Lex Bettdecke herum. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich mit dieser Aussage nicht ein wenig zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnte. Doch hier ging es darum, die beiden Älteren davon zu überzeugen, sich zu stellen, da durfte er ruhig ein wenig flunkern.  
„Du kennst jemanden bei den Bullen?“, wollte Lex wissen, denn das hatte er auch noch nicht gewusst.  
„Das erzähl ich dir später“, wehrte Fabian ab und sah wieder zu Simon und Andreas. „Also? Was denkt ihr?“  
„Ihr lasst uns kaum eine Wahl.“  
„Die lassen wir euch durchaus. Ihr könnt eure Strafe auf ein absolutes Minimum reduzieren, wenn ihr es schlau anstellt. Dass der Diebstahl Konsequenzen haben würde, wusstet ihr von Anfang an. Also denkt nicht, dass ihr komplett ungeschoren davon kommt.“  
Simon nickte verstehend und tauschte einen schnellen Blick mit Andreas. „Okay.“  
„Okay, was?“ Tim sprach nun zum ersten Mal. Er hatte das Gefühl in einem Film zu sein. Nur irgendwie lief das hier alles zu einfach.  
„Wir stellen uns. Morgen. Heute ist es dafür ja schon etwas spät oder hat einer von euch Lust, die halbe Nacht auf dem Revier zu verbringen?“ Simon sah in die Runde und grinste schief. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass man ihnen auf die Schliche kam. Da war er sich sicher gewesen, auch wenn ihn sein Gewissen bereits mit verschiedenen unschönen Szenarien wach gehalten hatte. Und als Tim mit ihm gesprochen hatte, wusste er, dass ihre Entdeckung nicht mehr zu vermeiden war. Lex und Fabian boten ihm und Andreas nun die beste Möglichkeit, um aus der Sache wieder einigermaßen herauszukommen. Sie wären blöd, wenn sie das nicht nutzten.  
„Gut, dann fahren wir morgen zusammen in die Stadt und klären das.“ Tim atmete auf, denn er war mit Simon recht gut befreundet. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken gewesen, ihn ohne Kompromisse bei der Polizei abzuliefern.  
„Eine Sache wäre da noch.“ Fabian hielt die Älteren noch einmal zurück, als sie das Zimmer verlassen wollten. Sein Blick war dabei auf Markus gerichtet.  
„Wir möchten euch bitten, Markus aus der Geschichte heraus zuhalten. Denkt euch irgendeine einfache plausible Erklärung aus, wie ihr an die Schlüssel gekommen seid, aber erwähnt seinen Namen nicht. Es war dumm von ihm, euch den Schlüssel zu besorgen, doch wenn das auffliegt, bekommt nicht nur er Ärger. Es könnte auch seine Eltern treffen und das würde eindeutig zu weit gehen.“  
Simon sah zu Markus, der noch immer nervös auf dem Bett saß. An ihn hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber was Fabian sagte, klang einleuchtend. Niemand konnte garantieren, dass das Verhalten des Sohnes nicht auf die Eltern zurückfiel und die am Ende noch ihren Job verloren.  
„Klar… Sorry wegen neulich.“  
„Schon vergessen“, nuschelte Markus kleinlaut.  
„Dann sehen wir uns beim Frühstück?“, versicherte sich Andreas und alle im Raum nickten.  
„Da können wir dann ausmachen, wann es losgehen soll… Und versucht keine Dummheiten, sonst sind die Bullen schneller auf dem Gelände, als ihr blinzeln könnt.“ Den letzten Kommentar hatte Lex sich nicht verkneifen können. Doch er kannte die Jungs nicht gut genug, um einschätzen zu können, ob die ihr Wort hielten oder die Zeit nicht nutzten, um die Beute woanders zu verstecken.  
Simon und Andreas nahmen es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und verabschiedeten sich dann.  
Markus ging nur wenige Augenblicke später, denn er musste das Ganze erst einmal verarbeiten. Die Angst, dass er da mit hineingezogen wurde, war noch nicht ausgestanden.  
„Danke“, meinte Tim leise, als er schließlich mit den beiden Elftklässlern alleine war.  
„Wofür?“, fragte Fabian, der seinen Rücken durchstreckte und sich nach hinten sinken ließ. Der Tag war doch recht anstrengend gewesen. Sowohl körperlich als auch emotional.  
„Dafür, dass ihr ihnen 'ne Chance gegeben habt und nicht gleich zu den Bullen gerannt seid. Und dafür, dass ihr mich dazu geholt habt.“  
„Auch wenn sie nicht sonderlich reumütig ausgesehen haben, so haben sie ihren Fehler doch eingesehen, denke ich. Wer weiß schon, was ihre Gründe waren. Und du hast schließlich bei der Lösung des Rätsels entscheidend mitgeholfen, da ist es nur logisch, dass wir dich dazu holen.“  
„Trotzdem danke… Ich werd dann auch mal gehen. Ich glaube, es ist noch nicht zu spät für ein Telefonat mit Pinselchen. Sie wird sich ärgern, dass sie nicht live dabei war, wenn ich ihr von den neuesten Entwicklungen erzähle.“  
„Mach das und grüß sie von uns.“  
„Das werde ich.“ Tim lachte leise und war dann ebenfalls verschwunden, sodass wieder Ruhe in dem kleinen Zimmer einkehrte.


	5. Chapter 5

Fabian war zu faul, um sich zu bewegen, weshalb er erst einmal auf Lex Bett liegen blieb. Doch jetzt, wo ihn nichts mehr ablenkte, konnten alle seine Gedanken zu seinem Mitbewohner wandern. In all dem Trubel war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, wie nah sie die ganze Zeit beieinander gesessen waren. Es fühlte sich angenehm an. Und jetzt, wo Tim das Thema wieder ausgegraben hatte, begann Fabian auch unweigerlich, Jonas und Lex zu vergleichen. Bis auf wenige Gemeinsamkeiten, waren die beiden Jungen vollkommen unterschiedlich.  
„Irgendwas ist komisch.“ Lex sah zu Fabian, der ein wenig weggetreten vor sich hin starrte und auch einen Augenblick brauchte, um zu reagieren.  
„Hm? Was meinst du?“  
„Naja, im Film werden die Verbrecher doch auf frischer Tat ertappt und wehren sich auch noch. Und danach geht’s mit Handschellen in den Knast. Stattdessen verhandeln wir, damit deren Strafe so gering wie möglich ausfällt und überreden sie, damit sie sich selbst stellen. Ist doch doof. Wo bleibt denn da die Action?“  
Fabian sah Lex fassungslos an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. „Du spinnst, echt mal. Wir sollten froh sein, dass es so einfach abgelaufen ist. Es ist ja oft so, dass die Leute einen Rückzieher machen, sobald es nicht mehr ganz so glatt läuft, wie geplant. Oder wolltest du dich unbedingt mit denen Prügeln? Außerdem gibt es ja auch noch den Mann oder die Männer, für die Simon und Andreas gearbeitet haben. Die müssen auch noch festgenagelt werden.“  
„Stimmt, aber das übernehmen dann eh alles die Bullen“, brummelte Lex vor sich hin. „Da bleibt gar nichts mehr für uns zu tun. Und wir haben auch gar nicht gefragt, wer der große Unbekannte ist.“  
„Das können wir morgen noch nachholen. Jetzt freu dich lieber Mal, dass wir den Fall gelöst haben. Fürs erste Mal war das doch ne super Leistung.“ Fabian konnte kaum glauben, wie kindisch Lex war. Doch das gefiel ihm und er war einmal mehr sehr froh darüber, dass er ausgerechnet bei ihm gelandet war. Er hätte sich sonst wohl nie so schnell eingelebt.  
„Ja, wir sind schon zwei geniale Detektive“, jubelte Lex halbherzig, was Fabian zum Lachen brachte. Er schnappte sich das Kopfkissen vom Bett und schlug damit nach dem größeren Jungen.  
„Hey!“ Lex versuchte auszuweichen, hatte auf dem Bett aber nicht viel Spielraum. Also griff er sich das Kissen und wand es Fabian aus der Hand, um nun seinerseits zum Angriff überzugehen.  
„Du solltest nicht so frech sein. Immerhin hockst du gerade auf meinem Bett. Das ist mein Territorium.“  
„Friede! Asyl!“, brachte Fabian lachend hervor, denn nun fehlte ihm die Kraft sich zu wehren.  
„Na gut, aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich nicht so gnädig sein. Wiederholungstätern droht die Kitzelstrafe.“  
„Nein, alles bloß das nicht.“  
„Wie war das eigentlich mit deinem Kontakt bei den Bullen. Gibt es da etwas, das ich aus deiner geheimnisvollen Vergangenheit wissen müsste?“, wollte Lex plötzlich wissen und hob bereits wieder drohend das Kopfkissen.  
Fabian sah ihn einen Moment lang verwirrt an, doch dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, dass Lex die Geschichte mit Jonas meinte. Schließlich hatte die Polizei ihn damals auch dazu befragt. Doch Tim hatte versprochen, nichts zu sagen. „Mein Onkel, der jüngere Bruder meiner Mutter, ist Kriminalbeamter. In unserem Nest hat er eigentlich nicht viel zu tun, aber ihm gefällt sein Job. Leider mag meine Mutter ihn nicht sonderlich, deshalb und weil er so blöde Arbeitszeiten hat, seh ich ihn nur sehr selten. Es gab sogar den Plan, dass ich bei ihm wohne, während ich hier zur Schule gehe. Aber meine Eltern zahlen lieber das Internatsgeld, als mich bei ihm zu lassen. Schade eigentlich. Das wäre bestimmt auch lustig gewesen.“  
„Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist und nicht irgendwo anders.“ Lex war der Gedanke schneller über die Lippen gekommen, als er ihn verjagen konnte. Nun versuchte er seinen Ausrutscher zu überspielen. „Ich meine, ohne dich hätten wir den Diebstahl nie aufgeklärt. Zumindest nicht rechtzeitig. Wahrscheinlich hätten Simon und Andreas dieses Wochenende genutzt, um alle Kunstgegenstände wegzubringen. Und jetzt werd ich duschen gehen. Ich hab den Dreck von Jahrzehnten aus den Gängen an mir kleben. Bleib ruhig liegen.“  
Fabian konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, wie Lex seine Erklärungen zusammenstammelte, aufsprang und mit seinen Sachen übereilt aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Verwirrt sah er ihm nach und nur langsam sank der Sinn der ersten Worte in sein Bewusstsein.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich hier bin“, erklärte er feierlich dem leeren Zimmer. Dann schnappte er sich peinlich berührt sein Waschzeug und folgte Lex in die Waschräume. Er hatte recht, sie waren wirklich ganz schön dreckig auf ihrer Erkundungstour geworden. Sie hatten es nur so eilig gehabt, den Anderen ihre Entdeckung mitzuteilen, dass sie es bisher nicht richtig bemerkt hatten.  
Dieses Mal waren sie nicht allein unter den Duschen, weshalb Fabian darauf achtete, nicht in Gedanken zu versinken. Er kam auch nicht dazu, sich mit Lex zu unterhalten. Der war schneller fertig und bereits wieder zum Zimmer zurückgekehrt, während Fabian noch sein Zahnputzzeug zusammen suchte.

Lex hatte seine Gitarre wieder hervorgeholt und spielte nun ein wenig darauf. Trotz des langen Tages war er noch nicht so müde und am nächsten Morgen würden sie auch nicht so früh aufstehen müssen. Während seine Finger dem Instrument ruhige Akkorde entlockten, schweiften seine Gedanken umher.  
‚Kaum zu glauben, dass wir den Diebstahl geklärt haben. Wenn man bedenkt, dass die Polizei nichts unternommen hat. Wie konnten die das geheim halten? Sind die überhaupt zu etwas zu gebrauchen, wenn sie nicht auf die Idee gekommen sind, im Internat zu suchen? Irgendwelche Spuren müssen Simon und Andreas doch auch in der Ausstellung hinterlassen haben. Bin ja mal gespannt, was die morgen sagen werden, wenn wir da komplett aufkreuzen. Und das ganze innerhalb einer Woche. So wenige Tage und so viel hat sich verändert. Mit Tim ist es fast wieder wie früher, nur dass er jetzt mit Pinselchen zusammen ist. Ich freu mich für die beiden, denke ich.  
Es ist immer noch so heiß. Wann es wohl kühler wird?‘  
Lex unterbrach sein Spiel kurz und zog das leichte Shirt, das er nach dem Duschen übergezogen hatte, aus. Er würde später eh nur in Shorts schlafen. Dann griff er sich seine Gitarre wieder und spielte weiter.  
‚Die Jungs reden nicht mehr mit mir. In den letzten Tagen hatte ich genügend Ablenkung, doch langsam vermisse ich die Band immer mehr. Nicht nur die Musik. Auch die Jungs. Die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre lassen sich nicht so einfach vergessen. Wieso ist das nur so kompliziert geworden? Das ist nicht Fabians Schuld. Fabian. Er war die ganze Zeit da, aber wirklich wahrgenommen hab ich ihn erst, als Blümchen ihn mir vor die Nase gesetzt hat. Er gehörte schließlich zu den Jungs aus der Stadt. So schnell kann sich das ändern. Aber Fabian kann nichts dafür, er am allerwenigsten. Ich hab mich so schnell an ihn gewöhnt. Er ist ruhig und anders als ich, aber wir sehen einige Dinge ähnlich. Als wir in der Ausstellung waren, hab ich das zum ersten Mal bemerkt. Ich mag es, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Bisher war das nur bei Pinselchen und Tim so. Wir vier geben schon einen komischen Haufen ab. Ob es so bleiben wird?‘

Die ins Schloss fallende Tür holte Lex aus seinen Gedanken, er hörte aber nicht auf zu spielen. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie Fabian seine Waschsachen wegräumte und es sich dann mit einem Buch auf seinem Bett bequem machte. Doch er begann nicht zu lesen, sondern beobachtete seinerseits Lex offen beim Spielen einiger Akkorde. „Wie lange wirst du es aushalten, nicht mit der Band zu spielen?“, fragte Fabian unvermittelt und Lex griff überrascht in den Saiten daneben. Obwohl er eben noch selbst daran gedacht hatte, traf ihn Fabians Frage doch unvorbereitet. Und sie zauberte ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Keine Ahnung. In den Ferien, wenn wir uns nicht gesehen haben, hatte ich immer Ablenkung. Außerdem war das immer nur eine Pause. Ich brauche die Musik. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig. Aber… Die Trennung hindert mich nicht daran allein zu spielen, doch wenn wir als Band spielen, fühlt es sich einfach vollkommen anders an. Nein, keine Ahnung, wie lange, aber es wird sich schon von allein legen.“ Lex atmete energisch durch und konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf seine Gitarre. So bemerkte er nicht, wie Fabian aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam. Er setzte sich auf Lex Stuhl und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Lex, sobald die Sache mit dem Diebstahl vollständig geklärt ist und nicht mehr in unseren Köpfen herum spukt, gehen wir gemeinsam zu ihnen und klären das. Ich mag zwar nicht schuld an diesem Dilemma sein, aber ich bin einer der Gründe und mir gefällt es nicht, dich so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Also Kopf hoch, wir kriegen das wieder hin oder ziehen einen klaren Schlussstrich darunter.“ Fabian lächelte aufmunternd und legte entschieden mehr Enthusiasmus in seine Stimme, als er wirklich fühlte. Doch Lex war ihm dankbar dafür.  
„Woher weißt du, dass mir das so wichtig ist?“ Er sah Fabian bei seiner Frage ins Gesicht. So entging ihm nicht, wie der einen Moment zögerte und dann seinerseits wehmütig lächelte.  
„Klingt zwar abgedroschen, aber ich hatte auch einmal etwas, das mir so wichtig war. Für manche ist die Musik etwas alltägliches, das sie kaum beachten. Aber für Menschen wie dich ist es mehr als das. In deiner Musik steckt deine Seele, stimmt‘s? Und auf deine Seele solltest du achten, man kann sie all zu leicht verlieren.“

Lex war sprachlos, denn Fabian hatte seine wenigen Sätze mit solch einem Ernst vorgebracht, dass er nicht wusste, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Peinlich berührt räusperte er sich und versuchte sich dann an einem banalen Spruch, um die Situation zu überspielen. „Wenn meine Seele so leicht verloren geht, dann sollte ich ihr ´nen GPS verpassen.“  
„Idiot.“ Fabian warf Lex einen finsteren Blick zu und stand auf, um wieder zu seinem Bett zu gehen. An diesen Banausen waren seine Worte doch reine Verschwendung. Lex legte hastig seine Gitarre beiseite und griff nach Fabians Arm, bevor er sich aus seiner Reichweite bewegen konnte. Abwartend blieb der blonde Junge stehen.  
„Warte doch mal. Das war doch nicht… du hast mich einfach sprachlos gemacht und das schafft wirklich selten jemand. Dir ist doch klar, dass es ungewöhnlich ist, wenn jemand in unserem Alter so redet. Ich wollte dir nicht auf die Füße treten.“ Reumütig sah Lex auf Fabians Rücken. Er hoffte, dass er es sich jetzt nicht anders überlegte.  
„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Fabian jedoch nur ruhig und begann ungesehen zu grinsen. Doch er wollte Lex Gesicht sehen, also drehte er sich zu ihm um und begann zu lachen. Er hatte den Größeren nur ärgern wollen, um ihn abzulenken und ein wenig wollte er sich auch für den gemeinen Spruch rächen.  
„Bist du fies!“, stellte Lex entschieden fest, als er begriff, dass Fabian ihn verarscht hatte. Er nutzte es aus, dass er seinen Arm noch nicht losgelassen hatte und zog ihn zum Bett zurück. Während er ihn zwischen seinen Beinen festhielt, begann er ihn ohne Warnung durch zu kitzeln. Jeder hatte schließlich seine Schwachstellen und wenn Lex es nur lange genug probierte, dann würde er diese bei Fabian bestimmt sehr schnell finden.  
Tatsächlich war Fabian, was Kitzelattacken betraf, an den Seiten extrem empfindlich. Also dauerte es nicht lange, bis er japsend protestierte und versuchte, Lex flinke Finger abzuwehren. „Hey… lass das… das ist… gemein…“  
„Aber mir so eine Szene vorspielen ist nett, ja?“, erwiderte Lex inquisitorisch und dachte gar nicht daran, seine Attacke zu beenden. Lachend machte er immer weiter und übersah dabei, dass Fabian den Halt verlor und ungebremst nach vorne kippte. Schwer kam der blonde Junge auf ihm zu liegen, was Lex für einen Moment die Luft nahm.  
„Lex, alles klar? Hab ich dir wehgetan?“, wollte Fabian etwas undeutlich wissen, denn er war mit dem Gesicht voran auf der Bettdecke gelandet. Weil er durch die Kitzelattacke so erschöpft war, fehlte ihm jedoch die Kraft, um sich gleich wieder zu erheben, also blieb er erst einmal so liegen.  
„Alles okay. Und bei dir?“  
„Bestens“, nuschelte Fabian schlapp.  
„Gut, könntest du dann von mir runter gehen?“, wollte Lex irritiert wissen, denn die Nähe machte ihn langsam etwas nervös. Durch Fabians dünnes Shirt konnte er Fabians Körper genau spüren, was ungewohnt aber seltsamerweise trotzdem angenehm war.  
„Nö, keine Lust“, meinte Fabian unkompliziert und blieb genauso liegen, wie er war. So hatte er auch immer mit Jonas herum getobt und manchmal waren sie dann auch so kreuz und quer über dem Bett oder auf dem Boden liegen geblieben.  
Lex wusste nicht, was er auf Fabians Worte hin erwidern sollte. Vor allem, weil ein Teil von ihm eigentlich gar nicht wollte, dass Fabian ging. Woher kam das nur so plötzlich?  
Fabian drehte sein Gesicht unterdessen zur Seite, denn wenn er weiter in die Bettdecke atmete, dann würde er ersticken. Allerdings sah er nun genau auf Lex Profil und er beschloss, dass es aus dieser Nähe betrachtet, wirklich faszinierend war.  
Schweigend blieben sie beide eine Weile so liegen. Sie hörten das Atmen des jeweils anderen, spürten die fremde Körperwärme und jeder fragte sich in Gedanken, was sie da eigentlich taten.  
Schließlich wurde Fabian die verdrehte Haltung doch unbequem, weshalb er sich widerwillig erhob, um zu seinem eigenen Bett zurück zu gehen.  
Lex ließ es unkommentiert geschehen und räumte erst einmal seine Gitarre weg, um sich abzulenken. Als er sich wieder hinlegte und noch einmal zu Fabian hinüber sah, hatte der erneut sein Buch in der Hand. Doch ihm schienen bereits die Augen zuzufallen. Was kein Wunder war nach dem langen und aufregenden Tag und spät war es mittlerweile auch schon. Lex merkte selbst wie er müde wurde, jetzt wo er zur Ruhe kam und seine Gedanken aufgehört hatten, überall herumzugeistern. Aber auch wenn der nächste Tag versprach, nicht weniger aufregend zu werden, wollte er doch noch nicht schlafen.

„Darf ich dir auch eine persönliche Frage stellen?“, wollte Lex wissen, als er merkte, dass Fabian sich nicht wirklich auf das Lesen konzentrieren konnte. Sonderlich spannend konnte dieses Buch ja nicht sein.  
Fabian legte es auch sofort beiseite und gab es auf, denn vorerst würde er da nicht weiterkommen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und stützte seinen Kopf auf einen angewinkelten Arm.  
„Frag einfach.“ Fabian hatte mehrere Ideen, wonach Lex fragen könnte und keine davon gefiel ihm, doch die Frage nach der Band war ja auch recht persönlich gewesen.  
„Deine Albträume. Worum geht es da? Ich glaube nicht, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst und ich würde einfach gerne wissen, weshalb du mich mitten in der Nacht weckst. Und vielleicht hilft es ja, wenn du es jemandem erzählst.“ Lex hatte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite gedreht und beobachtete die Reaktion des blonden Jungen nun genau. Er merkte sofort, dass er da ein unangenehmes Thema angeschnitten hatte und dass er richtig lag, mit seiner Vermutung. Fabian konnte sich an den Inhalt seiner Albträume erinnern.  
Doch der wollte aus gutem Grund nicht darüber reden. Also antwortete Lex nur Stille. Trotzdem hatte er mit seiner Frage bei Fabian ein schlechtes Gewissen verursacht. Weil er bis vor kurzem mit niemandem ein Zimmer teilen musste, hatte es bisher auch keinen gestört, wenn er in seltenen Fällen doch mal nachts aufgewacht war.  
Nein, eigentlich wollte er Lex nichts über den Inhalt dieser Träume erzählen. Er wollte sie einfach nur vergessen. Trotzdem begann er zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung damit, die Vergangenheit erneut auszugraben. Während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und an die mittlerweile dunkle Zimmerdecke starrte, erzählte er Lex die gleiche Geschichte, die Tim schon am Nachmittag gehört hatte.  
Fabian erzählte von Jonas, wie er ihn kennen gelernt hatte, wie sie unzertrennlich geworden waren und wie der ältere Junge schließlich spurlos verschwunden war.  
„Jetzt weißt du, woher diese dummen Gerüchte kommen, ich wäre schwul. Die, die mit mir aus der Stadt hier her kamen, haben Jonas zwar schon lange vergessen, aber nicht meine Freundschaft zu ihm. Und was die Albträume betrifft; das Reden bringt nichts, ich werde trotzdem weiterhin immer wieder davon träumen, wie er einfach verschwindet und ich nichts dagegen tun kann.“ Fabian ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, versuchte dann sich wieder zu entspannen. Dass Jonas in seinen Träumen manchmal auch starb, erwähnte er nicht. Nach dem langen Schweigen hatte er für einen Tag schon eindeutig genug erzählt.  
„Danke, fürs Erzählen“, meinte Lex nach einer Weile leise, denn er wusste nicht, was er sonst dazu sagen sollte. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie Fabian sich fühlte, denn er hatte noch nie einen Menschen verloren, der ihm wirklich nahe stand oder wichtig war. Und wenn er sich mit seinen Freunden zerstritt, so waren sie doch noch immer um ihn, so wie Tim damals und die Band jetzt.

„Vergiss es. Tim hab ich‘s ja auch erzählt. Und es ist ja nicht so, als wäre das was Besonderes.“

Lex sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Er merkte deutlich, dass er schon zu viele persönliche Dinge für einen Abend erfahren hatte. Also vergrub er sich unter seiner Decke und schlief bald ein.  
Fabian spürte ein erstickendes Ziehen in seiner Brust. Er atmete dagegen an und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite, diesmal mit dem Rücken zu Lex. Dann zog er noch seine Decke über sich.  
Mehr denn je verfluchte er den Umstand, dass er ins Internat hatte umziehen müssen. Wenn er noch zu Hause wohnen würde, dann hätte doch niemals wieder jemand nach Jonas gefragt. Er hätte die alte Geschichte einfach vergessen können, irgendwann. Doch jetzt fühlte es sich genauso frisch an, als wäre Jonas eben erst verschwunden. Das war doch einfach nicht fair.  
Eine kleine Stimme in ihm meinte, dass er sich dann nie mit Lex, Vivian und Tim so angefreundet hätte und Fabian konnte dem nur zustimmen. Er wollte die Anderen nicht gegen die Einsamkeit eintauschen. Besonders Lex. Zu sehr hatte Fabian sich bereits an den dunkelhaarigen Jungen gewöhnt. Doch er würde sich hüten, dies auszusprechen. Stattdessen versuchte er alles zu verdrängen und einzuschlafen, was ihm auch irgendwann gelang.

***

Der nächste Morgen brachte einen weiteren schwülwarmen Tag und einen strahlend blauen Himmel mit sich. Weder Lex noch Fabian wachten in dieser Nacht auf, weshalb sie relativ zeitig munter waren. Aber das konnte auch an der Spannung liegen, denn schließlich hatten sie vor zum Polizeipräsidium zu fahren. Auf den Gängen war es noch recht ruhig, als sie ins Bad gingen, denn jeder, der nicht zu einem Samstagskurs musste, nutzte gern die Möglichkeit um so lange wie möglich zu schlafen. So sah es dann auch einige Zeit später im Esssaal nicht lebhafter aus.  
Tim saß bereits an einem der Tische und schlürfte Orangensaft, als Fabian und Lex sich am Buffet mit Müsli und Obst eindeckten. Einige Minuten nachdem sie sich zu dem älteren Schüler gesetzt hatten, tauchten auch Simon und Andreas auf. Man konnte ihnen ansehen, dass sie nicht wirklich gut geschlafen hatten. Die Jungs tauschten zwar morgendliche Grüße aus, schwiegen sonst aber, denn die Nervosität war mittlerweile deutlich spürbar.  
"Vivian stößt später in der Stadt zu uns. Sie wollte sich das nicht entgehen lassen, nachdem sie gestern schon alles verpasst hat", meinte Tim schließlich, um das Schweigen zu brechen und warf einen Blick zu Simon und Andreas. "Sorry, sie wird sich davon nicht abbringen lassen."  
"Schon okay." Simon massakrierte weiter sein Frühstücksei und unterdrückte dabei nur nachlässig ein Gähnen.  
"Wir sollten dann wohl langsam los, oder? Bringt nichts das noch weiter aufzuschieben." Lex hatte seine Müslischüssel geleert und sah in die Runde. Das hastige Stühlerücken, das er als Reaktion bekam, war Antwort genug. Jeder räumte noch sein benutztes Geschirr weg, dann gingen sie hinaus auf den Hof und zum Fahrradkeller. Zwischen ihnen lag eine deutlich spürbare Spannung in der Luft und so hielt das Schweigen auch weiterhin an.  
Sie schwangen sich auf ihre Räder und fuhren den Weg in die Stadt, den jeder schon unzählige Male gefahren war. Um diese Zeit hatten sie die Straße fast für sich und alles was man hörte, war der rauschende Fahrtwind und das morgendliche Zwitschern der Vögel. Der strahlende Sonnenschein wollte so gar nicht zu der gedrückten Stimmung der kleinen Gruppe passen.  
Als sie schließlich in der Stadt beim Präsidium ankamen, wartete Vivian bereits auf den Stufen zum Eingang. Sie kam ihnen entgegen, als sie ihre Räder abstellten.  
"Ihr guckt, als wärt ihr auf dem Weg zu einer Beerdigung", meinte sie trocken zur Begrüßung, während sie Tim umarmte und küsste.  
"So fühlen wir uns auch", erwiderte Simon und grinste gequält. Andreas nickte zustimmend.  
"Dann sollten wir es hinter uns bringen. Die beiden Turteltauben, können auch später noch fummeln." Lex ging mit Fabian voran und ignorierte die empörten Rufe von Vivian und Tim, dass er ja nur neidisch wäre.  
Als sie das Gebäude betraten, merkten sie recht schnell, dass man dies kaum als Polizeipräsidium bezeichnen konnte. Es war eher eine kleine Ansammlung von Büros, wo es recht ruhig zuging. Außerdem waren die Beamten nur im Erdgeschoss vertreten, über das restliche Gebäude verteilten sich auch noch andere kleine Außenstellen verschiedener Ämter.  
Da Fabian schon einige Male hier gewesen war, um seinen Onkel zu besuchen, trat er vor und übernahm das Gespräch. Die Sekretärin, die hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und sie neugierig betrachtete, schien noch nicht lange hier zu arbeiten, denn Fabian kannte sie nicht.  
"Guten Morgen, ist Kommissar Berger da?"  
"Der ist momentan in einer Besprechung. Habt ihr einen Termin oder kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?", fragte die junge Frau und hob nun doch etwas skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Offensichtlich sah man den Jugendlichen an, dass sie vom Internat kamen und so war es verwunderlich, dass sie an einem Samstagmorgen ausgerechnet hier auftauchten.  
"Nein, wir haben keinen Termin, aber er wird sicherlich etwas Zeit finden, wenn sie ihm sagen, dass Fabian ihn dringend sprechen möchte. Wir warten solange."  
"Nun, das kann etwas dauern."  
"Macht nichts, wir haben ja nichts anderes vor", mischte Lex sich nun ein und setzte sich auf einen der Wartestühle an der Wand. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich, wobei Simon und Andreas versuchten nicht all zu nervös zu wirken.  
Sie mussten gar nicht mal so lange warten, da ging auch schon die Tür zum Büro rechts der Sekretärin auf. Ein Mann Ende dreißig mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und ordentlich Fältchen in den Augenwinkeln trat heraus, gefolgt von drei weiteren Männern. Einer von ihnen war zum Erstaunen der Schüler der Direktor des Internats.  
"Scheiße, was macht der denn hier?", flüsterte Andreas erschrocken und sank in seinem Stuhl tiefer, was allerdings wenig brachte, da die Männer auf dem Weg zum Ausgang sowieso an ihnen vorbei mussten.  
"Sie halten uns auf dem Laufenden, Herr Kommissar?", fragte der Direktor während er ihm die Hand schüttelte und sich verabschiedete. Erst dann bemerkte er die Jugendlichen. "Meine Herren, was verschlägt sie denn hier her? Ich hoffe doch, dass sie nichts angestellt haben", fragte er verwundert und schien seine Begleiter für einen Augenblick zu vergessen.  
"Nein, nein, wir wollen nur meinen Onkel besuchen, um ihn etwas zu seiner Arbeit zu fragen." Fabian strahlte sein unschuldigstes Lächeln und wusste, dass die meisten Menschen ihm dann so ziemlich alles glaubten oder erlaubten. Bei seinen Eltern hatte das leider nie so funktioniert.  
"Fabian?" Da mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf ihnen lag, war auch dem Kommissar aufgefallen, wer dort saß. Sofort begann er zu strahlen. "Junge, das ist ja schon wieder ewig her, dass wir uns gesehen haben."  
"Hallo, Onkel Theo. Ich hoffe, wir stören nicht." Hastig stand Fabian auf, denn er wusste, dass sein Onkel nichts lieber tat, als ihn zur Begrüßung überschwänglich zu umarmen. Da er das schon immer gemocht hatte, hatte er auch nichts dagegen. Selbst vor seinen neuen Freunden.  
"Nein, natürlich nicht." Kommissar Berger drückte seinen Neffen fest an sich, bevor er noch einmal kurz zu den anderen Schülern sah. "Wollt ihr etwa alle zu mir?", wollte er wissen und sah sie verwundert an. Das war das erste Mal, dass Fabian jemanden mitbrachte... zumindest seit der Sache mit Jonas.  
"Ja, wir möchten dich etwas fragen. Es geht da um ein größeres Projekt."  
"Also gut, dann geht doch schon mal in den Besprechungsraum dort hinten, da ist jede Menge Platz für alle. Ich werde eben noch die Herren hier hinausbegleiten."  
Fabian ging mit seinen Freunden in den Konferenzraum, wo ein langer Tisch mit mehreren Stühlen stand. Jeder suchte sich einen Platz, bevor erneut nervöses Schweigen zwischen ihnen entstand. Sie mussten jedoch nicht lange warten, da betrat Kommissar Berger den Raum. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich lässig dagegen.

"Also, was habt ihr angestellt?", fragte Fabians Onkel ruhig und sah aufmerksam in die Runde.  
"Aber Onkel, was denkst du von uns?" Fabian merkte nicht, wie Lex ihn fasziniert beobachtete, da der ihn noch nie so gesehen hatte. Der blonde Junge schien in seinem Verhalten plötzlich wie ausgewechselt. Diese Sache schien ihm wirklich Spaß zu machen.  
"Ich denke, dass ein Haufen Jugendlicher nicht ohne Grund hier auftaucht, vor allem, wenn zwei von ihnen so schuldbewusst gucken."  
Fabian lachte, während Simon und Andreas sichtlich zusammen zuckten. "Erwischt. Aber das ist eine längere Geschichte, also setz dich besser, Onkel."  
"Gott, ich fühl mich immer so alt, wenn du mich so nennst." Theo erwiderte das Lachen seines Neffen und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. "Na dann, legt mal los."  
Fabian warf einen kurzen Blick zu Lex bevor er den Anfang der Geschichte erzählte.  
"Es geht um den Diebstahl in der Kunstausstellung..."  
"Das waren wir", unterbrach Simon den Jüngeren und deutete auf sich selbst und Andreas. Dann begann er zu erzählen, wie das alles abgelaufen war. Wie sie angesprochen worden waren, wie sie den Diebstahl durchgeführt hatten und wie sie von Lex, Fabian, Tim und Vivian überführt wurden.  
Kommissar Berger konnte nur sprachlos zuhören. Während er am Anfang noch gedacht hatte, dass die Jugendlichen ihn veralbern wollten, merkte er schon bald, dass sie die Wahrheit sagten. Schließlich wussten sie Dinge, die nicht an die Öffentlichkeit weitergegeben worden waren.  
"Da erzählt ihr mir ja was. Ihr wisst, dass ich euch auf der Stelle festnehmen müsste?"  
Simon und Andreas wirkten sichtlich nervös, während sie stumm nickten und abwarteten.  
"Auf jeden Fall muss ich eure Eltern herbestellen und euren Direx und die ganzen Ausstellungssponsoren. Ganz ohne Aufsehen wird sich das wohl nicht klären lassen. Aber ihr seid von allein her gekommen und wenn ihr uns tatsächlich helft, euren Auftraggeber dingfest zu machen, dann kann ich sicherlich etwas für euch tun." Der Kommissar überlegte bereits fieberhaft, was er nun alles erledigen musste. Aus dem ruhigen Samstag würde wohl nichts werden.  
"Zuerst einmal werdet ihr alle eure Aussage zu Protokoll geben, dann stehen die Sicherstellung der Diebesbeute und die Festnahme des Kunstdealers im Vordergrund. Wenn die Gegenstände wieder in den Händen ihrer rechtmäßigen Besitzer sind, sind sie wahrscheinlich eher gewillt, von einer harten Strafe abzusehen. Ganz ohne werdet ihr allerdings nicht davonkommen." Herr Berger stand auf und ging bereits zur Tür, während er noch weiter erklärte.  
"Ich schick euch einen Kollegen rein, der nacheinander eure Aussagen aufnimmt, ich kläre unterdessen alles Weitere. Wir müssen jetzt schnell und überlegt handeln, damit nichts schief geht."  
Im nächsten Moment waren die Jugendlichen allein im Raum und Fabian grinste in die Runde. Er spürte erst jetzt, wie angespannt er gewesen war, obwohl er ja nichts zu befürchten hatte. "Ist doch ganz gut gelaufen und schneller als wir gucken können, wird das alles vorbei sein."  
"Machst du Witze? Meine Alten werden mich umbringen." Andreas sank frustriert in sich zusammen und auch Simon sah nicht glücklich aus. Dass ausgerechnet ihre Eltern da mit reingezogen wurden, daran hatten sie nicht gedacht.

Einige Zeit später fanden sich Fabian, Lex, Tim und Vivian vor dem Präsidium wieder. Simon und Andreas mussten da bleiben. Die Eltern der beiden Jungen waren bereits verständigt und nun würde noch einiges auf sie zukommen. Doch die Anderen hatte man nach Hause geschickt, nachdem sie ihre Aussagen zu Protokoll gegeben hatten.  
Fabian fand es schade, dass er seinen Onkel nicht noch einmal hatte sprechen können, doch der war zu beschäftigt. Plötzlich waren die verschlafenen Büros zu einem regelrechten Bienenstock mutiert und da blieb für persönliche Dinge keine Zeit mehr.  
Lex schmollte unterdessen und tat seinen Frust kund. "Das ist doch echt nicht fair. Wir hatten die ganze Arbeit und die haben jetzt den Spaß. Halten die uns für kleine Kinder oder was, dass die uns ins Internat zurückschicken? Die hätten uns ruhig dabei sein lassen können, wenn sie den blöden Dealer hochgehen lassen. Wahrscheinlich werden wir nicht mal erwähnt, wenn es nachher darum geht, wer den Verdienst an der Lösung des Falls hat."  
Tim verpasste dem Jüngeren eine Kopfnuss und schüttelte den Kopf, während sie zu ihren Rädern gingen. "Ehrlich mal Lex, sei nicht so kindisch. Wir sollten froh sein, dass es bisher so reibungslos abgelaufen ist. So kriminelle Menschen können wirklich gefährlich werden. Da geht es um viel Geld, wenn wir uns da einmischen, sind wir schneller als wir gucken können Geschichte." Er machte eine Kopf-ab Geste mit seinem Zeigefinger bevor er sein Rad aufschloss. Vivian nickte zustimmend.  
"Tim hat recht. Lass es gut sein, Lex. Denk lieber daran, was in den letzten Tagen alles passiert ist und immerhin sind wir vier dadurch näher zusammen gekommen. Das finde ich viel wichtiger." Sie lächelte und wechselte dann das Thema.  
"Also, es ist noch etwas früh fürs Mittagessen, aber was haltet ihr von Pizza bei Alfredos?"  
Lex schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte dankend ab. "Nee du, mir liegt das Frühstück noch im Magen und so großen Appetit hab ich im Moment auch nicht. Aber ihr könnt ja ohne mich gehen. Wir sehen uns sicherlich später noch."  
Fabian wollte erst zusagen, doch die Reaktion seines Mitbewohners machte ihn stutzig. Er kannte Lex zwar noch nicht so gut, doch er wusste mittlerweile, dass ihm so schnell nichts den Appetit verdarb. Und da er nicht glaubte, dass ihn der Besuch auf dem Präsidium so sehr mitgenommen hatte, vermutete Fabian, dass der andere log. Also beschloss er, Lex erst einmal im Auge zu behalten.  
"Ja, ich hab auch reichlich gefrühstückt. Geht ihr beiden mal alleine und genießt die Zweisamkeit." Fabian grinste frech und schwang sich auf sein Rad. Er würde einfach an Lex dran bleiben und sehen, was der so machte. Vielleicht täuschte er sich auch, aber er hatte das vage Gefühl, dass Lex was ganz Dummes vorhatte.

Lex hatte es nicht eilig zum Internat zurück zu fahren. Also radelte er noch eine Weile scheinbar ziellos durch die Stadt. Fabian blieb neben ihm und unterhielt sich mit ihm über verschiedene Dinge. Lex war jedoch recht abgelenkt und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Fabian bemerkte, dass sie gar nicht so ziellos umherfuhren. Schließlich war er hier aufgewachsen und kannte sich sehr gut aus.  
Er wusste, dass sie nun nur noch wenige Häuser vom Antiquariat des alten Herrn Paschke entfernt waren. Fabian war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, dabei gab es wirklich viel zu sehen. Da der blonde Junge sehr genau beim Geständnis von Simon und Andreas zugehört hatte, wusste er, dass Herrn Paschkes junger Angestellter der Drahtzieher hinter dem Kunstraub war. Und Lex hatte das ebenfalls mitbekommen.  
"Lex?! Du kannst es nicht lassen oder? Was denkst du dir dabei?" Fabian hatte angehalten und sah seinen Klassenkameraden irritiert an. Doch Lex grinste nur breit über seine Schulter hinweg zu ihm und rollte noch ein paar Meter weiter, bis er vor einem Geschäft mit Fahrradständern anhielt.  
"Jetzt spiel dich nicht so auf, ich mach ja gar nichts. Du bist doch auch neugierig, stimmt‘s? Und jetzt komm, das letzte Stück können wir gehen."  
"Du willst da echt rein? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es hier bald vor Bullen nur so wimmeln wird, wenn sie gleichzeitig die Wohnung und den Arbeitsplatz des Dealers stürmen. Wenn mein Onkel uns hier erwischt, gibt‘s echt Ärger." Trotz seiner widerwilligen Worte, stellte Fabian sein Rad neben das von Lex und schloss es ab.  
"Dein Onkel muss uns ja nicht sehen und wenn dir das Ganze zu heiß ist, dann kannst du ja schon mal zum Internat zurück fahren. Ich komm später nach." Lex Augenbraue war spöttisch in die Höhe gewandert, bevor er sich in Richtung Antiquariat wandte und los ging.  
Fabian verdrehte entnervt die Augen, holte Lex aber dann mit wenigen Schritten ein. "Glaubst du im Ernst, ich würde dich jetzt alleine lassen? Dann hast du ja den ganzen Spaß ohne mich."  
Lex lachte und sagte dazu nichts mehr. Schweigend gingen sie an den wenigen Schaufenstern der kleinen Läden vorbei, bis sie das Gebäude mit dem Antiquariat erreichten. Es war schon alt und die Fassade war lange nicht saniert worden. Der Putz, der ehemals ein strahlendes Gelb war, war nun schmutzig vom Straßendreck und bröckelte an der ein oder anderen Stelle ein wenig ab.  
Die beiden Schaufenster, zwischen denen sich die Eingangstür befand, waren über und über mit alten Möbeln, Büchern und anderen Dingen vollgestellt. Es war eine wahrhaft bunte Sammlung von Sachen aus längst vergangenen Tagen. Der Anblick zauberte ein Lächeln in Fabians Gesicht. "Früher war ich öfter hier, nach der Schule. Ich kannte jedes Möbelstück, jeden Schmuck und jedes Buch. Herr Paschke war immer super nett. Weil er einen recht guten Ruf hat, kann er sich auch in einer kleinen Stadt wie dieser hier halten. Die Leute kommen auch von weiter weg hier her. Aber er ist alt geworden und schafft das einfach nicht mehr alles, deshalb musste er jemanden einstellen. Es wird ihn hart treffen, wenn er erfährt, was sein Angestellter getan hat."  
Fabians Blick wurde traurig, als er die Auslage betrachtete und feststellte, dass das ein oder andere Stück noch immer da stand, so wie er es kannte.  
"Glaubst du nicht, dass der Alte es weiß und sogar mit dahinter steckt?", fragte Lex unbedacht und besah sich die Auslage ebenfalls näher. Er war noch nie hier gewesen, aber interessant fand er es durchaus. So wie er die Ausstellung interessant gefunden hatte. Hier musste es viele unbeachtete Schätze geben. Dem Gedanken konnte er jedoch nicht lange nachhängen, denn Fabian lehnte Lex Vermutung vehement ab.  
"Herr Paschke würde so etwas niemals dulden und schon gar nicht selbst beim Verkauf gestohlener Ware mitmachen. Er liebt seinen Beruf und die Geschichte hinter jedem einzelnen Objekt. Das Geld ist ihm egal."  
"Schon gut, bleib mal locker. War ja nur ein Gedanke... Du magst den Alten, hab ich recht?"  
Fabian strich sich kurz durch die hellen Haare und nickte dann. "Ja, wie gesagt, er war immer nett zu mir und nachdem ich ein paarmal da war, hat er begonnen, mir Geschichten zu erzählen. Ich mochte es wirklich."  
"Okay, dann lass uns rein gehen. Ich bin gespannt, wie der Laden von innen aussieht und unseren Dealer will ich auch endlich zu Gesicht bekommen." Lex löste sich vom Anblick des Schaufensters und ging dann die zwei Stufen zur Eingangstür. Fabian folgte ihm. Als sie das Geschäft betraten, brachte die Tür eine kleine Glocke über ihnen zum Klingen, sodass ihr Eintreten sofort bemerkt wurde.  
Hinter einer kleinen Theke stand ein Mann Ende dreißig, der gerade in einem Stapel Papiere herumblätterte und aufsah, als er die Türglocke hörte. Mit den dunklen kurzen Haaren, dem blassen Gesicht und dem grauen Anzug sah er wie der durchschnittliche Geschäftsmann aus, nur etwas langweiliger. Lex war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass man es dem Mann nicht sofort ansah, dass er ein Verbrecher war, aber dann wäre das auch zu einfach gewesen.  
"Kann ich euch behilflich sein?", wollte der Verkäufer routiniert wissen und blickte dabei wenig freundlich. Er schien von Jugendlichen keine großen Geschäfte zu erwarten. Das bedeutete wiederum, dass es Zeitverschwendung war, sich länger als nötig mit ihnen zu befassen.  
Fabian war der Mann sofort unsympathisch, trotzdem blieb er freundlich und antwortete, bevor Lex wieder etwas Dummes sagen konnte. "Guten Tag, ist Herr Paschke vielleicht da? Ich war lange nicht mehr hier und wollte mich mal wieder mit ihm unterhalten."  
Der Verkäufer schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte dabei recht skeptisch. "Nein, Herr Paschke ist heute nicht im Haus."  
"Oh, dann werd ich einfach ein anderes Mal wieder kommen." Fabian wollte sich verabschieden und dann schleunigst verschwinden. Schließlich hatten sie ihren Dealer jetzt gesehen und das musste reichen. Außerdem wurde in ihm das Gefühl immer stärker, dass sie wirklich nicht hier sein sollten. So unwohl hatte er sich hier noch nie gefühlt.  
Aber Lex sah den Wink überhaupt nicht ein. Er hielt Fabian unauffällig am Handgelenk fest und wandte sich mit einem strahlend falschen Lächeln an den Mann hinter der Theke. "Dann werden wir uns einfach noch ein wenig umsehen. Mein Freund hat mir ja so viel Gutes über dieses Antiquariat erzählt, da bin ich richtig neugierig geworden und es ist immer wieder aufregend ein gutes Buch für die Bibliothek meiner Eltern zu finden."  
Schon beim Eintreten hatte Lex einen Durchgang entdeckt über dem ein Schild mit dem Hinweis 'Bücher' hing. Dort zog er Fabian nun hin, damit sie aus dem Blickfeld des misstrauischen Mannes kamen.  
Zwischen den Regalen, die bis oben hin mit alten Nachschlagewerken, Klassikern der Literatur und sonstigen angestaubten Büchern vollgestellt waren, löste Fabian seine Hand hastig aus Lex Griff. Dessen Berührung brachte ihn jedes Mal durcheinander, weshalb er wieder einmal verspätet reagiert hatte.  
"Sag mal musste das sein?", schimpfte er so leise er konnte und sah seinen Freund dabei finster an. "Du hast ihn doch nun gesehen. Was willst du noch länger hier bleiben?"  
"Jetzt beruhigt dich doch mal. Es hat dich keiner gezwungen mitzukommen und außerdem hab ich dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass ich sehen will, wie die den hochnehmen. Abgesehen davon, interessiert es mich wirklich, was es hier so gibt. Die Bibliothek meiner Alten ist ehrlich gesagt eher uninteressant. Nur alte langweilige Schinken, dabei gibt es so gute Bücher."  
Der Junge studierte die Buchrücken, konnte aber mit den meisten Titeln in diesem Regal nichts anfangen.  
"Du bringst mich echt noch ins Grab", erwiderte der Kleinere ergeben und beruhigte sich langsam wieder.  
"Irrtum, das tust du selbst, ich rette dich nur ständig." Lex lachte leise und ging zu einem anderen Regal. Hier musste es doch sicherlich auch alte Kunstbände geben, mit denen er etwas anfangen konnte. Am Rande nahm er wahr, wie Fabian etwas leise vor sich hin brummelte und sich dann auch den vielen Bücherreihen widmete. So trat ein friedliches Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein. Für einige Momente vergaßen sie sogar, weshalb sie eigentlich da waren, doch lange hielt dieser Frieden nicht an. Aus dem Hauptraum, wo es bis eben recht still gewesen war, waren plötzlich Geräusche zu hören. Erst erklang die Türglocke, dann verschiedene Stimmen. Man konnte deutlich hören, was gesagt wurde und Fabian erkannte sofort die Stimme seines Onkels.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Kommissar Berger und das ist mein Kollege Kommissar Stein. Sind sie Herr Werner Albrecht?"  
Es gab eine kurze Pause in der der Verkäufer wohl nur nickte, dann sprach Fabians Onkel weiter.  
"Wir möchten ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen. Würden sie uns bitte aufs Revier begleiten?"  
"Jetzt? Ich bin allein im Laden, das geht nicht."  
"Oh, ich kenne Herrn Paschke, der hat sicherlich nichts dagegen, wenn sie das Geschäft einmal etwas eher schließen. Ich kann aber auch gerne mit einem Haftbefehl wieder kommen und sie in Handschellen abführen, wenn sie das möchten."  
"Das ist ja voll langweilig", flüsterte Lex, der etwas mehr erwartet hatte.  
"Sei still, sonst bemerkt mein Onkel uns noch", erwiderte Fabian nur genervt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch in dem anderen Raum.  
"... komme mit, aber ich muss noch eben etwas holen und außerdem habe ich Kunden. Warten sie bitte einen Moment."  
"Oh Mist, jetzt wird er uns auf jeden Fall sehen... Lex? Wo steckst du schon wieder?" Verwirrt sah Fabian neben sich, wo der Andere eben noch gestanden hatte. Er hörte die Schritte des Verkäufers näher kommen und versuchte so natürlich wie möglich zu wirken, als er Lex Stimme einige Bücherreihen weiter hörte.  
"Fabian, schau mal, was ich gefunden habe..." Gerade als Lex wieder auftauchte, erschienen der Verkäufer und Kommissar Berger hinter Fabian. Sie alle sahen auf das Objekt in Lex Hand und noch bevor Fabian registrieren konnte, was das genau war, spürte er plötzlich etwas Kaltes gegen seinen Hals drücken.  
"Keine falsche Bewegung oder der Junge bekommt ernste Probleme."  
Fabians Onkel hatte sofort seine Waffe gezogen, doch er konnte nicht schießen da Albrecht seine Geisel blitzschnell in die Schusslinie gebracht hatte.  
"Legen sie das Messer weg, Albrecht. Sie werden nicht weit kommen."  
"Oh, ich denke schon. Ihr Dorfbullen bekommt mich bestimmt nicht so schnell." Fabian konnte den Bewegungen seines Kidnappers nur wie betäubt folgen. Langsam ließ der Schreck nach, den das Messer an seinem Hals verursachte, was ihm die Möglichkeit gab zu erkennen, was eigentlich passiert war. Was da so unschuldig in Lex Hand gelegen hatte, war eines der gestohlenen Objekte aus der Kunstausstellung. Albrecht hatte die Sachen, die Simon und Andreas ihm schon gebracht hatten, wohl hier im Laden versteckt. Mit diesem Beweisstück vor Augen wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, die Geschichte der beiden Jungen abzustreiten.  
'Sowas nennt man wohl Kurzschlusshandlung', dachte Fabian ironisch und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was etwas schwer war mit der scharfen Klinge an seiner Kehle. Sein Onkel war Polizist. Der wusste was zu tun war und wenn er erst einmal heil aus dieser Sache heraus war, würde er Lex sowas von zusammenfalten. Wie hatte er sich auch nur zu so einem Mist überreden lassen können?

"Ihr kennt das ja aus dem Fernsehen. Wenn keiner Dummheiten macht, wird auch nichts passieren." Langsam ging der Kunsthändler rückwärts und behielt dabei alle im Auge. Fabian wusste, dass es einen Hinterausgang gab, auf den sie sich zu bewegten. Es war so erniedrigend, dass er hier die Geisel war und seinem Onkel im Weg stand. Er warf einen raschen Blick zu Lex, ob der auch keine blöden Stunts versuchte, als der plötzlich zu sprechen begann.  
"Hey, wie sind Sie eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen?"  
"Halt die Klappe Junge, sonst mach ich deinen Freund kalt", entgegnete Albrecht ungehalten und brachte Lex so tatsächlich kurz zum Schweigen, doch dann begann er wieder.  
"Nein, das würde mich jetzt wirklich interessieren. Wie sind Sie auf die Idee gekommen ausgerechnet zwei Schüler den Diebstahl machen zu lassen. Das an sich war ja schon ein Risiko, denn da hätte alles schief gehen können. Aber haben sie ehrlich geglaubt, dass sie unentdeckt bleiben würden?"  
"Red keinen Scheiß Mann, mit dem Diebstahl hab ich nichts zu tun. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was ihr mir da unterschieben wollt. Ihr steckt doch mit den Bullen unter einer Decke. Euer Verhalten war gleich so verdächtig."  
"Wir schieben Ihnen gar nichts unter und ihre Reaktion is ja wohl mal das perfekte Geständnis. Wer unschuldig ist, nimmt keine Geiseln."  
Lex hatte mittlerweile die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich, so merkte keiner, wie sich Kommissar Stein durch die engen Regalreihen schlich und sich Albrecht von hinten näherte. Als der schließlich etwas bemerkte, war es schon zu spät. Mit einem gezielten Schlag gegen den Nacken ging er ohnmächtig zu Boden. Das Messer glitt aus seiner Hand und Fabian war frei. Hastig ging Lex zu ihm und zog ihn von dem bewusstlosen Mann weg in seine Arme. "Scheiße, hab ich mich erschrocken."  
Fabian hatte keine Zeit etwas zu sagen. Sein Onkel hatte seine Waffe wieder weggesteckt und stand nun bedrohlich vor den beiden Jungen.  
"Ich glaub, ich spinn ja wohl. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht? Solltet ihr nicht zurück zum Internat? Darüber unterhalten wir uns später noch... Gott sei Dank, ist dir nichts passiert." Er zog Fabian kurz fest an sich, bevor er sich seinem Kollegen zuwandte. Der hatte Albrecht, der langsam wieder wach wurde, Handschellen angelegt und half ihm nun auf die Beine. Dann führten sie ihn ab.  
Die Jungen konnten noch hören, wie die Polizisten Verstärkung anforderten, die den Laden durchsuchen sollte und jemand sollte auch Herrn Paschke benachrichtigen...  
Dann war es still und Lex wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte höllische Angst um Fabian gehabt und ihm war deutlich bewusste, dass er an dieser Situation Schuld war.  
"Es tut mir leid, ich..." Er stockte und schüttelte den Kopf. Diesmal hatte er es wirklich verbockt. Nichtsdestotrotz hob er eine Hand und berührte Fabian am Hals, wo die scharfe Klinge einen kleinen Schnitt hinterlassen hatte.  
"Lass das... Du bist doch echt so ein Vollidiot. Ich hab die ganze Zeit gesagt, dass wir nicht hier sein sollten, aber nein, du musstest ja unbedingt alles live miterleben. Du bist doch echt..." Fabian brach ab, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Es war nichts weiter passiert. Dafür sollte er dankbar sein.  
Hilflos stand Lex gegen ein Bücherregal gelehnt und ließ Fabians Schimpftirade über sich ergehen.  
"Du bist blass und du zitterst. Willst du dich kurz setzen?"  
"Nein, alles bestens." Doch seinen Worten zum Trotz sank Fabian in die Knie und blieb mit geschlossenen Augen gegen das Regal gelehnt sitzen. Lex gesellte sich zu ihm und strich ihm unbeholfen über die Schultern. Fabian so zu sehen, machte ihn nicht nur unsicher, es tat auch weh.  
"Ich hatte so ´ne Scheißangst", gestand er leise.  
"Was denkst du, wie es mir ging. Mein Onkel wird mich umbringen."  
"Bestimmt nicht. Er ist viel zu froh, dass du noch heil bist. Die einzige Leiche am Ende des Tages werde ich sein, wenn er erfährt, dass es meine Schuld war."  
"Quatsch nicht, du hast mich schließlich nicht gezwungen hier zu sein und keiner konnte ahnen, was passiert. Außerdem hast du mich gerettet. Du hast ihn abgelenkt, sodass Kommissar Stein sich anschleichen konnte. Mein Held."  
"Ja, dein Held", wiederholte Lex verächtlich und umfasste ganz fest Fabians Hand. So würde er sicherlich nicht merken, wie sehr seine Hände ebenfalls begonnen hatten zu zittern. Jetzt, wo der Schock nachließ und das Adrenalin aus dem Körper wich, waren sie beide am Ende.

Eine ganze Weile blieben die beiden so sitzen, doch schließlich tauchten Kriminalbeamte auf, die den Laden nach weiteren gestohlenen Sachen durchsuchen sollten. Lex zog Fabian auf die Beine und gemeinsam verließen sie den Laden. In der heißen Sonne auf der Straße atmeten sie kurz durch, bevor sich Lex genauer umsah. Zwei Streifenwagen standen halb auf dem Gehweg und ein paar Schaulustige hatten sich versammelt, schließlich geschah hier nur selten etwas Interessantes. In dem allgemeinen Chaos konnten sie sich unbemerkt verdrücken und zu ihren Rädern zurückkehren.  
"Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Lex wissen und schwang sich auf sein Rad. Sein Magen knurrte leise und beantwortete die Frage schon fast von allein.  
"Wir könnten zu Alfredos fahren, wie Vivian es vorhin vorgeschlagen hat... oder wir essen im Internat." Auch Fabian hatte mittlerweile wieder etwas Hunger und essen war eine gute Beschäftigung, um sich von dem Schreck zu erholen.  
"Gehen wir Pizza essen, vielleicht sind die beiden ja noch dort, soviel Zeit ist schließlich nicht vergangen." Lex wartete bis Fabian ebenfalls auf sein Rad gestiegen war und schlug dann den Weg zu der Pizzeria ein. Weit war es nicht und so stellten sie ihre Räder erneut ab und suchten sich einen Platz im Inneren, da alle Plätze im Freien belegt waren.  
Vivian und Tim waren auch nirgends zu sehen, also studierten sie schweigend das Angebot, das sie bereits halb auswendig kannten und bestellten bei der jungen Bedienung. Während ihre Getränke recht schnell gebracht wurden, würden sie auf das Essen etwas warten müssen. Es war einfach zu viel los, doch das störte die beiden Jungen wenig. Sie beobachteten die anderen Gäste, bis Fabian das Schweigen schließlich unangenehm wurde und er versuchte, ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
"Unsere Detektivkarriere ist mit dem Fall wohl erst einmal abgeschlossen, wie es aussieht."  
Lex verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Grinsen und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Scheint so. Aber man weiß ja nie, was als nächstes passiert."  
"Hey, sei bloß still. Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile leben und deshalb werde ich mich wohl am besten wieder mit meinen Büchern vergnügen, sobald wir zurück sind."  
"Boah, wie langweilig. Was soll ich denn dann machen?" Lex drehte sein Colaglas, das die Bedienung mittlerweile gebracht hatte, zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her und zog eine Schnute. Nach wie vor sah das bei ihm einfach nur kindisch aus.  
"Was heißt hier langweilig? Meine Bücher sind gar nicht langweilig und du kannst ja das machen, was du sonst auch immer gemacht hast, bevor ich ins Internat gezogen bin." Wenn Fabian so darüber nachdachte, so hatten sie in der letzten Woche doch sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, obwohl es gar nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Ob Lex auch so viel mit ihm gemacht hätte, wenn er sich nicht mit seinen Freunden gestritten hätte? Er bezweifelte es irgendwie.  
"Eigentlich habe ich so ziemlich meine ganze Zeit mit den Jungs verbracht. Das fällt ja jetzt flach."  
"Na dann ist das doch die Gelegenheit, dich mit ihnen auszusprechen und wieder zu versöhnen oder mal was anderes auszuprobieren."  
"Klar, super Idee, wir sollten ´ne Therapierunde starten und du darfst den Vorsitz führen. Nee, lass mal, da fällt mir bestimmt noch was Besseres ein."  
"Dann eben nicht. Aber wehe du jammerst mir weiter die Ohren voll, dass dir langweilig ist. Dann ersäuf ich dich im See." Fabian war froh, dass ihre Pizzen endlich gebracht wurden und so brauchte er sich erst einmal nicht weiter mit Lex zu unterhalten. Nach dem Schreck, den er im Antiquariat bekommen hatte, waren seine Nerven noch zu dünn, als dass er für Lex Quengeleien noch Geduld hatte.  
Der schien das ausnahmsweise einmal zu merken und schluckte eine Bemerkung gemeinsam mit dem ersten Stückchen Pizza herunter. "Hmmm, lecker", nuschelte er dabei vor sich hin und ignorierte das angespannte Schweigen, das sich wieder zwischen ihnen breit machte.

***

Zurück im Internat machte Fabian tatsächlich das, was er angekündigt hatte. Er widmete sich seinen Büchern.  
Lex fand es recht bald langweilig einfach nur im Zimmer rumzuhocken. Also schnappte er sich seine Gitarre und machte sich auf den Weg zum Probenraum. Dort war er sicherlich ungestört und falls doch jemand auftauchte, konnte er sich immer noch einen anderen Platz suchen.  
Der Vorteil war außerdem, dass es in den Kellern der alten Gebäude auch bei den momentan hohen Temperaturen noch recht angenehm war. Lex hatte tatsächlich Glück und verbrachte den ganzen Nachmittag ohne Unterbrechung zwischen Schlagzeug und Keyboard und ließ all seine angestaute Anspannung aus sich heraus.  
Der Frust mit der Band.  
Der Schock mit der Geiselnahme.  
Die Nervosität, die Fabians Nähe in der letzten Woche manchmal ausgelöst hatte.  
Er wollte über nichts nachdenken und so konzentrierte er sich nur aufs Spielen und Singen, bis ihn die Finger schmerzten und seine Stimme nachließ.  
Danach saß er einfach nur da und lauschte auf die Geräusche, die gedämpft in den Raum drangen. Vogelgezwitscher, weit entfernte Stimmen, Schüler, die über den Kellerflur rannten. Das schien alles eine andere Welt zu sein und doch gehörte er dazu. Das wurde ihm nachhaltig bewusst gemacht, als die Tür zum Probenraum aufging und Tobias plötzlich dort stand.  
Schweigend sahen sie sich an und Lex fühlte einen sehnsüchtigen Schmerz in sich. Es war, als wären sie schon seit Ewigkeiten zerstritten und nicht erst seit einer Woche. Fabians Rat, sich zu versöhnen, kam ihm in den Sinn, doch er wehrte ihn ab. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn die Anderen nicht den ersten Schritt machten, so abgedroschen es auch klingen mochte.  
"Oh, ich wusste nicht..."  
"Schon gut, bin fertig. Wollte eh gerade gehen." Lex entschied sich für den Rückzug. Er nahm seine Gitarre, erhob sich von dem einsamen alten Barhocker, der mitten im Raum stand und ging zur Tür.  
Tobias tat jedoch keinen Schritt zur Seite, als er vorbei wollte, stattdessen hob er einen Arm und versperrte ihm so den Weg komplett.  
"Warte... Ich möchte mit dir reden."  
"Reden, ja?" Lex hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und trat wieder etwas zurück. Er war sich nicht sicher, was das werden würde, doch er kannte Tobias gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es ihn einiges an Überwindung kostete, auf ihn zuzukommen.  
Tobias nickte zustimmend und zog die Tür hinter sich zu, damit sie ungestört waren. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen, schaffte es aber nicht, Lex in die Augen zu sehen. Er sprach nur zögernd, weil er offenbar erst nach den richtigen Worten suchte. "Max hat uns erzählt, was du ihm gesagt hast, wegen der Band und dir... und wegen mir, dass ich mich eifersüchtig verhalten würde. Ich hab mich heftig gegen den Gedanken gewehrt, aber du hast recht. Ich mag es nicht, dass du deine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen..."  
"Überleg dir, was du sagst", unterbrach Lex nur kurz und sah Tobias offen an. Dass war wohl das erste Mal, dass er so ehrlich zu ihm war und das verblüffte ihn doch ein wenig.  
"Dass Fabian deine ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt, gefällt mir nicht. Ich weiß, dass es kindisch ist, aber ich komme dagegen nicht an. Ich bin gewohnt, alles zu bekommen, was ich will und irgendwie bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass es immer so bleiben würde, wie es war. Du, Mike, Max, Sebastian, ich, niemand sonst."  
"Du warst eben immer ein verwöhntes Einzelkind", meinte Lex, lächelte dabei aber und nahm seinen Worten so die Härte.  
"Ja, das sind wir wohl alle irgendwie, verwöhnt meine ich. Denkst du, wir haben eine Chance? Ich... die Band vermisst dich."  
"Es kann nicht mehr wie vorher werden, das weißt du."  
"Ich weiß. Es kann nur besser werden", gestand Tobias und Lex konnte die Hoffnung in seinen Augen sehen.  
"Du kennst die Bedingung. Akzeptiert Fabian und lasst ihn in Ruhe. Er gehört jetzt dazu, genau wie Pinsel und Tim."  
"Du hast dir ja schnell neue Freunde gesucht", brummelte Tobias, doch Lex ließ sich davon nicht irritieren.  
"Ihr wart nicht da und ich hab lediglich alte Bekanntschaften aufgefrischt. Na ja, du kannst ja noch einmal ´ne Nacht drüber schlafen. Und sag auch den Anderen Bescheid. Du solltest nur wissen, dass sie genauso wichtig für mich sind, wie ihr es seid." Lex rang sich ein aufmunterndes Lächeln ab und verließ dann den Raum, diesmal hielt Tobias ihn nicht zurück.

Als Lex ins Zimmer zurückkehrte, war es schon fast Zeit zum Abendessen. Das sagte ihm nicht nur die Uhr, sondern auch sein Bauch. Im Raum war es stickig und dämmrig und Fabian war offensichtlich über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen. Lex fand es bewundernswert, dass er wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag durchgehalten hatte. Ihm lag das Lernen schließlich nicht so und da war er jedes Mal froh, dass ihm die Dinge so leicht fielen. "Hey, Fabian, wach auf, es gibt bald essen." Ordentlich räumte er seine Gitarre weg und ging dann zu seinem Mitbewohner. Der regte sich nur langsam und rieb sich verschlafen über die Augen. "Na, wieder wach? Für heute hast du wohl genug gelernt."  
"Wie spät ist es?" Fabian gähnte verhalten und sah sich blinzelnd um, doch er konnte seinen Wecker nirgends entdecken.  
"Viertel vor sechs. Alles klar bei dir?"  
"Ja, fühl mich nur etwas zerknautscht." Er streckte sich und begann seine Unterlagen und Bücher zusammenzuräumen.  
Lex' Blick fiel auf seinen Hals und den kleinen, frischen Schnitt dort. Sofort kam sein schlechtes Gewissen wieder hoch, weshalb er sich schnell abwandte. Da hatte er wirklich Mist gebaut und er würde nicht zulassen, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte. Fabian war ihm einfach zu wichtig. Es war seltsam, wie selbstverständlich sich dieser Gedanke anfühlte, aber er nahm es hin. Um sich abzulenken, griff er sich sein Schwimmzeug. "Hast du Lust noch eine Runde mit schwimmen zu gehen?"  
"Nicht so wirklich, aber die Füße ins Wasser halten kann sicher nicht schaden."  
"Okay, dann komm, bevor du mir wieder einschläfst."  
Fabian brummelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, erhob sich aber und folgte Lex aus dem Zimmer. Es war noch immer drückend warm, aber unter den Bäumen war es angenehm. "Im Radio haben sie gesagt, dass der Sommer zu Ende geht. Es wird bald Gewitter geben und es wird abkühlen."  
"Wird auch Zeit. Ist zwar schade, aber die Hitze hält doch keiner mehr aus."  
Man konnte schon von weitem hören, dass sie nicht die Einzigen waren, die das kühle Wasser suchten. Deshalb wich Lex auch vom Weg ab, als sie das Seeufer fast erreicht hatten und suchte eine Stelle, wo sich sonst keiner aufhielt. Am Wasser streifte er Sandalen und Shirt ab und ließ sich hinein gleiten. Fabian setzte sich nur wie angekündigt an das hier etwas steilere Ufer und hing die Füße ins Wasser.  
Lex schwamm ein paar Meter und tauchte dann unter. Nach dem anstrengenden Tag war der kühle See genau richtig zum Entspannen. Er paddelte etwas weiter raus, tobte sich aus und kehrte dann doch wieder zu Fabian zurück. "Ich hab vorhin Tobias getroffen."  
Fabian hatte sich im Gras zurückgelegt und die Augen geschlossen, doch nun sah er auf. "Und, habt ihr euch wieder ignoriert?", wollte er wissen, denn er wusste, wie stur die beiden Jungs waren.  
Doch Lex schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben uns kurz unterhalten. Friedensverhandlungen, sozusagen."  
"Was sind die Bedingungen der Gegenseite und was sind deine?"  
"Die kennst du doch. Sie wollen nicht, dass ich Zeit mit dir verbringe und ich will, dass sie dich akzeptieren und in Ruhe lassen." Lex kam aus dem Wasser und legte sich neben Fabian. Blind griff er nach Fabians Hand. Ihm fiel auf, dass er das bisher immer nur getan hatte, wenn er Angst um ihn hatte. Vielleicht war es das auch jetzt ein klein wenig. Aber hauptsächlich wollte er ihn einfach nur bei sich haben. Egal wie seltsam das sein mochte.  
Fabian unterdrückte den Reflex, seine Hand wegzuziehen und erwiderte den Händedruck nach einigen Momenten schließlich. "Eigentlich halten nur Verliebte Händchen", kommentierte er dann trocken.  
"Stimmt nicht. Außerdem kannst du deine Hand ja weg nehmen", entgegnete Lex im selben Tonfall.  
"Tu du es doch. Meine war zuerst da."  
"Wir könnten sie auch beide einfach liegen lassen."  
"Meinetwegen."  
Sie schwiegen und beobachteten die Sonnenstrahlen im Blätterdach der Bäume. Jeder war in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken, bis ein lautes Magenknurren die Stille durchbrach. "War das deiner oder meiner?", wollte Lex wissen und grinste breit, weil gleich ein zweites Knurren folgte.  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich hab Hunger." Fabian setzte sich auf und löste seine Hand. Sie kribbelte ein wenig, aber er ignorierte es und schob sie in seine Hosentasche.  
Lex packte unterdessen seine Sachen zusammen, bevor sie gemeinsam zurück zum Internat gingen. Unterwegs trafen sie auch viele andere Schüler, die es jetzt vom Wasser zum Abendessen zog. Schnell zog sich Lex um, dann ging er mit Fabian in den Esssaal, wo es doch recht voll war. Alles schien so normal, als hätten sie heute nicht einen riesigen Diebstahl aufgeklärt. Und als wäre Fabian nicht bedroht worden. Das hatte Lex noch immer nicht verdaut, aber er sprach es nicht mehr an.  
In der Menge entdeckten sie Tim, der sie zu sich winkte.  
"Hey ihr zwei, habt ihr schon was von deinem Onkel gehört, Fabian? Wegen der Festnahme und so?" Tim wartete gar nicht erst, bis sich die beiden gesetzt hatten, sondern überfiel sie gleich mit Fragen.  
Lex stutzte kurz, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie Vivian und Tim nach der ganzen Aufregung nicht mehr gesehen hatten und dass sie noch gar nicht wissen konnten, was im Antiquariat passiert war. So fasste er leise alles zusammen und genoss die großen Augen seines Freundes doch sehr. Der ärgerte sich schon wieder, dass er nicht dabei gewesen war und trat Lex dann unterm Tisch gegens Schienbein.  
"Aua, wofür war das denn?" Grummelnd rieb Lex sich über die malträtierte Stelle und warf seinem Gegenüber finstere Blicke zu. Fabian grinste nur breit und versteckte das hinter einem belegten Brötchen.  
"Du weißt ganz genau, wofür das war. Und du bist auch wirklich nicht weiter verletzt?" Tim ignorierte Lex Gejammere und besah sich lieber Fabian näher, doch der schien in Ordnung zu sein.  
"Mir geht‘s gut. Wir haben uns nur alle ziemlich erschrocken. Langsam hab ich echt das Gefühl, dass ich hier nie zur Ruhe kommen werde. Ständig passiert irgendetwas Aufregendes. Aber das ist jetzt sicher vorbei, wo der Diebstahl aufgeklärt ist, oder?" Fabian sah hoffnungsvoll in die Runde, doch Lex und Tim fanden den Tisch auf einmal sehr interessant und gaben keine Antwort.  
"Hey! Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein. Dann sollte ich mir vielleicht doch überlegen, die Schule zu schmeißen."  
"Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", unterbrach Lex Fabian sofort und fiel ihm um den Hals, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam zu gehen. Als ihm das bewusst wurde, räusperte er sich dezent und nahm wieder etwas Abstand.  
Tim beobachtete das Ganze mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. "Hab ich irgendwie sonst noch was verpasst?"  
"Nicht wirklich. Der ist schon den ganzen Tag so. Liegt wahrscheinlich am Schock", meinte Fabian trocken, während er versuchte, seinen Puls wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte sich furchtbar erschrocken und Lex plötzliche Nähe war irgendwie angenehm gewesen. Doch den Gedanke schob er gleich wieder weg, als er die Blicke derer sah, die das mitbekommen hatten.  
Auch Lex bemerkte sie und verdrehte die Augen. "Neugierige Meute. Sorry." Er sah Fabian entschuldigend an und vertiefte sich dann in sein Essen, damit er nicht noch mehr auffiel.

"Ihr zwei seid echt komisch." War alles was Tim dazu zu sagen hatte, bevor er grinsend weiter aß.  
So schwiegen sie bis zum Ende des Abendbrots. Tim verabschiedete sich dann auch recht schnell, weil er noch Dinge zu erledigen hatte, die er wegen ihrer Diebesjagd vernachlässigt hatte.  
"Und was machen wir heute noch? Ich kann definitiv kein Buch mehr sehen, aber von Abenteuern hab ich genug." Fabian war der Meinung, dass er für dieses Wochenende genug gelernt hatte und was sein Pensum an Aufregung betraf, so war das mindestens für den Rest des Jahres gedeckt.  
"Dann kann ich dir nur einen ganz banal langweiligen Abend vor dem Fernseher anbieten. Dabei hast du die Wahl, zwischen drei Gemeinschafträumen. Frag mich aber nicht, was heute läuft." Schulterzuckend räumte Lex sein Geschirr zusammen. Seinetwegen konnten sie gehen.  
Weil auch Fabian mit dem Essen fertig war, standen sie auf und brachten ihr Geschirr weg. "Also gut, dann eben fernsehen. Das klingt mal nach Entspannung und Ruhe."  
Lex hatte aus Erfahrung seine Zweifel daran, dass ein Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum ruhig und entspannend war, aber er sagte nichts. Sie würden ja sehen, was daraus wurde.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Samstagnacht  
Uhrzeit undefinierbar

Erst wusste Lex nicht, was ihn geweckt hatte, doch die Erkenntnis kam schnell. Er hatte gedacht, dass das Albtraumproblem geklärt wäre, nachdem sie in der vergangenen Nacht durchgeschlafen hatten, aber da hatte er sich wohl getäuscht. Wieder kamen von Fabians Seite unterdrückte Geräusche. Seufzend wühlte Lex sich aus seinem Bett und ging hinüber zu seinem Mitbewohner. "Hey, Fabian, wach auf. Du hast nur wieder einen Albtraum. Fabian?" Er kniete sich neben das Bett und zog die Decke etwas beiseite. Darunter sahen ihn zwei große dunkle Augen an. Sofort wusste Lex, dass der Traum diesmal anders gewesen sein musste, denn sonst sah Fabian nicht so verängstigt aus.  
"Ich hasse Albträume", nuschelte Fabian ganz leise und im nächsten Moment schlang er seine Arme wie einen Schraubstock um Lex Hals. Er wollte die Bilder vergessen und musste sich vergewissern, dass sein Freund wirklich da war.  
Der wusste erst nicht wie er reagieren sollte, erwiderte die Umarmung dann aber locker. Dabei strich er beruhigend über Fabians Rücken. "Was war es diesmal? Erzähl‘s mir."  
Fabian schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ließ aber auch nicht locker. So bekam Lex langsam Probleme mit dem Atmen. "Kannst du ein wenig lockerer lassen, ich kann nicht atmen. Keine Sorge, ich geh nicht weg. Ich will es nur etwas bequemer machen."  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch schließlich gab Fabian etwas nach. Lex nutzte das, um einmal tief durchzuatmen. Dann kroch er mit unter Fabians Bettdecke und schob ihn dabei weiter zur Wand hin. Es war zwar etwas eng, aber so passten sie gerade beide in das Bett. "Siehst du, schon viel besser. Und jetzt erzähl Onkel Lex von deinem bösen Traum." Er musste gähnen, war aber zu sehr auf Fabian konzentriert, um es wahrzunehmen.  
"Du bist doof", meinte der leise. Ihm war es egal, dass es merkwürdig erscheinen könnte, so mit Lex im Bett zu liegen. Dafür war es viel zu angenehm und seine strapazierten Nerven waren auch der Meinung, dass das sehr beruhigend war. Also gab er schließlich nach, damit Lex nicht noch auf die Idee kam, gleich wieder zu gehen. "Ich hab vom Antiquariat geträumt. Wir waren da und dann hat der Albrecht dich plötzlich angegriffen und da war überall Blut..." Er brach ab, weil seine Stimme nicht mehr wollte. Außerdem begann er zu zittern, was Lex deutlich merkte.  
"Scht, schon gut, ich bin hier, kein Blut. Du kannst dich selbst überzeugen. Alles in Ordnung."  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Weichei bin." Fabian schniefte unterdrückt und Lex zog ihn nun seinerseits näher.  
"Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen und du bist auch kein Weichei. Mir tut‘s leid, weil ich dich in so eine Situation gebracht habe."  
Keiner wusste so recht, was er noch sagen sollte, also schwiegen sie wieder. Das schien zwischen ihnen ganz gut zu funktionieren. Dabei waren sie beide nicht gewillt loszulassen und langsam schliefen sie wieder ein.

Am Morgen erwachte Lex ohne Orientierung. Seit wann war es in seinem Bett so eng und vor allem so warm? Er spürte, wie sich etwas an ihm bewegte und langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück. Das war nicht sein Bett. Müde rieb er sich über die Augen und wandte sein Gesicht dem blonden Haarschopf auf seiner Schulter zu. Sein Arm war von dem Gewicht eingeschlafen, trotzdem musste er grinsen. Sie mussten ein wirklich seltsames Bild abgeben, so wie sie hier lagen.  
"Bist du wach?"  
Lex erschrak, als er Fabians leise Stimme hörte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war. "Ja. Sorry, ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Wenn du von mir runter gehst, steh ich sofort auf." Er bewegte testweise seine Hand um zu sehen, ob der Arm überhaupt noch lebte, aber Fabian rührte sich nicht. Er blieb einfach liegen.  
"Fabian?"  
"Ist es okay, wenn ich noch etwas so liegen bleibe?", meinte der zögernd, während er die Augen ganz fest schloss. Sicher würde Lex ihn gleich beiseiteschieben für die dumme Frage, aber sie war ihm einfach rausgerutscht, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
Doch Lex rührte sich nicht. Er wusste, dass sie eigentlich aufstehen sollten, aber es konnte auch nicht schaden, wenn sie noch ein paar Minuten liegen blieben. Er hatte auch keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Wahrscheinlich war es eh viel zu früh, um an einem Sonntagmorgen schon auf den Beinen zu sein. "Wenn du mit dem Kopf ein paar Zentimeter tiefer rutschst, damit ich meinen Arm wiederbeleben kann, hab ich nichts dagegen."  
"Oh, entschuldige." Hastig kam Fabian der Aufforderung nach. So bequem war das vorher wirklich nicht gewesen, er hatte sich nur nicht getraut, sich zu bewegen, aus Angst, Lex würde aufwachen und gleich verschwinden. Auch wenn der Gedanke vielleicht idiotisch war, so wollte er das nicht. "Hast du das bei Tobias auch gemacht oder den Anderen, mit denen du bisher das Zimmer geteilt hast?"  
"Was?" Lex konnte Fabian nicht ganz folgen, während er seinen unangenehm kribbelnden Arm ausschüttelte.  
"Zu ihnen ins Bett gehen."  
"Ach, das meinst du. Die hatten keine Albträume", meinte Lex lapidar. "Außerdem..." Er brach ab und brachte den Gedanke nicht zu Ende. Nein, es lag nur an den Albträumen, an nichts anderem.  
"Außerdem was?", wollte Fabian wissen, doch Lex schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nichts, vergiss es. Was denkst du, wie spät ist es?" Zu schnell wechselte Lex das Thema, doch Fabian ging darauf ein und sah sich nach seinem Wecker um. "Gleich halb neun. Ich dachte, es wäre schon später."  
"Dacht ich auch, aber ich würde trotzdem bald aufstehen. Hab Hunger."  
"Hast du heute schon was vor?"  
"Hm, eigentlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich den ganzen Tag am See liegen. Du?"  
"Dasselbe. Hab sonst nichts zu tun und von Schule will ich nichts wissen."

Lex Magen knurrte leise, was er als Zeichen sah, nun doch aufzustehen. Er löste sich von Fabian und stieg aus dem Bett. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, den warmen Körper plötzlich nicht mehr an sich zu spüren, doch er schüttelte es ab und ging zu seinem eigenen Bett. Mit Waschtasche und frischen Klamotten verschwand er Richtung Bad.  
Fabian sah ihm irritiert nach und starrte dann erst einmal bewegungslos an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Was hatte er sich nur eben dabei gedacht? Es war eine Sache, wenn er nachts, vom Schlaf verwirrt, zuließ, dass Lex zu ihm ins Bett kam. Aber es grenzte doch an Wahnsinn, wenn er ihn dann am Morgen bat, bei ihm zu bleiben. Wütend über sich selbst, ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und zog sich dann die Bettdecke über den Kopf. Lex war ihm in dieser einen Woche viel zu wichtig geworden. So wichtig wie Jonas, wenn nicht noch mehr.

Lex versuchte, nicht über den Morgen und die Nacht nachzudenken. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass er sich bei Fabian wohl fühlte. Außerdem hatte er den festen Vorsatz, dass alles was in ihrem Zimmer geschah, auch dort blieb. Es brachte also nichts, sich Gedanken zu machen.

Beim Frühstück herrschte das übliche gedämpfte Stimmengewirr. Vor allem am Sonntagmorgen war keiner so richtig wach. Mit ausgiebig Kuchen auf den Tellern und je einem Apfel zur Tarnung, suchten sie sich einen ruhigen, abgeschiedenen Tisch. Doch lange blieben sie nicht allein. Denn ein sehr verschlafen wirkender Tim gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
"Moin", nuschelte er vor sich hin und vertiefte sich in seine Kornflakesschüssel.  
Lex grinste und warf einen fragenden Blick zu Fabian. Doch der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Da hatte anscheinend jemand noch weniger Schlaf bekommen als sie beide.  
"Guten Morgen. Wieso zum Teufel bist du hier und nicht im Bett? Du weißt schon, dass Sonntag ist und du ausschlafen könntest."  
"Vivian kommt gleich. Sie will unbedingt alles haarklein erzählt bekommen und dann wollen wir mit den Fahrrädern vielleicht noch ein wenig durch die Gegend fahren." Man konnte Tim seine Begeisterung ansehen und Fabian und Lex konnten sich beide das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
"Muss Liebe schön sein."  
"Haha." Tim verdrehte die Augen und ging dazu über, sie zu ignorieren. Doch das hielt nicht lange an, denn sie bekamen Gesellschaft.  
"Sind die Plätze hier noch frei?"  
Lex blickte auf und sah sich Tobias, Mike, Sebastian und Max gegenüber. Die vier Jungs sahen müde und abgespannt aus. Offenbar hatte in dieser Nacht keiner von ihnen wirklich gut oder lange geschlafen. "Klar, setzt euch."  
Stühle kratzten über den Boden, Tabletts glitten auf den Tisch, dann wurde es wieder still. Die Geräusche der anderen Schüler schienen nur gedämpft und wie von weit weg zu ihnen zu dringen.  
Fabian fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl. Es war wie in einem billigen Film. Er, Tim und Lex auf der einen Seite des langen Tisches, die Jungs der Band auf der anderen Seite. Die Luft schien vor Spannung zu knistern und jeden Moment würde eine wilde Schießerei losgehen. Entschieden schüttelte Fabian den Kopf. Jetzt ging seine Fantasie wirklich mit ihm durch. Trotzdem versteckte er sich sicherheitshalber hinter seinem Apfel. Man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Lex machte schließlich den ersten Schritt, weil ihm diese Stimmung eindeutig zu sehr auf den Magen schlug. "Wie geht's euch? Was treibt ihr so?"  
"Es geht so. Außer schwimmen und rumliegen geht ja bei der Hitze nichts", entgegnete Max und nutzte somit gleich die Chance zu einem Gespräch. Offenbar hatten sie nur darauf gewartet etwas zu sagen, sich aber nicht getraut, denn nun ergriff auch Mike das Wort. "Selbst zum Üben hat man da keine Lust. Aber im Moment ist das ja eher sinnlos."  
"Deshalb möchten wir, dass du wieder kommst und wir nehmen deine Bedingungen an", erklärte Tobias ernst.  
Tim prustete in seine Flakes, während Fabian eher skeptisch guckte. Er hatte da kein so großes Vertrauen in seine Mitschüler. Das war aber nur verständlich, nach allem, was er bisher erlebt hatte.  
Lex nahm das Friedensangebot unterdessen erleichtert an und nickte zustimmend. "Dann freu ich mich darauf, bald wieder mit euch spielen zu können. Alleine macht das nur halb so viel Spaß."  
Wieder schwiegen sie und so fand sie schließlich auch Vivian. "Guten Moooorgen", rief sie fröhlich in die Runde und stutzte dann. Seit wann waren sie denn so viele und herrschte hier nicht normalerweise bessere Stimmung? "Ist jemand gestorben? Ihr guckt wie bei einer Beerdigung. Moment, hab ich den Spruch nicht gestern schon gebracht?", stellte sie nüchtern fest, stutzte kurz verwirrt und setzte sich kurzerhand auf Tims Schoss. Sich noch einen Stuhl heran zu ziehen, wäre eindeutig zu viel Aufwand gewesen. Dabei war sie sowieso schon genervt, dass sie offenbar schon wieder was Wichtiges verpasst hatte. Wieso konnte sie aber auch nicht im Internat wohnen? Das war so ungerecht.  
"Die haben das Kriegsbeil beerdigt", entgegnete Fabian noch immer skeptisch, war aber froh, noch etwas Verstärkung zu bekommen. Er traute der ganzen Sache einfach nicht.  
"Gratulation, das sollten wir feiern." Vivian war sofort Feuer und Flamme, doch von allen Anderen bekam sie verständnislose Blicke. Ungeduldig verdrehte sie die Augen. "Na ja, die Indianer haben doch erst das Kriegsbeil begraben, dann die Friedenspfeife geraucht und dann sind sie ums Feuer gehüpft. Können wir doch auch machen."  
"Klar, wir haben ja sonst nichts zu tun", meinte Tim sarkastisch.  
"Eben." Liebreizend klimperte Vivian mit den Wimpern und grinste ihren Freund an. Der seufzte ergeben.  
"Wir sind keine Indianer, haben kein großes Feuer und rauchen tut hier auch keiner", versuchte es Max mit logischer Argumentation, kam da bei dem ausgeflippten Mädchen aber nicht weit.  
"Wir müssen das ja auch nicht eins zu eins nachmachen. Ein paar Kerzen und herzerweichendes Gejaule bekommen wir allemal zusammen." Sie grinste unschuldig in die Runde und bekam auch sofort Proteste.  
"Was heißt hier herzerweichendes Gejaule. Meine Stimme ist ja wohl engelsgleich." Lex ließ solche Anschuldigungen nur ungern auf sich sitzen. Schließlich konnte er sehr wohl singen, auch wenn es etwas übertrieben war, seine Stimme als engelsgleich zu bezeichnen. Das dachte auch Fabian, der sein breites Grinsen nur schwer hinter seinem geschrumpften Apfel verstecken konnte.  
"Na ja, aber eigentlich ist die Idee nicht schlecht", meinte Max leise und sprach auch gleich hastig weiter. "Wir haben eh nichts anderes vor und dann könnten wir uns auch gleich austauschen über die letzte Woche. Euch war es ja nicht langweilig, wie man so hört."  
Fabian sah ihn überrascht an, Lex zuckte nur mit den Schultern und Vivian nickte zustimmend. Wieder einmal waren die Gerüchte schneller als alles andere. "Stimmt, da war doch was." Sie sah auffordernd zu Tim, der nur mit den Augen rollte. "Danke Max, ich hab gehofft, verschont zu bleiben. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind. Kannst du dich noch etwas gedulden und wir erzählen nachher einfach die komplette Geschichte?" Vivian guckte nicht sonderlich glücklich, nickte dann aber. "Okay, aber dann sollten wir unsere kleine Feier gleich nach dem Mittagessen durchziehen. Für den späten Nachmittag sind Gewitter gemeldet und hier weiß man nie, wann das Wetter umschlägt."  
"Okay, dann bring ich meine Gitarre mit. Wo bekommen wir auf die Schnelle Kerzen her?" Lex erwärmte sich auch langsam für die Idee und er freute sich sehr darauf, seine alten Freunde wieder zu haben. Auch wenn er das nicht ganz so deutlich sagte.  
"Kerzen hab ich im Kunstraum. Die hol ich. Was brauchen wir noch?" Vivian sah fragend in die Runde.  
"Vielleicht ein paar Handtücher oder Decken. Am Besten, wir machen das unten am See. An irgendeiner Stelle, wo sonst keiner ist. Wir brauchen dafür ja nicht unbedingt Publikum." Für den Vorschlag bekam Tobias allgemeine Zustimmung. Damit waren die wichtigsten Punkte geklärt und Vivian stand auf. Ungefragt zog sie Tim mit sich, denn sie hatte vor ihn doch schon über die verpassten Geschehnisse auszuquetschen. Sie würde sich sicherlich nicht bis nach dem Mittag vertrösten lassen. "Bis später", konnte Tim gerade noch rufen, bevor die beiden auch schon verschwunden waren.  
Damit waren die Jungs wieder unter sich und unangenehmes Schweigen trat ein. Keiner wusste so recht, was er sagen sollte, was für sie alle wirklich seltsam war. Fabian war schließlich der erste, der etwas sagte. "Tja, ich werd dann wohl noch mal schwimmen gehen. Die letzten Chancen nutzen." Er stand auf und brachte sein benutztes Geschirr weg. Lex verabschiedete sich hastig von seiner Band und folgte ihm nur wenige Augenblicke später. Am Ausgang des Esssaals holte er ihn ein. "War das eben eine Flucht?", wollte er leise wissen, doch Fabian schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Nein, ich dachte nur, du wolltest dich vielleicht allein mit ihnen unterhalten, da stör ich nur."  
"Du störst nie und im Moment verbring ich lieber Zeit mit dir. Obwohl es nur eine Woche war, kommt mir die Trennung von ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Sie sind Fremde für mich", gab Lex ehrlich zu und zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern.  
"Ich glaub, ich versteh dich. Heißt das, du bist eben geflüchtet oder magst du mir einfach nur am See Gesellschaft leisten, mein strahlender Retter?" Fabian grinste frech und Lex zerwuschelte ihm übermütig die Haare.  
"Freche Kröte. Irgendwer muss dich ja retten, wenn du wieder mal absäufst. Los, holen wir unsere Sachen."  
Sie machten ein Wettrennen zu ihrem Zimmer und suchten Handtücher und Badehosen heraus. Mit ausreichend Trinken versorgt, liefen sie den Weg zum See hinunter. Auch wenn der Himmel noch strahlend blau war, so konnte man doch schon deutlich fühlen, dass etwas in der Luft lag. Vor allem der graue Horizont sprach Bände. "Hoffentlich hält das Wetter bis heute Nachmittag wirklich. Ich mag Gewitter nicht, besonders wenn ich draußen bin." Fabian besah sich den Himmel eher misstrauisch, aber sie hatten sicher noch einige Stunden Zeit.  
"Wirklich? Ich liebe Gewitter. Das ist, als würde einfach alles rein gewaschen werden. Man hat das Gefühl, die Zeit würde still stehen und hinterher ist die Luft vollkommen sauber." Lex schwärmte strahlend vor sich hin.  
"Man, bist du romantisch."  
"Olle Lästerzunge." Schmollend verzog Lex den Mund, doch Fabian ließ sich davon nicht stören. Er piekte ihm in die Seite und grinste wieder frech. Im Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur wohl und mit Lex hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl, dass alles andere egal wurde. Ob das normal war? Oder sollte es sich so anfühlen, wenn man einen Freund hatte? Die Zeit mit Jonas war so lange her, dass er sich daran kaum noch erinnern konnte, aber er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, das es so sein sollte.

Sie suchten sich wieder mal einen ruhigen Platz abseits der anderen Schüler und breiteten ihre Handtücher auf einem kleinen Stück Wiese aus. Im nächsten Moment war Lex auch schon im Wasser verschwunden. Fabian verdrehte die Augen und ging langsam nach. Lex schien eine richtige Wasserratte zu sein und langsam fragte er sich, wie der den Winter überstehen wollte, wenn er nicht ständig schwimmen gehen konnte.  
"Und, willst du eigentlich immer noch aufgeben oder ziehst du die Schule durch?"  
"Erschreck mich doch nicht so", schimpfte Fabian, als Lex plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.  
"Sorry." Lex lachte und Fabian glaubte nicht, dass es ihm wirklich leid tat.  
"Also, was ist. Hast du es dir überlegt?"  
"Hab ich denn eine Wahl? Wenn ich vorzeitig beende, dann setzen meine Eltern mich auf die Straße. Da hätte ich zwar jetzt nicht direkt was dagegen, weil die bleiben können, wo der Pfeffer wächst, aber ohne finanzielle Unterstützung seh ich alt aus. Außerdem, wenn ich weg bin, wer passt dann auf, dass du keinen Blödsinn anstellst?" Fabian zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste schief. Er wusste, dass eine Menge Arbeit auf ihn zukommen würde, wenn er das durchzog, aber er hatte da wirklich keine Wahl, denn einen Plan B gab es nicht.  
"Ja, ohne dich würde ich hier sicher keinen Tag überleben." Lex erwiderte das Grinsen genauso schief, denn für ihn bedeuteten diese Worte mehr, als er selbst glauben wollte. Jahrelang hatte er Fabian nicht beachtet und jetzt, nach nur einer Woche, hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihn wirklich vermissen würde. Das war auf eine seltsame Art beängstigend.  
"Spinner." Eine eigenartige Stimmung baute sich zwischen ihnen auf und Fabian hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Lex viel zu nahe stand. Um die Spannung zu brechen, spritzte er ihm einen großen Schwall Wasser entgegen und brachte dann einen ordentlichen Abstand zwischen sie.  
"Na warte." Lex fackelte nicht lange und hechtete ihm sofort hinterher, sodass eine wilde Verfolgung und Wasserschlacht zwischen ihnen ausbrach.  
Offenbar konnten sie nicht zusammen ins Wasser gehen, ohne albern zu werden. Aber Lex genoss das sehr. Gerade das hatte ihn die meiste Zeit der letzten Woche von düsteren Gedanken abgehalten. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte ihn die Trennung von seinen Freunden mehr zugesetzt, als er es hatte zugeben wollen.

"Können wir mitmachen?" Lex wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und sah zum Ufer, wo Max, Mike, Sebastian und Tobias langsam ins Wasser wateten. Fabians erschrockener, verunsicherter Blick entging ihm dabei nicht und er verstand es auch. Als sie das letzte Mal alle zusammen im Wasser gewesen waren, war das für ihn nicht wirklich lustig gewesen. "Denk dran, ich hab versprochen, auf dich aufzupassen", flüsterte er ihm zu, was Fabian mit einem knappen Lächeln quittierte. Dann wandte Lex sich den anderen Jungs zu. "Klar, the more the merrier heißt es schließlich." Er wartete auch gar nicht lange und spritzte dem Ersten, der ihnen zu nahe kam, einen Schwall Wasser entgegen. Erneut entbrannte eine wilde Schlacht, in der jeder gegen jeden kämpfte, bis sie alle außer Atem waren. Danach war die Stimmung viel gelöster zwischen ihnen und auch Fabian hatte sich offenbar etwas entspannt. Während Lex darüber ganz froh war, hatte er das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es in der Band trotzdem nicht mehr so sein würde, wie es gewesen war. Da war etwas kaputt, das sich nicht mehr kitten ließ. Es blieb nur abzuwarten, wie sich das auf ihr Zusammenspiel auswirken würde.

"Glaubt ihr, dass das Wetter halten wird?" Zweifelnd sah Mike zum Horizont, der beachtlich dunkler geworden war. Die Blicke der anderen Jungs folgten seinem wie von selbst, während sie aus dem Wasser kamen.  
"Das könnte wirklich knapp werden. Aber es muss auch nur noch..." Lex sah auf seine Uhr und war erstaunt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. "Etwa zwei Stunden halten. In zwanzig Minuten gibt es Mittag. Wenn wir uns beeilen und gleich im Anschluss wieder hierher kommen, haben wir genug Zeit für ein paar Kerzen und etwas Informationsaustausch im Freien. Dann ist Pinselchen glücklich und alles andere können wir ja auch drinnen bereden."  
"Okay, dann machen wir uns wohl mal auf den Rückweg." Sie trockneten sich ab und obwohl sie wenige Minuten später als Gruppe durch den Wald zurück zum Internat gingen, hatte Fabian noch immer nicht das Gefühl, dass er da wirklich dazu gehörte. Er ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurück fallen und beobachtete mit gemischten Gefühlen, wie sich Lex plötzlich wieder unbefangen mit seinen Freunden unterhielt. Als wäre das Eis gebrochen und nie etwas gewesen. Einerseits freute er sich ja für ihn, weil er sehr wohl wusste, wie sehr Lex das alles mitgenommen hatte. Aber andererseits ärgerte es ihn etwas. Es war wohl Eifersucht, aber Fabian gab das ungern zu. Er wollte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Lex gehörte ihm nicht und musste auch nicht seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richten, aber er hatte Angst, dass er vielleicht ganz in Vergessenheit geraten könnte, wenn alles wieder wie früher wurde. Der Gedanke, dass Lex nicht mehr so nahe bei ihm sein würde, machte ihm Bauchschmerzen, denn er wollte nicht zu der Einsamkeit vor seiner Freundschaft mit Lex zurück.  
"Hey, was machst du denn da hinten?" Lex hatte sich zu ihm umgedreht und grinste ihm fröhlich entgegen. Fabian erwiderte das Grinsen hastig, zuckte mit den Schultern und wusste nicht, was er Unverfängliches antworten konnte. So schwieg er und holte stattdessen die wenigen Schritte zu der kleinen Gruppe auf.  
Das Gespräch ging weiter, doch Fabian versank gleich wieder in Gedanken, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber die Anderen da redeten. Erst als Lex mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum wedelte und ihn direkt ansprach, bemerkte er, dass sie ihr Zimmer fast erreicht hatten und nur noch zu zweit auf dem Flur waren. "Hey, alles okay bei dir? Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr."  
"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt euch da nur über Sachen unterhalten, wo ich nichts beisteuern kann." Fabian grinste beschwichtigend und zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er auch sonst sagen?  
"Hmm." Lex schien mit der Antwort nicht ganz zufrieden zu sein. Er schloss ihr Zimmer auf und wartete, bis sie wirklich alleine waren, dann sah er Fabian ernst an. "Ich freue mich, dass ich wieder mit den Jungs reden kann und morgen werden wir wohl auch wieder mit den Bandproben beginnen. Aber du bist jetzt auch mein Freund und dass ihr nicht so recht miteinander klar kommt, ist irgendwie doof."  
"Tut mir leid." Fabian sah verlegen zur Seite. Wenn Lex sich zwischen seinen Freunden und ihm entscheiden musste, würde er sicher den Kürzeren ziehen. Wieder war da dieser Knoten in seinem Bauch. Woher kam das nur ständig?

"Du solltest dich nicht entschuldigen. Für die ganze Situation kannst du am allerwenigsten", meinte Lex etwas verspätet. Er lächelte und sah Fabian unverwandt an. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass Fabian sich zurückzog, nur weil er mit seinen alten Freunden Frieden schloss. "Deine Eltern haben dich hier abgesetzt und Blümchen hat dich in dieses Zimmer geplant, obwohl es jeweils andere Möglichkeiten gegeben hätte. Du hättest sicher nein sagen können, aber die Alternativen wären für dich sicher auch nicht besser gewesen. Außerdem hätten sie nicht zu diesem Ergebnis geführt und dieses Ergebnis gefällt mir."  
"Was für ein Ergebnis?", wollte Fabian etwas verwirrt wissen. Wieso standen sie auf einmal so nah bei einander und wieso war seine Stimme so leise geworden?  
"Dass du hier bist, dass wir Freunde sind", erwiderte Lex ebenso leise. Sie konnten den Atem des jeweils anderen auf der Haut spüren, doch keiner von ihnen trat zurück. Ein lautes Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrach den seltsamen Moment und sie schraken beide auf.  
"Hey, seid ihr noch da? Kommt ihr essen?" Mikes Stimme erklang von der anderen Seite.  
"Ja, wir kommen. Geht schon vor", antwortete Lex automatisch und sah dann wieder zu Fabian. Doch der löste sich hastig aus seiner Starre und ging zu seinem Schrank, um seine Badesachen wegzuräumen. "Ja, ich freue mich auch, dass wir jetzt Freunde sind", gestand er beiläufig, obwohl er nicht wusste, ob sie das nach einer Woche wirklich schon waren und ob sie beide das Gleiche unter diesem Wort verstanden. "Schluss mit diesem sentimentalen Kram. Lass uns gehen. Ich hab schon wieder ´nen Mordshunger." Fabian überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit einem breiten Grinsen und war schon bei der Tür, noch bevor Lex antworten konnte. Der kam etwas langsamer nach und geriet beim Anblick von Fabians Rücken ins Grübeln. Da war eben etwas zwischen ihnen gewesen. Fabian hatte es sicher auch gespürt. Mike hatte es unterbrochen und Lex wusste nicht, ob er darüber froh sein sollte oder nicht. Aber früher oder später würden sie sicher wieder so einen Moment haben, denn wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war das eben nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Es war nur intensiver und offensichtlicher als bisher gewesen. Was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte? Lex schob die Gedanken beiseite, als er den Esssaal betrat, wo sich Fabian schweigend zu den anderen Jungs an den Tisch gesetzt hatte und Gemüseauflauf in sich hinein schaufelte. Später sollten sie wohl mal reden, doch jetzt konzentrierte Lex sich auf andere Dinge und sorgte dafür, dass sein knurrender Magen endlich Ruhe gab.

Sie aßen und unterhielten sich, als wäre da nicht eben etwas Seltsames zwischen ihnen passiert und von den anderen Jungs schien keiner etwas zu bemerken. Sie hatten auch keine Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken oder sich weiterhin verstohlene Blicke zuzuwerfen. Vivian kam an ihren Tisch, Tim im Schlepptau, und drängte zur Eile. Offenbar hatten die beiden schon gegessen. Vivian trug eine bunte Plastiktüte bei sich und durch das dünne Material zeichneten sich unter anderem die Umrisse von Kerzen ab. "Können wir dann gleich los? Lex, holst du noch schnell deine Gitarre?" Sie trat aufgeregt von einem Bein auf das andere, doch Lex ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. "Pinselchen, ich liebe dich, aber lass mich in Ruhe aufessen. Außerdem lasse ich meine Lady wohl lieber im Zimmer. Hast du die Wolken am Horizont nicht gesehen? Wenn wir es nicht rechtzeitig zurückschaffen, ist meine Gitarre hinüber."  
"Dann halt ohne Musik." Vivian schmollte ein wenig vor sich hin, hielt aber nicht still. Tim setzte sich unterdessen auf einen freien Platz am Tisch, zog sie dann kurzerhand auf seinen Schoß und legte seine Arme um ihre Taille. "Jetzt lass sie essen. Du erfährst schon noch, was gestern passiert ist."  
"Sag bloß, du hast ihr noch nichts erzählt. Ich dachte, sie hätte dich die ganze Zeit ausgequetscht." Lex hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
"Hab ich auch, aber so wie ich dich kenne, Lex, war das nur die Kurzfassung. Ihr habt Tim wahrscheinlich nicht alles erzählt und die wirklich interessanten Details fehlen noch." Vivian war plötzlich gar nicht mehr hibbelig und fixierte Lex stattdessen mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
"Langsam wirst du unheimlich", meinte der gelassen, während Fabian sich auf sein Essen konzentrierte. Dass er sich als Geisel nehmen lassen hatte und gerettet werden musste, war doch ziemlich peinlich.

Die anderen Jungs der Band konnten unterdessen nur erahnen, worum es ging. Sie hörten aufmerksam zu, in der Annahme, dass sie noch früh genug aufgeklärt wurden.  
Sie beendeten schließlich ohne weitere Gespräche das Essen, räumten das benutzte Geschirr weg und machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum See. Die dunklen Wolken waren wieder ein ganzes Stück näher gekommen und mehr als nur einmal huschten nervöse Blicke gen Himmel.  
Am Seeufer, das nun nur noch von wenigen Schülern bevölkert wurde, übernahm Vivian wieder die Führung. "Also, ich würde sagen, wir setzen uns alle im Kreis und erzählen was alles in der letzten Woche passiert ist und danach nehmen wir die Kerzen und verabschieden das, was uns missfallen hat."  
Allgemeines zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort. Sie fühlten sich zwar alle albern während Vivian wie eine Gruppentherapeutin klang, doch trotzdem blieben sie ernst und setzten sich ins Gras. Eine seltsame Stimmung machte sich zwischen ihnen breit und keiner grinste oder ließ einen blöden Spruch los.  
Es schien selbstverständlich, dass Lex mit erzählen begann. Doch während er aufzählte, was in der vergangenen Woche in Bezug auf den Kunstdiebstahl passiert war, wechselte er sich bald mit Fabian, Vivian und Tim ab. Zuletzt war er es jedoch, der alle über die Geschehnisse im Antiquariat aufklärte. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, bekam er von Vivian eine Kopfnuss. Böse funkelte sie ihn an.  
"Hey, wofür war das denn?" Lex rieb sich den Hinterkopf, auch wenn das nicht wirklich wehgetan hatte. Aber es ging ums Prinzip. Schließlich hatten Tim und Fabian ihm auch schon eine verpasst.  
"Das weißt du ganz genau. Du hast nicht nur dich selbst, sondern auch Fabian in Gefahr gebracht mit der Aktion. Wie doof kann man eigentlich sein? Weißt du, was ihr für ein Glück hattet? Das hätte auch schief gehen können." Unter den wütenden Worten machte Lex sich immer kleiner, weil er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Das würde er zwar nicht zugeben, aber er wusste doch, dass er Mist gebaut hatte. Andererseits würde er das wahrscheinlich auch wieder tun.  
"Jetzt beruhig dich doch, ist doch alles gut gegangen. Nichts passiert." Fabian lächelte dem Mädchen beruhigend zu. Er wollte nicht, dass die Geschichte noch weiter aufgebauscht wurde. Das war ihm mindestens genauso unangenehm, wie Lex. Dem konnte man sein Unbehagen ansehen.  
"Da haben wir wirklich einiges verpasst", traute sich Max dazwischen zu gehen.  
"Ja, das habt ihr. Da sag noch mal einer, das Leben hier wäre langweilig. Also ich für meinen Teil hatte in der letzten Woche genügend Aufregung." Lex war froh, dass die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm abgelenkt wurde. Tim hatte Vivian an sich gezogen und so hatte sie keine Gelegenheit mehr, Lex weiter vorwurfsvoll anzusehen.  
"Klingt, als würdest du alt werden." Fabian lachte und erntete auch ein paar grinsende Gesichter der Anderen. Langsam fühlte er sich in der großen Runde doch wohler.  
"Ich werd gar nicht alt und wir können ja gerne so weiter machen", protestierte Lex sofort, doch Fabian hob abwehrend die Hände. "Kommt gar nicht in Frage."  
"Gibt es diese Geheimgänge hier wirklich?", warf Tobias dazwischen und hatte nun die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Diesmal übernahm aber Tim das Antworten. "Ja, gibt es. Beim Geständnis der Jungs waren die unterirdischen Gänge allerdings nicht weg zu schweigen. Sie sind schon ziemlich marode und für jeden Schüler eine Gefahr. Ich denke nicht, dass unser Direx sie offen lässt. Er wird sie sicher zumauern lassen."  
"Schade, ich hätte die Gänge zu gern mal gesehen. Hier passiert ja sonst kaum was Interessantes." Max wirkte enttäuscht und Tobias und Mike stimmten ihm nickend zu.  
"Na ja, es gibt ja mehr als den einen Gang, den Simon und sein Freund benutzt haben. Wenn der Direx keine groß angelegte Suche veranlasst, bleiben die anderen Gänge sicher unentdeckt. Und selbst wenn, wird er das sicher nicht gleich morgen machen. Eine Besichtigungstour dürfte also kein Problem sein." Tim hatte offenbar nichts dagegen, sein Wissen zu teilen und Lex war ihm dankbar dafür. Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob er die Jungs einfach dazu hätte einladen dürfen und eine plausible Ausrede wäre ihm auf die Schnelle auch nicht eingefallen.  
"Echt, das wäre klasse." Alle waren sofort begeistert.  
"Da will ich dann aber auch mit. Ich hab die Gänge nämlich auch noch nicht gesehen", mischte sich Vivian sofort ein.  
"Du bekommst ´ne Privatführung", entgegnete Tim leise und küsste Vivian in den Nacken. Dafür erntete er von ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln und von allen anderen Pfiffe und Sprüche.  
"Ihr seid ja nur neidisch." Vivian rutschte näher zu ihrem Freund und legte ihre Arme um ihn. Dabei genoss sie die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich.

Nach der Geschichte um den Diebstahl, verblassten alle anderen Erlebnisse, trotzdem erzählte jeder, was er so getrieben hatte. Fabians Fastertrinken, Vivians Kunstprojekt, Tims Programmierkurs. Auch Max, Mike, Sebastian und Tobias gaben einen kurzen Überblick, wobei ihre Woche nur aus Schule, kläglichen Proben und Trübsalblasen bestanden hatte. Lex konnte deutlich sehen, dass er den Jungs genauso gefehlt hatte, wie sie ihm und das ließ ihn lächeln.  
Ein auffrischender Wind ließ sie alle nach oben sehen. Es war merklich dunkler um sie geworden und die Wolken waren nun bald über ihnen. Es blieb kaum noch Zeit.  
"Oh verdammt, das wird knapp. Wir müssen das Ganze wohl abkürzen." Vivian griff nach ihrer Tüte und holte eine dicke Kerze heraus. Sie stellte sie auf den Boden in der Mitte ihres kleinen Kreises und zündete sie gleich an. Dann holte sie noch eine Packung kleiner Wunderkerzen hervor.  
"Wo hast'n die her?" Fabian nahm sich eine, während er Vivian überrascht ansah. Die Anderen taten es ihm gleich.  
"Wir feiern gerne mal 'nen Geburtstag in unserer AG, da sollte man sowas immer parat haben." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und warf die Packung wieder in die Tüte, nachdem jeder versorgt war. "Okay, das Nächste ist ganz simpel. Nacheinander hält jeder seine Wunderkerze in die Flamme. Sobald sie brennt, sagt er, was auch immer er aus der vergangenen Woche gelernt hat, was er sich vornimmt und so weiter. Sobald die Kerze verglüht ist, ist der Nächste dran. Alles so weit klar?" Vivian wartete das Nicken aller ab, auch wenn es teilweise recht zögerlich ausfiel. "Okay, dann fang ich an."  
Sie hielt ihre Wunderkerze in die Flamme, räusperte sich kurz und begann dann zu sprechen, sobald die ersten Funken sprühten. "Also, obwohl die Woche sicher auch ein paar Schreckmomente hatte, bin ich sehr froh, dass ich die Zeit mit Tim, Lex und Fabian verbringen konnte. Soviel Spaß hatte ich lange nicht mehr und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn wir auch weiterhin öfter etwas zusammen machen würden. Natürlich muss es nicht gleich eine Verbrecherjagd sein, aber es wäre schade, wenn wir nach den letzten Tagen wieder nur sporadisch Kontakt hätten..." Die letzten Funken erloschen und Vivian schwieg. Doch sie lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

Als nächstes kam Tim dran. Er zögerte nicht erst und während seine Wunderkerze zu glühen begann, sah er zu Lex. "Lex, ich bin unglaublich dankbar, dass die letzte Woche uns die Möglichkeit gegeben hat, die Missverständnisse zwischen uns zu klären. Ich hoffe, dass wir jetzt wieder unser altes Vertrauen aufbauen können. Fabian, dich zu treffen, war mir ebenfalls eine große Freude. Genau wie Vivivan wünsch ich mir, dass wir mehr zusammen unternehmen und uns wieder besser kennenlernen. Außerdem wird es mir eine Freude sein, mein geheimes Wissen über diese Anlagen an euch weiterzugeben. Ich denke, ihr seid würdige Erben für diese Geheimnisse und vielleicht muss man dem Direx den Plan mit den Gängen ja doch nicht unbedingt zukommen lassen." Er lachte und steckte seinen abgebrannten Stab in die Erde. Sein Blick wanderte zu Mike, der sich sichtlich unwohl fühlte, aber trotzdem die Funken seiner Wunderkerze entzündete.

"Tja, also so bewegend wie bei euch, war meine Woche ja nicht. Tja, hm, aber die Woche ohne Bandproben war ziemlich scheiße und ich hoffe, dass wir morgen gleich wieder anfangen können, weil ich hab das vermisst. Und wir haben uns wohl ziemlich daneben benommen, das will ich ändern... sorry deshalb..." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Fabian und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, als sein Stab abgebrannt war und er ihn in die Erde stecken konnte.  
Sebastian, der als nächstes dran war, brachte die Sache schnell hinter sich. "Ja, also, Mike hat ja eben schon alles gesagt und das gilt wohl für die ganze Band... denke ich... Sorry, dass wir solche Arschlöcher waren... war wohl ziemlich kindisch..." Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass es ihm peinlich war, aber Lex musste zugeben, dass er froh war, dass sich von seinen Freunden keiner vor dieser Sache drückte. Egal wie albern es für Außenstehende wirken mochte.

"Ich schließe mich Mike und Sebastian an. Ich habe mich daneben benommen und das sollte nicht mehr vorkommen... Tom ist als Mitbewohner auch gar nicht so schlecht. Er schnarcht nicht und klimpert auch nicht zu den unmöglichsten Zeiten auf 'nem Instrument rum... wusstet ihr, dass Blümchen ganz schön heftige Standpauken halten kann?... In Zukunft sollte ich wohl nicht mehr ganz so impulsiv reagieren und Veränderungen erst einmal gelassen betrachten... oder so..." Tobias hielt es wie Sebastian und fasste sich eher kurz als er dran war. Ihn hatte die letzte Woche wohl mit am stärksten getroffen, weil er immerhin einen neuen Mitbewohner bekommen hatte. Plötzlich mit jemand anderem das Zimmer zu teilen, war nicht immer einfach. Das wusste Lex, trotzdem war er froh, dass die Dinge so gelaufen waren. Diese Veränderung hatten sie vielleicht alle nötig gehabt, ohne es wirklich zu wissen.

Max schaffte es gleichzeitig betroffen und glücklich auszusehen, als er an der Reihe war. Über die Funken der Wunderkerze hinweg sah er direkt zu Fabian. "Auch mir tut es leid. Vor allem, weil ich gar keinen Grund hatte, gemein zu dir zu sein. Ich hab einfach getan, was die Anderen tun, wie immer und das ist ziemlich feige. Was ich aus der letzten Woche gelernt habe, ist, dass ich selbstständiger handeln und vor allem denken sollte. Ich hoffe, wir können Freunde werden und willkommen in der Familie."

Fabian hatte die ganzen Entschuldigungen nur schweigend und mit einem schwachen Nicken akzeptiert, doch Max Worte brachten ihn zum Lächeln. "Danke", brachte er leise hervor. Nun war er an der Reihe und obwohl ihm durchaus etwas einfiel, was er sagen konnte, zögerte er. Dass ihn alle so gespannt ansahen, machte ihn nervös. Normalerweise war er nie der Mittelpunkt von so viel Aufmerksamkeit. Außer, wenn er wieder mal eine Abreibung bekam und das war nichts Positives. Wie von selbst wanderte sein unsicherer Blick zu Lex. Der lächelte nur geduldig, also atmete Fabian noch einmal tief durch und entzündete dann sein Sternenfeuer.  
"In der letzten Woche ist mehr passiert, als ich je geglaubt hätte. Meine Familie ist von heute auf morgen weggezogen und ich wohne jetzt hier, was ich auch nie gedacht hätte. Ich bin fast ertrunken... vielleicht sollte ich mich vom See fernhalten... wurde mit einem Messer bedroht und hab mich in dunklen, dreckigen, einsturzgefährdeten Geheimgängen aufgehalten. Die wenigen Tage kommen mir vor, wie aus einem billigen Jugendkrimi. Aber irgendwie war das die geilste Zeit seit langem für mich und die würde ich gegen nichts eintauschen wollen... Ich werde alles dafür tun, hier zu bleiben und mein Abi zu machen, für mich selbst und für die Freunde, die ich hier gefunden habe..." Verlegen senkte er den Blick, als er geendet hatte. Schließlich galt sein Vertrauen nur Lex, Tim und Vivian. Den Anderen konnte er noch nicht trauen, weil mit ein paar wenigen Worten und einem genuschelten Sorry nicht alles aus der Welt war, was zwischen ihnen stand. Aber für Lex würde er versuchen mit ihnen auszukommen. Das war er ihm schuldig.

"Wir helfen dir dabei", meinte Lex grinsend, während Vivian und Tim ihm sofort nickend zustimmten. Das würden sie locker hinbekommen. Ein Donnerschlag und eine kräftige Windböe in den Bäumen ließ sie alle zum Himmel sehen, der nun komplett dunkel war. "Wir sollten uns beeilen. Es wird sicher jeden Moment anfangen, zu schütten." Wie von selbst sahen alle abwartend zu Lex und der hatte so keine Chance länger zu zögern oder sich vielleicht ganz davor zu drücken. Hinter sprühenden Funken sah er einmal in die Runde.  
"Ihr habt ja nun schon alles gesagt, da bleiben mir nur die sentimentalen Abschlussworte. Neben all den Aufregungen der letzten Woche, war mir eines besonders bewusst. Ich habe die Band und meine Freunde vermisst und zwar auf eine vollkommen andere Art, als es in den langen Ferien immer der Fall ist. Diesmal wusste ich nicht, wann ich wieder mit euch zusammen sein kann. Deshalb bin ich froh, dass wir das jetzt bereinigen können und ich werde alles dafür tun, damit die Band nicht wieder auseinander geht... Außerdem bin ich auch froh darüber, dass Fabian jetzt hier ist. Erinnere mich daran, dich nicht mehr in Gefahr zu bringen, dann glaubst du mir das vielleicht sogar..." Lex grinste reumütig, doch seine Wunderkerze brannte noch, also überlegte er schnell, was er noch sagen konnte.  
"Ich wünsche mir, dass wir so, wie wir jetzt hier sitzen, in Zukunft öfter etwas gemeinsam machen können, denn ich will alle meine Freunde um mich haben und dass sie sich untereinander auch verstehen... nur bitte keine Therapierunden mehr, Pinselchen..." Er sah grinsend zu dem Mädchen. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit zu reagieren. Erste Regentropfen fielen auf sie herab und plötzlich schien es, als hätte der Himmel alle Schleusen geöffnet. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern, während Blitze über den Himmel zuckten. Der kurz darauffolgende Donner war fast ohrenbetäubend.

"Zurück zum Schloss", rief Tim über das Rauschen des Regens hinweg und alle sprangen auf. Sie nahmen ihre Sachen und veranstalteten ein Wettrennen zum Wohnkomplex. Obwohl sie die Strecke in Rekordzeit schafften, waren sie bis auf die Haut durchgeweicht, als sie den Eingang erreichten. Klitschnass drängten sie sich durch die alten Türen und sahen sich dann an. Erst grinsten sie sich alle nur an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Es war, als hätte der Regen auch noch den letzten Rest von Anspannung zwischen ihnen weggespült.  
Wieder erklang ein lauter Donnerschlag jenseits der Schlossmauern und Lex spürte deutlich, wie Fabian an seiner Seite zusammenzuckte. Das Gewitter musste fast direkt über ihnen sein und Fabian hatte ihm doch erst kürzlich gesagt, dass er das gar nicht mochte. Jemand musste niesen und Lex beruhigte sich ein wenig. "Wir sollten auf unsere Zimmer gehen und uns trocken legen, bevor noch jemand krank wird. Wir treffen uns dann später wieder, okay?"  
Alle nickten zustimmend. Sie mussten ein wirklich seltsames Bild für die Schüler, die auf den Fluren herumlungerten, abgeben. Vor allem, weil die Gerüchteküche mittlerweile sogar behauptete, die Band hätte sich zerstritten und aufgelöst. Hier war der Beweis, dass es nicht so war und Lex konnte sich sein glückliches Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen.

Als sie schließlich auf ihrer Etage ankamen, verteilten sie sich. Vivian folgte Tim auffällig unauffällig zum Ende des Ganges, während sich alle anderen in ihre Zimmer verteilten. Schließlich blieben nur noch Lex und Fabian übrig. Lex grinste noch immer breit, doch Fabian erwiderte es nur schwach, weil er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, bei jedem hallenden Donnerschlag zusammenzuzucken.  
"Na komm, beeilen wir uns." Lex schloss die Tür auf und Augenblicke später waren sie alleine in ihrem Zimmer. Im Raum herrschte düsteres Zwielicht, doch sie schalteten die Deckenleuchte nicht ein. Wieder donnerte es und Fabian zuckte fluchend zusammen. "Verdammt..." Er nuschelte irgendetwas vor sich hin, rührte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. Mitten im Zimmer standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich einfach nur an. Sofort kam in beiden die Erinnerung an die Situation nach dem Mittagessen wieder hoch und die seltsame Stimmung breitete sich erneut aus. Doch Lex sträubte sich dagegen und versuchte die betäubende Stille zwischen ihnen zu vertreiben. "Warum hast du so 'ne Angst vor Gewitter?", wollte er mit rauer Stimme wissen. Hastig räusperte er sich und begann sich aus seinen Klamotten zu schälen. Der Stoff klebte unangenehm auf der Haut und sollte endlich runter.

Fabian wandte sich ab und tat es ihm gleich, während er antwortete. "Keine Ahnung. Trauma in der Kindheit oder so. Ich mag es einfach nicht. Es ist laut und unberechenbar."  
"Hm, das stimmt wohl, aber ich mag es, solange ich nicht draußen bin." Lex grinste und schnappte sich aus dem Schrank ein großes Handtuch, in das er sich einwickelte. Dann holte er auch eines für Fabian hervor, der noch mit seiner Hose kämpfte. Er strauchelte und fiel direkt in Lex Arme, der ihn gerade rechtzeitig auffing. Neben dem Frottee des Handtuchs, konnte Fabian auch Lex feucht, kühle Haut auf seiner eigenen spüren. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und der Kontakt fühlte sich warm an und begann zu kribbeln.  
"Ich muss dich wirklich ständig retten", meinte Lex, war aber mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders. So machte er keine Anstalten, Fabian loszulassen. Der brummelte wieder irgendetwas vor sich hin. "Ja, wie hab ich nur all die Jahre ohne dich überlebt?"  
"Wieso ist es so angenehm, dich hier zu haben?", wollte Lex plötzlich ernst wissen und schlang seine Arme noch etwas fester um Fabians Oberkörper. Dem wurde das langsam etwas peinlich, weil er in Shorts und mit heruntergelassenen Hosen da stand. Trotzdem löste er sich nicht aus der Umarmung. "Keine Ahnung, aber mir geht es irgendwie genauso. Ich fühl mich wohl bei dir, wie sonst nirgends, auch wenn du mich manchmal nervös machst." Er sah Lex direkt an und merkte, wie nah sich ihre Gesichter waren. Trotz des wenigen Lichts im Raum, konnte er jedes Detail sehen. Die strahlenden Augen, die winzigen Härchen auf der Wange, die feucht glänzenden Lippen. Sie zogen ihn magisch an und im nächsten Moment schloss er seine Augen und kostete sie einfach. Weich, warm, süß. Es war, als würde Fabians Kopf mit Informationen und Gefühlen förmlich überflutet und sein Denken setzte aus. Doch der Augenblick währte nicht ewig, denn wieder ließ ein lauter Donnerschlag ihn zusammenzucken und holte ihn so in die Realität zurück. "Es tut mir leid, ich hab nicht nachgedacht." Hastig wollte er sich von Lex lösen, doch der gab ihn nicht frei und sah ihn ernst an. "Mir tut es nicht leid."  
Fabians Augen weiteten sich noch etwas mehr. "Was?"  
"Es tut mir nicht leid", wiederholte Lex nur. Er lockerte seine Umarmung etwas, machte aber keine Anstalten sich von ihm zu lösen. Es war ihm auch egal, ob er Fabian damit schockierte. Was er sagte, war einfach die Wahrheit. Von sich aus hätte er Fabian vielleicht nicht geküsst oder es hätte noch ewig gedauert, bis er angefangen hätte, in diese Richtung zu denken. Aber so gab es keinen Grund, so zu tun, als ob ihm das unangenehm wäre. Dafür hatte sich die Berührung zu gut angefühlt.  
"Wieso sagst du das?", wollte Fabian fassungslos wissen und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte vergessen, dass seine nasse Hose noch immer um seine Knöchel hing und so strauchelte er erneut.  
"Vorsicht." Lex hielt ihn wieder fest und legte ihm das zweite Handtuch um die Schultern. "Zieh dich erst einmal fertig aus und leg dich trocken. Dann können wir ja reden, okay?" Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr zu reden. Für seinen Geschmack hatte er das heute schon viel zu viel, dabei war der Tag gerade mal zur Hälfte rum. Aber es war wohl nötig, denn vor seinen Freunden hatte er nicht sagen können, was er wirklich für Fabian empfand. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er jetzt die nötigen Worte finden würde. Seufzend wandte er sich ab und suchte sich selbst ein paar trockene Sachen zusammen. Nur ein leichtes Shirt und eine Shorts, da es trotz des Gewitters noch schwül warm im Zimmer war, aber es war mehr, als das Handtuch, in das er sich gewickelt hatte.

Fabian sah ihm einen Moment dabei zu, bevor er hastig den Blick abwandte und auch endlich aus seiner nassen Kleidung schlüpfte. Der Kuss eben war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen. Er konnte sich das auch nicht erklären. Aber dass Lex es nicht schlimm fand, verwirrte ihn noch viel mehr. Ratlos setzte er sich auf sein Bett und sah abwartend zu seinem Mitbewohner. Der erwiderte den Blick gelassen. "Darf ich zu dir rüber kommen?", wollte Lex wissen und als Fabian nach kurzem Zögern nickte, wechselte er zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Decke. "Also?", fragte er dann und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken bequem gegen die Wand.  
"Also was?", wollte Fabian unsicher wissen und tat es Lex gleich. Die Nähe zwischen ihnen war auf einmal so greifbar.  
"Warum hast du mich eben geküsst?"  
"Weil... ich weiß nicht... vielleicht, es war wie ein Reflex, oder so." Verlegen sah Fabian auf seine Hände. Er hatte sich wirklich nichts dabei gedacht, sonst hätte er das nie getan. Sicher nicht. Lebensmüde war er nicht.  
"Würdest du es wieder tun?" Lex wollte erst wissen, wie sein Freund zu der Sache stand, bevor er sich selbst erklärte.  
"Nein", wehrte der jedoch sofort ab. Nachdenklich biss er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und als er bei einem kurzen Blick zur Seite Lex skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck sah, korrigierte er sich leise. "Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung."  
"Ich würde", gab Lex freimütig zu und Fabian sah ihn wieder erstaunt an.  
"Bist du schwul?"  
"Genauso wenig wie du, nehme ich an." Er zuckte mit den Schultern, doch das erleichterte Fabian auch nicht.  
"Bist du... in mich verk-knallt?"  
"Vielleicht. Keine Ahnung. Bist du in mich verknallt?"  
Fabian schüttelte heftig den Kopf und Lex grinste. "Dachte ich mir. Nachdem das geklärt ist... Es ist nicht so, dass ich ständig Jungs küssen will, im Gegenteil, bei dir ist es das erste Mal. Und es fällt mir auch schwer, das auszusprechen, aber es ist doch auch keine große Sache, oder?"  
"Nein, ist keine große Sache." Fabian pfriemelte nervös an seinen Fingern herum und war kurz davor sich die Nagelhaut einzureisen. Deshalb legte Lex seine Hand über Fabians unruhige Hände, was es aber auch nicht leichter machte. Hastig zog der blonde Junge sie weg und vergrub sie stattdessen im Stoff seiner Bettdecke. "Also, wir können das Ganze doch einfach vergessen, okay?", wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen. Die ganze Situation war ihm einfach nur peinlich. Doch Lex machte es ihm nicht so einfach. "Willst du das wirklich? Ich würde es viel lieber noch mal probieren."  
"Nochmal probieren?" Fabian klang beinahe entsetzt und seine Augen wurden groß, als er Lex überrascht ansah. Der erwiderte den Blick ruhig und nickte. "Ja, eigentlich kann man das eben nicht einmal Kuss nennen. Willst du nicht wissen, wie es sich richtig anfühlt? Vielleicht ist es ja vollkommen blöd, dann können wir das Ganze wirklich vergessen."  
Nachdenklich zog Fabian die Augenbrauen zusammen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er Für und Wider der Sache abwog. Lex verkniff sich ein breites Grinsen, denn er musste sich eingestehen, dass das unglaublich niedlich aussah. Die Versuchung war groß, ihm über die Stirn zu streichen, um zu sehen, ob die Falte dann verschwand.  
Fabian unterbrach seine Überlegungen abrupt. "Okay, probieren wir es noch mal."  
"Okay."

"Jetzt?", wollte er nervös wissen, als Lex ihn nur abwartend ansah und sonst nichts tat.  
"Klar, je eher, umso besser, oder nicht?"  
Fabian nickte etwas abgehakt und Lex konnte sich das Grinsen nun doch nicht mehr verkneifen. "Sei nicht so verkrampft", meinte er und lehnte sich einfach zu ihm, um die verführerischen Lippen zu küssen. Wie bei ihrer ersten Berührung war es ein angenehmes Gefühl. Mehr als das sogar, fand Lex und er wollte sich auch nicht damit zufrieden geben. Er wusste, wie man richtig küsste, deshalb bewegte er auch seinen Mund gegen Fabians angespannte Lippen und leckte schließlich leicht darüber.  
Fabian schreckte zurück. Nicht weil es unangenehm war, sondern weil er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Lex Lippen auf seinen eigenen fühlten sich so unglaublich aufregend an und hinterließen ein wundervolles Kribbeln in ihm. Doch Fabian war sich nicht sicher, ob er das zulassen durfte. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt, wenn sie ihn schwul genannt hatten, weil er es einfach nicht war. Aber Lex ließ ihn daran zweifeln.  
"Es gefällt dir nicht", stellte der nüchtern fest und konnte nicht vermeiden, dass etwas Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mitklang.  
"Nein... doch! Es ist toll!" Aufgeregt gestikulierte Fabian mit seinen Händen. "Es ist nur, ich hab noch nie jemanden geküsst, also, so jetzt richtig", gestand er peinlich berührt und wandte den Blick ab. Wieder erklang ein Donnerschlang, aber der war weitaus leiser, als die vorherigen und Fabian zuckte nur noch minimal zusammen. Das Gewitter war offenbar vorüber gezogen.  
Lex legte den Kopf schief. "Dann ist doch alles okay, oder? Du brauchst mir einfach nur alles nachmachen. Glaub mir, so schwer ist das nicht."  
"Und, das stört dich nicht?"  
"Wieso sollte es das? Ich hab ja auch mal angefangen." Lex musste nun wirklich lachen, da seine Anfänge auch nicht gerade glorreich gewesen waren. Doch daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Fabian war viel interessanter. Sanft strich er mit einer Hand über seine leicht gerötete Wange. "Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Einwände oder darf ich dich jetzt in Grund und Boden knutschen?"  
Fabian bekam große Augen und wusste nicht, ob er vor Lex frechem Grinsen Angst bekommen sollte, doch er beschloss, dass das wohl kindisch wäre. Also schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und schloss die Augen.  
Lex Grinsen verwandelte sich ungesehen in ein sanftes Lächeln und dann verschloss er Fabians Lippen erneut mit den seinen. Das fühlte sich nach wie vor großartig an und diesmal erwiderte Fabian den Kuss sogar zaghaft. Ein energisches Klopfen an der Zimmertür unterbrach sie erneut. "Lex, Fabian, seit ihr noch hier?" Es war Max, der sie da störte, aber keiner wollte wirklich antworten.  
"Was gibt es?", wollte Lex trotzdem wissen und versuchte, nicht allzu genervt zu klingen. Max konnte sie hinter der Tür zum Glück nicht sehen.  
"Wir wollten uns doch im Gemeinschaftraum treffen. Kommt ihr?"  
Kurz warf Lex einen Blick zu Fabian, doch er musste nicht lange überlegen. Es gab gerade Wichtigeres. "Das dauert hier noch etwas länger. Wir kommen später nach, okay?"  
Fabian hob fragend eine Augenbraue, doch er schwieg, was deutlich genug zeigte, dass er nichts gegen Lex Entschluss einzuwenden hatte.  
"Okay, dann bis später."  
"Ja, bis später." Dann erklangen sich entfernende Schritte und Max verschwand wieder.  
"Wieso hast du das gemacht?", wollte Fabian wissen.  
"Wir waren noch nicht fertig oder willst du gehen?" Lex machte eine Geste in Richtung Tür und Fabian schüttelte hastig den Kopf.  
"Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Mit einem breiten Grinsen lehnte Lex sich wieder zu ihm und fing die Lippen erneut ein. Diesmal würde er sich von nichts unterbrechen lassen. Fabian schien das ähnlich zu sehen, denn er legte seine Hände in Lex Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss bereits mit etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen. Es war unglaublich Lex so nahe zu sein und für den Moment war er einfach nur glücklich. Verbrecher, Albträume, Gewitter. Die konnten bleiben wo der Pfeffer wuchs. Solange Lex an seiner Seite blieb, ihm ein Freund war und ihm diese Nähe gab, war alles andere vollkommen egal.  
"Wieso grinst du so?", wollte Lex wissen, als er sich kurz löste und Fabians strahlenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
"Ich bin gerade super glücklich, dass ich hier bin. Danke." Fabian sah Lex ernst an, doch das Strahlen wollte dabei nicht aus seinem Gesicht weichen.  
Erst wollte Lex etwas Flapsiges antworten, doch dann merkte er, wie ernst seinem Freund das war er erwiderte das Lächeln ehrlich. "Ich bin mindestens genauso glücklich darüber und muss mich wohl bei dir bedanken, hm?" Er konnte nicht widerstehen und strich Fabian ein paar helle Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Dann legte er seine Stirn gegen Fabians und atmete tief durch. Was auch immer das zwischen ihnen war, dass er ihn jetzt bei sich hatte, war all den Stress, das Chaos und die Verwirrung wert gewesen. Lex hatte endlich das Gefühl, zur Ruhe zu kommen und das würde er sich jetzt nicht mehr nehmen lassen. Sie gehörten jetzt zusammen, so wie sie es wohl schon von Anfang an getan hatten.

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> 01-06-2010  
> Storie ist schon älter, war zwischendurch mal abgebrochen und wurde vor knapp 2 Jahren endlich zu meiner Zufriedenheit beendet. Ursprünglich in 24 Kaps gepostet, hier sind jeweils 4 Kaps zusammengefasst.


End file.
